


An Unexpected Victorian Holiday

by Kelkat9



Series: Victorian Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Historical, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As TenII, Rose and Jackie leave the beach at Bad Wolf Bay, they realize that they are not when they should be.  With no Tardis and little technology at their disposal, how will they find their way back to the correct time, to Pete, Tony and Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate TenII/Rose story from my other TenII verse. I've been thinking about a historical for a while and with the encouragement of timelord1, who_in_whoville and onabearskinrug here it is. I am very very grateful to them for reading over, fixing my grammar gaffs and generally telling me to post it. timelord1 is to be credited with the "Jean Luc" part of Jean Luc Du Tardis.

  


Rose sank down into the cold, wet sand of Bad Wolf Bay as she watched the beautiful blue box dematerialize.  Tears streamed down her face as she felt the Tardis’ farewell song fading from her mind as she once again was left on this cursed beach.

“Rose,” the Doctor, in blue said softly.  “I’m still here.”  He knelt in the sand next to her gazing at her with such compassion.  He knew how confusing this must be for her.  He could barely wrap his own mind around the fact that he suddenly found himself with one heart and aspects of human biology.  It both terrified and elated him.  He watched Rose grieve for his other self just as he would grieve for the loss of his Tardis. They both would need time to work through their feelings.  He knew that eventually his brilliant Rose would understand just like she had when he regenerated from angsty leather-clad him to rude and not ginger him.  He just had to patient, which unfortunately, was something he was rubbish at.

Rose looked over at his imploring face.  He looked exactly like her Doctor.  She tried wrap her mind around the fact that he was and wasn’t her Doctor.  The inner turmoil was consuming her every thought.  He left her and yet he stayed and held her hand.  She had worked so hard to get back to him, to the Tardis and their life together, and now she found herself abandoned, and yet not.

“Doctor?” she whispered tentatively.

“Yep!” he said, grinning that bright Doctor grin that was only for her.

“I…I need some time,” she said with a hitch in her voice, her self control at an end.  He pulled her into his arms as she was overcome by wracking sobs.  Jackie walked up, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Rose sweetheart, I’m so sorry but I need your mobile.  I can’t get a signal on mine.”

Rose pulled slightly away from him and reached into her jacket, still shaking a bit from her collapse into his arms.  “’m sorry Mum, I don’t have enough charge.  The Void sort of drains it.”

“Oh, well I can take care of that!” the Doctor enthused as he whipped out his sonic.

“You stole his sonic!” Rose almost accused.

“What!  It’s my sonic!” he retorted.

Jackie rolled her eyes.  “Now I know it’s him.  Just look it ‘im, Rose.  Still got that look in his eye and obsessed with that screwdriver thing,” Jackie said, shaking her head.  “Well go on then!  You stranded us here on this bloody cold beach.  Go fix her phone so we can call for a ride outta here,” Jackie demanded.

The Doctor smiled at Jackie.  Good old Jackie Tyler.  She hadn’t changed at all.  Still acerbic but with a heart of gold.  He may never admit it, but he admired her fierce and loving nature.

“One, I was not exactly in charge of the Tardis and B, we had to land here.  This is where the tear between universes is,” he said, defending himself.

Jackie glared at him.  Rose, who had been sitting there silently, decided to push aside her own tumultuous feelings and intervene. “So, how long’s it gonna take to charge my phone with the sonic?”

The Doctor turned back to Rose, his face softening.  “It‘s gonna take a bit.  I’ll have to charge it slowly.  Super phone it may be, but it’s still antiquated technology compared to the sonic.  Wouldn‘t want to explode the phone now would we.”  He looked around at the deteriorating weather.  “Best find some shelter while we wait.”

Rose nodded and both she and the Doctor stood up.  He immediately reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it, although she stared into his face searchingly for a while.  She was still trying to work through her feelings about this Doctor.

“Well come on then, shift.  It’s a long way to town and I’m bloomin’ freezing’ already,” Jackie said and turned to walk away from the ocean.  Rose seemed to be shaken out of her assessment of the Doctor and tugged him after her.

While they trudged their way through the thick sand, he decided to forge ahead and work on helping both he and Rose come to terms with this new situation.  He smiled a bit when it hit him that this was just another typical adventure for them, well, typical except for one very irate mother.  “So, tell me about this world.  I mean, I know about the zeppelins, president instead of monarch and it’s a bit more advanced than… than well….” he didn’t know how to finish without causing more heartache.  “Well done,” he mentally chastised himself.

“You mean different from our Earth back in the other universe,” Rose softly finished for him.  “Not too much more different than what you said.  Some different foods, some singers and writers that don’t exist here, a few wars that didn‘t happen.  Oh, and they seem to have an odd tradition celebrating this comet that passes by every decade.  Something that’s been around since the mid 1800s.

They reached a rocky dirt road and continued on their way to town.  The Doctor rambled off facts about Norway and wondering if it was the same in this Norway, while Rose thought back to flying the Earth back and how all the companions worked together.  “Donna, she seemed brilliant,” Rose said quietly staring down at the road, interrupting his babbling.

“Yeah,” he almost whispered, lost in thought of what he knew would be happening to Donna after his other self left them here.  His grief was almost unbearable, but he knew he needed to distract Rose.  “Met her right after I rang you up to say goodbye.  There I was orbiting a super nova when this angry ginger bride appeared on my Tardis.  Oh, but she was fiery and threatening.  Ready to give me a good slappin’ she was,” he said, smiling at the memory.

Rose looked up at him.  “Seriously?  She just appeared?”  She paused and then continued. “That was the Racnoss wasn’t it?”

He looked at her startled.  “How’d you know that?”

Her eyes darkened a bit  “I met her in a parallel universe where she didn’t meet you and…” She didn’t finish and seemed lost in thought.

“Oh, right.  She didn’t remember much, but enough to tell me that you were there, Bad Wolf and all that,” he said and squeezed her hand.

She looked back at him and smiled slightly. “Yeah.  It was an awful universe.  She… she was brilliant and saved everyone.  Most important woman in all creation, Donna Noble.  I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to get to know her better.” Rose said softly, thinking about how Donna had sacrificed her life to save them all.

“Look, I think we’re comin’ up on the outskirts of town,” Jackie said.  “Oh, I hope that inn still has that special tea.  I could certainly use a cuppa to warm up.  My feet are practically frozen,” she complained, stomping her feet on the ground.  When neither the Doctor nor Rose responded she stopped and looked back at the morose couple.  Jackie sighed and mentally shook her head.  All that work jumpin’ universes and facing off against evil pepper pots and the two of them were still walking along as if they were heading to their doom.  She sighed inwardly as she knew they would eventually see the gift that the other Doctor had given them.  A slight smile lit her face as she looked forward to watching the two of them realize how lucky they were.  Not many people get second chances and that was something she appreciated more than anyone.  A warm feeling washed over her as she thought of Pete and Tony.  All she wanted for both the Doctor and Rose was to share in her happiness and she knew without a doubt they would.

Finally, they reached a more populated part of the town.  Rose had a worried look on her face.  The Doctor looked equally concerned.  “Somethins’ wrong,” Rose said, as she looked around the town.

Jackie sighed.  “Oh don’t start.  We’re back home about to settle into a nice inn and ring your father for a ride.  We’ll be back in London before you know it,” she said, stopping to look around.  “Where was that inn?”

Rose looked at the weathered, wooden buildings with dark shingled roofs, the dusty dirt road, and horses and buggies all around them.  People on the street were dressed in old fashioned attire and staring at them.  “Um Mum, I don’t remember this town looking quite like this.  I think we may not be where we should be,” she said as she stared at the oil lanterns hanging from some of the buildings.

“Rose is right.  Look at the architecture and the way people are dressed."  Men were dressed in beige trousers, gray or white button up dress shirts with vests of plain brown or other muted colors and wearing brown or black boots.  The women wore long woolen gowns in gray, brown or muted colors.  Some had long brown skirts with high collared muslin blouses covered by long ankle length coats. Their hair was tied up in a variety of chignon type designs and some covered their heads with scarves.  They were plainly dressed for the most part with suspicious or stern expressions on their face.  It was obviously market day.  The women carried baskets and the men bundles of wood, fish or tools.  Cattle and horses were tied up in front of the old weathered buildings. 

The Doctor had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on.  He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to tap into his time sense.  Although he was not full Time Lord, he still had an impeccable time sense which was now screaming at him that they were not in modern Norway.  He looked at Jackie and Rose.  “If I had to guess, I’d say we are around the middle of the nineteenth century.”

“But... you mean that he dropped us off in the wrong year?” Rose asked, her face troubled by the enormity of this news.

“Bloody brilliant driver you are!” Jackie said sarcastically.  “So, how we s’pose to get back to where we belong then?”

He looked over at her, gaping a bit. “Well, I’m…I’m working on it.”

“Working on it!” she shouted.  “Now see here, I’ve got a husband and son to get home to so work on it faster!”

“Mum, please!  Keep it down.  We’re out of our time and on our own.  We need to blend in.  Can’t risk causing a paradox or changing’ history,” Rose said quietly, but with authority.  The Doctor watched her, filled with pride.

“Right, well we still need to find shelter for the night.  It could take days for me to get this phone charged so we have to find a place to wait it out.” 

Jackie looked drained and worried.

“It’ll be all right Mum.  The Doctor will fix this,” Rose promised her, taking hold of Jackie’s hand.

The Doctor grinned brightly at hearing Rose call him “Doctor.”  He turned when he heard a couple of burly, weather worn men dressed in thick black wading boots approach them.  “Best let me do the talking,” the doctor muttered to them.

“Hello my good men!” the Doctor spoke in perfect Norwegian.

The two men looked at each other oddly.  The Doctor cursed inwardly wondering if he’d gotten the accent or the particular dialect for this time period wrong. 

“We don’t see many strangers around here,” the taller of the two men who looked to the Doctor to be in his fifties with an unkempt beard, graying blond hair and steely gray eyes.

“Ah yes, well we are a bit lost,” he responded, using a dialect closer to the Norwegian the man was speaking.

The two men didn’t seem to believe him.  The shorter of the two men, who was younger with scruffy, dark brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward.

“No one comes round these parts lest they’re fishing or looking for family.  Didn’t see you folk around the docks.  Unless you have business here, maybe you should move along,” he said, in an almost threatening manner.

The Doctor knew he had to think of a story quickly.  “Well, we don’t really have business here.  We’re lost, stranded really.  Ran into some nefarious characters on a boat we chartered.  They stole everything and dumped us on the beach back that way.  We just want to find a place to shelter for the night until we can find a way back to London.  Honestly, we don‘t even know what day this is,” the Doctor explained, hoping they would accept this story.  Rose and Jackie who were huddling together in the cold were fidgeting.

Jackie whispered to Rose, “What’s he sayin?”

Rose turned to her “I don’t know, Mum.  Without the Tardis, I can’t understand.  I mean, I know a bit of Norwegian but this is a bit off.”

The men stared him in the eye and the Doctor stared back at them with a friendly smile on his face.  They turned toward Jackie and Rose looking them up and down.

“This is a decent, God fearing town.  No place for harlots,” the younger man harshly said.

“Harlots! No, no, no they are certainly not harlots!  This is Jackie and Rose, my…” He knew he needed something plausible fast and before he knew it the words spilled from his mouth. “…wife and her mother.  We were traveling together when those thieving ruffians stole everything, including the clothes off our backs.  We were forced to find clothing in their cargo hold.  This is all we have.”

Rose stepped forward, a pleading look in her eyes as she walked up and stood close by the Doctor’s side.  “Please help us,” she said, looking at them as she shivered.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose and pulled her tight to his side as Jackie looked on in misery behind them.  The older of the two men seem to reach a conclusion.

“English.  Your wife speaks strangely for English,” he said looking at the Doctor calculatingly.

“Yes, well my wife’s family’s originally from London but we’ve been living in France.  I’m the Doctor by the way.  Don’t suppose you can tell me the date?”

“Doctor?” the younger many asked, still not seeming to trust them.

“Today is the twentieth of March in the year of our Lord 1865.  I am Jensen Moller and this is my nephew Karl Poulsen.  And you are Doctor…..?”

The Doctor was a bit taken aback by the date, but knew he had to pull himself together.  He hated being forced to choose a name, but knew he needed to make sure he could establish some legitimacy without altering time lines.  “Jean Luc Du Tardis and this is my wife Rose and her mother Mrs. Jacqueline Prentiss Tyler,” the Doctor introduced.  Rose caught the name and tried to stifle the smile and giggles that were threatening to break through the pitiful expression she was trying to maintain on her face.  The whole situation was so outrageous and he had to go and choose the name Jean Luc Du Tardis.

The two mean inclined their head.  “My sister has an inn not far from here.  We can at least get you and the ladies out of the cold,” Jensen said.  Karl narrowed his eyes at them, clearly mistrustful.

As they walked to the inn, the Doctor was certain to put Rose’s hand on his arm as was proper etiquette for the time.  He turned to her and Jackie and explained their roles.  Rose seemed startled by her new role as his wife but Jackie didn’t seem at all phased and even smiled a bit.

When they reached the inn, Jensen introduced them to his sister, Ola who was Karl’s mother.  Ola was a short, round women with sparkling grey eyes and a huge smile on her rosy face.  She was dressed in a starched white blouse and navy skirt with a handmade navy and brown shall wrapped around her shoulders and a matching kerchief wrapped around her blonde and gray hair.

“Welcome!  You poor dears,” she said as she took hold the Doctor’s hand and turned to Rose and Jackie.  “Oh look at you!  Come, sit.  I will bring tea and we will see if we can find you some decent clothes,” she said, taking charge of their welfare.  She disappeared into the kitchen. 

Karl stepped forward.  “Don’t think you can come here and take advantage of Mama.  You are still strangers and until you prove your intentions, I will be watching you,” he said, attempting to intimidate them. 

Jensen laid a hand on his shoulder and Karl backed down.  “Forgive Karl, he is very protective of his mother since his father was lost at sea two years ago.  Now then, Dr. Tardis is it, yeah?  How do you intend on obtaining passage for you and your family with nothing but the clothes on your back?”

The Doctor was prepared for this question.  “Well, Jensen and Karl, I’m quite handy.  I am a man of science but very adept at mechanisms and repairs.  Perhaps you or someone in the village could use a hand?” the Doctor asked.

Jensen smiled broadly.  Karl just continued looking at the group with suspicion.  “Maybe we can find something for you.”  Ola walked back in with tea and soup for everyone.  The Doctor did his best to charm everyone and he and Karl discussed some of the repairs around the inn as well as the shipyards with which he might be able to help.  Rose and Jackie did their best to find a way to communicate with Ola and convey their appreciation.

Eventually, the Doctor shook hands with Jensen thanking him for all his help. Karl stood stoically off to the side, remaining aloof.  Ola showed them back to a sparse and simple room with two beds.  It was meager but clean.  Ola promised to bring all of them clothes in the morning and let them know that breakfast would be at six a.m. much to Rose and Jackie’s horror.

After Ola left, Jackie collapsed on one of the beds looking exhausted and drained.  Rose sat next to the Doctor on the other bed while he began charging her phone.  After a few minutes he set it down and began scrubbing at his face.

“Doctor?  Is anything wrong?” Rose asked, looking at him concerned.

“It‘s going to take some time is all.  I have to do this a little at a time.  The energy in this universe is different and if I push it, it could explode the phone or worse,” he explained, looking tired and frustrated.

“So, how long will it take to charge?” Rose asked, looking down at her hands and picking at one of her nails.

He looked over at her and couldn’t help but think how tired and childlike she looked.  He put his arm around her and tipped her chin up with is other hand.  “It’s going to be all right.  I’ll get both you and Jackie home.  We just need to get a hold of Torchwood and I’ll walk them through some modifications of one of the dimension jumpers.  With me guiding them, it should be easy peasy to turn it into a crude version of a vortex manipulator so they can come get us.  I will get you and Jackie home.  Promise.”

She smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  Jackie was laying down facing them.  “You better.  I’m not havin’ my baby boy grow up without me.  I’ve had one child grow up with only one parent and I’m not ‘bout to let that happen with Pete and Tony.  So you daft alien, just you get us home.  Hear me?” Jackie said trying to be strong.

The Doctor smiled at her courage.  It was certainly a Tyler trait to never give up and fiercely protect the ones they loved.  It was one of things he loved about both of them.  “I once promised you I would always bring Rose home safely.  Now, I promise you that I will get us all home.”

Jackie looked over at him, her eyes filled with tears.  “I just want to watch my baby grow up.  Promise me, Doctor, that I will get to raise my boy.”

“I promise,” he said intensely and he meant it with every fiber of his being.  Jackie fell into an exhausted sleep soon after he made that promise.  He and Rose laid down on the small bed.  She rolled over until she was facing  him.  “Married huh,” she said looking away briefly.

“Yes, well two women traveling with a single man wouldn’t have been exactly acceptable.  Us being married made sense,” he said and then worried about the way she had said ’married’.”  “Why?  I mean is it that bad, people thinking we’re married?” he said softly, in the darkened room.

She blushed.  “No, course not.  It’s just, you and me’ve never really…”

The Doctor smiled, pleased that she was this affected by the thought of being married to him.  “Well, truth be told, we may have sort of been married on Guida.  You know the scarf dance.”

Her eyes widened.  “Seriously?  You mean when we danced around that circle with all those people throwing scarves at us?”

“Yep!” he said grinning.

“You didn’t say,” she accused.

“Well, at the time, I didn’t talk about those things.”

She became quiet and pensive.  “Like other you on the beach you mean,” she said quietly, her voice tinged with sadness.

“Rose, I’m sorry.  I know this isn’t how you thought things would turn out.  I will never regret staying here with you.  I…I missed you so much,” he told her, his voice hitching.

She looked back at him. “But, other you left us, both of us,” she said tears pooling in her eyes.

“Yes, he did.  He wanted what was best for both of us,” he said softly.  He reached for one of her hands.  “Rose, a Time Lord can’t see his own time line.  Remember, when talked about this?”  She nodded her head.  “Well, that doesn’t mean we don’t get a hint at what’s coming and he knows that something bad is coming, that it’s something he won’t survive unscathed.  Neither of us want to risk your life or cause you irreparable harm.”

She stiffened and sat up.  He could feel the tension radiating off of her.  She turned to him. “You didn’t let me decide that.  You did what you always do and made a decision affecting my life without askin’ me.  You had no right,” she said emotionally.

“Rose, I, we, did what we had to in order to keep you safe.  I don’t think you understand how important you are to us.  He couldn’t go on knowing that he saw darkness ahead in your timeline if you stayed with him on the Tardis.  I…I was willing to be left here with you, to take the one adventure I thought I could never have… with you.  The one thing that always kept me going, even knowing I had lost you to this universe was that, you were alive.  I…” he paused to collect himself as he remembered how broken he was after losing her.  “I couldn’t go on without believing you were alive and well surrounded by family that loved you.  You saved me.  Helped me to see that life was worth living again.  How could I want anything but for you to be alive and safe with your family.”

She stared at him and leaned over and enveloped him in a hug.  “You daft alien,” she murmured while embracing him. “I love you and would follow you anywhere.  I just didn’t want you to be alone and I needed you.”  She pulled away and looked at him.  “I needed you more than anything.  I worked so hard to get back to you.  Don’t you understand what you mean to me?”

He looked deep into her eyes.  “Yes,” he said softly. “’Cos you mean the same to me.”  She threw her arms around him and wept softly for the Time Lord she would never see again and for the Time Lord who was now abandoned with her here, lost in time.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie, Rose and the Doctor arrived at breakfast promptly at six a.m. thanks to the Doctor’s impeccable time sense. Both Rose and Jackie groaned at his enthusiastic declaration that apparently his new biology didn't require the necessity to sleep as much as most humans. Jackie glared at him the entire time she was freshening up for breakfast while Rose, although bleary, seemed resigned to his cheery, babbling demeanor at such an early hour of the morning. 

Dawn was just breaking and the golden glow of the sunlight was beginning to light the stark dining room.  The scent of freshly baked bread and hot tea filled the small room.  Ola had only three other guests in the inn.  Sitting at the long, dark wooden table was a finely dressed older gentlemen in a black coat and white dress shirt. His graying light short brown hair curled about his neck.  To his left was a gruff, unshaven, ruddy complexioned man with dark hair dressed in common work clothing. He was in town on business along with his meek mouse of wife who was dressed in drab gray. Her dark brown hair was tied up and away from her pale face. She stared at her lap.  A plain tarnished bronze oil lamp chandelier hung over the plain wooden table.

Ola bustled in and welcomed them, urging them to sit and eat.  The Doctor pulled out the chairs for Jackie and Rose, immediately garnering the attention of the elderly guest.  The Doctor smiled and nodded at him recognizing him instantly, but waiting for the elderly man to finish sipping his tea.

“Good Morning!” the Doctor said exuberantly.  I’m the Doctor and these lovely ladies are my wife Rose and her mother Mrs. Jacqueline Tyler.  Pleasure to be joining you all for breakfast this fine morning.”

The business man grunted and his wife merely sipped her tea.  The elderly gentlemen openly apprised them.  “Good morning to you, I am Johan Dahl.  And you are Doctor….”

“Oh yes, Doctor Jean Luc Du Tardis.  A pleasure to make your acquaintance sir.”

“And what brings you and your family to this small village?” Johan asked.

“A bit of unfortunate circumstances I’m afraid.  We were taken advantage of by some rather unpleasant sea merchants who were to be taking us to Bergen.  They absconded with our belongings and left us lost and destitute on the shore not far from here.  Ola and her family were kind enough to take us in,” the Doctor said and took a sip of tea.

Ola brought each of them a steaming bowl of porridge, freshly baked flat bread and lingonberry jam.

“Oh Ola, this looks quite delicious!  Thank you so much for your kindness.  I hope we may repay you soon for your generosity,” the Doctor said with gratitude. 

Ola blushed.  “Nonsense, Doctor Tardis.  Tis only the good Christian thing to do.  You and your poor lamb of a wife and exhausted mother-in-law don‘t need to be out in the cold and so ill dressed.  Don’t you worry about a thing.  I’ll put some clothes upstairs in your room so that you can at least walk around like decent folk and not like vagabonds.  Jensen will be here after breakfast to talk to you about work.  Now then, eat up.  You’re all so thin.  Why a good gust of wind could blow you away,” Ola said, insisting on feeding them and looking particularly at Rose.

The Doctor smiled and thanked her again.  Rose leaned over.   “Doctor, what is this?  Rose asked, looking at a wooden bowl filled with a thick white mush.

“Porridge, flatbread and jam.  Best eat up.  The jam smells like lingon berries.  Try some,” he encouraged her and began eating with gusto.  Rose whispered to Jackie who stared at the porridge nervously before trying some.

The Doctor paused eating as he again noticed Johan Dahl observing him. “So Mr. Dahl, what brings you here?” the Doctor asked but already anticipating his answer.

“I’m an artist. I find the shore and fishing village appealing.  The solitude of this place and the rugged honesty of the sea are inspiring.  And you Doctor Tardis, what is your profession?  You hardly appear to be a farmer or fisherman.”

The Doctor grinned.  “Me? Naw, I’m a scientist, teacher, philosopher, and observer of life.”

“A scientist you say?  Well, you must have a keen sense of observation.  So tell me Dr. Tardis, what do you observe about this village?” Mr. Dahl asked, his grey eyes sparkling with interest.

The Doctor was tickled.  Never did he imagine they would run into someone as intriguing or talented as Johan Dahl in a nondescript quaint little fishing village. “Well, as much as I’ve seen, this appears to be a very traditional Norwegian fishing village with a conservative although generous population.  They do not care for unexpected strangers but once properly introduced, they seem to be friendly.  There’s a rather unique obelisk in the center of town which I haven’t had an opportunity to study, but I would say, it’s a bit unique for a village of this size.”

Mr. Dahl smiled brightly.  “Indeed Doctor, you are quite observant.  My fellow Trustees at the  Society for the Preservation of Ancient Norwegian Monuments find this village quite interesting for that particular obelisk.  I encourage you to examine it in more detail.  I think it will fascinate you.”

“Really,” the Doctor said in a soft voice filled with intrigue, his eyes lighting up at the thought of some new discovery.

“So tell me, will you and your family be staying long?” Mr. Dahl asked, taking another sip of tea.

Ola bustled into the room in the middle of their conversation to clear the table and asked the Doctor if Rose and Jackie would like to get changed while he continued his conversation.  The Doctor leaned over to Rose.  “Ola has some clothing for you and Jackie.  Why don’t you two go upstairs while Mr. Dahl and I continue our conversation.”

Rose leaned in close to him.  “He someone that can help us?”

“Oh yes, I think so.  Why don’t you go on up while I see what I can find out,” he said and looked down at Rose’s clothing.  Rose fidgeted uncomfortably under his observation.  “Women’s clothing of this era can be a bit complicated so best you and Jackie go on up and get started.  I’ll be up in a bit to give you a hand if you need it.”

Rose nodded. “Doctor, don’t think you can just shove Mum and me aside.  We’re all in this together, yeah.  We want to help.”

The Doctor smiled and brought her hand up and kissed it.  “I know and we’ll sort this.  I promise.”  Rose looked down to where he still held her hand and smiled.  Jackie who had been a silent observer stood up.

“Come along, Rose.  From what I’ve seen, the Doctor’s right.  Dressin’ like this is gonna take some gettin’ used to,” Jackie said, tugging at her own blue coat.  Rose looked up at Mr. Dahl.  “It was a pleasure to meet you,” she said, bowing her head and dipping slightly in delicate curtsey.  Jackie, observing Rose, did the same.  The Doctor and Mr. Dahl stood up and Mr. Dahl inclined his head toward them.  The two women left and the other couple staying at the inn also left the table, leaving the Doctor and Mr. Dahl to continue their conversation.

“I’m afraid, Mr. Dahl, that things are a bit grim.  We were on a bit of a trip and were returning to London.  You see, my wife and her mother are originally from London but we’ve been living abroad and traveling.  I’ve decided to settle down now and was hoping to find new opportunities in London.  I fear with having lost everything, that rather complicates matters.  Now we find ourselves destitute existing on the charity of strangers.”

“I myself have known unfortunate circumstances.  I also am a wanderer.  I find it clears my mind and helps me to focus on my art,” Mr. Dahl responded.

“Art?  So you are an artist then?” the Doctor asked, eager to learn if the Johan Dahl of this world was anything like the Johan Dahl he knew in his original universe.

Mr. Dahl smiled. “I’ve been called that, yes,” he answered, looking down at his teacup.

“And what art form do you practice, if I may ask?” the Doctor said, trying to maintain his Victorian persona.

Mr. Dahl looked up at the Doctor and stared intently into his eyes as if he was trying to determine something.  “I am a painter, landscapes in particular.  I find the untamed, natural environment here fitting for inspiration.  The sea has been the muse for many an artist.”

“Indeed it has.” the Doctor said and recited a stanza of poetry.

“ _It keeps eternal whisperings around_  
Desolate shores, and with its mighty swell  
Gluts twice ten thousand Caverns, till the spell  Of Hecate leaves them their old shadowy sound.”

“Ah, you are a well educated man, Doctor Tardis and refined as well.  Mr. Keats has quite a fresh perspective, not always popular with his critics I’m afraid.  So tell me, what position do you hope to achieve in London?”

“I enjoy teaching and the sciences.  I’m a bit fascinated with studying the night sky,” the Doctor answered, hoping he was not broaching any taboo subject in this parallel version of Victorian times.

Mr. Dahl sat up and leaned against the table.  “You are a progressive aren’t you?  Well, perhaps I could help you.  I may know someone with an observatory just outside London.  He may be in need of a man of science well versed in the study of astronomy.  Perhaps we can speak more on this subject this evening?”

The Doctor grinned.  “Thank you Mr. Dahl, I’d enjoy that,” the Doctor said, internally high fiving himself.  The Doctor stood up.  “Yes, well I should see to the ladies and prepare for my day.  Ola’s brother, Jensen has need of some assistance with repairs.  Speaking of which, if you are in need of an assistant, I know my wife would be more than happy to help you.  I’m afraid she speaks little Norwegian, but perhaps she could take notes and I could translate them.”

“It is a confident man that allows his beautiful wife to attend to the needs of an aimless wander such as myself.  I will take your offer under advisement.  Now then Doctor Tardis, if you will excuse me, I must attend to the obelisk in the town square.  I have a meeting with elders in but a few short hours.  Until dinner then?”

“I look forward to it.  Good day to you, sir,” the Doctor responded, bowing and then dashed up the stairs.  He knocked and entered the room to find Jackie and Rose still working on assembling the many layers of the gowns on themselves.  They were both corseted and dressed with the undergarments and crinolines.  They were now in the process of buttoning the many buttons on the day dresses as well as twisting up their hair in the current style. 

“Can I be of assistance?” he asked with a charming grin.  Jackie looked over at him and glared. 

“Had to abandon us in the bloody Victorian era with all their soddin’ layers and buttons and not a tube of lipstick or mascara to be found,” Jackie complained as she turned around so Rose could button her up.

The Doctor walked up and saw clothing on the bed for him and began stripping down while Rose was busy and turned the other way.  Men’s clothing of this time was similar to the brown pinstripe suit to which he was accustomed without the complex undergarments worn by the women of this era.  He dressed in the dark brown wool trousers, crisp white dress shirt, matching brown vest and coat.  He finished dressing quickly and preened in front of the mirror a bit, stroking his sideburns, pleased they were considered stylish for this era.  He put on his glasses and walked toward the window to examine Rose’s mobile.  After he finished assessing the phone, he observed Rose struggling with her hair while Jackie twisted her own hair up into the acceptable style for this era.

“Here Rose, let me give you a hand,” he said, standing behind her as she struggled.  She forcefully handed him the hair brush.  He ran the brush through her hair several times and she closed her eyes enjoying it.  He expertly pinned her hair up.  She was stunned at how expertly he had her hair in a sophisticated twist.

“How’d you do that?” Rose asked admiring his work in a mirror.

“Spent some time in Victorian London a couple regenerations ago.  I picked up some skills.”  Jackie turned, her arms crossed and gave him a no nonsense look.

“So, when will the mobile be charged so we can get out of here?” asked Jackie.

“Two more days and then we should be good to go.”

“Two days!” Jackie said in horror.  “How we gonna make it here for two more days?  Neither or Rose or I speak any bloomin' Norwegian,” she whinged.

“I’ll teach you a few key phrases and I’m sure you and Ola will find a way to communicate,” he said, thinking to himself it’s probably better she can’t communicate so he didn’t need to worry about her mucking up timelines.

“It’ll be all right, Mum.  We can make it another two days,” reassured Rose.  “What about Mr. Dahl?  You said he might be able to help us?”

“You don’t recognize his name?” the Doctor asked, staring at Rose.

“Should I?” Rose asked biting her lip.

“In our universe, he was considered to be the father of Norwegian painting, one of the great Dresden painters of the 19th century and one of the founding members of the Society for the Preservation of Ancient Norwegian Monuments.  He was a brilliant landscape artist and an example of German Romanticism,” the Doctor explained enthusiastically as he turned Rose around and re-buttoned the back of her dress noting that Jackie had missed a button.

“In our universe, he died in Dresden, German in 1857 and yet here in this universe in 1865, he’s alive,” the Doctor said in awe.

He turned Rose around and smiled.  “Madam Tardis you look all the virtuous English lady!” he enthused.  Rose looked down at the simple gray dress with the full skirt that covered her from ankle to neck.  “Certainly liked to cover up didn’t they.  It’s a bit heavy.  At least it covers my trainers,” she commented lifting the skirt up to show him her hidden trainers.  He looked at her in envy having to forsake his own trainers for the time being.

Jackie walked up to them.  “So how’s this painter bloke gonna help us?” she asked as she examined her own taupe dress which was similar in style to Roses.

“Well, if we need to get back to London, he might be able to help me secure employment and credentials.”

“What do you mean?  Can’t you have Pete and Torchwood just zip us back from here?” Jackie whinged slightly.

“I don’t know Jackie.  I hope so, but if something happens and we need to leave here, best to have a Plan B.  Right Rose?” he said, winking at her.

Rose rolled her eyes.  “Trust me, Mum, with him, we always need a Plan B.”

“Now then, Jensen will be here shortly and we need to discuss etiquette.  This is the mid 19th century and there is certain etiquette that must be observed or we risk being tossed out into the street with nothing.  First, ladies walk with grace, they do not monopolize a conversation, they're demure and polite. Incline your head and curtsey when greeting a gentleman.  When crossing a street you gently lift the folds of your dress with your right hand and do not show your ankles.  Women of this period  were socialites and homemakers although a few were quite gifted in the arts.  If you have doubts, best take the conservative route,” he said while pacing back and forth in front of them.

“For today, I’m going to suggest you help Ola around the inn.  Might mean dusting, sewing or helping her with the cooking.  I’ll come around as often as I can,” he explained when seeing Jackie grimaced a bit at his speech.  He turned to Rose.  “Rose, there is something I can do to help with the communication, but it’s entirely your choice,” he said softly grasping her hands.

“Well, from what you’re tellin’ us we have to stay cooped up here and be all quiet like and boring.  Anythin’ you can do to help us at least talk to Ola sounds good.  What you have in mind?” she asked.

“I could try and form a telepathic connection between us so you could contact me with any questions or information you find.”

Rose looked at him nervously.  She still wasn’t entirely sure what to think of this him.  “You mean you’d be in my head?”

“Yes, sort of,” he answered.  “But I wouldn’t be looking at your memories or invading your privacy.  Just think of it as me installing a psychic mobile device so you can ring me up,” he finally said with a grin at his clever analogy.

Rose looked into his eyes like she was trying to find an answer.  She looked over at Jackie was looking at her nervously.  She turned back and nodded her head. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

The Doctor smiled gently at her.  “I promise, I won’t look at anything you don’t want me to see,” he said, as he gently placed his fingers on her temple.  The both closed their eyes as he concentrated.  Rose had a warm sensation envelope her which made her feel safe. The Doctor finished planting the psychic communication trigger in her mind and he and Rose burst out in giggles. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him.  “Was that you with the cartoon phone?”

He grinned back at her.  “Yep!  If you need me, just think of the phone.”

Someone knocked on the door and Rose went to stand by Jackie as  the Doctor opened it.  Jensen greeted him.  “Good Morning Doctor Tardis, Mrs. Tardis, Mrs. Tyler.”

Rose and Jackie inclined their heads and curtseyed while the Doctor bowed slightly. “Good Morning Jensen, please just call me Doctor, all my friends do and I consider you a friend.  Shall we meet in sitting room so that Rose and Mrs. Tyler may join Ola?  The ladies are most anxious to help Ola around the house in any way they can.”

Jensen nodded and the group walked downstairs.  Ola smiled brightly when she saw them all dressed in the clothing she had found.  “Now then, you all look like decent folk now.   Come sit!” she said indicating a sitting area.

After they were all seated, Jensen sat back and looked at the Doctor.  “Doctor, we may seem simple fisherman to you but we are not uneducated or unworldly.  I explained your unfortunate circumstance to the town elders and learnt that you are not the first to suffer at the hands of such evil.  Karl Eiker, a respected man in these parts, heard a similar tale but much worse.  The poor souls were victimized at sea and washed ashore near Stavanger, may the Lord watch over them.   We have heard from some of the local fisherman that they saw an unmarked boat leave these waters shortly before you arrived in town.  The curs had blacked out the boats name and refused all hails.  They disappeared into the sea fog.  We have sent word down the coast reporting this terrible incident.”

The Doctor sat there nodding as Jensen told the story.  His thoughts ran to wonder how they were so lucky that this boat happened by to lend legitimacy to their story, and then worried that this was too much a coincidence. “So, the town elders will allow us to stay until we can make enough to repay your generous hospitality and pay for passage back to London?” he asked.

Jensen nodded.  “It would be better if you had credentials, but you appear to be good folk and Mr. Dahl has judged you to be well intentioned.  Mr. Dahl is well respected here and if he judges you to be good, decent folk, then we have no reason to question you.  As for making your way, you said you have a way with machines so I thought you might make some repairs for Ola and we’ll see how you do with that.  As for the ladies,” he said and inclined his head toward Rose and Jackie, “I leave that to Ola.”

“Thank you Jensen.  We appreciate your kindness,” the Doctor told him.

“Doctor?” Rose asked.

“I’m going to help Ola with some repairs around the house and if they like my work, Jensen will see to it I have more to do.  He’s leaving the two of you to Ola,” the Doctor explained and then telepathically sent Rose the proper words for thank you.”

Rose turned to Jensen with a smile and thanked him.  Jensen returned her smile and inclined his head.  The Doctor soon found himself in the midst of repairing a gas water heater that someone had cobbled together but had never worked.  Jensen had explained that the son of a friend of his had half built several inventions before leaving to attend university in Oslo.  None of the machines worked.  The Doctor was giddy with excitement and went straight to work on the many inventions of Abel Bjorn.  It didn’t take him long to have the water heater functioning.  He then moved on to converting the old coal and firewood oven to gas, automating Ola’s washing tub and making an automated butter churn.

While the Doctor was working on his projects, Rose and Jackie had talked Ola into allowing them to dust, fold linens, make beds and help in the kitchen.  Ola had been hesitant at first, seeming to feel that they were too overwhelmed from their boat ordeal, but Rose smiled brightly and patted her on the hand and used a few key phrases the Doctor had provided to her to assure Ola they were fine and wanted to help her.

It wasn’t long before Jackie was seated next to Ola with some mending, while Rose helped by balling some yarn for Ola’s knitting.  Jackie would ask a question and Rose would do her best, with help from the Doctor, to translate it. 

At the end of the day, Jensen and Ola were pleased with the Doctor’s hard work.  Dinner was quiet and Jackie and Rose helped Ola in the kitchen.  They all sat down with Ola’s guests including Mr. and Mr. Berland who were just as unsocial as they had been at breakfast, Mr. Dahl, Jensen and Ola‘s son, Karl.  Jensen agreed that the Doctor was quite skilled and asked him to help him make some repairs to some fishing equipment and more of Abel Bjorn’s inventions.  The doctor was quite excited by this.  Mr. Dahl was fascinated with some of the Doctor’s work.

Rose and Jackie talked quietly amongst themselves about the differences of Victorian life and all the conveniences they missed.  Jackie misted up toward the end of the meal staring at her empty plate.  “I should be feedin’ my own family now and gettin’ Tony ready for bed,” she said and looked up at Rose.  “Oh Rose, I miss ‘em, both of ‘em,” Jackie said emotionally.  Rose looked around the table and several of the men were staring.  She excused them and took Jackie into another room.

She hugged Jackie fiercely.  “Don’t worry, Mum.  The Doctor’s gonna fix this and we’ll be home soon.  I know it.  He’s never let me down.”

Jackie pulled away “So, he’s the Doctor now is he?” she asked, smiling gently.

Rose blushed.  “I…I think so, yeah.  It’s still so confusing,” Rose replied and pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to Jackie.

Jackie dabbed at her eyes.  “Guess I don’t have to worry about my make up runnin’ now do I,” she joked.  Rose smiled brightly and hugged her again.

The Doctor walked in and leaned against the doorframe looking uncomfortable.  “Everything all right?”

Rose and Jackie turned and looked at him, hands grasped between them and smiled.  “Yeah, it’s gonna be fine.  We just had a bit of moment is all,” Rose explained.

“Rose’s mobile will be charged tomorrow night so you can call Torchwood, won’t it Doctor?” Jackie asked, trying to sound confident but still a bit misty eyed.

He walked over to the two of them.  “I promised I’d get you home and that’s what I’m gonna do, Jackie.  I’ll see how the mobile is doing tonight when I feed it some more charge.”  Ola bustled in clucking her tongue at Rose and Jackie.  The Doctor spoke briefly with Ola and she reluctantly left but not before shaking her finger at the Doctor and chastising him in Norwegian.

He turned to Jackie and Rose looking amused.  “Uh, Ola thinks you’ve overdone it today and that you haven’t recovered from your harrowing experience.  She just told me that I shouldn’t push you, and need to give you time to recover.  She insists that you rest.”

Rose grinned.  “Sounded and looked to me like she threatened you if you’re not nice to us,” Rose said cheekily. 

“Well…I.. that is to say…” he started to say, tugging at his collar.

“Oh, come on Rose, let’s make sure Ola doesn’t need help with the dishes and head on up.  Not like there’s anything else to do around here,” Jackie said, glaring at him and tugging Rose out of the room. 

The Doctor exhaled. “Blimey, stuck out of time with Jackie Tyler and no Tardis.  Now there’s something I didn’t see coming,” he muttered shaking his head as he made his way back out to finish after dinner conversation with the men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to the Pete's World version of the events that occurred at Torchwood House. This is AU so it will be different than the event that Rose and the Doctor were involved in.

Rose’s mobile was not charging as quickly as the Doctor anticipated which meant at minimum another day in the little fishing village. Jackie appeared to take it the hardest, collapsing on the bed and staring across the room at the Doctor’s and Rose’s empty bed. Rose had immediately sank down next to her and took her into her arms promising they would get home, but even she was starting to feel niggling doubt in the recesses of her mind.

Their routine was a simple one. Each morning, they rose to take breakfast with everyone at the inn and then separated to each start their own work. Rose and Jackie had become fast friends with Ola who had insisted on finding them each more clothing. Both of them had a few more dresses, all in various shades of neutral colors or subtle gingham prints. The day to day life for them consisted of assisting Ola with cleaning, cooking, sewing, tending a small garden and walking to town for shopping. Jackie had immediately perked up during their first shopping trip and with Rose’s help seemed to bond with some of the local women in town.

Rose watched over Jackie carefully trying to make sure she didn’t disrupt a timeline with anything she said, even though most everyone seemed to only speak Norwegian. Rose had her suspicions that some of the guests at the inn spoke at least a bit of English as she would sometimes find odd looks directed their way. The Doctor’s artist friend, Mr. Dahl, seemed to be quite keenly observing the three of them and she was sure he was listening to every word they spoke.

She was also concerned for the Doctor. He walked around with an air of confidence and authority, but like her original Doctor, it was all a mask. At night, she would see him staring out the window of their small room, an expression of loss and sorrow on this face. Her feelings for him had blossomed, especially when she watched him staring off into the distance as if seeking an answer to some question he had not yet voiced. Each day in close quarters, she observed all the same gestures and quirks of her brown-suited Doctor. She still was confused, but implicitly trusted him. She was beginning to realize the deep feelings she felt for the full Time Lord Doctor, she also felt for the Meta Crisis Doctor. Still, she was hesitant to admit this out loud. Although she still felt a bit conflicted over there being two Doctors, she knew without a doubt, each day she spent with this him was vanquishing her doubt bit by bit.

The worry for his state of mind was increasing, especially with the onset of vicious nightmares that had woken both she and Jackie. He would awaken calling out, his skin damp with perspiration. After each nightmare, he assured them he was all right, but Rose knew he was anything but all right. After a restless night filled with such nightmares, the Doctor was up early before Jackie and Rose and walked to the town square to clear his mind and examine the obelisk that had so intrigued Johan Dahl. The damp, fresh Norwegian air did nothing to calm his unsettled mind. The sun had not risen yet and the darkness seemed to suit his mood. 

The truth of the matter was, separation from his Tardis had driven a spike of loneliness into him like he had never felt before. The only thing that seemed to help was being close to Rose. She had always had such an effect on him, grounding him and helping him look at everything with a fresh perspective. He knew she was still coming to terms with the meta crisis and the fact that his other self had left her behind. Each day, he felt the connection between them become reestablished. Although she called him Doctor and seemed to trust him, she was holding part of herself back. They had such a deep connection prior to Canary Wharf. He craved that feeling of intimacy between them. He knew separation from the Tardis would be difficult, but was counting on Rose to help fill that empty space in his mind. The minor telepathic connection he had with her presently was nothing compared to what they could have and what he needed. He just had to be patient. His Rose was brilliant and she would work through this. 

He reached into the pocket of his coat and ran his finger over the small piece of coral, his only comfort other than Rose. He could feel the slightest vibration of life from the tiny piece of his Tardis. For now, it would have to be enough. The present problem had to be the focus of his attention and he shoved his own inner turmoil aside. He would get them all home. Of this, he was confident. He breathed in the deep sea air and felt the pain and worry swept aside as he strode purposely toward the town square and the obelisk.

The obelisk was made of gray rough hewn granite and stood ten feet tall. The stone was worn and suffering from the buffeting of the elements. It was set in the middle of the cobblestone laid town square. He pulled his thick wool coat about him and wrapped the long multicolored scarf around his neck, pausing to remember another time when a long scarf had once adorned him and truth be told, saved his life a few times. He pulled out his glasses and closely examined the obelisk walking around it until something caught his eye. At the base, on one side of the obelisk were some worn symbols. As he knelt down, practically prostrate to get close enough to examine them, he gasped. He ran his fingers over the circular symbols and a bright smile lit his face. “Oh, I am brilliant!” he announced to himself. He hopped up and quickly made his way back to the inn.

He found everyone at breakfast and burst into the warm wonderful smelling room. “Good Morning!” he said with exuberance. Jackie was already seated at the table Rose and Ola were serving breakfast. Rose looked up and a huge smile lit her face. She was so relieved and happy to see him looking so full of energy and excited. When she awakened that morning to find him gone, worry mixed with loss filled her. She missed waking up next to him. That thought was a revelation to her and made her realize how quickly her feelings for him were blossoming.

Ola ushered him over and he took a seat. Rose set his breakfast down and sat next to him. “So, what were you up to so early this morning?” she asked quietly.

He took a sip of tea and leaned over to her. “Went for a stroll into town and took a quick look at the obelisk.”

“That’s what Mr. Dahl was talkin’ to the town elders about, yeah?”

“Yep!” he said with a grin.

“Must be some obelisk to put you in a mood like this. So go on, spill. What’s so special about it?” Rose asked as she took a bit of flat bread and jam.

“Oh nothing really, only that it has some rather particular symbols on it,” he said, a bit mysteriously.

As was his practice, Mr. Dahl had been observing. “So Doctor Tardis, did I gather you have examined the obelisk?” he asked in Norwegian.

The Doctor looked over and smiled at Mr. Dahl. He had suspected Mr. Dahl spoke at least a bit of English. “Why yes Mr. Dahl, I did. Fascinating structure isn’t it. It must pre-date the town.”

“Indeed. It has some rather unusual features, different from any other obelisk in this area,” he responded, his eyes lit with interest. “So tell me of your observations.”

“Well, I am by no means an expert, but some of the carvings are quite interesting. For a monument of it’s age, the workmanship is a bit superior to what would be expected the Doctor said, taking a bite of porridge mixed with jam. “And your observations, Mr. Dahl?” the Doctor asked.

Mr. Dahl smiled. “I concur. This obelisk was carved with mathematical precision, most uncommon for the craftsman in this area of that era. The carvings are also quite unusual and the mythology around it fascinating.”

“Mythology?” the Doctor asked, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, it’s said the obelisk was erected by the god, Baldur accompanied by one of Odin’s Valkry. Baldur was the son of Odin and said to be compassionate and kind. It is also said he appeared and with his godly powers brought a stone from the mountains and carved the obelisk where it stands. He left it blank with the exception of the base and encouraged some of the local villagers to chronicle their lives here. Not much is known about the mysterious etchings at the base, but local lore is that it’s a blessing. This village has not known some of the perils other towns in this region have suffered.”

The Doctor listened intently and had to control himself from grinning. There was only one person who could have erected that obelisk and he and his valkryie were enjoying breakfast at this very table. “Well that is fascinating, Mr. Dahl.”

“Quite, Dr. Tardis. The myth is carved into the obelisk. It’s one of the reasons that my brothers at the Society for the Preservation of Ancient Norwegian Monuments and I want to register this monument.”

Breakfast went by quickly and Rose was itching to ask the Doctor about the obelisk as she could tell it was important from his excitement when he arrived at breakfast and from the bits of conversation she picked up listening to him and Mr. Dahl talk about it. She pulled him aside before he left for work with Jensen and Karl for the day. “Well?” she asked.

He grinned and pulled the piece of coral out of his pocket. She stared at it a look of confusion on her face. “It’s part of the Tardis,” he said, rocking back onto his heals, pleased with himself.

“You…you mean a piece of her?”

“Yep! A gorgeous piece of my most magnificent ship which is going to grow and flourish and, if I am very clever which I am of course, will grow into a Tardis capable of time travel in this Universe,” he said, practically preening.

Rose stepped forward and gently touched the rough palm sized piece of coral and when she did, she felt something and gasped. “Was… was that her?” she asked, an excitement building inside of her.

“Oh yes,” he whispered and brought the coral up to his lips and kissed it. Rose felt a twinge deep inside and was a bit envious of that little piece of coral.

“How long will it take to grow her?” Rose asked.

“Welllll, it’s gonna take a while and when I say a while I really mean a long time in Earth years.”

“Years?” Rose asked, her face falling. “Then, we are stuck here.”

“No, no, no! We still have your mobile and I know we will get out of here. I’m sure of it. Truth is, I sort of left my self a message on the obelisk.”

“What? Seriously? You mean all that bit about Baldur was you?” she asked, a smile beginning to light her face in her delight.

He grinned back at her. “Yep, we’re gonna set up the baby Tardis in London near this Earth’s rift and she’s gonna grow so….”

“When we get back to the right time, she’ll be grown!” Rose finished for him. The two of them proceeded to jump up and down in excitement and Rose threw her arms around him. He swung her around and reveled in the sheer joy of the moment. 

Jackie stepped in and put her hands on her hips. “All right, what’s this about?” she asked.  
I  
The Doctor set Rose down and explained the news to Jackie who was anything but thrilled. “So, we get back and you two swan off and I won‘t see you again for what one or two years?” she asked.

“No Mum, it won’t be like that. I promise, we’ll settle in London for a bit. Sides’ the Doctor’ll have work to do on her. We won’t leave you, Pete and Tony worryin. I promise. Right, Doctor?” she said, turning to him.

“Oh, absolutely. Once she’s grown, there’s still lots of work to be done. Oodles really.”

“But Mum, the best part is the Doctor knows we get home. You see he comes back in time and leaves us a message. It’s gonna be okay.” Rose assured Jackie. 

“It had better be,” Jackie said in her best threatening mother-in-law voice. “Now then, we’ve got chores to be startin’ so shift.” With that Jackie flounced out in the room in a flurry of skirts.

“She’s getting’ good at whippin’ those skirts around all threatenin’ like,” The Doctor proclaimed, safely tucking the coral back in his pocket. He turned back to Rose. “Oh, I almost forgot. I asked Mr. Dahl if he needed an assistant to help him out and said you’d be perfect. Last night he mentioned he could use a hand today. He’d compensate us of course. So you up for it?” the Doctor asked, already certain Rose would jump at the chance.

She smiled back at him. “So, you sayin’ you want me to check out town with Mr. Dahl then?”

“Wellll…” he said running his hands through his already mussed up hair. “He’s going sketching by the beach and after the story about the mysterious ship with the name blacked out that oh so conveniently showed up here….” he trailed off.

“You want me to keep my eyes open and see if anything weird is goin’ on?” she said with the patent Tyler grin showing a bit of flirtatious tongue.

He grinned. “Nothing dangerous. Just keep an eye out and let me know if you see anything suspicious,” he said and tapped his temple.

Rose smiled and nodded. “Will do, Sarge!”

“Carry on then, Lewis!” he responded, pleased to re-establish the comfortable banter they always used to enjoy.

Rose explained to Ola and Jackie about the Doctor offering her up as an assistant to Mr. Dahl. Ola patted her on the hand and assured her that Mr. Dahl was respectable and she would be safe with him. Jackie was somewhat less pleased. She pulled Rose aside.

“What do you think you’re doin?” Jackie asked.

“Mr. Dahl is payin’ me to help him. Sides, the Doctor and I think he’s been listenin’ to us and might be suspicious. I need to find out,” Rose explained.

“Yeah, but what ‘bout me? I’m here all by myself and barely speak a word of Norwegian. What ‘m I s’pose to do!” Jackie demanded, unhappy at being abandoned.

“Same thing we been doin’. You’ll be fine with Ola. She loves you to pieces.” Rose took Jackie’s hands in hers. “Mum, we have to keep Mr. Dahl on our side. The people here listen to ‘im. If he decides there’s somethin’ wrong with us, we’ll be out on the streets with nothin.”

Jackie sighed. “Oh, all right. S’pose I’ll be fine. Just you take care. I don’t like the way that Mr. Dahl looks at you,” Jackie warned.

Rose smiled and hugged her. “I promise. I’ll be careful. See you later this afternoon.”

Rose was wrapped up in a long wool gray coat and a a gray bonnet that matched her dress which Ola handed to her. Rose once again thanked Ola for her kindness and met Mr. Dahl in the foyer. He was a quiet man, but most courteous. Rose carried a bag containing some sketch pads and they walked out toward the rocky shoreline.

“So Mr. Dahl, you speak English,” Rose stated with confidence.

Mr. Dahl turned to her with a slight smile. “Yawh, I do speak some of the English,” he answered her in broken English.

Rose smiled up at him nodding. “Thought so. Maybe we can teach each other some words, yeah? You can teach me some Norwegian and I’ll teach you some English.”

Mr. Dahl stopped and looked at her. He said in broken English, “I think Doctor Tardis is not the only observant one.” 

Rose smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Mr. Dahl.”

He bowed slightly and offered her his arm. Rose accepted his arm and they walked toward the beach, teaching each other words along the way. She felt confident that although he may have caught the odd bits of conversation, his English was not good enough to accuse them of being a bunch of nutters or pagans.

Mr. Dahl strode down the beach onto some rocks and stared at the ocean for what seemed like a half hour. Finally, he indicated they were moving on. Rose pulled her coat tightly to her body as the ocean wind buffeted her and followed him wondering what he was looking for. They reached another rocky outcrop that looked down at another beach. Off to the side was a shipwreck. Men grouped around the shattered boat.

Mr. Dahl set down a blanket for them. Once they were settled, he began to sketch. Rose was entranced watching his hand holding the small piece of charcoal dance across the page. He was completely engrossed in his work and Rose didn’t want to make any noise for fear of interrupting what some people would describe as magic as the image of the beach and shipwreck came to life. Finally he paused and turned to look at her.

“Mrs. Tardis, look at the beach. What do you see?” he asked slowly and carefully in a mix of Norwegian and English.

Rose looked out at the beach and studied it before turning back to him. “The ocean is rough. The waves are crashing down on those black rocks. There’s a storm at sea. You can see the dark clouds on the horizon. Looks almost like they’re sinkin’ into the ocean. Then, there’s that ship down there. It’s like the ocean picked it up and threw against those rocks.”

Mr. Dahl smiled. “Anything else? What does it make you feel?”

At first Rose was puzzled by this question, but then she answered slowly. “Sad for the people on the boat. I mean, I wonder if they were hurt or worse. I s’pose the ocean being all rough makes it look like it’s angry and had a right tantrum with that boat.”

Mr. Dahl laughed. “Mrs. Tardis, you are the breath of the fresh air,” he said in broken English. They continued sitting on the rocks with him sketching and then turning and asking her questions. She took notes as to the location and wrote her observations down for him. As they rose to leave, they ran into one of the fisherman who had been down at the wrecked ship who informed them that this was the boat with the blacked out name that Jensen had told the Doctor about. He said they could find no sign of survivors. It appeared as if the boat had been abandoned and all were lost at sea. Rose made a mental call to the Doctor and let him know this information.

Rose and Mr. Dahl arrived at the inn for a late lunch. Rose insisted on helping Ola and spent the rest of the afternoon helping to cook and prepare for the evening meal. The storm that Rose and Mr. Dahl had observed was coming on shore. The Doctor was late to the evening meal and Rose was beginning to worry. Finally, the door blew open and a dripping, shivering Doctor walked in. Ola tutted at him and instructed Rose to retrieve some fresh, dry clothing for him as Ola ushered him to the back of the house where the only bathing area was located.

Rose rushed to the bathing room which was off the kitchen. She knocked at the door, her arms filled with clothing and fresh towels. The Doctor called for her to come in. She found him submersed in steaming hot water in an old fashion white claw foot bath tub sitting at one end of the small closet like room. The Doctor’s newly cobbled together hot water heater stood in one corner of the room and a wood burning stove was sitting next to it with a series of tubes and pipes connecting the two. With the stove and the steam from the bath, the room felt surprisingly warm and cozy.

“Doctor?” Rose called out softly.

The Doctor looked up at her with a smile as the steam rose up around him. “Rose! Ola set me up and made me promise I’d hop in this brilliantly hot water. And look Rose!” he called out and held up a yellow rubber ducky. Rose stared at the Doctor naked, sitting in a bath tub playing with a yellow ducky. She then proceeded to blush and looked anywhere but at him.

“See Rose, pockets are important. Of course my pockets are dimensionally transcendental so I can pack all sorts of stuff in them like my handy dandy rubber ducky! His name is Alonzo,” the Doctor explained, holding up said ducky and squeezing him so he squeaked.

“Right,” Rose replied and walked over to set the dry clothes and towels on a stool by the bathtub.

“So what were you doin’ out in this storm anyway. Jensen said you were finishing up a project. Said something about you improvin’ a steam engine on one of the boats.”

“Oh yes! Shouldn’t hurt the time line to give the steam engine a bit of a tweak. But, that isn’t why I was out in the freezing rain and when I seay freezing, I mean it. Really Rose, this part human body is a bit rubbish at regulating temperature. I was actually cold! My skin was all bumpy and pruny and my teeth chattered!” he complained.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s what happens when your daft and stay out in the cold rain in the winter. So why did you?”

He pouted a bit at her comment focusing on his ducky floating along in the water. “I was investigating the shipwrecked schooner.”

Rose perked up, “Really, did you find out anything’” Rose asked, tryin’ to keep her eyes on her face and not let them wander to other more interesting areas of his anatomy. The Doctor smirked at the slight blush on her face and the way she unconsciously wetted her lips. Rose saw him looking at her and focused on smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

He was quite amused by Rose sudden fascination with her skirt. “Rose, don’t be embarrassed. I mean, it’s just a hot, steamy bath,“ he said in a sexy voice as he looked at her with dark sexy eyes.

Rose looked at him her mouth falling open a bit. “Uh, you were sayin’ about the ship wrecked schooner,” she said, feeling quite warm and with thoughts that were decidedly not appropriate for decent conservative Victorian society.

The Doctor grinned and thought to himself, “Oh yes, still got it.” He cleared his through. “Yes, well thought I would take a look at the wreckage and run a scan with the sonic. To all appearances, it looks like a standard wreck. A ship caught up in a storm.”

“But it’s not is it,” Rose said, eager to hear more.

“Nope!” he said popping his “p.” “Definitely not. There was a residual energy on that ship that is not found during this era. As a matter of fact, it’s a very familiar energy reading that we’ve encountered before.” 

Rose sat down on a stool and scooted it closer to the tub. “It’s not…Daleks is it?” she asked nervously.

“At sea? Noooo! Definitely not Daleks. This is something that you and I stumbled across in the Scottish moors. You know Queen Vicky and all,” he said waving his hand in the air.

“Oh my Gawd! It’s a werewolf!” Rose exclaimed and then looked over toward the door, her face expressing worry.

“Lupine wavelength haemovarioform Rose, Remember?” Rose rolled her eyes. “Anyway, don’t know if it was just one or more but they were gone. Probably ran off after the ship crashed.”

Rose thought about this for a moment. “You’re sure they’re gone now, right?” Rose asked.

“Don’t know. Guess we could ask around. Wolves do inhabit this area though so they could blend in.”

When the Doctor said wolves, Rose stilled. “Doctor, I remember readin’ about werewolves in the Torchwood archive..” 

He leaned up on the edge of the tub. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“It all started in 1860. The Queen and her family including Prince Albert were on their way to Balmoral and stopped off at Torchwood House. They were attacked by one of them alien werewolf things. ‘Cept this time, the royal family got bit proper like. The alien got killed. One of the guards chopped off it‘s head and they burned it. The Royal family went into seclusion. A few weeks later they came back to London and that‘s when things started to get bad. They started to take control at first usin’ legal methods, but when that wasn’t fast enough, people started dyin'.

Wasn’t long before a bunch of the guards who were at the battle at Torchwood worked it out. It was sort of the beginning of Torchwood here. They pulled together and recruited more people and attacked the royal residence. A lot of people died includin’ some of the royal family.”

 

“But not all of them,” the Doctor said.

“No, some got away and ran. No one knows where they went. The government was in shambles till Torchwood was able to sort out who was a werewolf and who was just a greedy human helpin’ ‘em. Once they got the government workin’ again, they formed several Torchwood groups and went out to hunt ‘em. No one ever could find out if they caught ‘em all. It’s sort of one of the open files at present Torchwood. When we get back, I’ll show you the Torchwood archives. It’s all in there.”

“Oh, I definitely want to read that. But you didn’t mention anything about Norway?” he asked.

“Nothin’ in the history about any infestations in Norway. I mean, it’s 1865 the Torchwood revolution happened in 1861. They’re probably on the run. They’ll be wanting to hide. I’ll bet Torchwood’s been chasin’ them.”

“Parallel world,” he said softly, staring across the room deep in thought. He turned to her. “So Prince Albert was infected and died in this battle instead of typhoid fever. An entire royal family at the height of their power taken over by the lupine wavelength haemovarioform . That’s why there’s a president and no monarchy?”

“Well, it’s a bit more political than that, but that’s sort of the where it all starts. Course, knowin’ there’s a bunch of refugee alien werewolves about sort of puts a new spin on things here.”

“Well, I’ll have a chat with Jensen and see if he‘s heard of anything weird happening.” Rose stared at him pointedly. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll keep it low key.”

“Doctor, you’re not exactly known for low key. I mean low key for you is sort of blowin’ up a building instead of the whole town.”

Before he could defend himself, Jackie started pounding on the door. “Oi, you two! How long you gonna be! Your dinner’s gettin’ cold!” Jackie shouted.

“We’ll be right out!” Rose called back, stood up and walked to the door.

The Doctor looked up at her and smirked. “What, you’re not gonna perform your wifely duty and scrub my back and dry me off?” he teased.

Rose stopped at the door and turned around with a flirtatious smile. “Maybe later when we can take our time to play who's dirtier and see how much we can steam up the bathing room, yeah?” she said with a husky voice as she slipped out the door. The Doctor swallowed hard, grateful that the bath water had turned cold.

After dinner, Rose and Jackie helped Ola clean up and went upstairs to prepare for bed. As was the Doctor’s routine, he stayed downstairs and talked to the men before retiring. Jackie and Rose were sitting on Jackie’s bed when the Doctor arrived. He paused at the door listening to their conversation.

“Don’t try and deny it with me young lady. You sit in there with himself naked and expect me to believe nothin’ was happenin,” Jackie said in a somewhat chastising voice. “I’m not sayin’ you shouldn’t do what comes natural. There’s not a doubt in my mind that he loves you. That man has sacrificed his own happiness more than anyone should just to keep you safe. I don’t always agree with ‘im but, I can’t doubt his feelins for you. I’m just askin’ you to be careful. The two of you have just got back together after bein‘ apart for the past three years. You should be takin’ this time to get to know each other and enjoy it. No reason to rush into anything.”

“I know Mum. Sometimes, it feels like no time at all has passed for us and we were never separated. Then, other times, I just look at ‘im and can see how much he’s suffered and it hurts. It hurts ‘cos I know I should’ve been there for ‘im. He’s real good at hidin’ his feelins, but I can see he’s hurtin'. It’s why he has those terrible nightmares. I think he’s missin’ his Tardis. I can’t imagine what it must be like and….Oh Mum, what if he resents bein’ here. The other Doctor, he didn’t just abandon me here. He left ‘im too and the worst part is that he’s stuck without even the Tardis to make ‘im feel at home.”

“Rose, he has you. I see the way he looks at you. Maybe you’re what he wants now. Besides, he’s got that coral thing which he’s gonna grow. Don’t know why you two just can’t settle down and enjoy your lives instead of runnin’ off to Gawd knows where gettin’ into trouble.” Jackie said.

The Doctor listened carefully to this conversation and swallowed hard a few times. He was just bursting with emotion for these two incredible women. Family. It was a foreign word for him but one that described the Tylers. They had made him part of their family. He may whinge at the domestics but, the feeling of family and belonging that came with it was worth putting up with a few carpets, windows and doors. He knocked on the door and walked in.

Rose smiled brightly at him. “Not interrupting anything am I?” he asked, looking at Rose and Jackie sitting next to each other on the bed dressed in their night clothes.

“No, Mum and me were just havin’ a chat. You ready to try the mobile?”

He walked over and plopped onto the bed and pulled Rose’s phone out of his pocket. He scanned it with the sonic and looked up at her with a smile. “I think it’s ready.” He handed the phone to Rose who hit speed dial.

Rose let out a happy gasp. “Control, this is Rose. We’ve got a problem….


	4. Chapter 4

Pete was immediately put on the line with Rose.

“Rose! Where are you? Are Jackie and Mickey with you? Are you all right?” he asked, sounding stressed.

“Yeah Pete, we‘re fine, Mum’s here. Mickey…” she paused to collect herself. “He stayed behind in the other universe.”

“So you’re here. Thank God! Where are you? I’ll send a team. No wait, bugger that! I’ll come for you myself.”

“Uh that won’t work Pete. We’ve got a slight problem. We’re stuck in Norway in 1860 but it’s all right, the Doctor’s here too and helped us find a place to take shelter and figure things out.”

“1860! How the ‘ell did you get there? And if the Doctor‘s with you, just tell ‘im to get that box of his to bring you home!” he demanded.

“It’s a bit complicated really. The Doctor doesn’t have the Tardis. We’ve been here for a few days. The Void sort of drains the mobile and he’s been workin’ on chargin’ it. Point is, he thinks he has a plan for gettin’ us home. Can you get Malcolm and his team on the line so he can explain it?”

Pete sighed heavily. “Will do. Put your Mum on will you, sweetheart?”

“Course, just a mo,” Rose answered and handed the phone to Jackie who was only too relieved to speak to Pete.

The Doctor and Rose listened to the conversation which was not hard to do considering the yelling back and forth between Pete and Jackie. Pete was furious at Jackie for taking off without a word. Jackie gave it right back at him for allowing Rose to put herself in danger as well as run herself into the ground making the jumps. Eventually, they calmed down and Jackie was crying telling him how much she loved him and asking about Tony. 

The Doctor was obviously uncomfortable, shifting and pacing during the emotional conversation. He kept shooting looks at Rose who sat on the bed playing with her skirt and looking bored. “Uh, they do this often?” he asked, indicating the shouting.

“No, not often but they do occasionally when it’s important. It’s ‘cos they love each other and it’s their way. Trust me, if Pete was here, they’d be all over each other afterward.”

The Doctor shuddered. “Please tell me we aren’t livin’ with them. I could do without that visual,” he said and looked nervously at Jackie crying and laughing talking to Pete. 

Rose looked up at him and smiled. “So we livin’ together then?” she asked softly.

“Obviously. Here we are,” he said, waving a hand around the room. 

“No, I mean when we get back. You want to live with me, in a flat or house or whatever with windows, carpets and doors? You know domestic like,” she said, looking at him curiously.

“Of course. Besides, even with the whole house thing you and I will never be domestic. We’re us. You know, shiver n’ shake, the stuff of legends,” he said and sat down next to her bumping his shoulder with hers. 

She looked at him, understanding what he was saying actually sinking in. He really wanted to stay with her with or without the Tardis. She reached for his hand, looked down a moment and then back at him. “Yeah, I’d like that. Course, it means that you’d have to get a job, go shoppin', eat and sleep like humans do. You gonna be all right with that?”

“A job and shopping! Oh that’s it. I’m done for now,” he said dramatically and collapsed onto the bed looking over at her with smile.

She smiled brightly back at him. “All right, maybe not quite that domestic but not far from. Torchwood’s a bit different in this universe. They were founded to hunt down werewolves and protect the world from supernatural beings and mystical threats. Could use someone like you who knows all about aliens and things that go bump in the night. It’s nothin’ like Canary Wharf on my Earth. Everyone works together. Pete won’t allow another Lumic to happen so things are pretty open. Been known to have a bit of fun on our missions. Jake, Mickey and me once went on assignment in America to help ‘em out with this alien race called the Naqua. They were usin’ Disney World as a sort of retreat for some sort of convention. Scared the tourists. We came in and worked with the local branch of Torchwood and ended up negotiatin’ a treaty. They compensated the park for shuttin’ down so they could have their meetin’ and all of us agents got free run of the park. Had a bit of fun.”

“Naqua! I love the Naqua! Sort of three foot tall teddy bear people with bright green eyes, like to wear shiny green armor, right?” the Doctor said, sitting up.

Rose laughed. “Yes! That’s them! Have a thing for caramel popcorn and root beer. One of ‘em had a crush on Mickey. Followed ‘im all round the park.”

“Oh he must have loved that,” the Doctor said grinning.

Rose paused staring at the wall lost in thought. “Mickey. We had some fun here, but we never were like we were on the estate. He’s gone now and I’m not…” Rose paused and tears welled in her eyes. “I’m not gonna see ‘im ever again,” she choked. 

The Doctor sat up and scooped her into his arms. “Mickey did what he had to. He needed to make his own way and he will. Took a peek at his timeline. I’d say he and Martha Jones may be best mates. Maybe more than depending on the choices he makes.”

Rose pulled back sniffling. “Yeah? Martha seemed nice. You’ll have to tell me more about ‘er one day.”

“I will,” he promised, running his fingers gently across her face to wipe up a stray tear. Jackie interrupted them and the Doctor took the phone. “Hello Pete!” he said enthusiastically, before launching into a technical babbling discussion with Pete, Malcolm and the dimension cannon department. 

While he paced, instructing the team and discussed the merits of sonic technology, Rose stood next to Jackie who was staring out the window. She put her arm around her and gave her hug. “It’ll be all right, Mum,” Rose promised.

“Oh, I know it will be, sweetheart. Your Dad was plenty angry, but he understood. He just wants us home is all. I hope we get home soon. Tony‘s been askin’ ‘bout us. It‘s not been easy for your dad.”

They heard the mobile snap shut and the Doctor bounded over to them. “So, we’re all set. It’ll take them a bit to manufacture a few things and modify things at their end. I have to make a few modifications to the two jumpers we have here as well.”

“And, how long’s it gonna take?” Jackie asked.

He exhaled and scratched his head. “Well, it’s hard to say, days, maybe weeks.”

“Weeks!” Jackie almost shouted. She looked like she was going to lunge at him but Rose held her back.

“I’m sure everyone’s workin' as fast as they can, Mum. Right, Doctor?” Rose asked, looking at him and nodding her head.

“Oh yes, fast as they can. Chop, chop and all that. The thing is, we have to head back to London to be near the rift that runs near the city.”

“How are we gonna do that with no money, clothes or transport?” Jackie asked, glaring at him.

He grinned. “Easy peasy! Rose and I have been earning extra wages here and I have it on good authority that once we reach London, we have funds awaiting us to take care of everything we need. I’ll also have access to some things I’ll need to modify the jumpers,” he explained with confidence.

“So when we leavin'?” Rose asked.

“As soon as possible. No telling when Malcolm will have everything ready on his end. It’s going to take us at least a week to get back to the city,” he explained. Jackie sighed and sank onto her bed.

“We tellin’ Ola in the morning then?” Rose asked, a bit sad at leaving their new friends behind.

“Yep! I’ll talk to Jensen about transport to Stavanger where we can book passage on a steamship. Might be able to leave in the next couple of days.”

Rose nodded and yawned. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. It’s going to be a busy couple of days,” he said, kissing her forehead and guiding her to the bed. Jackie, being emotionally drained from her conversation with Pete and the news of the long trip ahead of them, fell asleep instantly. Rose lay next to the Doctor staring at the ceiling, her mind racing with possibilities.

“Rose, you need to get some sleep,” the Doctor whispered. 

She turned to him. “I know, but my mind's racin’ with all this. How do you know it’ll be okay when we get to London?”

He grinned. “Told you, left a message to myself. Timey wimey,” he whispered. 

Rose nodded, “Right.”

“Come here,” he said softly and pulled her into his arms where she burrowed her head to rest on his chest. He caressed her hair. “Want me to help you sleep? Could make a bit of a psychic suggestion.”

Rose sighed. “No, I’ll be fine.” She closed her eyes, breathed in his scent and slowly relaxed. She let her mind drift and thought of the waves crashing against the beach and the sound of the rain gently pattering against the window until she drifted off. The Doctor stayed awake a bit longer formulating what he would need to do to travel with both Rose and Jackie safely before drifting off himself.

The next few days sped by. The Doctor continued working with Jensen who was sad to see them go but understood the Doctor wanting to take his family home. Rose spent more time with Mr. Dahl at various locations, keeping notes as he sketched. Jackie continued working with Ola, but was now looking forward to returning to London and one step closer to home.

Ola was equally sad but happy for them. She paid particular attention to Rose insisting on packing some extra things for their travel home.

“Ola, you don’t need to go to all this trouble,” Rose told her in broken Norwegian.

“Of course I do! You and Mrs. Tyler do far more than it costs for room and board and Dr. Tardis has done amazing things around the inn. I never had hot water like this and all the improvements in the kitchen! Why 'tis a miracle. You are a very lucky girl. The least I can do is help replace what you lost so you arrive in London with more than the clothes on your back. Every married woman needs at least the basics to start her house,” she said as she filled a trunk with clothes, blankets and linens.

“But Ola, it’s too much. You and your family have been so kind already,” Rose said, a bit overwhelmed with Ola’s generosity.

Ola turned, smiled at her and took Rose’s hands in hers. “I have no daughter. Please, let me do this small thing for you,” Ola responded and squeezed Rose’s hands.

Rose was overcome with gratitude and tears slipped down her face. She threw her arms around Ola. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The day before they left, they were in church, sitting in the Moller family pew. The Doctor was fidgeting through the whole service. Jackie shot him glares and quietly slapped his hands at one point when he started playing with his sonic in the middle of the sermon. He did appear to enjoy the singing but sulked on the way home. That night, Ola, Jackie and Rose cooked dinner together for the last time. The inn was empty except for the Moller family, Mr. Dahl, Rose, Jackie and the Doctor. They chatted quietly and everyone wished them well.

Mr. Dahl looked at Rose and the Doctor and held up his water glass in a toast. “To Dr. Tardis and his wonderful family. May their journey be safe and they find much prosperity in London.”

“Thank you Mr. Dahl. Our heartfelt thanks to all of you. We are indebted to you for your kindness and generosity,” the Doctor said and inclined his head. 

Mr. Dahl walked over to Rose. “Thank you, my dear Mrs. Tardis. You helped an old fading artist remember what it is to be young with the world fresh and new all around him,” he said and bowed over her hand. 

Rose blushed a bit. “Thank you, Mr. Dahl for allowin’ me the privilege of watchin’ you work. I’ll never forget it.” She curtseyed to him and then turned toward everyone. “Please excuse Mum and me. We’d like to make an early night of it since we’ll be travelin’ all day tomorrow,” Rose said and both she and Jackie inclined their heads and dipped in a slight curtsey.

The Doctor stayed downstairs to talk to the men. Karl walked over and took his hand. “I misjudged you, Dr. Tardis. You and your family have proven to be decent folk. Thank you for all you did for my Mum. She will miss you and yours when you’re gone,” Karl said and left quietly. The Doctor was a bit surprised since the whole time Karl appeared to watch him suspiciously, and never said a word to him otherwise. 

Jensen walked over to the Doctor. “Mr. Eiken will be by at six tomorrow morning to take you all to Stavanger. The steamship, Star of the Sea, leaves the next morning. There’s an inn near the port called the Seamaid Inn. The innkeepers are decent folk,” Jensen explained.

The Doctor smiled. “Thank you, Jensen.”

Jensen just nodded his head. “Twas nothing, Dr. Tardis. It’s been an honor to meet such a fine and decent gentlemen. You just take care of your family. I’ll see you off in the morning.” The Doctor inclined his head and after wishing everyone goodnight, he walked upstairs sad to be leaving his new friends but excited for the adventure of the trip.

Early the next morning, they were standing outside the inn next to a wooden horse drawn cart. The driver nodded his head and picked up the chest that Ola had given them filled with all the things she thought they would need and loaded it into the back of the cart. Jensen walked over. “Thank you, Jensen and I mean that sincerely. Don’t know what we would have done without you and your family,” the Doctor said, shaking his hand. 

Jensen nodded slightly. “If my family were in a bad way, I would hope someone would show the same kindness,” he said, stepping back as Mr. Dahl came forward. 

“Dr. Tardis, you and your family have made this trip all the more interesting. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He handed the Doctor a letter. “I have corresponded with my dear friend Mr. James Stanford advising him of my high esteem and regard for you, and that you would make an excellent addition to his observatory. He is the President of the Society for Astronomical Advances London office and I am quite certain he will be intrigued to meet you,” Mr. Dahl said and shook the Doctor’s hand.

“Most kind of you Mr. Dahl, and I must say what a very great pleasure it has been to make your acquaintance as well. Rose quite enjoyed assisting you with your sketches,” the Doctor said enthusiastically.

It was a tearful goodbye as both Jackie and Rose hugged Ola. Even the Doctor did not escape a heartfelt embrace from the warm and generous innkeeper. Once everyone finished saying their goodbyes, the Doctor assisted Jackie and Rose onto the cart allowing them a few moments to arrange their many-layered, muted-colored woolen dresses and coats before climbing in himself.

The trip to Stavanger was not the most comfortable. There was a steady cool breeze which made the trip quite cold given the already chilly weather. The Doctor had not been pleased with the worn brown wool top hat that Ola had given him, but now was grateful for what little protection from the wind it provided as he adjusted his thick brown wool coat. Both Jackie and Rose wore matching bonnets with dried flowers sewn onto them. Rose was shivering and cuddled up to the Doctor while Jackie cuddled up to Rose’s other side to try and warm up. The Doctor tapped the driver on the shoulder and asked for a blanket and was directed to the rear of the cart. Once the blanket was over them, it made the trip a bit more tolerable.

The dirt roads to Stavanger were quite bumpy and Jackie was looking worse for wear by the time they stopped for lunch. The Doctor helped them both out. While Rose happily hopped off, Jackie groaned and muttered under her breath about “bloody horrid roads” and cursing the driver for hitting every single bump. Ola had packed them a basket with sandwiches, bread, a jar of her lingon berry jam and an almond ring cake which delighted the Doctor. Rose was sure to bring food over to the driver who thanked her for her kindness. 

They reached Stavanger by nightfall. Stavanger was a much larger town than the little fishing village in which they had been living for the past week, with a population or approximately ten thousand. The streets were mostly paved with cobblestones. The buildings were made of wood and built closely to one another in rows. Even at this late hour, there were many people around shopping or walking home from their work. It was a major fishing port for the herring industry and would grow exponentially over the coming years bringing much prosperity to this part of Norway. 

The driver dropped them off at the inn and unloaded the back of the cart carrying the chest into the parlor. Rose and the Doctor thanked him. He tipped his hat and was on his way. The Doctor walked in and introduced himself, Rose and Jackie. The inn was decorated simply like Ola’s inn but with a bit more of a traditional Victorian flair. It had dark hardwood floors with a white and blue baroque style rugs. The walls were wallpapered with a white and blue floral stripe print. The furniture was sparse, typical in design: heavy dark wood with ornate carvings, cushions with fine needlepoint. Some paintings of the ocean set in heavy gold frames were hung on the walls. It had an aged, musty homey feel to it. The innkeepers were an elderly couple by the name of Larsen and had already heard through word of mouth the story of their mishap. They were quickly ushered to a room to freshen up for dinner. Jackie collapsed onto a bed groaning and fell asleep. Rose stretched and walked over to the window overlooking the water.

“So, we take this steamship to London?” Rose asked, looking out at the big tall ships anchored in the harbor.

“Oh yes! It won’t be fancy but it will get us there quickly. Jensen sent word to reserve us a room. It’s a good sized ship, about two hundred feet long and can carry up to five hundred people and cargo. Oh, and it’s the first triple screw North Atlantic liner built in this port. Brilliant technology for this era, it has three steam turbines and operates at a speed of up to twenty five knots. I really don’t think it will take as long as I first estimated to reach London. Technology here is further advanced than our Earth during the Victorian era. Of course, I’ll have to take a look at the engine and see what I can do,” he said thoughtfully, walking up next to her.

“Doctor,” Rose said, sighing. “Just be careful. No blowin’ the ship up. Last thing we need is for you and me to be stuck on a lifeboat with Mum in the middle of the ocean.”  
The Doctor‘s mouth dropped open and a look of horror crossed his face. Rose giggled and bumped her shoulder against his, grasped his hand as the both looked out over the quickly darkening harbor.

They enjoyed a peaceful meal with the innkeepers and turned in early that night. Jackie made use of the soaking tub at the inn as she was still sore from rough ride. The Doctor took a walk down to the docks before settling in for the night. The next morning, they were again up bright and early and enjoyed a quick breakfast before heading off to the ship.

Rose and Jackie waited near the ship while the Doctor procured their tickets and soon their luggage was being carried to their cabin as they boarded the large steam ship. The boat was huge with a black and red hull with white trim and one enormous smoke stack painted red and black in the middle of the ship. There were five decks and and everything looked brand new. After learning that some of the passengers would be taking the trip in a below deck area known as the steerage, Rose felt very fortunate that they had a cabin with a porthole, even if it was tiny. She couldn’t imagine how the poor people below deck must feel being cooped up in a very dark enclosed space.

The Doctor, Jackie and Rose found a place on deck and watched as the ocean liner pulled away from port blowing its loud horn, heading into the ocean. It was quite chilly and Jackie soon wanted to find a warmer location and have a cuppa to warm up. The Doctor escorted them inside to a modest area where some tables were set up and ordered them all tea and biscuits. A few more people wandered in and Jackie was delighted to find a couple that spoke some English. She smiled at the middle aged woman and commented about the tea. The lady and her husband smiled warmly at her and mentioned how good it was to hear their native language.

The Doctor turned to greet the elderly couple. “Hello! I’m Doctor Jean Luc Du Tardis and this is my lovely wife Rose and her mother Mrs. Jacqueline Tyler. We’re on our way back to London after a trip abroad,” the Doctor said, extending a hand. The gentlemen rose and shook his hand. Very good to meet you Dr. Tardis. I am Dr. William Clifford and this is my wife Lucy. We are returning from a conference at the University of Bergen. I was privileged to be a guest lecturer at a conference on the advent of modern mathematics and its applications to contemporary physics.”

“Brilliant,” the Doctor said softly, with a look of excitement in his eyes. Rose rolled her eyes a bit as she watched him morph into geek fan boy mode and cleared her throat. 

“Dr. and Mrs. Clifford, would you care to join us for tea?“ Rose asked politely.

“Oh we would be delighted,“ Mr. Clifford responded and joined them at their small table. 

Once they were seated, Dr. Clifford turned to the Doctor. “Dr. Tardis, may I ask your area of study?”

“Oh a bit of this and that but physics and astronomy in particular. Rose and I are ready to settle down a bit in London and I’m hoping for a teaching position. A friend of ours has arranged for me to meet Mr. James Stanford at the Society for Astronomical Advances in London.”

“Dr. Stanford, yes I’ve met him. Quite a remarkable and enthusiastic gentlemen,” Dr. Clifford enthused.

“Mrs. Tardis, if Dr. Tardis is offered a position at University College, I would be happy to introduce you to some of the university wives. Do you have children?” Mrs. Clifford asked kindly.

“Oh, no we don’t. We haven’t been married long, Mrs. Clifford,” she answered nervously, almost gaping at the children question. 

“Oh, please call me Lucy. It’s been so long since I’ve been around English speaking women. You mustn’t be nervous. I know that university wives can be quite avaricious for gossip, but most of the ladies I have met are most gracious and kind,” Lucy explained, patting Rose’s hand. She turned to Jackie. “And you Mrs. Tyler, will you be living with Rose and Dr. Tardis?”

“Oh yes! I couldn’t possibly be parted from my Rose. I know she’ll need all the help she can get settling this one down,” Jackie commented, indicating the Doctor.

Lucy smiled kindly. “It’s always good to have family close by, especially with children. I don’t know what I would have done without my own mother nearby when I had my own little ones. God bless her memory,” Lucy said, touching a crucifix hanging from a dainty chain around her neck.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Did you lose your Mum recently?” Rose asked.

“It was just one year past,” she answered, still thoughtfully holding the crucifix.

The group lost track of time as they chatted and enjoyed tea. Well, everyone last track of time except the Doctor. Mid-morning tea soon turned into luncheon and after luncheon the group broke apart, each promising to meet for dinner that evening. Jackie was tired and the Doctor and Rose escorted her back to their tiny cabin for a nap while Rose and the Doctor went for a stroll on deck.

“Rose, do you realize how remarkable it is that we met Dr. Clifford!” he said as they walked along the deck of the rocking ship, the cool breeze blowing a few strands of her hair loose from beneath her bonnet and swishing her gray coat and long gown about her legs. “He’s a most extraordinary mathematician. His specialty is the study of what is considered contemporary mathematical physics and geometry. His current study is how gravitation might be a manifestation of underlying geometry!” the Doctor explained with geeky glee, as his own brown coat blew gently in the wind and he adjusted his brown top hat to sit more firmly on his head.

“Sounds fascinatin’,” Rose said absent-mindedly, as she watched a few other couples stroll by them.

“Rose, I don’t think you understand. In our universe, it was Dr. Clifford’s work that was the basis of Albert Einstein’s theory of relativity. Good old Al! Now there was a rebel!” the Doctor said grinning.

“Not another story of you and wild Al and your experiments blowing up barns and livestock,” Rose groaned, but was grinning as she adjusted her grip on his arm.

“What? You love that story and I did take you to meet him,” the Doctor reminded her, smiling down at her and enjoying strolling about the deck. “You really must tell me more about this world’s history,” he said and stopped and looked at her. “Al is here, right?” he asked as the thought about different histories really began to worry him.

Rose laughed. “Yes, and he did the same work here ‘cept maybe a bit more advanced and without a certain cocky Time Lord about showin’ off his mad skills at physics.”

The Doctor sniffed. “Well, sounds a bit boring to me. This Al must have been a bit drab and uninspired without me here,” he said, almost pouting.

“Rose looked up at him her face alight with amusement and pure joy at just walking around the ship chatting easily with him. “Oh, of course. Quite a stodgy, musty old scientist without you to liven things up.” He grinned and reached over and tucked some loose curls behind her ear. Oh how he had missed bantering with her while on some new adventure and having the time of their lives and this was just the beginning. They walked around exploring the ship until it was time to freshen up for dinner and returned to their tiny cabin.

Jackie was not feeling up to dinner and stayed in the cabin resting. Rose was a bit concerned for her but she assured them she would be fine after a bit of rest. Rose and the Doctor had a lovely dinner with the Cliffords. Rose learned a great deal from observing Lucy and listening to her stories about the University. Since she didn’t know how long they would be in this time period, Rose wanted to know everything she could about the etiquette and social rules to help them fit in.

After dinner, the Doctor and Rose excused themselves and went for another stroll along the deck. The Doctor pulled two scarves out from his coat and wrapped them both up before walking out onto the cold deck. The sky was crystal clear and sparkled with stars. They paused near the railing and Rose stared up amazed at how many more stars she could see in this time period than her own.

“It’s beautiful!” she breathed. “Just look at all of ‘em. Couldn’t see this many in our time with the pollution and zeppelins flyin’ overhead, but out here it’s almost like bein’ in the middle of the galaxy,” she whispered, her voice filled with wonder. 

The Doctor felt almost overwhelmed with emotion. This was his Rose, the human girl who had so totally changed his perceptions, had healed him and showed him a new way to look at the universe. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned on the railing so that his face was almost resting on her shoulder. “And when our Tardis is grown, where shall we go first?” he whispered. 

Rose cuddled up into his arms. She looked up into the sky and picked a star. “That one,” she said pointing to a large sparkling star.

He raised his hand and pointed. “That one,” he whispered.

She looked up at him smiling, her eyes filled with love remembering another time they had this conversation. “Yeah, that one,” she whispered as they snuggled together gazing at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Kudos to timelord1, who_in_whoville and onabearskinrug for helping me develop a certain snooty Lady Bransen who might resemble ahem a certain French courtesan. Special shout out to who_in_whoville for being the beta extraordinaire. The Doctor's alias in this world of "Jean Luc" is credited to timelord1 . Yes, that Jean Luc. What can I say, we're both trekkies. I think Rose must crack up every time anyone calls him Doctor Tardis.

The next two days went by quickly for Rose and the Doctor. Unfortunately, Jackie was sick for most of the time. While Rose was nursing her, the Doctor would lecture Jackie informing her that she would improve if she would go up on deck, get some fresh air, or try one of his remedies which he swirled around in a glass in her face. The smell of the green concoction was enough to make her wretch so Rose had sent him away saying that maybe he and Dr. Clifford could go do maths together. The Doctor would then pout and leave them. While he was gone, Rose would spend time trying to distract Jackie with information about Victorian London, promising her that they would go shopping and buy some pretty dresses and how things would be easier.

The Doctor spent this time exploring the ship and interrogating the crew and even convinced one of the officers to provide him access to the engines. He was truly in his element down deep in the dark, steamy bowels of the ship with the soot covered mechanics and engineers. It wasn’t long before he was on a first name basis with all of them and was elbow deep in the steamship engine. By the time Jackie recovered, he had made improvements to the engines increasing their efficiency by forty percent. This meant that they would arrive in London almost two days ahead of schedule.

The day that Jackie improved, the Doctor, looking pleased with himself, informed she and Rose they had been invited to dine with the Captain in gratitude for his services.

Rose looked at him and crossed her arms. “All right, what have you done?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing! I just made a few adjustments. Nothing that will affect the time line, just get us to London faster.”

“Doctor, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t. What if somethin’ goes wrong? We're in the middle of the ocean,” Rose reminded him.

He sniffed and pouted. “I’ll bet Jackie’s pleased we won’t be on the ship for that much longer. Aren’t you Jackie?” he asked, looking at her expectantly.

Jackie finished pinning her hair and turned around. “If the bloody boat sinks, I’m throwin’ you overboard first,” Jackie told him. “Now then, about this dinner with the Captain…” Jackie began focusing on the much needed social interaction, now in the mood for something other than soup and biscuits. The Doctor grinned and explained in great detail all about the duties of the ship’s captain and the history of steamships as he escorted Jackie out the door leaving Rose to follow behind shaking her head.

The captain’s table was in a private part of the vessel. It was a large round table that seated up to a dozen people.

“Captain Olsen!” the Doctor greeted enthusiastically. “Allow me to introduce my wife Rose and her mother Mrs. Jacqueline Tyler.”

The captain bowed slightly and took Jackie’s hand, a sparkle in his grey eyes. Captain Olsen was dressed in a dark navy suit with shiny brass buttons, typical for a man in his position. He was middle aged with greying brown hair and a well manicured beard. 

“Welcome ladies and may I introduce you to my officers and other guests. This is my first officer Karl Burke, first lieutenant, John Holt and I believe you know Dr. and Mrs. Clifford to my right and to my left, may I introduce Sir Richard Bransen and Lady Jane Bransen."

The Bransens were dressed in the highest of fashion. Sir Bransen was a bulky man with blonde hair, a moustache and blue eyes, wearing a well tailored and expensive suit. Lady Bransen was much younger than Sir Bransen. She was a tall willowy blonde woman with porcelain skin and cold blue eyes dressed in a fine light blue silk gown accessorized with diamond and sapphire jewelry and who resembled a certain blonde courtesan who once held a place of high regard in a certain Time Lord‘s heart. Rose gasped almost unable to believe she was now face to face with some parallel world version the infamous Madame Du Pompadour. Once Rose had recovered, she quickly realized that the Bransens were looking at them with disdain. Rose took an instant dislike to Lady Bransen and not just due to her resemblance to Reinette. If the Doctor noticed the resemblance, he didn’t say a word to Rose about it.

At dinner, Sir Bransen dominated the conversation discussing politics, complaining about the influx of undesirables at the universities, and the preposterous nature of this theory about flying machines. Rose could see the Doctor about to take off into lecture mode and kicked him under the table. He turned to her with a wounded expression on his face. When there was finally a lull from Sir Bransen’s ranting, Lucy Clifford sweetly asked Jackie how she was recovering.

“Rose took good care of me and I’m feeling much better now. Honestly, it’s just nice to get out among people again,” Jackie explained, taking a sip of water.

“Dr. Tardis, that is an unusual name. From whence do you herald?” Sir Bransen asked, sipping some of his soup.

“Everywhere really. We’ve been traveling abroad for quite some time. My family is from a small village in the western region of France,” the Doctor lied convincingly.

“Mrs. Tyler and your wife are English then?” Sir Bransen asked, seemingly not interested.

“Yes, we’re returning to London to settle down.”

Dinner was served, briefly interrupting the conversation. Rose very politely thanked the wait staff while Lady Bransen seemed to sneer at the food.

“Dr. Tardis, the Captain was telling us you modified his engines to operate more efficiently. Are you an engineer?” Sir Bransen asked.

“Oh, a mechanic, how very useful. Perhaps we can retain him for our new horseless carriage. I’m sure we can find a household position for his wife as well. I do believe that we may need a new parlor maid,” Lady Bransen said, delicately patting her napkin to her mouth and looking haughtily at Rose. Rose straightened her posture and stared at Lady Bransen defiantly.

“Thanks Lady Bransen, but my husband will be teaching at one of the universities as well as consulting with the Society for Astronomical Advances,” Rose told Lady Bransen as civilly as she could manage.

For Lady Bransen’s safety, the Doctor intervened, although, he couldn’t help a little smile watching Rose come to his defense. Lady Bransen had no idea who she was dealing with. Never get on the wrong side of a Tyler woman. 

The Doctor reached over and grasped Rose’s hand. “Well now Lady Jane, perhaps our attire is misleading you. I am more than capable of providing for both my wife and her mother. My Rose is quite brilliant and has no need to take employment anywhere unless she desires it,” he said, looking at Rose with amusement and raising his eyebrows at her. 

Rose smiled brightly back at him, giving him a psychic “thank you.“

The Doctor turned back to Lady Bransen while still holding Rose’s hand. “Perhaps once we are settled in London, I might be able to make a recommendation. I’m sure there are many able bodied mechanics that would suit your needs.”

Sir Bransen coughed as a distraction from the tension caused by his wife’s comment. “Yes, most kind of you Dr. Tardis. I’m sure you will be quite indisposed as you settle your family in London. Have you a solicitor? If not, I would be more than happy to recommend Wilfred Brimley. I trust him implicitly.”

“Thank you, Sir Bransen but I’ve already purchased our house. Of course, we still need to replace our belongings but I’m quite sure the ladies will enjoy a shopping expedition.”

Before Sir Bransen could say anything else, Lady Bransen began a new line of questioning. “So, Dr. Tardis, you said you needed to replace your belongings. I understand that you and your family endured quite an experience. Do tell us how ever did you manage,” Lady Bransen asked in her cultured voice, eager for gossip.

“Yes, well I’m sure it’s hardly appropriate dinner conversation given the nature of our misfortune,” the Doctor easily answered.

“Nonsense!” answered Sir. Bransen, abruptly. “We are all seasoned travelers here. Your tragic circumstances could assist others as a warning of the perils of traveling by disreputable means of transportation.” 

Although Sir Bransen meant the comment as an insult, the Doctor completely ignored it, that is if he even noticed the insult. “Yes, well my family and I were on our way to Bergen. We had booked passage on a ship that looked reputable enough. Unfortunately, it rather turned out that the crew had other plans. I’m afraid they took everything and set us out on a dingy. We were most fortunate to land where we did.”

“And yet, I see that Mrs. Tyler was able to keep her meager jewelry,” Lady Bransen said with an insulting drawl. “How ever did you manage that given that your own wife has nothing?"

“Now, see here,” Jackie started, fire blazing in her eyes. Rose grabbed her arm and squeezed whispering, “Don’t.”

“I wouldn’t allow it,” said the Doctor quickly with a hint of steel in his voice. “I can replace anything Rose needs. Those rings are from Jackie’s husband and are irreplaceable.”

Jackie turned to him with a soft expression on her face. Rose also smiled at him and fell just a little bit more in love with him. 

“Pity you couldn’t save anything else,” Lady Bransen snipped, as she looked disdainfully at Rose’s dress.

Rose was getting massively irritated and just as she was about to let the stuck up bint have it, Dr. Clifford shouted out. “Here, here! A toast to Dr. Tardis, a man of honor and fortitude.” The men raised their glasses and drank. 

“Thank you Dr. Clifford," the Doctor replied, eager to put the matter at rest. He was really beginning to regret weaving this tragic tale. Unfortunately, Sir Bransen was not yet satisfied.

“We should set the authorities on such brigands! It’s monstrous how they treated you. They should be captured and hung like the abominable creatures they are.”

“The local constable will have taken this most seriously. It is akin to piracy,” Captain Olsen said.

“Yes, well none of that was necessary. The boat was destroyed in a storm, the debris washed ashore near the village that took us in. No one was found alive,” the Doctor explained, hoping this would be the end of the discussion.

“Good!” Sir Bransen exclaimed, putting his drink down with a bang in emphasis. 

The Doctor stared at Sir Bransen darkly, hating the prejudice and intolerance he could feel permeating Sir Bransen’s demeanor, much less his satisfaction at the alleged demise of the Doctor’s imaginary thieves.

Rose could see a muscle ticking in the Doctor’s jaw and knew the Oncoming Storm would surface if she didn’t put this conversation to rest. She took a deep breath and did her best to channel her inner Victorian woman. “Gentlemen, please. Perhaps we could choose a less disturbing topic,” she suggested.

“Yes, indeed, Mrs. Tardis. I’m sure both you and Mrs. Tyler would like to put the whole sordid affair behind you. Dr. Tardis, I am fascinated to hear more about these modifications you made,” Dr. Clifford, said.

The Doctor smiled at Dr. Clifford and rambled on about steam engines and the intricacies of his improvements soon working up to the advances in transportation in general.

Sir Richard seemed interested in the topic of transportation and confessed his involvement in the expansion of the railway throughout Britain and Europe. Lady Bransen seemed quite bored and eventually insisted that Sir Bransen escort her back to their quarters.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, if you will excuse Lady Bransen and me," Sir Richard said, inclining his head. Slightly.

“Yes, what a quaint and charming evening this has been. I’m quite sure it was the highlight of your little adventure,” she said looking at Rose as if she was an ignorant child. She turned to the Captain. “Captain, thank you for an…unusual evening that I’m not soon to forget. It’s not often I have dinner with people who are so earthy.”

After the Bransens left, the Doctor soon excused Rose, Jackie and himself. Rose walked up to the Captain. “Captain Olsen, thank you so much for inviting’ us to dinner,” she said smiling.

“Thank you Mrs. Tardis for allowing my crew to borrow your husband. Please let me or one of my crew know if you need anything and I hope Mrs. Tyler fairs well the rest of the trip.”

As they walked back to their quarters, Jackie muttered. “That cow! Who does she think she is talking to us like that. Rude and full of herself she is!”

“I’ll say. That one could spend a few days down in steerage and learn how real people live. I’d like a few moments to educate her,” Rose said, still seething at the obnoxious woman and still thinking about who she resembled in more ways than one. 

“Easy now, both of you. Remember Victorian England, royals or no, classes are still separate here. We have to be careful. We need to blend in and not cause a revolution or riot,” the Doctor reminded them.

“Funny that comin’ from you,” Rose said with a cheeky smile. He looked down at her and grinned.

“Hmph,” Jackie said. “Reminds me of Lillith Canton back in our London. Now there was one that was all about airs and graces. You’d think that she didn’t put her knickers on the same as the rest of us.”

“Mum!” Rose exclaimed, but Rose was smiling. 

“We just have to make it a couple more days. Doubt you’ll be seeing her again, but if you do, just… try not to pull her hair out,” the Doctor advised.

“Not makin’ any promises but, I’ll try,” Rose told him. The rest of their walk back was in silence as Rose began to contemplate the chances of running into parallel Reinette much less one with the same haughty manner. Although Jackie continued talking about boring upper class snobs, Rose was silent and lost in through. The Doctor was concerned at our silence and kept looking down at her as they made their way through the narrow corridors toward their compartment. 

When they reached their cabin, he pulled Rose back and let Jackie go inside. “You go on Jackie, we’ll join you in a moment.” He turned to Rose and tilted her chin up. “All right, what’s bothering you?” he asked softly.

Rose looked at him a long time before answering. “It’s just she looks so much like…” Rose said not finishing her sentence.

The Doctor sighed understanding what she was hinting at. “She’s not. Not even close. Reinette was intelligent, poised had much more class.”

Rose tensed up. She had always wondered what he was thinking when he wanted to bring Reinette on board and now she was beginning to see. His short statement about Reinette was enough dig up some of Rose’s old insecurities and she pulled away from him. “It’s been a long day. Let’s just get some rest,” she said with just a bit of misery in her voice.

“Rose, why are you bothered by this. What difference does is make who she looks like?” he said completely clueless as to how Reinette had made Rose feel during the whole abandoned space ship saga.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I’m tired,” Rose said and opened the door to their cabin walking in not evening looking back to see if he followed. The Doctor sighed, scratched his head still not able to understand why she was so bothered. All he did know was that Rose’s “nothing” was certainly something and that something was definitely not good.

The next day, Jackie joined Lucy Clifford for a game of bridge while the Doctor and Rose strolled the deck. It was a brisk day but sunny. Rose leaned against the railing, closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh North Sea air as the call of seagulls could be heard in the distance. “Look Rose, we’re approaching the coast,” the Doctor said excitedly pointing to the land ahead. They walked over to the other side of the ship to see the rocky shore and cliffs.

“I never thought I’d say this but I am so glad to see this place,” Rose said, watching as they made their way to the harbor and Southend on the Sea. 

The Doctor looked down at her. “We’re going to be all right aren’t we? I mean, I thought you and me were….” he said, fidgeting.

Rose glanced at him and then looked out over the water. “This, all this, being back here, it’s not what I expected but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. I never thought I could call this place home. I thought home was on the Tardis but, that wasn’t true. Home is with you. It may not always be perfect. May be a bit domestic, but as long as I’m with you, it’ll be okay, yeah?"

He grinned a special grin that was only for her. “Rose Tyler, home is always wherever you are and it will never be dull. I mean look at us, 1860 and we’ve already met a famous painter, mathematician and come close to a few rebel werewolves and now here we are close to landing in Victorian London. Doesn’t get much better than that does it!”

She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you for stayin’ with me,” she mumbled into his coat. 

He closed his eyes and smiled as he held her. “No, thank you for always saving me and giving me your forever,” he whispered.

Of course, this was the moment that Lady Bransen chose to stroll by them frowning and exclaiming, “How scandalous and vulgar! How dare you act so brazenly in the company of polite society!” she exclaimed, dressed formally with a maid following behind her.

The Doctor looked over at her. “Lady Bransen, with all due respect, if I choose to hold my wife and keep her warm from the chill of the sea air, I shall do so when, where and as I see fit. If the view of two people who love each other embracing offends you, might I suggest you find another place to take in the sea air.”

“How dare you speak to me this way! I will not be disrespected by some common, vagabond with no manners or propriety. My husband will ruin you, not that it will take much. You and your wife, and I use that term loosely, can go back to whatever gutter from wence you emerged!” With that she turned abruptly and marched away.

The Doctor was about to shout out what he thought of her, but Rose squeezed his arm and whispered, “Don’t. Let the ugly cow go.” 

He looked down at her. “Did you hear what she insinuated. Oh she is so going to regret that. I won’t let some prejudiced, ugly aristocrat suffering from a superiority complex threaten you or Jackie.”

“Doctor, can she really muck up things once we get to London?” Rose asked, worried about not only what she could do to them socially but wondered if her similarity to Reinette would make him rethink his commitment to her.

He smiled and walked them over to the railing to look out over at the shoreline. “Naw, she thinks she can ’cos she assumes we’re the working poor. Don’t worry, I’ve seen to everything. I won’t let her do anything to hurt you or Jackie. The most she can do is gossip to her snooty friends.”

“And what about us?”

“What do you mean? I thought we just agreed…”

“Yeah, but seein’ her lookin’ like Madame du Pompadour just made me think that maybe I’m not… What I mean is that I’m not all refined, graceful and classy like she was. I just remember thinking that maybe you wanted something more than…”

“Stop right there,” he said firmly. “Don’t you ever compare yourself to Reinette.”

Rose felt like he just dumped a bucket of cold water on her until he tilted her face up to look into his eyes. “I love Rose Tyler for being Rose Tyler. Reinette was a fascinating and engaging woman but she is no Rose Tyler.”

Rose smiled hugged him and they walked arm in arm around the deck watching as they grew closer to London and their new temporary home. Upon rejoining Jackie, Rose of course, warned her about the threats hurled at them by Lady Bransen. 

“Don’t listen to that snobby bitch! We’ll soon be gone from here and she can go back to her snooty, boring society. Trust me Rose, her kind thrive on putting others down. See it all the time with Pete when we go to some of those society functions.” 

Rose nodded, but still was concerned about what the horrid woman could do.

They successfully avoided the Bransens the remainder of the trip until the ship approached London. The Doctor, Rose and Jackie were outside after breakfast watching the ship pull into the docks and enjoying the sight of the stone and brick buildings, some of which still existed in their time. River traffic was quite busy and they watched people up and down the banks scurrying along on their way. A small cobbled together airplane even flew overhead bringing much delight to the Doctor.

He looked down at Rose with a raised eyebrow. 

“This world’s a bit ahead of our Earth. Must be a steam engine plane. I remember Pete tellin' me ‘bout it. Saw one in a museum even. Maybe it‘s an experimental model. There were lots of things bein‘ invented during this time in history. Lots of advancements made after the Torchwood revolution. It was like, once the royals were gone, people started thinking and creating to make up for it,” Rose explained.

“Brilliant,” the Doctor whispered in wonder. “So zeppelins eventually become the primary air transport over the next few years then?”

“Yep!” Rose answered smiling, her hand on his arm.

The Doctor grinned. “Oh I can’t wait to learn more about this! Bet it is experimental. Wonder what else we’ll see when the ship docks,” he said excitedly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Oh look at him! Like a little boy at Christmas he is,” she commented. “Just you get us to this house you have set up. I could use a hot bath and a comfortable bed after the last few days. Not to mention, a proper meal as well. And how are we gettin’ to this house any way? Don’t tell me we’re walkin,” Jackie said, wincing as the wind blew some unsavory smells in their direction.

“But traveling by foot is where you get to see everything, feel the busy London life, smell the stench of humanity and taste the air and all that London has to offer!” he said with great enthusiasm.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. “Now you see here, I’ve had enough of smellin’ humanity. This corset’s killin’ me not to mention the shoes. You arrange for transport or there will be ‘ell to pay!” she said quietly and firmly. 

Rose tried to hide her giggles as the Doctor looked a bit flummoxed at the thought of wandering the streets of London with a grumpy Jackie Tyler.

“Yes, well good thing that’s all arranged isn’t it,” he said and made sure Rose was in between him and Jackie. The ship docked and everyone moved to exit. One of the crew helped the Doctor with their trunk. As they were about to exit, Sir Bransen, with his wife looking triumphant next to him, confronted the Doctor. 

“Lady Bransen informs me of your most ungentlemanly and coarse behavior. I will have you know sir that we do not tolerate such ill manners in London society. I will see to it that your ill reputation is known and published. You and your scandalous wife are not welcome here,” he said sniffing disdainfully.

“Sir Bransen, you seem like an intelligent, well mannered gentlemen. I am going to pretend that you did not just insult me and my wife based on unfounded and to be honest trumped accusations by your wife. If you continue to perpetuate these lies, it will only further embarrass you and your family name. Now, if you will excuse us, my solicitor is here. I hope you will take greater care the next time you commit libel against someone. Good day,” the Doctor said coldly and then turned to an elderly gentlemen dressed in the black suit of a solicitor completely cutting off any retort by Sir Bransen.

Dr. Tardis, “So good to see you sir. I am Matthew Gates. I know that you and your family have suffered a harrowing journey and are anxious to settle in your new home. This is the honorable Sir Percy Stanton who oversees matters at the Central Bank of London.”

“Dr. Tardis, I wanted to greet you personally. I know you and the ladies are exhausted and I wanted to let you know that I have arranged everything so that you may travel directly to Grantham Hall. If you require anything, please do not hesitate to contact me directly," Sir Percy said congenially, pleased to assist his bank’s largest depositor.

“Why thank you Sir Percy. At least there is one member of London society who seems to be welcoming. Thank you for your courtesy. Now if you will excuse us,” the Doctor said, bowing his head but catching a glimpse of Sir Bransen’s flustered face. “Mr. Gates shall we?“

“Yes of course, please follow me,” the solicitor said respectfully. 

“Thank you Mr. Gates. We look forward to returning to a normal routine and away from…” the Doctor paused and turned to a frosty Lady Bransen, “undesirable company.” 

Two male servants boarded to retrieve their luggage. The Doctor escorted Rose and Jackie, their heads held high, off the ship and to a steam powered black and silver carriage that awaited them. Sir Richard Bransen was left gaping. While his wife complained about how he could allow them to leave the ship first. Sir Richard glared at her as the Doctor, Rose and Jackie motored off to their new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to maintain this rating, any scene describing certain intimacies such as how the heck the Doctor gets all those layers off of her, will be posted as a one shot in the next few days. Yes, there will be a Victorian Smutz one shot.

After the confrontation with Lord and Lady Bransen, it took an enormous effort for Rose to steer the Doctor into the awaiting black and silver motorized carriage as he was quite focused on the large steam engine sitting prominently in the front of the vehicle. Even as they entered the carriage, the Doctor’s eyes were fixated on the shiny silver tubing, glass baubles and black belts comprising the engine and he practically breathed the word, “brilliant.” Rose was able to guide him into the carriage behind her as Jackie was making herself comfortable. The interior was quite posh and impressive made with fine leather seats and an interior lined with cream colored silk with fancy brass fittings. Mr. Gates introduced them to their driver who was a young dark haired man with light green eyes as tall as the Doctor with a slight build. He was dressed in a simple, dark navy colored suit.

“Dr. Tardis, as per your instructions, I procured this vehicle for your family’s use in London. Mr. Thorne here is trained in its operation and maintenance,” Mr. Gates said.

The Doctor grinned broadly and stuck his hand out to the young man. “Mr. Thorne, a great pleasure to meet you. So tell me, how did you come to be interested in such a fine vehicle as this?”

“Well sir, my father has a way with machinery. He works for the railway. I spent many hours with him learnin’ how to build engines. Although, this steam engine is a bit fancier,” he said, blushing.

“Nonsense, I’ll bet you have a better feel for this magnificent machine than most engineers,” the Doctor praised. “And please, just call me the Doctor.” The young man nodded, seemingly pleased.

Everyone settled into the carriage as Mr. Thorne drove them onto the cobblestone street away from the docks. The carriage slowly crept its way down the crowded London roads which were filled with people from all walks of life: street sweepers, horse drawn carriages and other steam powered vehicles including some motorized bicycles. It was a rare sunny day and the Doctor and Rose crowded to peer our the windows at the mixture of people strolling and making their way down the streets. This was one of the few places where a true representation of the population of London mixed together including the very poor, street beggars, pick pockets, the working class, the middle class and then there were the obviously wealthy. All the women wore long ankle length gowns with long coats, gloves and hats ranging from simple bonnets like Rose and Jackie wore to more elaborate colorful creations with plumes of feathers or covered in flowers. The men were dressed similar to the Doctor. Some wore simple muted clothing, some a bit tattered and dirty while others were dressed in fine suits, top hats and with canes which swung at their sides. 

There were street vendors selling flowers, newspapers and various goods from their carts, hawking their goods in a song-like fashion. The air was filled with the scent of cooking food, horses, burning coal and the slight stench of the open sewers making them wince. The buildings stretched skyward three to four stories and were made of brick and stone block. Tall gas lighted street lamps dotted the street. Soot from the black coal spewing chimneys dusted the landscape. 

They settled back into their seats just taking in the reality of the Victorian London atmosphere. Jackie dozed off next to Rose. The Doctor held Rose’s hand and looked at her with excitement twinkling in his eyes. Rose grinned back at him, feeling even more at home with this new him.

Rose faced Mr. Gates. “Mr. Gates, can you tell us more about Grantham Manor?” Rose asked.

Mr. Gates nodded his head. “Yes of course, Mrs. Tardis. The house was built in 1823 by the First Earl of Athrone as a gift for his wife. It has been in the royal family for some time but was never a primary residence.”

“So why part with it now? It’s not haunted is it?” Rose asked, half joking. The Doctor looked uncomfortable and glared at her.

Mr. Gates was quiet for a bit before answering Rose. “I realize that you and your family were abroad during the recent unpleasantness with the royal family, but I am sure that you may have heard accounts of the evil that afflicted them. Such evil stretched far and wide among the aristocracy and relations to the royal family. During this time, many former royal properties were reclaimed by the people as reparations for the evil deeds perpetuated against the people of this great land.”

“Rose, what Mr. Gates is trying to delicately say is that the house was taken back by the government during the recent military movement against the royal family.”

“Quite correct, Dr. Tardis. Please rest at ease, Mrs. Tardis. I assure you that despite the manor’s nefarious prior owner, it is quite safe,” Mr. Gates explained to Rose. Rose nodded and looked at the Doctor who shook his head indicating she shouldn’t push for more information. The remainder of their trip to the house was filled with idle chat between Mr. Gates and the Doctor.

Grantham Manor was located in Bloomsbury off the main square and not far from London College. It was a large, rectangular three story brick house with elaborately sculpted white trim. In front of the house, stood a row of people six women and two men, dressed in the attire of a cook, maid or butler. The carriage pulled up to the front of the house and Mr. Thorne hopped out to open the doors for his passengers. He assisted Jackie out with an inclination of his head, then Rose and the Doctor. Mr. Gates came forward.

“Dr. and Mrs. Tardis, may I present your household staff."

“Your head of housekeeping, Mrs. Anna Smith.” The woman curtseyed. Anna was a petite, well groomed girl with her blonde hair tied up in a bun. She wore a conservative, severe gray and black gown.

“Maids, Miss Daisy Robinson, Mrs. Sarah Parker, Miss Katie Murphy and Miss Eliza Baker.” Daisy was a tiny mouse of a girl with light brown hair and looked very nervous. Mrs. Parker was older than Daisy and was plain but serene with dark brown hair and soulful brown eyes. Katie Murphy was tall and curvy with vivid ginger hair and emerald green eyes. Eliza was a robust girl with a freckled face, brown hair and brown eyes. All were dressed in a standard black maid’s dress with white aprons standing out starkly against the severe black of their gowns with white kerchiefs on their heads. They all curtseyed.

“Your cook, Mrs. Beryl Patmore.” Mrs. Patmore was a middle aged, short, rotund woman with curly dirty blonde hair and an easy smile, dressed in a light blue dress with a starched white apron. She also curtseyed.

And your valet and butler, Mr. John Bates and Mr. Charles Carson. Mr. Bates was a middle aged man with stark black hair, dark eyes and was dressed in a black formal suit. Mr. Carson was a bit older with graying black hair, brown eyes and a predominant nose on his face. Both bowed formally.

“Thank you Mr. Gates, and thank you all for joining my family and I here. My wife and I look forward to getting to know each of you better once we are settled in,” the Doctor said. The servants again curtseyed and bowed and began filing into the house with the exception of Mr. Bates who stayed to help carry their trunk into the house.

Jackie stepped forward, exhausted from the trip and looking forward to a bath. “Rose and I are ‘bout ready to collapse so you two work out whatever details need doing. Come on Rose,” Jackie announced and marched into the house followed by Rose who paused at the grand front door and looked back at the Doctor who nodded his head at her. She smiled and turned to Mr. Gates.

“Thank you Mr. Gates. We appreciate you taking care of everything with the house,” Rose said and curtseyed. Mr. Gates bowed to her.

Rose found Jackie in the grand foyer which was paneled in rich walnut with a white marble floor inlaid with a darker cream colored marble in a square design. There were gas sconces on the walls and elaborate landscape paintings hung throughout. An ornate dark wooden table dominated the foyer with a large delft vase filled with freshly cut flowers.

Mrs. Smith escorted them into the house and up a grand dark wooden staircase that could fit three people shoulder to shoulder walking up it simultaneously. Several more large landscape paintings adorned the walls of the staircase which was papered with a cream and blue typical Victorian print.

Jackie was taken to her quarters and Rose to the master suite. “Mrs. Tardis, Sarah here will be taking care of you. Daisy is seeing to Mrs. Tyler. We thought you might be needin’ a hot bath after such a long trip at sea. Mrs. Patmore will have a nice hot meal for you when you’re ready. Is there anything else we can do for you?” Mrs. Smith asked.

Rose turned and smiled at her. “No, Thank you Mrs. Smith. May I call you Anna?”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Rose hated being called ‘Ma'am’ or ‘Mrs. Tardis’ but the Doctor had explained in this society anything else would be frowned upon and would make them stand out which they wanted to avoid. “All right then, Anna. I look forward to getting to know you all better. Perhaps in the morning we can all meet so you can make clear who does what here.”

“Yes, Mrs. Tardis of course. I’ll put it on the schedule for 9 a.m. if that suits you.” Anna said formally.

“Yeah, uh yes. That would be fine. Thank you,” Rose said and Anna left her with Sarah. Sarah went to check the bath water which was in a separate bathing room. Rose looked around the master bedroom which was the size of a small flat. A large four poster bed dressed in white linens with a dark blue coverlet dominated the room. The walls were papered in a deep blue heirloom flocked wall paper. There were chests, chairs and benches throughout creating little sitting areas along with a lovely dressing table with an ornate oval shaped mirror. Rose smiled at the brushes and assortment of hair combs set out on the dressing table. There were also dressing rooms for both she and the Doctor

Sarah returned with a dressing gown in her arms. “Mrs. Tardis, your bath is ready. May I?” she asked, indicating Roses clothing.

“Oh yes, please,” Rose responded, happy to be out of the dress she had been wearing on and off for days. As Sarah undressed her, she chatted with her quietly learning that she was a widow with no children. Her husband had joined in with the Torchwood revolution and been killed during a raid on one of the many royal households. She had no family other than a few cousins that lived in Chatham just outside of London.

Rose sank into the steamy, jasmine scented, bubbly water of the old claw foot white tub. The bathroom was quite luxurious with marble floors, brass fixtures and walls papered in a white and yellow striped wall paper. The light was a gas chandelier made of brass and crystal. Rose was sure this was the poshest bathroom she had ever bathed in. Sarah went straight to work washing Rose’s hair and left her to relax in the warm water. As she laid in the tub enjoying being clean and the scent of the water, the Doctor walked in, throwing his coat over a chair. He saw Rose lounging in the sudsy water and remembered their chat in Norway.

“That looks awfully tempting,” he said smiling. 

Startled, Rose reached for bubbles to cover herself. “Doctor!” she shouted. “You scared me. What you doin'?”

He paced around the tub. “Oh you know. Checking out the manor house and all. Got to admit, the bathroom may be my favorite part,” he said and plopped down on a chair to get a good view of Rose’s scrubbed and pink face.

“Doctor, you have something you want to talk about?” she asked, ignoring his flirting as she played with some of the bubbles.

“Thought we might have dinner in tonight and explore the house. Tomorrow I have an appointment with the Dean of Physics in the Natural World at University of London. You and Jackie can go shopping. Might sweeten Jackie’s mood.”

“Shoppin’ might help, but the only thing that’s gonna really put a smile on her face is to hear back from  
Malcolm,” Rose assured him.

The Doctor sighed. “I’m sorry. At least we have better living arrangements until it’s time. I’m certainly not going to miss listening to Jackie snore all night,” he said with a horrified expression.

Rose giggled and sank into the water a bit. Sarah walked back into the room. “Oh, forgive me Dr. Tardis!” she said and turned around, embarrassed.

“Ah, Sarah isn’t it? Please, just the Doctor, and I was just leaving. Better help my wife out of the tub before she prunes,” he teased and made his way out but paused. “Oh and Sarah, I think the blue dress will do for this evening.” He winked at Rose and continued on his way.

Sarah helped Rose dry and then wrapped her up in a cozy dressing gown, and then she dried and combed her hair. Rose didn’t think she’d like the whole maid dressing you thing, but Sarah was very sweet and made her feel comfortable. The corset that Sarah put her in was far more comfortable than the one that Ola had given her as were the other many layers of undergarments, as these were made of silk or other lighter weight fabrics.

The dress was gorgeous. It was a Tardis blue gown in silk and satin with black lace detail on the bodice. It was an off the shoulder gown with short capped sleeves and laced up like a corset in the back. It was tight fitting around the bodice and flared out at the hips with ruching and a small pleated trim at the bottom edge. 

Sarah arranged Rose’s hair in an elaborate design of swirls and curls pinned up with blue ribbon woven throughout. Very limited cosmetics were used in this time so a lady typically only used the slightest rouge on her lips and cheeks. Even the delicate blue boots Sarah slipped on Rose’s feet were a work of art. Sarah pulled out a gorgeous pearl choker with a sapphire tear drop which she placed around Rose’s neck, and pearl tear drop earrings for her ears. 

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. “Sarah, you’re an artist,” she breathed, not able to believe her own reflection. She turned to Sarah and smiled. “Thank you.”

Sarah blushed pleased. “Tis not hard with such a beautiful lady,” she said quietly and curtseyed.

Rose smiled broadly. “We are going to be such good friends! I can tell already. Thank you Sarah. Now then, can you take me to my Mum?” 

Sarah smiled broadly. “Yes, Maam. This way.” Sarah guided Rose to Jackie’s quarters where she found Jackie admiring herself in the mirror. 

Jackie turned around and gasped when she saw Rose. “Oh Rose! You look so beautiful!” Jackie teared up and walked over to Rose and they embraced.

Rose turned to the two maids. “Sorry. It’s just that Mum and I have been through so much. It’s so nice to be clean and in fresh clothes and well, to be back in London.” Both maids smiled.

Rose admired Jackie’s gown which was purple with a simple scooped neckline and long sleeves. Tiny white pearls buttoned up the front and it was also tight fitting around the bodice and flared out in ruffles with bits of white lace peaking out all the way to the floor. Jackie also wore simple white pearls with her gown. The two of them walked arm in arm on their way down to the dining room, taking their time to admire the lovely house which was now their home.

The Doctor also enjoyed a bath and then met his valet, Mr. Bates, in his own dressing room which was adjacent to the master bedroom. Mr. Bates bowed formally when the Doctor entered the room and began helping him into his suit. The Doctor fidgeted a bit, but finally cooperated enough to be dressed in a gray suit coat, black trousers and burgundy pattered vest over a starched white shirt. He groaned a bit when he realized he would be forced to wear polished black boots and mourned his beloved trainers which were tucked away in the chest they brought back from Norway.

He found Jackie and Rose in the music room admiring a piano. He paused at the door, leaning casually against the door frame admiring the two stunning women before him. 

Rose turned and smiled brightly at him. “Doctor! You look gorgeous!”

“Well of course I do! Don’t sound so surprised,” he said and ambled into the room toward the piano where he sat down at the bench and stroked a few keys. 

Jackie put her hands on her hips. “Oh listen to him. He thinks he's the lord of the manor and all,” Jackie said with attitude.

“Well I am, and you two are my lovely ladies,” he said as the began playing a song. Rose watched him play and smiled.

“It’s beautiful. What song is it?”

“Nothing that’s been written yet,” he answered, looking at her. “Blue suits you.”

Rose blushed and almost twirled in the dress. “Thanks.”

Carson arrived in the room and announced dinner. The Doctor stood up, thanked him and with Rose on one arm and Jackie on the other, escorted them to dinner. After dinner he walked them on a tour of the house showing them the bedrooms on the upper floors, library, sitting room, formal living room, music room, solarium, kitchen on the main floor and the wine cellar on the basement level. He pointed out a secret room off the wine cellar which he would make into his laboratory where he would be growing the baby Tardis.

That night he and Rose curled up together on the soft feather bed. She snuggled up close to him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Rose,” he whispered to her.

“Mmmm,” she responded. 

“Tomorrow night I want to…” He paused contemplating how best to ask her without sounding to humany and juvenile.

“Want to what?” she asked sleepily. 

“Well, it’s just we haven’t had much time to ourselves to… you know be us. So, I was thinking maybe I could I dunno take you into town tomorrow night and we could eat and stuff.”

Rose looked up at him. “Seriously? You want to go out on what, a date? A Victorian date?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t call it that,” he practically groaned.

Rose giggled. “All right. Well, Dr. Tardis, I would be honored to join you for dinner at one of London’s dining establishments.”

The Doctor smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips and brushed her knuckles with a gentle kiss. Rose inhaled and her pulse raced at the intimate action. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Rose before he softly said good night. 

She snuggled back down with him but it took her a long time to get to sleep. She suddenly had become hyper aware of him and realized that maybe she was ready to move forward. Eventually, she closed her eyes and dreamed of walking through Victorian London on the arm of her handsome Time Lord.

The next morning went by quickly. The Doctor had already charmed Mrs. Patmore into making him a quick breakfast so he could head out to the university for his first meeting with the Dean. He allowed Mr. Thorne to drive him so that he could send him back to the manor to take Rose and Jackie into town for a shopping trip.

Rose had her first meeting with Anna and Mr. Carson to discuss the running of the house and staff responsibilities. Mr. Carson proved himself to be organized and well versed in the etiquette and formalities of running a house. Rose felt very grateful to have him there. His counterpart, Anna, was equally organized and patiently explained to Rose the various staff’s duties in the house. 

After she finished with them, she met with Mrs. Patmore to discuss meals. She smirked a bit when she realized the Doctor had already made his way to the kitchens to charm Mrs. Patmore into feeding him and to set forth his one rule. There would be no pears in the house. Rose rolled her eyes a bit when Mrs. Patmore affirmed that all pears had been removed from the house. Rose thanked her and informed her that she and the Doctor would not be dining at home that evening.

Both Jackie and Rose were looking forward to a day of shopping and something to do in order to distract them from the fact that they were waiting for word from Torchwood. It was driving Jackie mad to know that she had no control over how they would return home and the only person she had to harass was the Doctor. Truth be told, she was a bit fond of this Doctor and was finding it difficult to continue to blame him for their predicament. 

Jackie dressed for shopping at some of the posh shops in London. She wore an apricot muslin day dress with black trim. It had a cut out neckline with black sheer chiffon, a fitted jacked with black piping and flared skirt. Jackie’s hat was white with peach and periwinkle colored flowers attached to it. Rose’s dress was a rich burgundy and gold floral print with a gold overlay and a simple burgundy velvet jacket with gold trim and a matching hat with a few plumes of rich wine colored fathers on it.

Mr. Thorne was dressed in his finest to take them to the shopping district in London where there were several dress designers. Rose and Jackie strolled along looking in some shop windows before they entered the first shop. A few very finely dressed women were already inside admiring rolls of fabric. 

A simply dressed elegant young woman approached them. “May I help you? Do you have an appointment with Mr. Durmont?” she asked.

“Oh, sorry but no. We’re new in town and our luggage was lost at sea. Is Mr. Durmont the designer?”

Several women in the store laughed and the young woman looked offended. “If you don’t know whose shop you’re in, perhaps you should shop elsewhere,” she said insultingly.

If there was one thing Jackie could not stand, it was snippy sales girls who thought they were better than everyone else. “Now see here, young lady. That’s no way to treat ladies who are about to spend more money on dresses than you will see in a year. It would do you some good to learn some basic manners!”

“Mum, it’s not important. We’ll find some place else a bit more agreeable. I don’t want to shop anyplace that treats people like this,” Rose told her, trying to get them out of there before they drew any more attention to themselves. The one thing the Doctor had emphasized was for them to not make a scene and just blend in. They couldn’t risk altering history. Jackie was still miffed but allowed Rose to pull her from the dress shop.

“The nerve of that snippy little strumpet,” she said as they walked down the street. The experience immediately put Rose on edge and made her nervous to walk into any other shop. Jackie picked up on this and stopped her in front of one of the posh shops.

“Rose, I’m sorry sweetheart. This is meant to be relaxing. Don’t let some snobby shop girl ruin our day,” Jackie pleaded. 

Rose looked at Jackie and smiled. Suddenly, whether or not they bought a dress didn’t matter. Today was about them walking through town and just enjoying spending a day together doing something normal.

“You’re right. Let’s just enjoy the day, yeah?” Rose said as the two women walked arm in arm a bit further down the road looking at the beautifully dressed women and giggling over some the unique Victorian gadgets they passed on the street. The first thing Rose notice was a tube that seemed to run around buildings and then disappeared beneath the street to reappear on another building. It wasn’t until she was next to one that she realized something was running through it. She peaked into a window of a shop and saw that it ran inside and deposited a container. 

She turned to Jackie, “It’s a delivery system! Oh the Doctor is so gonna hate that he missed this!” she said with delight.

They also saw many variations of motorized bicycles that were a combination of pipes, wheels and glass with a huge ornate brass muffler type device that shot out steam. There was also a photographer who had a brass box with lots of glass tubing and shiny parts that sat in the middle of something that looked like an umbrella. He was taking a picture of some formally dressed stern looking men standing in front of another steam powered car that looked like a carriage with no cover on top.

Finally, they arrived at a tiny shop with a an intricate peacock blue gown displayed in the window. It appeared quite empty inside so they decided to try it. They walked in and a bell rang on the door. A matronly woman walked out and greeted them with a smile. Rose immediately felt much more welcome.

“Hello, my Mum and I just arrived in London and we lost our luggage at sea. We need to order some gowns. Can you help us?” Rose asked. The woman, who introduced herself as Lillian, said she would love to help two such lovely ladies. Both Rose and Jackie grinned. After that, they looked at roll after roll of fabric. Jackie was in her element.

“Rose, let’s see this pink brocade against you.” After examining it, Jackie shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.” 

Lillian agreed. “Mrs. Tyler, I think that shade would suit you much better. May I?” she asked and held it up to Jackie.

“Oh, Mum yes! We have to have that for you,” Rose said enthusiastically. They spent hours there talking and becoming fast friends with Lillian who was recently widowed and trying to support her two sons. 

Jackie’s heart went out to her. “Well Lillian, we would love to buy all our gowns and accessories from you. You’ve been so kind to Rose and I and we want to help you. Do you think you can arrange for the hats, gloves and shoes as well?”

“Mrs. Tyler, Mrs. Tardis, thank you! I would be honored. Of course, it may take me some time for such a large order but perhaps we can talk about what dresses you would need immediately,” Lillian said, obviously pleased to help them.

Rose and Jackie sat with her over tea and worked out the details. They each picked two gowns that would be the priority for Lillian to produce. As they were preparing to walk back to the carriage, Lillian stopped Rose.

“Mrs. Tardis, I hope you won’t think me too forward but, I have a dress I would love for you to have immediately. She showed Jackie and Rose a cream brocade dress with a lavender inset. It was a long sleeved gown with a dipping neckline. 

Jackie gushed over it and Rose set aside Victorian propriety and hugged her. “Thank you, Lillian! It’s gorgeous. Do you think you could have it delivered by this evening? My husband wanted to take me dinner and I would love to wear it.”

“Of course Mrs. Tardis.” 

After they left, Jackie looked at Rose and was a bit put out. “And when were you gonna tell me you were takin’ off with himself tonight?”

“Mum, I was gonna tell you this afternoon.”

“And, what about me? What am I s’pose to do sit around that big house doing what?”

“Mum, it’s only for tonight. Please. He wants to take me to dinner is all. We’ve all been spending a lot of time together. He just wants to you know, spend some time with me alone. We’ve barely had any time to work out things between us since other him left us here.” 

Jackie sighed. “Fine. S’pose I should’ve expected it. He always was one for dragging you off somewhere. Just remember I’m sittin’ in that big house alone with no telly and nothin’ to do.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Rose said, smiling and holding onto Jackie’s arm as they made their way back to the carriage and Mr. Thorpe.

Just as Lillian promised, the dress was delivered to the house as Jackie and Rose enjoyed tea. Rose asked Sarah to take it upstairs for her to change into later. The Doctor swooped in soon after the dress was delivered.

“Hello Ladies!” he said exuberantly. “And how was shopping today?”

“Fine, once we avoided all the rude shopkeepers. Honestly, don’t think I’ve ever been treated so rudely,” Jackie exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” the Doctor asked, his tone a bit more serious.

“Oh it was nothing. Just, apparently we didn’t know that we was walking into some snobby designer’s shop and the shop girl started looking down at us and bein’ you know mean,” Rose explained as she looked into her tea.

“Is that right. Hmmph what shop was it? Don’t want to do business there.”

“Oh, some bloke by the name of Durmont,” Jackie said, rolling her eyes. There was a gasp by the door and Rose looked over at Anna who had walked into the room.

“Forgive me, Mrs. Tardis. I meant no disrespect,” she said and bobbed a curtsey.

“Don’t be silly Anna. Course you weren’t rude. Guess maybe you know something about this Durmont person. Want to share with us?” Rose asked.

“I’m sorry, Ma'am. It’s just that he was the Queen’s chosen designer and most of the society ladies would do anything for an appointment with him.”

“Well, if you ask me he’s not worth it. Anyone who runs a shop like that has a few things to learn. Besides, Lillian’s gowns are far prettier. Don’t you think so Rose?” Jackie declared.

Rose smiled brightly. “Oh yes! She’s brilliant. Doctor, she’s making all our dresses. Wait till you see!” Rose told him enthusiastically. 

He smiled back at her, pleased that she and Jackie had a pleasant day. He hated the prejudice exhibited in London society during this period. His own day had been mired in classism and obvious snobbery. 

Anna stood off to the side and stared at Rose with a bit of smile on her face before slipping away back to the kitchen. It was obvious to her that she was going to enjoy working for her new lady of the house.

“How was your day, Doctor?” Rose asked.

“You ladies are looking at the new lead professor of physics in the natural world,” he told them, rocking back on his heels looking pleased.

“Oh Doctor! That’s wonderful! Rose said with a brilliant smile.

“So you’ll be working now,” Jackie said, smirking a bit. “At a proper job, all settled down in a house and everything. Will wonders never cease.”

“Mum,” Rose said in a chastising tone. “Be nice. He’s trying.”

“Yes Jackie!” he said crankily. “But it won’t be all day. I’ll have plenty of time to spend here working on my special project.”

“Of course you will,” Rose said softly. “Why don’t you sit down and have some tea and you can tell us all about it. Mrs. Padmore’s biscuits are lovely,” Rose said and held her hand out to him. If there was one thing he could never turn down, it was Rose’s hand and her delightful smile.

After tea, they walked upstairs to change for dinner. The Doctor would not reveal their destination and told her only that it was a surprise and she would love it. Sarah dressed her in the beautiful silk and satin brocade gown and styled her hair up on her head, weaving in pearls. Around her neck was clasped another string of pearls this time with an amethyst dangling from it. She wore elbow length matching cream satin gloves.

The Doctor was dressed in a sapphire blue velvet jacket with silver vest and starched white dress shirt with black dress trousers. He had silver cufflinks etched with a “DT” on them. He stared and his jaw dropped a bit when he saw her. “So beautiful,” he whispered as he took her hand. 

Mr. Carson’s serious demeanor cracked and he smiled as they walked out to the waiting carriage.

They drove down the dark London streets lit only by the full moon, the gas street lights, and oil lanterns hanging on the carriages making their way past them. It was a clear, crisp night and Rose snuggled up close the Doctor as they made their way into town. The carriage pulled to a halt next to a posh and elegant hotel which was brightly lit both inside and out. Mr. Thorne opened the door and helped Rose out. She was quickly followed by the Doctor. The doormen opened the doors for them as they walked into a stunning wood and marble decorated lobby. A few people turned to watch the Doctor and Rose walk slowly toward the dining room on the opposite side of the lobby. 

The maitre d’ bowed slightly. 

“Dr. and Mrs. Tardis. You are expecting us,” The Doctor said with confidence. 

The maitre d’ nodded and asked them to follow him. As they walked through the dining room, Rose saw that it was filled with some of the most elegantly and formally dressed people she had ever seen, most of whom were staring at them and whispering.

After they were seated, she leaned over to the Doctor. “Why are all these people starin’ at us?”

He grinned. “Cause we’re new and they're gossips. It’s how the wealthy pass the time here. Makin’ up stories about each other, trying to one up each other and all that disgusting pish pash." 

Rose giggled “You’re sayin’ we’re the Victorian version of Coronation Street!” The Doctor winced at the description but was quite amused.

A waiter approached and the Doctor spoke to him in fluent French. After the waiter left, Rose just looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. “What?” he asked, innocently.

“You know what. I’ve never heard you speak a foreign language before.”

“Sure you have. I did it all the time,” he responded, still smiling at her.

“Yeah, but the Tardis was translatin’ so I didn’t get to hear it.”

He was quite pleased that she was able to say Tardis without flinching and a bit surprised that hearing the name of his beloved ship did not hurt quite so much as it did in Norway. But then again, that was the affect Rose had on him. Her bright smile could erase some of the worst hurt in the universe.

The waiter returned with wine which he decanted and presented to the Doctor to approve. The Doctor expertly swirled sniffed and tasted nodding his approval. They spent the rest of the night chatting about his new position and how she and Jackie would best fit into the university lifestyle. It was while they were eating their dinner that Rose encountered more of the unpleasant aspects of London society.

A distinguished elderly gentlemen walked up to their table with a stern expression on his face. “You, sir, are not welcome here. Your most ungentlemanly like behavior and ill manners have come to the attention of the good and upstanding members of London society. We will not tolerate such riff raff as you and your family. I must insist that you remove your most unwelcome presence from this fine establishment.”

The Doctor stood up and faced the man staring him directly in the eyes. “And who are you exactly to be telling me where I may or may not dine with my wife?”

“I am Lord Edward Beltram III and you will leave at once.”

“Well Lord Beltram, I’m most disappointed. Pity that such a distinguished gentlemen is showing such poor form as to make unfounded accusations against someone he has never met. I fear it’s going to be quite embarrassing for you.” the Doctor calmly stated.

“What!” he flustered, his face turning red in anger. “How dare you!” He turned to a waiter. “You, throw out this vagabond this instant!” he ordered loudly.

“Tell me Lord Beltram, do you own this fine dining establishment?”

“I will not listen to insults by some ignorant and disrespectful cur!” he shouted. The restaurant was in complete silence and everyone was watching the altercation between them.

“Just as I thought. You don’t, and therefore have no right to treat my wife and I in such a vulgar and brutish manner. So tell me Lord Beltram. Who has impugned my family name and attempted to tarnish my reputation?” the Doctor asked a hint of steel in his voice.

“You impudent scoundrel! Your flagrant disrespect of Lady Bransen is well known now! You won’t get away with such behavior here and I’ll see to that!” he said with a look of triumph in his eyes.

Although Rose was uncomfortable, when Lord Beltram called the Doctor a scoundrel, she had to hide a slight smirk.

“Why thank you, Lord Beltram! Most kind of you to point out who is slandering my name so I know who to direct my solicitor to file action against,” he said with a very dangerous smile. “Now, if you will excuse me, I’m having dinner with my wife. Good evening.” The Doctor turned his back dismissing the angry Lord and sat down to finish his dinner with Rose. 

Rose was quite upset by the whole incident and Lord Beltram was still standing their glaring at them and breathing heavily.

The maitre d' approached them. “Dr. Tardis, Lord Beltram is there a problem?” he asked, trying to remain neutral.

“Of course there’s a problem! You’ve allowed this trash to dine with decent and well respected members of society!” Lord Beltram shouted.

Rose wanted to crawl under the table and leaned over toward the Doctor. “Doctor, maybe it’s best if we go. I don’t think I have much of an appetite any more.”

“No,” the Doctor said tightly. “We are not going to allow that rude, obnoxious gossip monger to tell us what to do,” he told her firmly and obviously quite angry.

Another well dressed middle aged man approached. “Dr. Tardis, Sir Wilson Melville. I‘m on the board at London Bank and acquainted with Mr. Gates, your solicitor. I’m most sorry that you and your wife have been so ill treated in London.” Sir Melville turned to Lord Beltram. “Lord Beltram, I don’t know what you’ve heard about Dr. Tardis but I assure you he is most respectable and a fine gentlemen. It would be wise not pursue these false accusations. It would be a pity for your good name to be dragged through the mud over misinformation. Dr. Tardis is quite correct and I for one will stand with him when he sees that the perpetrators of such false accusations and slanderous comments are prosecuted to the full extent of the law.”

Lord Beltram gasped in outrage, glared at the Doctor and stomped off back to his table. 

Sir Melville turned back to Rose. "My dear Mrs. Tardis, my deepest apologies. It is obvious you are a most gracious lady and should not be subjected to such disrespect."

Rose blushed and looked down a bit before thanking him. He bowed and left them. The maitre d’ swiftly approached and also apologized, as did the manager of the restaurant. The chatter and clinking noise of the meal service continued. 

The Doctor reached across the table to hold her hand. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted us to have a nice evening not cause some class confrontation.”

Rose smiled brightly at him. “Doctor, it wouldn’t be us if a little excitement didn’t happen.” 

He grinned back at her as dessert was served. Rose was delighted with the fresh berry lemon custard. Afterwards, the Doctor escorted her out to the terrace where there were musicians. Under a star lit sky on the outdoor terrace with the glow of moonlight and flickering gas lanterns, he took her in his arms. 

They danced a traditional waltz with his right hand resting on her back and his other hand holding her left hand while her right hand rested on his shoulder. They glided around the dance floor gazing into each others eyes not noticing how people were smiling and watching them. 

When the musicians stopped for a break he walked her back inside and retrieved their coats. The Doctor thanked the maitre d' and provided him a generous gratuity for the unfortunate incident with Lord Beltram.

As they rode back to the Manor, Rose curled up under his arm. “Thanks for the dinner and dancing. Guess you still have the moves,” she teased, showing just a bit of flirtatious tongue.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to boast,” he said, looking down at her and pulled her tighter to his side. 

She smiled and burrowed her head into his coat and inhaled. As she sat there thinking about everything that had happened to them since Bad Wolf Bay, she made a decision. She wanted more. She wanted him to know how much she loved him. “Doctor?”

“Mmmm,” he answered enjoying cuddling with her.

“I think I’m ready to dance if you want to,” she said softly, clasping his hand and caressing it with her thumb.

“Thought we did that on the terrace and it was lovely and….” he stopped as he realized what she meant. He looked over at her and she was staring at him with a look he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen on her face before. “Oh. Dance,” he said softly.

“Yeah, if you want,” she responded.

“I do. Want to dance with you that is. Very much.”

Rose smiled and leaned up to kiss him. The two of them tossed Victorian etiquette out the window and enjoyed a long snog that would definitely lead to the dance that they both had wanted for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after their Victorian date, Rose and the Doctor walked down stairs hand in hand practically glowing.

“Good morning, Jackie!” the Doctor called out enthusiastically, a huge grin on his face.

“Morning, Mum,” Rose said, a light in her eyes that hadn’t been there the previous day. She walked over and kissed Jackie’s cheek before sitting down with the Doctor for breakfast.

Carson served them breakfast and quietly stood off to the side. Jackie narrowed her eyes at them. “You two seem awfully happy this morning. I guess you had fun last night off partying in town while I sat here by myself,” she said a little miffed.

“Mum, Please. The Doctor and I just needed a few hours to spend time with each other and besides, you wouldn’t have enjoyed it. There was this awful Lord Beltram bloke who tried to start a brawl with the Doctor. He was seriously rude and deserved to be tossed out on his ear,” Rose explained as she sipped her tea.

“What do you mean he started a fight!” Jackie said, raising her voice. She glared at the Doctor. “What did you do?"

The Doctor set his tea cup down. “Me? As if I would be so rude in such a posh place. Rose and I were sitting quietly enjoying our dinner and this arrogant aristocrat stomped over and started shouting at us. I defended our honor and did my best to ignore him and it wasn’t easy,” the Doctor said, getting angry just thinking about the incident. 

“The Doctor’s right, Mum. This was another one like that Lord and Lady Bransen. All full of airs and graces and not one bit of decorum. It turned out all right. Another gentlemen stood up to him and defended us. Pretty much put that rude Lord Beltram in his place and embarrassed the soddin’ git.” 

Carson stood off to the side, his face impassive, but he may have raised his eyebrows at Rose’s latest comment.

“Rose, language” the Doctor warned at her use of inappropriate language.

“Sorry,” she said, even though she wasn’t.

“Humph,” Jackie almost snorted. “What is it with these society type snobs! Honestly, they have no class whatsoever. They think they can just be rude as they please. Well, not to my family they don’t! If I was there, I’d ‘ave given him a good piece of my mind and taught ‘im some manners,” Jackie proclaimed.

“Thanks, Mum. I think the Doctor handled him real well. He showed himself to be the real gentlemen. See a real gentlemen knows not to make a spectacle like this Lord Beltram did. The Doctor will always be the better man,” she said softly, smiling up at him.

He grinned back at her. Jackie rolled her eyes. “All right, so what else happened? I mean, sounds like you had a right terror of a night,” Jackie said, looking at them with speculation.

The Doctor looked up at her with mischief in his eyes. “I took Rose dancing,” he announced and scooped up some sausage and eggs.

“Dancing?” Jackie asked suspiciously.

Rose beamed. “Yeah, we danced and it was fantastic,” she said enthusiastically.

The Doctor almost choked, being the only other person in the room to understand what that meant. Rose winked at him and turned back to her breakfast. Jackie’s face turned red as she figured out what they were talking about.

“Oh you did, did you!” she announced, now perturbed and ready to lecture both of them. 

Before she could, the Doctor pulled out a pocket watch. “Oh look at the time! Must dash off. I have a meeting with Mr. Stanford at the Society for Astronomical Advances." He leaned down and kissed Rose on the cheek. “Enjoy your day, ladies!” he said, backing out of the room.

Jackie then fixed her glare on Rose who looked up at Jackie with a spoon full of eggs half way to her mouth and knew she was in for a lecture.

**************

The Doctor was dressed in a chocolate brown suit with white dress shirt and caramel color waistcoat for his meeting with Mr. Stanford. He hopped out of the carriage and passed Mr. Thorne a few notes along with a shopping list.

“Charles, I need you to pick up a few items while I meet with Mr. Stanford. Oh and why don’t you pick up some things for yourself with whatever’s left over.”

“Doctor, I…” he tried to say before the Doctor interrupted him.

“Nope! You take care of my wife and her mother and I want to take care of you. So, off you go,” the Doctor said and waved him on. 

Charles Thorne smiled at the Doctor and nodded his head. He had no idea when he was hired for this job how much he would enjoy it. The Tardises were nothing like any other wealthy family he had met. Mrs. Tardis always asked how he was doing and smiled at everyone. 

He had heard how Mrs. Tyler had spent time with the cook, Mrs. Patmore, and had bonded with her over a special recipe for biscuits. Mrs. Patmore had been most hesitant, but Mrs. Tyler insisted she teach her the recipe for the family’s favorite biscuits. Mrs. Tyler stood side by side with her as she mixed up the recipe, chatting easily with her and then insisted that every servant in the house taste one and offer an opinion. By the time they were done, Mrs. Tyler insisted each servant be given biscuits to take home to their families. 

Charles Thorne smiled and drove off intent on finding every item on the Doctor’s list. Although he was pleased to help, when he read the list and saw some of the items were ten pounds of salt, glass beakers, rubber tubing, various mechanical gears, chains, a Bunsen burner, a phonograph, earthworms and mold spores, he became a bit worried. His thoughts ranged from how eccentric the Doctor was, to wondering what he was going to build or what experiment he was working on. Charles’ curiosity trumped his concerns and he continued on his mission determined to purchase every item on the list.

The Doctor strode confidently into the brick, octagonal shaped building, his brown boots echoing about the museum-like interior. The floors were a polished dark wood and the walls were also paneled in a lighter shade of wood. The Doctor looked up a staircase that wound it’s way up to another level. A thin, elderly man dressed in a gray suit, walking with a cane walked down the stairs toward him.

“Dr. Tardis! A pleasure to meet you, sir. My good friend, Johan Dahl speaks quite highly of you,” the pleasant, elderly gentlemen greeted.

“And you must be Mr. James Stanford. Nice to meet you,” The Doctor responded and pumped his arm up and down in an enthusiastic hand shake. He looked around the room with curiosity. Very impressive collection of astronomical maps you have here and is that a meteor over there?" the Doctor asked, indicating a rock sitting on a pedestal.

“Ah, good eye, Dr. Tardis!” Mr. Stanford responded. “Come, let me show you around.”

Mr. Stanford walked around the observatory with the Doctor showing him various books written by members of the society, maps of the stars, logs of observations, various models of telescopes along with the meteorite sample that had fallen to the Earth in a plume of fire years earlier. The Doctor oooed and ahhhed over various items noting how much more advanced they were than the Victorian era on Earth prime. When Mr. Stanford took him upstairs to the room that housed a one hundred inch long giant telescope, a look of awe filled the Doctor’s face. 

The room was round with a domed ceiling. Mr. Stanford pulled a few levers, and gears began turning cranking the metal onion skin dome in half. The Doctor walked up to the giant black and brass telescope and looked at the gears that raised and lowered it as well as helped focus the device.

“Oooo this is beautiful!” the Doctor exclaimed as he walked around it, caressing it here and there. So tell me, Mr. Stanford, have you thought of modifying the reflective material using a thicker crystalline structure with a metallic base thus increasing the power by at least fifty?" the Doctor asked as he pulled out his glasses and inspected the device.

Mr. Stanford chuckled. “You don’t disappoint, Dr. Tardis. You are just as innovative as Johan promised. We could certainly use your expertise here. Perhaps you could spare us a few hours, when your schedule permits of course. There will be a meeting of the society next week. I would be delighted if you could attend.”

“Why of course!” the Doctor responded grinning. “I’ve just accepted a position at University of London but it will take up surprisingly little of my time. Do you mind if I bring my wife by one evening? She’s quite brilliant and has a mind for science. I assure you she would be most fascinated by your equipment.”

“Well, I must say we don’t often have many lady guests here. Although recently, a brilliant young lady by the name of Margaret Huggins was permitted to present a mechanism by which she was able to record images of our telescopic observations. Quite fascinating really and impressive. Of course, some of our members are traditionalists and take issue with females invading the hallowed halls of science. Still, being a modernist yourself, you know we must embrace the future.”

The Doctor grinned broadly. “Why Mr. Stanford, that is just incredibly forward thinking of you. I like you already!” the Doctor enthused. They spent several more hours in Mr. Stanford’s office discussing the evolution of the telescope and some of the more recent discoveries.

As the Doctor was about to leave, he noticed some empty spots in one of the glass cases in the main hall.

“Do you lend your books out, Mr. Stanford?” he asked indicating the vacant spots.

Mr. Stanford shifted uncomfortably. “I understand that you and your family have been abroad for several years. I take it you were not in the country during the unpleasantness with the Royal family?” he asked.

“You are referring to the Torchwood Revolution,” the Doctor stated.

“Some people do call it that,” Mr. Stanford acknowledged. “Dr. Tardis, not many people discuss this topic. Many people died or worse, but as you seem to be unaware of some of the more gruesome details, I shall endeavor to explain.”

The Doctor decided to play down the extent of his knowledge and reveal only the basics. “I am aware of the incident in Scotland. As I understand it, Prince Albert and the Queen were attacked by a wolf-like creature, a supernatural being intent on murder and mayhem. I was told several of the Queen’s guard fought and defeated it but not before it infected members of the royal family including the Queen herself.”

Mr. Stanford nodded. “Yes, that would be accurate. What has not been disclosed to the general public, however, is that there was evidence of an astronomical event that ties in to the whole atrocious affair. You see, the beast spoke to its captors before it was destroyed. It said it traveled here on an amalgamation of minerals that fell from the heavens not far from Torchwood House. It existed as a microscopic organism seeking a host. It infected a local child who was out exploring in the woods. Poor lad,” he explained, shaking his head.

“It appears to be able to infect its victim, replicating like a virus, modifying the victim’s biology and subjugating the ability to control the poor soul’s mind. Although the beast was destroyed, it is believed it infected the royal family through a bite or scrape. Like a virulent plague, the organisms consumed their host's biologies, twisting them into what they wanted.”

“Sorry Mr. Stanford, but didn’t anyone notice?” the Doctor asked, fascinated by the topic.

“After the incident at Torchwood, the royal family went into seclusion. No one but their most trusted servants were permitted to see them. The servants that suspected something wrong disappeared. It wasn’t until they returned to London and began spreading their foul plague that people took notice. Some of the members of our society were the first to become suspicious”

“Really, how?” the Doctor asked softly, but suspecting he knew the answer.

“Prince Albert was an esteemed member. He was brilliant. He was often here with other members of the royal family studying the night sky, making notes and calculations. When he was here with his family, they kept to themselves and never shared what their project was. The Prince, or whatever he was, went so far as to demand sole control of the observatory and barred access from anyone else.”

“But never during a full moon, correct?” the Doctor asked.

“No, you are quite correct,” Mr. Stanford said and pulled out a handkerchief to dab at his face.

“Mr. Stanford, are you quite all right?” the Doctor asked, concerned that the topic was taking a toll on the elderly gentlemen.

He looked up at the Doctor and his eyes although filled with pain were quite determined. “It is a difficult topic but one that must not be forgotten. We can never let this happen again. I want you to know the truth.”

The Doctor nodded for him to continue, but walked with him back to his office. After Mr. Stanford settled in a chair, he continued. “Several of us held a meeting to discuss the odd behavior and decided that perhaps all was not as it seemed. We are scientists trained to observe behaviors or reactions that are not within the normal parameters of a controlled subject or environment. This was definitely the case in our observations here at the observatory. We hypothecated that if it was happening here, it could be happening elsewhere.

We agreed to form a secret alliance to investigate further and determine if this variance from the norm was occurring elsewhere. Such a think would be inherently dangerous to our society and the investigation of it, well we understood the danger. We could have been accused of treason and put to death or worse. Secrecy was essential as we all had families to protect.”

“So you spread out across London society and secretly observed. And, what did you find?” the Doctor asked, completely enthralled with the scientists's brave actions.

“Several of our members spoke with the royal guard that were at Torchwood House that night. Observations were shared. Hypotheses made. A plan was formed to test our theories,” Mr. Stanford said and quietly stared across the room lost in thought.

The Doctor looked at the silent man and knew what they had done. “You went to the royal household during a full moon didn’t you,” he gently suggested.

“Yes and it was terrible, Doctor Tardis. We watched them turn into howling beasts,” he said, horror filling his eyes. “Servants were pushed out onto the lawn where the beasts were transforming. Those pour souls screamed and ran in terror toward the woods. We stayed in our secret alcove in one of the towers and watched in horror as those vicious beasts hunted them down and….” he paused trembling.

The Doctor reached over and put a comforting hand on his arm. “You don’t have to do this,” the Doctor said softly, concerned for the elderly gentlemen who was clearly traumatized by his observations.

Mr. Stanford sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I do need to continue. You must know the truth. We heard them scream and watched the creatures return, covered in blood. The servants were never seen again. It was decided that investigation and examination of what remained in the woods was not necessary. Those of us in the tower knew that our theories, our worst fears, were correct.

We left in the morning and began spreading the word of what we had seen to our underground alliance. Soon, the guards who were at Torchwood House that night took the lead and formed a plan. Unfortunately, the wretched creatures had spies and sympathizers everywhere. They found out and thus began a rain of terror the likes of which we had not seen in many years. They strategically hunted down anyone in authority who could strike against them. Members of Parliament disappeared or were found murdered in alleys. Several of the judiciary and some of our most esteemed military leaders were accused of treason and hanged or worse. Every day there was more death. It was as if London was bathed in blood.

They were cunning in their approach, removing people from places of authority so that they could fill the positions with their own kind or those loyal to them. The Queen herself was making overtures to dissolve Parliament. Some of my closest friends and allies were taken in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. My own son was taken. They didn’t even leave us a body to bury. Of course, that wasn’t all they did. Their victims's families were stripped of their lands and possessions all in the name of the Queen,” he said with an edge of bitterness.

“When did it stop?” the Doctor asked softly, realizing how personal this had become for Mr. Stanford and all of his colleagues.

Mr. Stanford’s fists clenched. “When we had enough people and weapons to stop them. The royal guard and military that remained loyal to our country and our people formulated a plan to strike all of them simultaneously. The Queen’s Mid Summer Nights ball was being held and most of who we believed to be infected would be there. The guard waited until everyone had arrived and locked them in the palace and systematically destroyed them,” he said with little emotion.

“But, how did they know they who was infected and who wasn’t?” the Doctor asked as the horror of what he was about hear chilled him.

Mr. Stanford looked at him with tears in his eyes. “It didn’t matter. If they associated with them then they were deemed just as guilty and if they weren’t then it was the sacrifice to be made to save our country.”

The Doctor jumped up and began pacing, horrified at these events. “So you killed everyone! What about the ones that weren’t there?” he asked, anger building in him for the innocent lives lost with those that had actually reined terror on these people.

“Anyone under suspicion was marked, hunted down and destroyed that very night. Unfortunately, we didn’t capture all of them. A few escaped. It’s believed they fled the country.”

“And afterwards. What happened then?” the Doctor demanded, angry at the loss of life.

“The bodies were burned. Anyone bitten was killed and their bodies burned. It was a plague and it was treated just like an infection. Cauterize the wound and save the healthy flesh. A new legislature was formed and new laws enacted to protect the people. The Torchwood Institute was formed to hunt down the remaining beasts and protect the realm from any further hostilities from supernatural creatures.”

“Who decides?" the Doctor demanded.

Mr. Stanford stood up and once again stared the Doctor in the eyes. “Torchwood is affiliated with the scientific community. There had to be checks and balances. There has to be scientific proof. Anyone suspected is held and observed during the full moon.”

The Doctor nodded, still too angry to say anything.

“That was years ago, Dr. Tardis. Things are better now, but there are still sympathizers here in London. Suspicions run high. I will tell you that your presence has not gone unnoticed.”

“What do you mean?” the Doctor demanded, the Oncoming Storm beginning to rise to the surface. He would not tolerate anyone threatening Rose or Jackie.

“I was informed by Torchwood that you were practically accosted at dinner last night. Lord Beltram is on a watch list. You are intelligent, a man of science and a man of integrity. Those that support the vile creatures will do everything they can to chase you away or worse. They want a population they can manipulate and terrorize. They want to control information and subjugate the population. Members of society such as you and I stand in their way.”

The Doctor was most unhappy to hear this and began pacing again before he stopped and turned to Mr. Stanford. “Lord Beltram was not the first British nobility to verbally attack my wife and I. Honestly, I find it hard to believe that we arrive and are suddenly targeted. It seems a bit paranoid. It’s more likely that Rose and I are not part of London upper class and have no social standing. As outsiders, we have been deemed unacceptable by the aristocracy. I refuse to contribute to an atmosphere of baseless accusations without evidence supporting your assertions that this is some type of conspiracy. I can’t ally myself to you and your society given your history of systematically killing people based solely on a suspicion of guilt. I‘ll need proof before I can believe we‘ve been targeted by some of these sympathizers.”

Mr. Stanford smiled. “I understand. I would never ask that of you. I only ask that you take care. This is a place filled with suspicions and prejudice. I respect you as an intelligent man with morals and standards. If you had reacted in any other way, I would have been most disappointed. Please Dr. Tardis, do not be offended. I could not in good conscience let you leave without disclosing the complete history and purpose of the society.”

The Doctor was silent as he watched Mr. Stanford. He tapped into his Time Lord abilities and could see that deep down, he was sincere in his beliefs. “I appreciate your candor and I will think about all you have said.” As the Doctor turned to leave he paused and turned back around. “Sir Wilson Melville who came to our defense last night. He’s Torchwood isn’t he?”

Mr. Stanford smiled and held out his hand to the Doctor. “Torchwood is not just a group whose sole purpose is to kill and destroy. That would be trading the demon for the devil now wouldn’t it? I like to think we are a well balanced group from scientists to philosophers to artists to military experts. Thank you Doctor Tardis, for keeping an open mind and I look forward to seeing you again and meeting your wife,” Mr. Stanford said shaking the Doctor’s hand.

The Doctor nodded and left the observatory with his mind spinning with information and his own theories.

*****************

While the Doctor was visiting the observatory and Mr. Stanford, Rose and Jackie were walking around the gardens, enjoying the cool, sunny morning.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Jackie asked as they passed a pond with a trickling fountain.

Rose didn’t want to have this conversation but knew it was inevitable. “What do you mean?” she asked, evasively.

“You know what I mean!” Jackie said, raising her voice and stopping abruptly to give her daughter a motherly glare. “Now are you going to admit that you and the Doctor were foolin’ around last night or not?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Fine. We did. I love him and he loves me,” she said, leaning over to sniff a pink flower.

“Oh Rose,” Jackie said, shaking her head. “Do you really think now was the best time for that? I mean did you really think it through? You two were apart for so long. You should be taking things slowly. Getting to know one another again. I mean this one is a isn’t the same as the other. Things are bound to be different. I know that bein‘ intimate with my Pete here is different and…” Jackie said.

“Mum!“ Rose said, a bit horrified. “I don’t need to be hearin that! Besides, the Doctor and me were never like that before,” Rose said, walking further into the garden, gripping her basket tighter as she tried to mentally scrub her mind of what Jackie had started to say.

Jackie walked up to her. “Are you seriously tryin’ to tell me that you him never…”

Rose turned to her, blushing and toying with her light blue day dress. “No, we….we were better than that. We was close, closer than lots of people who are married. If we hadn’t been separated, I knew where things were going. He courted me proper like and I liked it.”

Jackie sighed. “It doesn’t change that the two of you have been apart for years. You‘re both different now. You should take time to get reacquainted.”

Rose looked Jackie in the eye. “I love ‘im. I know I was confused on the beach, but after spending all this time together and working through everything to get back to London, I’m sure. I know ‘im and I love ‘im. I know he wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt me. He makes me feel….” she said, not quite finishing but looking off across the garden.

“Oh Rose. Sweetheart, I just want to protect you is all. Yeah, he’s been there for us and all but, what happens if he decides he’s bored and leaves? Then what? And what if you get pregnant? I don’t want you to have to raise a child alone.”

“Mum, he’s not gonna leave me. This him, he’s here to stay. I know it. Him and me are closer than ever.”

“All right, maybe you are. Maybe, he’ll stick around this time. But, do you really want a baby now?”

“We’re bein’ careful, Mum. I promise. I should be good for another week and it’s not like we’re goin’ at it like bunnies. Give us a little credit,” Rose said as they continued walking.

Jackie sighed again knowing she would not be able to change Rose‘s mind. “I hope you know what you’re doin. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Either of you.”

Rose looped her arm through Jackie’s. “We won’t, Mum. We love each other too much to let anything’ bad happen.”

They spent the rest of the day wandering the grounds, meeting the gardener, picking and arrange flowers, greeting various visitors who came calling including a few servants of some of the Doctor’s fellow professors who brought gifts of welcome. One of the high points of the day was when a package was delivered wrapped in brown paper.

Rose unwrapped it with Jackie at her side. Both women were overwhelmed by what they found. Inside were two musical jewelry boxes. One was pink with intricate silver work and the other was a duplicate only in blue. Each of them opened the boxes and found silver heart lockets contained within. When they opened the lockets, they found images of Pete and Tony inside. Jackie had tears running down her cheek and looked up at Rose. 

“See Mum. He loves us,” Rose said, her own eyes wet with unshed tears.

“How did he ever manage this?” Jackie asked, clasping the locket around her neck.

“’Cos he’s the Doctor,” Rose said with assurance. The two of them sat together talking quietly admiring their lockets before rising to dress for dinner. 

After dinner that night the Doctor escorted Rose and Jackie down to the wine cellar where Mr. Thorne had placed the items on the list that the Doctor had him purchase. Jackie and Rose, dressed in their formal gowns, stared in confusion at the crate filled with the odd items. The Doctor walked over to one of the wall-sized wine racks and pushed a lever causing it to swing outward to reveal a door.

Rose grinned in delight and Jackie rolled her eyes. 

“Thinks he’s all James Bond doesn’t’ he?” Jackie said shaking her head.

“Naw, I’m better than that,” he said, winking at Rose and ducking into the room to light some oil lanterns. He popped back out and picked up the crate and carried it into the room. Rose and Jackie slowly followed him lifting up their skirts to step over a raised threshold into the small room lit by warm, flicker of lamplight. The room was carved out of gray stone with a black dirt floor. There were a few wooden work benches and a couple of old rickety looking chairs. Oil lanterns hung from the wall and some old candles were partially melted sitting on the table. Jackie wrinkled her nose at the musty smell.

The Doctor shut the door and turned to them. “Well, welcome to the my super secret laboratory slash Tardis nursery!” he said enthusiastically, holding his arms out and grinning with glee.

“Here?” Jackie asked, looking around with distaste. 

“Yep!” he said rocking back on his heels pleased.

Rose looked toward the back and could see that there was a dark passageway. “So there some type of secret tunnel or something?”

“Oh yes, this house is filled with secret passageways. Brilliant isn’t it! We’ll have to explore one day and see where they come out.”

“Oh no we won’t. I’m not going to stomp through some dirty, dark tunnel that goes God knows where filled with rats or whatever. Especially, not dressed like this! Do you know how ‘eavy these bloomin’ clothes are not to mention this corset thing. I can barely breath on a good day in this thing!”

“Uh, well, ummm,” the doctor stuttered turning to Rose for help.

Rose was trying not laugh. “Mum does have a point, maybe you can do something’ bout the corset. You know, being all clever and all. You know how you like to make stuff all bigger on the inside,” Rose said, smiling brightly at him.

“Wellll, I am clever. I’ll see what I can come up with. Can’t have my favorite ladies hampered by a bit of Victorian torturous fashion now can I,” he said grinning.

“Good!” Jackie asserted. “And, while you’re at it, what ‘bout our hair?”

“Your hair?” the Doctor asked, confused and scratching his head.

“That’s right, it doesn’t color itself. What are people gonna say when our hair grows out a different color?” Jackie asked, hands on her hips and staring at him pointedly.

“Oh,” he said, looking at said blonde hair. “Well, suppose I could program a new setting on the sonic,” he mused, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the sonic.

Jackie stared daggers at him. “So help me, if you zap me with that thing and my hair falls out there will be no place you can run to. Understood?” she said in an intimidating voice.

Rose pretended to be looking through the crate he carried in while stifling giggles. The Doctor looked a bit nervous and began tugging at his ear.

“Yes, well we can’t have that. Hair falling out I mean because that would be very bad. Catastrophic even. Universe imploding and all,” he babbled.

Jackie nodded her head. “As long as we’re clear. You fix all this stuff and get us home. Now then, I’m ready to get out of this bloody corset. Rose, you comin’ or stayin’ with his nibs here?” Jackie asked.

“Stayin’ to help the Doctor,” Rose said and walked over to hug Jackie good night.

“All right. Just don’t stay up to late,” she said and turned to the Doctor. “And as for you…” She walked over toward him and he backed a few steps up a look of fear on his face. She grabbed him in a big hug. “Thank you for taking such good care of us,” she said while embracing him. She stepped back and held the silver locket. “This means a lot and shows me maybe you're not such a daft alien after all.” She turned and walked toward the door, paused and turned to look at him. “Just don’t get cocky. I’ll be watchin’ you,” she said smiling. She straightened her shoulders and walked out like a lady of the manor.

After she left he turned to Rose. “Blimey but she can be scary,” he said, shuddering.

“Oi, that’s my Mum!” she said playfully. “So, tell me about this stuff.” Rose knelt by the box and began lifting up jars and tubing.

He snapped out of his shudder and a grin lit his face as he began to explain how the assortment of odd items would help grow the Tardis.

“Well, we need to get the Tardis started by preparing an environment conducive to her growth. She’ll feed off the rift nearby but will need additional nutrient supplements in the beginning.”

Rose looked at him quizzically when she picked up a jar filled with greenish black mold.

“Oh yes, need some organic material to act as a catalyst to the necessary organic chemical reactions,” he answered taking the jar from her and gently tapping the glass as he held it up to his face. “Gorgeous isn’t it,” he said.

“If you say so,” she said with raised eyebrows. “So, what we need to do now?” she asked.

The Doctor looked over at Rose and felt such warm feelings. He knew she may not be excited to set up a laboratory in a cave but she was still here and turning this into a new adventure. He smiled brightly as he thought about how much he loved her.

He handed her a few things and asked her to set them on the table. As Rose set everything down, she smiled. She realized being down here like this working with him on some mad project felt just like being on the Tardis. The Doctor set the phonograph on the bench and came up and wrapped his arms around her.

“What are you thinking?” he murmured into her ear.

She smiled and leaned into him. “Thinkin’ this feels like bein’ on the Tardis. You know, us workin’ together on some project and with all this stone around us and the glow from the lamps.”

The Doctor looked at the bench and the stone walls. “Hmmm maybe a bit.” He paused as he reached out to feel the tiny voice of the baby Tardis and suddenly felt the loss of his Tardis now in the other universe. It had been a while since he felt such a sharp pang. Being with Rose had dulled the ache and he had shoved his own personal loss aside to focus on keeping them all safe.

Rose pulled out of his arms and turned around to face him. “Doctor?” she asked, looking into his eyes worried at what she felt. “I can feel you missin’ her. The Tardis that is. At least, I think I can. Is that what happens after we, um, you know?” she asked, blushing.

The Doctor smiled a bit. “You mean sexual relations? Well, we’ve always been connected you and I. It’s a bit stronger now. Time Lords didn’t do this, form bonds with humans. It’s hard to tell what will happen, but then you are not a normal human, are you? You and my Tardis, wellll let’s just say you shared a very special relationship. Makes you unique. You’re a bit more telepathic, especially with me. When we’re touching like this, we can sense each others emotions,” he explained.

“You were feelin’ sad. You miss her,” Rose said with a worried expression.

“Yeah, I do, but it’s all right. I have you and soon we will have our own Tardis. Just have to get her started is all,” he said and pulled the piece of coral from his pocket.

Rose looked at the coral and gently ran a finger along it’s rough surface and it responded. She gasped and smiled. “She knows me!”

“Course she does! She’s clever.”

Rose wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. “I could feel you too you know,” he said quietly as he held the baby Tardis. “Your excitement and happiness at being here. It makes….” he started to say, grasping for the words. Rose looked up at him and he smiled “Home. You make me feel at home, grounded like no matter what happens, I’ll deal with it as long as I have you.”

Rose hugged him tight. “Nothin’s gonna happen here except a bunch of snobby people irritatin’ us.”

The Doctor sighed as he thought about the Torchwood story he’d listened to earlier. He pulled away from he slightly. “Rose, there’s something we need to talk about.”

She looked up at him concerned at the change she felt in his emotions. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Torchwood,” he said, and put the coral down. “Mr. Stanford at the Society for Astronomical Advances told me about the Torchwood Revolution. All of it from beginning to end including his and the Society’s involvement.”

“But that was years ago. What does that gotta do with us?”

“Lord Beltram, at the restaurant last night, is on a Torchwood watch list. They think he’s a sympathizer and since he verbally attacked us, well Torchwood is concerned for our safety. Apparently Sir Melville who came to our defense is an agent of Torchwood. Mr. Stanford warned me to take care and be watchful. I’m not sure how much to believe him but, something does feel a bit off.”

“Off how?” Rose asked, now worried that they would face yet another obstacle to surviving here and remaining anonymous.

“I think he could be right that things are still unsettled. The Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform haven’t given up their quest for domination,” the Doctor said and leaned against the table deep in thought. “Could be he’s right. It would make sense that they would want to scare off the scientists they can’t control and anyone who stood in their way.”

“But, it could be that they’re just scared and paranoid, right?” Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded his head. “Either way, we’re in the thick of it. Last thing we need is Torchwood asking questions about us.”

Rose sat down on one of the old wood chairs which creaked as she rested her weight on it. “So, what are we gonna do?” she asked quietly.

“What we always do,” he answered.

She smiled. “Make it up as we go.”

“Yep!” he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may make reference to certain pop culture movie characters or famous actors. I have a fondness for Harrison Ford and the character Indiana Jones. I also have a great fondness for Sean Connery and thus use these descriptions as a point of reference for the reader. These characters are important to the story although may not be in every chapter. The Dr. Jones in this story is not like the Dr. Jones in the Indiana Jones movies.

A few weeks after the Doctor set up his laboratory in the secret room off of the wine cellar, Rose pulled him into an empty room at the manor when he returned from teaching at the University.

“Doctor, I’m bored out of my mind. There’s got to be something I can do. I mean there’s only so much, drawin’ walkin’ in the garden, sewing, flower arrangin', shoppin’ and knittin’ a Victorian lady can do before she loses it!” Rose told him. 

“Well Rose, I…”

Rose interrupted him. “Not to mention I’m gonna kill my Mum. I mean I love her, I really do, and I know how hard this is but, all she wants to do is talk about the local gossip. Seriously, did you know that accordin’ to Mrs. Patmore who heard from the cook for Dean Simpson at the University that his son was accepted at Cambridge but rejected it to attend school at London College so he could be closer to his sweetheart?”

The Doctor smirked. “See, told ya you can learn anything from the kitchen staff.”

Rose crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“What! I fixed the corset so it won’t cause any lasting physiological damage to the two of you and what about the hair? Jackie said her hair’s never looked so good,” he bragged.

“Fine, I’ll give you the corset and hair but what ‘bout me? What am I s’pose to do? Doctor, you’ve got to get me out of here before my brain melts!”

“Rose, I promise you. You’re brain won’t melt. Tell you what, there’s a party being hosted by Dr. Henry Jones head of the Physics department. It’s sort of a meet and greet. You and I could attend and do coupley things.” 

“You mean like a dinner party?” Rose asked suspiciously.

“Yes, but it’ll be intellectual people. We can go and make fun of how wrong they all are,” he explained, a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

What Rose didn’t realize was the Doctor was also bored. Bored and worried about Torchwood, of course. At least they had been fortunate enough to avoid any further confrontations with alleged werewolf sympathizers or Torchwood agents. Of course, there was always the possibility that there were Torchwood agents working undercover watching them.

“Sounds like a date,” Rose teased. The Doctor grinned and backed her into a wall where he proceeded to confirm said date with a long and leisurely snog. That is until, one of the maids, Eliza, walked in on them.

“Oh, forgive me Doctor, Ma’am. I didn’t meant to… that is, I was just coming into the study to…” she started to say and blushed while backing out of the room.

Rose tried to tell her it was all right but the Doctor stopped her. “Eliza, Mrs. Tardis and I just need a few moments to sort out redecorating the study. We have some rather important decisions to make and it requires our complete and undivided attention. You understand how important colors and proper furniture placement are, don‘t you?" Eliza nodded vigorously and backed out of the room shutting the door behind her.

“Doctor, you’re gonna scandalize the household staff. God only knows what she’ll run off and say,” Rose half heartedly chastised him.

“Let her. What do we care,” he said and tried to finish what he started before he was so rudely interrupted by the maid.

Rose put her hand on his chest. “Oh, so you don’t care that Mum sometimes goes by the kitchen to listen to the latest gossip?”

The Doctor paused as if considering this. His mind made up and he leaned in close to her ear. “Don’t care. Jackie’s a bit pleased with me, remember? I fixed her hair,” he growled into her ear.

Rose giggled. “If I’d known how much a Victorian gown turned you on, I’d ‘ave been wearing one ages ago.”

“It’s not the gown. It’s you. Welll, you and me and who we are together. And, human physiology with all its hormones flooding certain areas of my brain and…”

Rose interrupted his ramble. “Doctor, just kiss me,” Rose said and yanked him to her mouth. Just as things were getting interesting, Rose felt a vibration in one of his pockets. They parted and she looked at him arching an eyebrow. “Why Doctor, is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket?” she teased, showing a bit of mischievous tongue.

He grinned. “Nope! That would be the mobile!” he said and pulled it out. 

“Malcolm! Tell me you and your brilliant team have solved our little problem!” the Doctor said enthusiastically.

Rose watched the Doctor pace, nod his head scowl and spout off techno babble. Finally he rang off, pocketed the mobile and walked over to a window staring out as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. Rose walked over and put her arm around him.

“Bad news?” she asked softly.

“Wellll, there’s bad and then there’s Bad,” he answered mysteriously.

“Okay. So what’s the bad?”

“They’ve hit a snafu. One of the parts they need has gone missing and unfortunately, it’s key to navigating through time and more importantly, it’s the key to lock onto the jumpers. I can boost the signal and modify the two jumpers so that we can all transport together but….” he said not finishing.

“But what?” Rose asked, now worried.

“It won’t be enough if they can’t lock onto us. We could end up anywhere in time. The jumpers themselves can’t navigate. They can only lock onto a signal.”

“So what we gonna do?” Rose asked, cuddling up close to him.

He looked over at her. “Same thing we’ve been doing. Pete’s put all of London Torchwood onto finding out where it is.”

“Maybe we should wait to tell Mum?” Rose said, contemplating Jackie’s unhappy reaction.

The Doctor looked pained at this thought. “Yes well that is the bad with a capital B part. Maybe you should tell her when I’m not in the vicinity,” he suggested while looking for a means of escape. 

Rose slapped him gently on the shoulder. “She’s not gonna slap you for something that’s not your fault. Now as for Torchwood…well that’s different. She might want the mobile to give ‘em a piece of her mind for losin’ something so important.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said miserably.

Rose smiled and hugged him. “It’ll be all right. I know it will. They’ll find it and Malcolm will figure it out and we’re gonna get home.”

He held her tight in his arms, a blissful expression on his face. “That’s my Rose,” he said with a hitch to his voice. “Never lacking faith and gonna smile her way through anything,” he said squeezing her hard. He leaned into her ear. “But, you still have to deliver the bad news to Jackie though.”

“Oi, that’s my Mum!” she teased.

“Exactly. She won’t hurt you if you tell her.”

“Fine, but you have to promise to get me out of here. I mean it, Doctor,” Rose said looking at him with a cranky expression.

He took a step back. “Blimey, thought I just saw a bit of Jackie there for a moment,” He ducked as she playfully slapped him.

Later that evening, while the Doctor was tucked away in his lab, Rose explained to Jackie about the missing part.

“Whadda you mean they lost it!” she almost shouted, trying to not raise any alarms with the servants who thankfully were not in the room with them.

The fireplace crackled and popped almost as if it sensed Jackie’s mood. Rose leaned over and put her hand on her mother’s arm in a comforting manner. “Don’t worry Mum. Pete’s got all of the London office looking for it. I’m sure it won’t be long.”

“That’s what himself said a month ago! Speaking of which, where is he anyway?” Jackie asked perturbed.

“He’s in his lab finishing up working on the jumpers. He was real upset too. We all are, but we got to make the best of it. We will get back, Mum, the Doctor promised.”

Jackie sniffed. “I just miss ‘em so bad. My baby, he’s growin’ up without me. It’s not right,” Jackie said tearfully. She dabbed at her eyes. Rose walked over and slid onto the armrest of Jackie’s chair to rub her back soothingly. 

Jackie looked up at Rose, grateful to have her daughter to talk to. “How can you be so sure the Doctor can make this right?” she asked, feeling irritated that he had no solution and couldn‘t even be bothered to tell her himself.

“Cos I believe in him,” Rose said as she hugged Jackie.

Jackie looked at Rose worried that in her concern for Tony, she hadn’t really asked Rose how she felt. “What about you sweetheart? I know you’re about to go mad not bein’ able to do the things you’re used to,” Jackie asked with concern.

Rose smiled back her sadly. “Oh, you know me. I’m always all right. Could be worse.”

“Don’t give me that, Rose. I do know you. You‘ve got to be ‘bout ready to crawl out of your skin,” Jackie said with motherly concern. Truth be told, Jackie was worried about how quickly Rose and the Doctor had dived into an intimate relationship and how Rose seemed to watch him leave each day with such longing in her eyes as if she couldn’t bear to be parted from him.

“I’m fine, Mum, really.”

“No you’re not. We need something to do and I don’t mean gardening and walking through the local shops. Let’s do something good while we’re here,” Jackie said with renewed enthusiasm.

“We can’t muck about with history, Mum,” Rose reminded her.

“We won’t. Let’s start a ladies readin’ group or a garden club or something. Anything to do somethin’ social.”

“Well, I did mention to the Doctor about maybe redecoratin’ something. Thought you might enjoy that,” Rose told her. Jackie nodded, plans already forming in her mind. 

“I’ll ask ‘im what he thinks we could do without causin’ a paradox. Who knows, maybe we can start a charity or a library or something,” Rose mused.

“Oh that sounds lovely, sweetheart! Now, about this decoratin'….” Jackie said with a bit more lightness, rather than the tears and worry caused by the delay in the return to Pete and Tony. Rose smiled as brightly as she could, but internally she was wishing she was out exploring this world and seeing the sights instead of stuck in this house talking about dresses, shopping and redecorating.

Rose and Jackie had decided to redecorate Jackie’s bedroom as the Doctor had most stubbornly put a moratorium on any changes to the study, parlor or anywhere he would spend any time. After much eye rolling and muttering under her breath, Jackie agreed.

Jackie was in her element. She and Rose spent the next two days in a fashionable art district to pick out new wall coverings, fabric for drapery, rugs and even some new furniture. It was a non-stop shopping marathon and although Rose was happy to be out doing something, this wasn’t exactly rating high on her list of exciting things to do. Still, it made Jackie happy and she enjoyed seeing her mother smiling and making friends with some of the ladies they encountered who were also planning on updating their homes. They even ran into Lucy Clifford who was ordering a new wall covering for a room that had been damaged from a water leak. Lucy even invited them to a garden party she was hosting for some of the University wives.

With Jackie now involved in the decorating project and taking a more active role in the running of the house, Rose felt better about attending social functions with the Doctor. After leaving her mother talking with Anna about work to be done in the house, Rose could relax and prepare for Dr. Jones’ party. Sarah helped her dress in her new yellow silk brocade evening dress that Lillian had made for her. It was an off the shoulder gown with two short sleeves. Her hair was again pinned up with jeweled combs.

As Rose looked at herself in the mirror she quietly chatted with Sarah. “So Sarah, tell me about Mr. Steele. I hear he’s been makin’ multiple deliveries a day,” Rose asked, grinning at the budding romance between Sarah and the general store delivery man.

“Mrs. Tardis!” Sarah exclaimed, blushing.

“Oh go on Sarah! I think he’s properly handsome and obviously sweet on you! Why else would he walk all the way here from the store twice in one day. I mean he could make all his deliveries in one go. I think he just wants to see you.”

Sarah giggled “Well Ma’am, he is a bit nice and polite.”

“I think he suits you. You know, just old enough not be too wild and not so old to be settled in his ways. Why don’t we send you to the store with a list of things the Doctor needs. That way you could have a chat with him at his shop?”

“Mrs. Tardis, I couldn’t!” Sarah said bashfully while fussing with a curl in Rose‘s hair.

“Sure you could. Nothing is better for a girl, than to be courted by handsome bloke like him. I’ll get a list from the Doctor so you can run over tomorrow. As a matter of fact, I think it’s my special mission for you,” Rose said playfully, looking at her maid who was blushing but excited.

“Thank you Ma’am,” Sarah said, still being shy.

“We’ll see to it in the morning. And, we have to make sure you look extra special.”

“Oh Ma’am no, I couldn’t ask. Wouldn’t be proper.”

“Nope, I insist. Nothing to make you uncomfortable, I promise. Just a little extra sparkle is all.”

“Yes, Ma’am, Thank you!” Sarah said, excited for the next day and touched that her lady would be so kind and generous.

The servants never talked around Mr. Carson, but when he was elsewhere, all of them had talked about how friendly the Tardises were. Eliza had gossiped about how Dr. Tardis could barely keep his hands off his wife. Mrs. Smith had chastised her to keep her mouth shut. Sarah thought it was good that the Tardises had such a loving marriage. Sarah was romantic and felt that working for them was like a fairy tale. When the two of them looked at each other, she could just see the love reflected in their eyes. It made her think of her own husband who had died bravely in the Torchwood revolution.

The Doctor burst into the room as Sarah was straightening Rose’s skirts. Sarah stopped and curtseyed. “Hello Sarah!” he greeted with enthusiasm. “Don’t mind me. Just have a little present for Rose.”

“Present?” Rose asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he walked up to stand next to her and fiddled with his hair before turning to her.

“Yep! Close your eyes,” his said as he reached into his pocket.

“Doctor, last time you told me to close my eyes it was ‘cos you didn’t want me to see that giant spider crawlin’ in my hair,” Rose reminded him.

“Oh, but that spider was brilliant! I knew if you saw it, you’d start pitching a fit. You don’t see a Triok spider everyday and I didn’t want you to scare it.”

Rose turned and glared at him. 

“Trust me,” he said and gave her a charming grin. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “All right.”

He pulled out an ornate gold necklace with a thick linked design. Delicate gold loops hanged from it and a large amber pendent dangled from the middle, surrounded by gold and etched with circular designs. He affixed it around her neck.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered by her ear.

Rose gasped at the beautiful gold necklace with the amber pendent. “Oh Doctor, it’s lovely!” she said and turned to kiss him. Sarah turned away politely.

Rose held up the stone and examined it. “Wait, is there something inside of it?” she asked, looking at a dark object in the center.

“Oh yes!” he said excitedly, pleased that she noticed it so quickly. "It’s an ancient beetle! You see tens of thousands of years ago, insects would get stuck in sticky plant resin, usually from trees, and over time the resin solidifies. After years of continuous underground pressure and heat it becomes the lovely jewel you‘re wearing. Well, it becomes a lovely jewel after cutting and polishing that is,” he said in geeky delight.

Rose raised her eyebrows. Only the Doctor would give her jewelry with a bug in it that came with its own science lesson. She smiled indulgently and kissed him thank you. She turned back to Sarah. “Well Sarah, am I all put together now?” 

Sarah nodded after adjusting one more bit of her hair. The Doctor wrapped her in a shawl and they left arm in arm, Rose in her elegant yellow dress and the Doctor in his dark brown suit and sapphire blue and gold patterned waistcoat. Carson handed the Doctor a top hat at the door as they walked out toward the carriage.

Dr. Jones’ home was a modest typical Victorian terrace home not far from the Manor or the university. The Doctor and Rose were met by his butler who took their coat and wrap and led them into a large parlor where a group of well dressed people were mingling.

“Dr and Mrs. Tardis,” the elderly butler called out. The Doctor bowed and Rose curtseyed.

Dr. Jones was a middle aged man with short brown hair, hazel colored eyes, dressed in a slightly rumpled gray suit with black and silver waistcoat with a sad looking red carnation in his lapel.

“Dr. Tardis, welcome. Glad you could make it,” he said in his pronounced American accent, pumping the Doctor’s hand enthusiastically. He turned to face Rose. “Mrs. Tardis, a pleasure to meet you Ma’am,” he said, smiling at her and shaking her hand as well, his wire rim spectacles sliding a bit down his nose. “Allow me to introduce you to my other guests.”

As he led them into the room, Rose leaned over to the Doctor. “Oh my Gawd, he looks just like Harrison Ford!” she said giddily, while clinging to the Doctor’s arm.

“What!” the Doctor exclaimed, pulling out his glasses to look at the man in question. “No, I don’t think so,” he said, a bit miffed at how Rose was looking at his colleague.

“Well I do. He’s got that manly man charisma. Ooo but Mum will be sorry to have missed this. One time, she made Pete dress up in the hat and whip and….”

“Don’t. Just don’t,” the Doctor said, stopping her as they made the rounds meeting the various professors in the maths and science departments as well as their wives. Everyone was quite pleasant except for one elderly professor who seemed to dislike the Doctor and was on the edge of being rude. 

While they were strolling around Dr. Jones’ home admiring his collection of American Indian artifacts, Rose leaned over to the Doctor. “That Dr. Laurie doesn’t like you does he?”

“Oh, he’s just stuffy and arrogant. He doesn’t like that I proved one of his theories wrong. He was quite against hiring me. Said I was too young. If he only knew,” the Doctor said and winked at her.

“Yeah, but Doctor, thought you said we weren’t s’pose to be callin’ attention to ourselves. Don’t you think showin’ him up like that was a bit flash?” Rose asked, a little concerned.

“Naw, it was necessary to get the position. Wouldn’t have hired me otherwise. This university is known as a bit progressive. They even allow women students here. Had to prove my worth.”

Rose smiled and tightened her hold on his arm as they made their way to dinner. Dr. Jones had set up a formal table with Rose on his left and the Doctor on his right. After everyone was seated he tapped his spoon on a glass in a very American way. 

“I just wanted to thank you all for attending this gathering to welcome our new colleague Dr. Tardis and his wife Rose to the campus. I’m sure you all remember what it was like when you were newly arrived. So a toast,” he said and held up his wine glass. “To friends new and old,” he said.

Dinner was served and Rose found herself talking to a middle aged Irish professor by the name of Harry Donovan. He was very down to earth with ginger hair, a ruddy complexion and light colored eyes. He loved to talk about abstract algebraic formulas not that Rose was able to follow him all that much. Across the table next to the Doctor, was his young wife, Katherine, who seemed equally perplexed by the Doctor. 

After almost an hour of listening to the Doctor ramble on about physics and astronomy, Katherine looked across at Rose and asked her if she had visited the art exhibition at Brunswick Hall. "It’s quite a magnificent display of German romanticism.”

“No, I haven’t had the chance to explore very much what with getting my family settled and all,” Rose responded.

“Oh, perhaps I could show you around. The University has a lovely campus,” Katherine offered.

“Thanks Katherine, I’d love to,” Rose said, pleased to be making a new friend.

The rest of the meal progressed with the professors arguing their theories and Dr. Laurie professing the theory of electromagnetism and the speed of light to be complete balderdash which amused both the Doctor and Dr. Jones who shared conspiratorial grins. Rose who understand a good bit of physics had to bite her lip so as not to giggle. This was made even more difficult with the Doctor winking at her across the table and sending her a running telepathic commentary about how wrong Dr. Laurie and most of the people at the table were.

After dinner, the Doctor dashed after one of his colleagues leaving Rose to wander about admiring more of Dr. Jones historical artifacts. As she was leaning closer to examine some pottery, Dr. Jones walked up to her. 

“It’s Mayan. My father is an archeologist and discovered it in the jungle in Guatemala. You see, the Maya had specific techniques to create, inscribe, paint, and design on a special clay which they had to temper. The scene depicted is of the Maya creation myth.”

“Oh that’s fascinatin'. So you didn’t follow your Dad and become an archeologist explorin’ all those fascinatin’ places?” Rose asked, a bit amused that a man who looked like Harrison Ford should have a father who was an archeologist.

He chuckled. “Naw, I’m not so much into spending months on end in the middle of a humid jungle hunting for treasure that may or may not exist. I’m more interested in the theory and application of mathematical equations. I found out early on I enjoyed helping kids see math in new ways.”

Rose grinned and before she could help herself it just came out. “What, don’t like the snakes?”

He laughed. “Actually, I hate snakes. Can’t stand them. Much safer in the academic world if you don’t count the annoying two legged variety.”

Rose burst out into giggles.. Dr. Jones proceeded to escort her around telling her about his collection. He stopped at one point and stared at her necklace. “You’re wearing amber,” he said, staring at the stone nestled in her bosom.

“Oh, yes, the Doctor gave it to me. It has a beetle inside.” She lifted up the stone and Dr. Jones bent down to examine it and compliment her on the stone. 

The Doctor had been standing across the room being bored to tears by one of his colleagues complaining about the latest bureaucratic procedure regarding grading when he caught a glimpse of Dr. Jones leaning down toward Rose. Suddenly, it was like the room disappeared and he was focused on the two of them quietly laughing and talking. All the blood rushed to his head and he clenched his fist. He found himself muttering “Excuse me,” and walking straight over to them.

When he saw Dr. Jones handling the amber pendent standing intimately close to Rose, his breathing escalated and his heart pounded. It occurred to him that he was feeling jealousy and he stopped for a moment. It was a revelation that he was feeling so overwhelmed by this emotion just by watching Rose smiling at another man. He slowly moved forward as it also occurred to him that it wasn’t just another man, but another man that Rose had gushed about, found attractive and was perhaps a bit impressed with.

“I see you’re admiring Rose’s pendant,” The Doctor said as he moved in between Rose and Dr. Jones.

“Yes, it’s quite an exquisite piece,” Dr. Jones said, looking at Rose who blushed.

“Agreed. Quite exquisite and precious to me.”

Dr. Jones grinned broadly. “You’re a lucky man, Dr. Tardis. Not many wives would wear an amber encrusted insect.”

“Rose isn’t just any woman,” the Doctor said softly, looking at her.

“Well, I think I’m the lucky one. Thank you Dr. Jones, for showing me your collection. It’s lovely,” Rose said, but her eyes were on the Doctor.

Dr. Jones bowed and winked at the Doctor as he walked away. The Doctor watched him leave before turning to Rose. “He’s not Harrison Ford you know,” the Doctor said, sniffing.

“No, he’s not,” Rose said taking his arm.

“Not even an archeologist, not that I think highly of archeologists. I mean I laugh at them most days.”

“Yeah, no worries about that one. He’s afraid of snakes,” she said before breaking out into giggles.

“Oh you didn’t,” he said, grinning at her movie reference.

“Yeah, I did. I couldn’t help myself,” she said grinning. Any feelings of insecurity or jealousy flew out the door as they began walking around commenting about the people, their theories and styles. They made their goodbyes a few hours later and returned to the manor.

As they walked up to their room, Rose looked at the Doctor. “You weren’t really jealous of Dr. Jones were you?”

“What me? Course not? How could I be jealous of him. He’s just a meager physics professor with no idea how wrong he is about most everything.”

Rose grinned and couldn’t help teasing him. “Not even a little given who he looks like?”

“Noooo! He’s stuck in a class room. Doesn’t go exploring or even have the sense to look up at the sky and besides, he’s scared of snakes.”

Rose burst into giggles and raced up the stairs with him. Neither of them realized the good mood from their enjoyable evening would not last as things would turn decidedly pear shaped the next day when Torchwood came calling.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor was teaching Rose and Jackie about whist when Carson entered the room. "Yes Carson,” the Doctor said as he shuffled the cards.

"Excuse me Dr. Tardis, Sir James McCloud from the Torchwood Institute is here to see you."

The Doctor, Rose and Jackie froze. The Doctor stood up, straightening his coat. "I see. So, he thinks he can just stop by without an appointment and demand to see me," the Doctor said, in a cold voice. 

Rose also stood up, her light blue gown rustling and gripped his hand. "Doctor, it's fine," she whispered and turned to Carson. "He's in the parlor then, Mr. Carson?" Rose asked politely.

"Yes, Ma'am. Shall I arrange refreshments?"

"Yes, please," Rose asked smiling.

After Carson left, the Doctor turned to Rose, obviously unhappy. "What do you think you're doing offering tea to this lot? Do you know what they could do to us?" he demanded.

"Yeah, that's why we're gonna go in there and be polite and charming," Rose answered, staring right back at him. "Right, Mum," she said with self assuredness, her eyes never leaving the Doctor’s.

"Right, sweetheart. Himself might be rude, but we're gonna show this gentlemen that we're decent. Now come on, lets not keep 'im waitin," Jackie said, ever the gracious hostess. She began sweeping out of the room with Rose next to her. 

Rose paused at the door and turned to the Doctor. "Well, come on then. Shift."

The Doctor stormed after them muttering unpleasant things under his breath. Rose and Jackie were waiting for him at the parlor door. He opened the door with purpose and strode in followed by Jackie and Rose.

Standing before them, tall and proud examining a physics book the Doctor had left on a table, was the spitting image of Sean Connery when he was in his fifties with dark graying hair, a well manicured moustache and beard. He was dressed impeccably in a black Victorian suit, burgundy brocade waist coat and shiny black boats. He turned to face the Doctor, his dark piercing eyes examining the Doctor in detail.

The Doctor for his part, stared back at him coldly, showing little emotion as he examined Sir James McCloud, assessing and absorbing every small detail of his clothing, mannerisms and in essence, trying determine what sort of man he was.

"Dr. Tardis," Sir McCloud said, bowing slightly. He then turned to Rose and Jackie who were a bit slack jawed and staring at him. "And you must be Mrs. Tardis and Mrs. Tyler. A very great pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said in his Scottish accented voice and a twinkle in his eyes as he bowed to them. 

"Sir McCloud, the pleasure is ours. Welcome to our home. Please have a seat. Carson will have tea shortly," Jackie said, gushing like a young girl.

"I'd be delighted," he said with a charming smile. Rose and Jackie sat across from him on the settee as the Doctor stood stiffly next to them practically grinding his teeth. He finally walked stiffly over and sat down on an adjacent chair and glared at the Scottish Torchwood agent.

"Please ladies, my friends call me Sir James and I do hope that we may consider ourselves friends," he said flirtatiously.

"Of course, Sir James," Rose said, blushing slightly. Jackie just nodded her head still in awe that she was sitting across from someone who looked like Sean Connery.

"Yes," the Doctor hissed. "I'm sure we will all be friends. So tell me Sir James, what brings you all the way out here. Surely, Torchwood must keep you too busy for social calls," the Doctor said, almost glaring at Sir James.

Sir James turned to the Doctor with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Quite right, Dr. Tardis. I have heard many things about you. All of you. Torchwood can't be too careful in these times of deception and danger."

"And, what things have you heard about us?" Rose asked with an arched brow.

Sir James turned back to her, once again oozing charm. "My dear Mrs. Tardis, do understand that I do not participate in idle gossip, nor do I come here to confront you as you were at dinner the other night by Lord Beltram. Torchwood has been tasked with the protection of the realm and all who live here. It has come to our attention that certain disreputable individuals may have targeted you and your family. We could not stand by and watch any harm happen to such fine upstanding people."

"So Torchwood wants to protect us do they?" the Doctor asked, staring intently using his Time Lord abilities to try and determine Sir James’ motivations.

Sir James turned to him with a cold look. "As I said Dr. Tardis, it has come to our attention that you and your family may be in danger. I believe you are aware of this fact.” 

"I am perfectly capable of keeping my family safe," the Doctor said in a sharp voice.

“Doctor, don’t be rude,” Jackie chastised, glaring at him. “You were sayin, Sir James,” she said, batting her eyes at him.

Sir James smiled again. "Yes, I'm sure Dr. Tardis is most capable of looking after you ladies. He is a rather unique individual. You all are aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor asked, his mood darkening further. Rose could feel the tension rolling off of him and stiffened herself. Even Jackie looked uncomfortable.

"Shortly after your arrival in Norway, a suspicious ship crashed on shore with no one found aboard. That particular ship was suspected of harboring fugitives of the realm. You were seen examining the wreckage, Dr. Tardis. I think you know what was on that ship."

The Doctor sat back and looked at Sir James calculatingly. "Yes, I did examine the wreckage. It was one of the reasons I wanted to get my family away from there."

"Then, you can understand my concerns," Sir James said.

"Of course. And, I'm sure you know that we do not mysteriously disappear during a full moon," the Doctor responded with a hint of edge to his voice.

"Oh, I make it my business to know such facts. If I had any doubts, we would not be here having this pleasant conversation," he said smiling.

Carson arrived and served tea. "Thank you, Carson," Rose said, making sure everyone was served. She saw the Doctor was so tense he was ready to snap and the Oncoming Storm was definitely just waiting to burst forth. She knew she had to break the tension before things got out of hand.

"Sir James, hope you don't mind me bein’ direct."

"Not at all. You and Mrs. Tyler both seem to be extraordinary ladies. Not at all typical for London society."

Jackie smiled broadly. "Why thank you, Sir James! Rose and I aren't quite accustomed to some of the airs and graces we've been subjected to here. Really, some of these so called ladies could use a good dose of humility, if you ask me. They’re not at all as refined as you," Jackie gushed, flirting with him. He chuckled at this.

"Sir James, what I'm gettin' at is my husband, the Doctor, and me talked about what Mr. Stanford told him about Torchwood and the royal family. So, are you comin' here tellin' us that some of these sympathizers want us run out of town or is it worse," Rose asked directly. The Doctor sat back quiet but intent, interested in the answer.

Sir James took a sip of tea and looked at her with great intensity. "Mrs. Tardis, you are quite perceptive and have an unusual amount of spirit for such a refined lady. I think Dr. Tardis is a very lucky man. That being said, it would be better for you to avoid certain social occasions hosted by people of questionable integrity."

"Well, I don't think that's a problem. Certainly don't care to ever see Lord and Lady Bransen or that Lord Beltram ever again," Rose commented, staring at her tea. She looked up at him. “Or, is there something else goin’ on that you haven’t mentioned?”

At the Bransens name, Sir James sat up. "You must take great care, Mrs. Tardis. There are people still in power here who do not have altruistic motives. They have the means to make life difficult for anyone who does not agree with their political values or ethical standards. Torchwood is aware of the situation and monitoring their activities, but have been unable to take any actions without further evidence of their affiliations with the beasts that attempted to subvert our government."

The Doctor felt it time to broach a subject which had outraged him. "Funny, I thought Torchwood did whatever they felt was necessary regardless if innocent people gett in their way," the Doctor asserted.

Sir James seemed angry at this comment. "You are referring to the necessary action to remove those foul beasts from our country. It was a time of blood and death. We did what we had to do. To the best of my knowledge, you weren't here. As a matter of great concern, you and your family don't appear to have been anywhere. Perhaps instead of criticizing us for protecting our country, you’d like to explain your mysterious appearance. Who exactly are you Doctor?” Sir James almost demanded, staring aggressively at the Doctor who was about to come out of his chair.

Before things became more heated and they were all arrested, Rose again intervened. “Sir James, I’m sorry the Doctor seems to be especially rude today,” Rose said, glaring at the Doctor. “It’s just that we’ve been traveling nonstop and after a bit of a rough trip and landing in Norway with nothin’ but the clothes on are back, it’s been a bit much. We ve been treated quite horridly by some of the London society people that crossed our path which didn‘t necessarily make us feel welcome here.

We’re not social climbers or troublemakers. We just came to London to try and settle in a bit. When the Doctor went to the Society for Astronomical Advances and then heard that horrible story about what happened with those wolf things and how they took over the royals and what happened to so many people, it just struck a chord. We‘re not the sort of people who likes to hear about some evil dictator types tryin’ to take over much less innocent people dyin’ cause they’re caught in the middle of some battle,” Rose explained compassionately, looking at Sir. James. 

She then turned to the Doctor “We’ve had to make our own difficult decisions at times. We understand how horrible it can be when you’re put in the position you were, Sir James.” Rose said pointedly. The Doctor looked away across the room, pain reflected in his eyes as her words triggered unpleasant memories or the Time War.

“Ah, and that’s exactly why they don’t like you. You’re a mystery, you care and are willing to stand up for your principals. I’m quite sure that those that would do harm to our country find that to be a potent threat to them,” Sir James said, once more calm and in control.

“Sorry, Sir James, but I still don’t understand why simple people like us are such a threat. We don’t mean no harm to anyone,” Jackie said, trying to understand why they were being targeted.

Sir James smiled at her. “Well, Mrs. Tyler, I wish I could give you a more definite answer. Unfortunately, in these times, just being good people is threat enough. That is why I am here. I want you to know that Torchwood will keep a keen eye on anything that poses a threat and would only ask that you do us the same courtesy.”

“Spy, you want us to spy for you! Oh, of course you do, “ the Doctor scoffed, now more in control of his emotions.

“Oh come now Doctor Tardis, spy is such an ugly word. I prefer informing us of any news that may accidentally cross your path,” Sir James said with flourish.

“Accidentally cross our path?” The Doctor snorted.

“Well Sir James, we are a jeopardy friendly family,” Rose said, grinning and looking over at the Doctor who rolled his eyes but smiled back.

“Of this, I have no doubt,” Sir James said chuckling. “I would ask that you try to perhaps minimize the jeopardy part if possible.”

The Doctor cleared his throat “Yes, well we will certainly try to do that.”

“Good. Now then, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh I knew it,” the Doctor moaned.

Sir James stared at him, once again as if he was assessing the Doctor. “I have it under good advisement that you, Mrs. Tardis, will be invited to attend two social events in the coming weeks at which other less upstanding parties will also be in attendance. The hosts of such events are not privy to their guest predilection to support enemies of the realm. If anything should be said or seem concerning at these gatherings, I ask that you simply inform one of my agents.”

“That doesn’t sound too dangerous. He’s just askin’ us to keep track of the gossip,” Jackie said and winked at Sir James who smiled back at her.

“Sir James, I haven’t received any invitations,“ Rose told him.

“Oh, but you will. I am assured of this by very reliable sources.”

“All right, and just who would we report to, Sir James?” Rose asked, concerned about who was watching them.

“I will send word to you prior to each occasion so that we may keep our agents identity secure.”

The Doctor was getting a little perturbed at the way this Sir James just came charming his way into the house convincing Rose and Jackie to assist his morally ambiguous organization. “I’m not so sure I like this. We’re already being targeted. What if some of these sympathizers find out? It could put Jackie and Rose in further danger,” The Doctor said, letting his Victorian persona slip just a bit.

“I assure you Dr. Tardis, if it appears the ladies are in any danger, I will send my agents in to protect them.”

“So, you’re saying that you’re going to have your agents follow Rose and Jackie around reporting on what they’re doing?” The Doctor said accusingly..

“Doctor, I think what he’s sayin’ is that when we go to whatever party he’s talkin’ about, he’ll have his agents nearby. Isn’t that right, Sir James?” Rose asked.

“Indeed. Torchwood has friends throughout the country and the world. You have already met some of them, although, you may not have known it.”

“Well it doesn’t’ sound like Sir James is askin’ us to do anything that we wouldn’t already be doin; and besides, he’ll have protection nearby for us. I for one, will feel better about that with all this evil wolf monster nonsense,” Jackie said.

“Excellent. Then, we are agreed,” Sir James said, quite cheerily and stood up.

“I don’t recall agreeing to anything,” the Doctor said grumpily.

Rose also stood up. “The Doctor’s right, Sir James. We haven’t agreed yet, but, we might be a bit keen on the idea if we could agree that if we look out for your interests, you look out for ours,” Rose said, contemplating that it might be best to have an agreement with Torchwood to leave them alone.

Sir James once again smiled a rather calculating smile. “Well Mrs. Tardis, I think perhaps we could agree to that. It must be concerning being here with no evidence of who you are or where you came from,” Sir James said a bit ominously.

The Doctor shot up and whipped out his psychic paper. “Oh, we are not without papers. See, I have identification,” the Doctor said smugly.

“Do you now?” Sir James drawled with a raised eyebrow as he gazed down at the psychic paper. “Seems to me that you’d best not be flashing that fancy paper about. Some people still believe in witchcraft,” Sir James lectured.

The Doctor’s smile fell and he looked at Sir James more suspiciously. “Who are you?” he asked with an edge to his voice.

“As I recall, I asked who you are, Doctor and I never received an answer.” The two men drew up to their full height and stared at one another.

“All right, both of you. That’s enough!” Rose ordered.

“I’ll say,” Jackie agreed, hands on her hips. “I swear you put two good looking blokes with egos the size of the continent in a room and look what they do!”

“The Doctor’s right. Most people don’t question our papers.“ Rose said, walking over to stand next to the Doctor. “So, Sir James, if that’s your real name, let’s be clear. We’re only in London temporarily. See, we had a bit of problem while we were travelin’ and just need a place to rest for a bit. We’re not plannin’ on stayin’ and certainly didn’t want to get involved in politics or anything that’s goin’ on around here. We’re peaceful people who just want to lead a real quiet life.”

“Mrs. Tardis, I do not for one minute believe you have any ill intentions or are here for nefarious purposes. I may not know where you’re from, although I might have a theory or two, but I do believe your arrival here was unplanned.”

“Oh, I’d like to hear those theories,” the Doctor said, as he really looked at Sir James and formed his own theories about who he might be. 

“I’m sure you would, Dr. Tardis or whoever you are,” Sir James said, a hint of steel in his voice.

The two men stared each other down. Rose was sick of watching the two of them battle it out and was about to tell them so when the Doctor broke the stare down. He had assessed Sir James and although he didn’t trust him completely, he found him interesting and believed that he was, at heart, a defender of Earth. He may not like him, but he could respect him for his dedication as a protector. 

“All right Sir James, you and Mr. Stanford make compelling arguments. Perhaps there is something off here and maybe it is targeting my family. You are correct, we don’t fit in here and neither are we seeking trouble. Perhaps we can help you in return for your solemn oath to protect my family and by protect, I don’t mean abducting us to inter us in some Torchwood prison or holding facility. We will keep your secrets if you keep ours.” the Doctor said firmly. 

The Doctor then paused and his voice lowered to a serious tone no longer holding the Oncoming Storm back. “And one more thing, and let me be very very clear about this. Neither I, nor my family will be involved in any killing. You keep your blood letting away from us,” the Doctor said with dark menacing eyes which had terrified more threatening men than Sir James.

Sir James nodded his head with respect. “Aye, Dr. Tardis. I understand and can say with all honestly, I would demand the same if I was in your position. I hope one day that perhaps we may have a more amiable meeting. Until then, I bid you good day. I will have my people in touch with you,” Sir James said and held out his hand. The Doctor gripped it and they shook firmly stilling looking at each other intently but now with slightly more respect.

Sir James bowed toward Rose and Jackie who curtseyed in return. After he left, the Doctor turned and looked at them with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

“What?” Rose said, smiling broadly.

“I’ll tell you what, that man is the definition of manly and oh did you see his eyes, Rose!,” Jackie said fanning herself.

Rose grinned. “Mum, we just sat across from a real James Bond!” Rose said giddily. Both she and Jackie were practically jumping up and down.

“Oh, pullleasse!” the Doctor said. “He’s not all that. I mean if you want to see James Bond, well, just take a look,” he said holding his arms out, smiling cockily at them and waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh get over yourself. You’re not James Bond!” Jackie told him, not willing to give him an inch of credibility.

“Oh yes I am, Jackie Tyler! I’ll have you know that I personally met and inspired Ian Fleming. He was a brilliantly creative writer. Played a mean hand of poker too.”

“Yeah, well he did just fine here without your so called inspiration. Even wrote five more books,” Jackie said, with a satisfied grin.

“Oh really, well I bet none of them had half the gadgets our universe’s Fleming put into his books,” the Doctor countered.

Rose giggled. “Hate to say it Mum, but he’s right. Mickey even told me so. You know how nuts he was about comparing things, especially movies.”

At Mickey’s name, Jackie’s face fell a bit and a sad look entered her eyes. Rose walked over and wrapped Jackie in her arms. “I’m sorry, Mum,” she whispered. Jackie pulled away slightly.

“It’s all right. Mickey’s where he wants to be and I know he’ll be fine. It just makes me think about our family, all of our family and how we‘re separated right now.”

The Doctor stood by awkwardly feeling bad for Jackie. He watched how Rose comforted her and smiled. It was so very Rose. Jackie pulled away from Rose and looked at him. “Not all our family is separated are we, Doctor,” Jackie said warmly. Jackie walked over and embraced him and instead of feeling like pulling away in fear of domestics, he returned her warm embrace.

Carson entered the room and cleared his throat. The Doctor pulled away abruptly, but smiled at Rose and Jackie.

“Yes, Carson,” he said, brushing off his jacket.

“An invitation has arrived for Mrs. Tardis,” Carson stiffly announced and presented a silver tray with a white envelope sitting atop.

The Doctor picked it up and dismissed Carson. He turned to Rose with a smile. “Lady Eve Rotchford requests the honour of Mrs. Rose Tardis and Mrs. Jacqueline Tyler’s presence at her home for afternoon tea.” The Doctor stopped and looked at Rose and Jackie.

“Whose Lady Eve Rotchford?” Jackie asked.

“I have no idea,” Rose said and looked at the Doctor.

“Well, it would appear you ladies are about to find out and begin your life of undercover work,” he said, now curious and excited for the adventure to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Every servant at Grantham Manor knew the Doctor was an inventor. It seemed like everyday a new machine would pop up somewhere in the house. The Doctor often went seeking out one of the servants to assist him with the testing of his inventions. This was a subject of either amusement or terror depending on the particular servant.

One of his more memorable inventions was the automated washing mechanism. This large machine was erected in a storage building outside the main house. Many had speculated this was due to Mrs. Tyler and Mrs. Tardis refusing to allow it in the Manor. Usually, this gossip was followed with, “God bless them.”

The machine was a set of two large cylindrical tubs. One was for washing and one was for rinsing. The machine attached to the tubs was made of metal, had wires sticking out everywhere and a convoluted set of tubes twisting and turning in all directions. The Doctor showed the staff, under the supervision of Mrs. Anna Smith, how the laundry was placed in one container that had a paddle in it. They were to add a liquid soap he developed which Mrs. Smith admitted did smell quite nice, close the lid and press a red button.

Mrs. Smith looked at the Doctor worriedly as Mrs. Tardis had warned her of the Doctor’s enthusiasm for new inventions. “Forgive me sir, and I mean no offense and appreciate you going to all this trouble to make things easier, but laundry requires water and soaking and scrubbing,” she said as diplomatically as she could.

The Doctor grinned at her. “Oh, don’t you worry, Mrs. Smith! I’ve taken care of all that with this little device,” he said, patting it. “Well, I say little but really it’s a bit big, but don’t worry. I’m working on that,” he assured her, grinning wildly at the machine and rocking back on his heels. 

Mrs. Smith and the servants took a step back.

“Now then!” the Doctor said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. “You have laundry, correct?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mrs. Smith said nervously. She nodded toward one of the servant girls who placed some sheets in the machine and quickly stepped back. The Doctor held up a bottle of liquid soap and poured some in, secured the lid and punched the red button. The machine turned on and began vibrating and making clinking noises. Soon, water from a water reserve tank was filling the tub. The servants watched in amazement. The Doctor was gleeful in a way only he could be.

Soon, everything was vibrating, shaking, groaning and steam was shooting out. The thumping of the paddle was loud and sounded like a galloping horse. The servants all huddled together near the door. The Doctor went behind the device and tinkered. All of sudden, there was a loud bang. The lid shot open and wet soapy laundry erupted, flying into the air. The Doctor yelled “Run!”

The servants, who quickly fled the building, stood outside watching as soap suds oozed out the door. Mrs. Tardis and Mrs. Tyler ran from the house and stood next to them. Mrs. Tyler stood beside the servants, shaking her head with her hands on her hips while Mrs. Tardis walked slowly toward the open door despite the servants warnings. The Doctor almost slid out, covered head to toe in soap suds. Mrs. Tardis burst out in laughter. The servants smiled as they watched her gently wipe suds from the Doctor’s face, all the while grinning. This is when the servants began giggling about the Doctor’s catch phrase in the house. “I think it needs a little more work.”

This, of course, was only one of many inventions. Mrs. Patmore was the only servant in the house to put her foot down and forbid any Doctor invention from entering her kitchen. She had the good fortune that Mrs. Tyler was quite fond of her and stood firm by her side in this regard. No other servant was quite this lucky.

The morning after the exploding laundry, the Doctor tasked Mr. Thorne with yet another shopping assignment. Mr. Thorne, now well acquainted with his employer’s often eccentric requests, enjoyed the challenge of procuring the sometimes hard to find items. Dr. Tardis was also was quite generous and had encouraged him to implement his own experiments, even offering to fund the ideas. 

“Well now Charles, any questions about this week’s list?” the Doctor asked as he exited the carriage.

“No, Doctor. I’m sure it will be no problem.” Mr. Thorne answered.

“Good, good and you, what projects do you have in the works presently?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, sir,” Charles Thorne said, a bit embarrassed.

“Nonsense! You have brilliant ideas and I want to help you see your ideas become reality. Can’t make progress without trying!”

“Well, sir, after our last discussion about the steam engine and the physics involved in propelling vehicles forward, I‘ve been working out a new propulsion mechanism. I‘ve been admiring the work on dirigibles and was thinking how them relying on the propeller and the wind isn‘t the best means for moving them about.”

The Doctor smiled broadly. Charles Thorne was a genius. He was far more advanced than most scientists of the time. It was greatly satisfying for the Doctor to mentor the boy and brought him great delight to watch the boy’s eyes light up with inspiration and learning some new facet of engineering and how things worked.

“That’s brilliant! I’d love to see your plans. Think you can draw something up for us to discuss tonight?”

“Yes, sir! I’d be honored, sir.” Charles gushed.

“Good. Now then, you will be transporting Mrs. Tardis and Mrs. Tyler to a tea party at Lady Rotchford’s estate today. I want you to make sure that you keep the coach ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“Sir?” Mr. Thorpe asked, puzzled as to why this would be necessary.

“Charles, you may not be aware of this, but Mrs. Tardis and I have not been well received by London society. I won’t tolerate either Mrs. Tardis or Mrs. Tyler being mistreated at the hands of some pretentious, patronizing lady who tries to increase her social standing by insulting my family and them not being able to leave such a hostile environment. It’s your job to make sure they have immediate transportation available."

“Yes Doctor, I understand. I promise, I’ll look out for your family.

“Good Man!” the Doctor acknowledged as he left for a day of classes. As he walked to class, he couldn’t help but worry about Rose and Jackie attending this social function. Knowing that Torchwood had an interest in this party, made the Doctor fret that he wasn’t there to protect them. When he expressed his feelings on that subject to Rose and Jackie, he was quickly out voted by a very vocal Jackie Tyler who insisted if she could face down Daleks, she could certainly handle a bunch of snippy society types. He smiled as he thought of the fierce expression on her face and felt a little sorry for those poor women.

Rose and Jackie were filled with nervous excitement to attend Lady Rotchford’s formal tea party. They had discovered that Lady Rotchford and her husband were benefactors of London College and Lord Rotchford had a keen interest in the sciences. He was specifically funding a new laboratory to be used for educating and inspiring the next generation of scientists. Lady Rotchford had learned that the Doctor was a favorite among students and was highly esteemed by many of his colleagues. There had been much gossip about how he and his family had suffered greatly in their travels and had come to London to settle down. Rose, unbeknownst to her, had acquired a reputation as an outspoken lady of notable fashion and with great compassion and generosity.

Lady Rotchford was curious to meet the much talked about wife of the eccentric Dr. Tardis and thus invited she and her mother to tea. There would be a variety of women from all stations of life at this particular tea party as Lady Rotchford was often bored with only vapid and repressed ladies of the upper class. She had high hopes that Mrs. Tardis would add some excitement to the party. 

The ride to the Rotchford estate was slow but scenic. Rose and Jackie marveled at the green countryside, which in their time was developed into housing and shopping areas. When the carriage passed the enormous black wrought iron gate with the Rotchford crest on the front, it was a straight drive toward the enormous three story red brick mansion. The carriage pulled around the circular drive in front past other motorized and horse drawn carriages. The drive surrounded a pond and several sculptures and was elegantly manicured in a manner befitting the mansion. 

Rose's gown had a jade colored silk skirt with layers of fringe and ruffles topped with a navy jacket dotted with floral embellishment, a scooped neckline, and a matching aqua colored bow at the waist. Of course, Jackie kept with her favorite color so wore a pink and cream lace gown. As they were helped out of the carriage by Mr. Thorpe, they stared up at the magnificent towering mansion and could hear peacocks crying out from nearby. Rose thanked Mr. Thorpe and looked at Jackie with raised eyebrow as they approached the enormous brick building with turrets and detailed plasterwork. They walked up to the elaborate double doors and were greeted by a stiff, formal, elderly butler who would give Carson a run for his money in his formal demeanor.

“Mrs. Tardis and Mrs. Tyler to see Lady Rotchford,” Rose announced.

The butler bowed and bade them enter and follow. The entryway was quite large with an elegant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling which was adorned with decorative plaster moldings. The floor was a glossy white marble giving the entryway a cavernous, cold feeling. Turned leg, ornately carved mahogany tables held impressive Asian vases filled with fresh cut flowers and were the only splashes of color in the room. They were led through several large rooms each big enough to hold its own swimming pool. They were furnished with classical artwork in gold, ornate frames, beautiful dark wood French classical furniture and typical Victorian floral print wall coverings, along with lush heavy velvet curtains. Finally, they arrived in a formal garden where several well dressed ladies chatted and admired some of the sculptures.

A tall, robust lady with graying brown hair dressed in an overly-designed burgundy brocade gown, with an overlay of fine French lace embellished with matching burgundy flowers, and a fringe around the edges of the bottom of the skirt, walked over to them. She had a heavy gold necklace studded with rubies and diamonds clasped around her neck, dipping into the curved line of the bodice of her gown. Her hair was swept up and pinned under a wide brim matching hat stacked in the ugliest flowers Rose had ever seen. Although elaborately dressed, she had a warm smile on her face and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Mrs. Tardis, Mrs. Tyler I am most pleased to finally make your acquaintance. I do hope the trip here was uneventful?”

“Oh, it was lovely really. It’s such a pretty spring day and your home is beautiful,” Rose said with a friendly smile.

“Yes, it was really nice of you to invite Rose and I out here. We’ve been so busy settling in and all that we haven’t had much of a chance to do any exploring,” Jackie said politely, but paying attention to everything around her so that she could report back to Torchwood. She was secretly excited at the thought of spying, especially on the snobby wealthy elite of London society. 

“Well, I have heard such interesting things about you both of you. I must say, Mrs. Tardis, you are just as beautiful as I was told,” Lady Rotchford gushed. “Come now, allow me to introduce you to the rest of my guests,” Lady Rotchford said, taking Rose’s arm in hers.

Rose blushed at Lady Rotchford’s compliments and shot a glance at Jackie who shrugged at her as she followed the two of them around the garden as Lady Rotchford introduced them to her other guests. Rose and Jackie were amazed at the mix of ladies at this party which included the nobility, distant relatives of the deposed royal family, upper middle class wives of successful business men, along with some wives of the tenured professors at the college. It was surprising to watch the haughty upper class mixing with ladies who they must regard as beneath them.

Rose and Jackie gravitated toward the very warm and bubbly wife of a respected member of the judiciary. Her name was Jane Finch and she was dressed in a very fashionable white and cream lace gown decorated with mauve colored flowers.

“Oh Mrs. Tardis, Mrs. Tyler, it’s so good to see you out and about. One can only spend so much time focused on the home. I am a firm believer in the importance of fresh air and the enrichment of the mind and soul through social activity,” she gushed, her brown curls bouncing on the top of her head as evidence of her enthusiasm.

“Oh I agree,” Jackie said, nodding her head. “I couldn’t spend one more day in that stuffy house. Don’t get me wrong, I love redecorating but, I miss bein’ out in the city.”

Mrs. Beecham, the wife of a chemistry professor at the college, agreed with her. “I love my husband, but it can be such a burden to be confined to listen solely to him drabble on about his work. Brilliant men such as my husband and your son-in-law are of course the shining intellect of our society, but we are the heart. And, the heart needs the sustenance derived from bonding with our fellow women at tea, to walk amongst the flowers and sunshine as well as gather the information of the current happenings. Why, did you hear…”

Rose slipped away as Jackie, Mrs. Beecham and Mrs. Finch chatted quietly about London fashion, the weather and, of course, the latest gossip. As she walked, she chatted with a few more of the ladies, who for the most part, were kind, although she couldn’t help but notice a few cold glances or conversations that halted at her appearance. She observed that the icy glares seemed to be confined to the upper class and titled ladies. Rose refused to be intimidated and casually made her way through the garden, admiring the lovely sculptures set amongst the brightly colored flowers.

It wasn’t long before she arrived in a section of the garden where a slender lady dressed in an emerald green gown sat alone on a bench. She was quite young, perhaps in her early twenties, and striking with her vivid ginger hair pinned up an gentle waves and wearing a straw bonnet embellished with pink rosebuds. Rose walked over to her.

“Hello, I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Rose Tardis,” Rose said in a friendly manner.

The lady turned and examined Rose. Her hazel green eyes looking at Rose with suspicion. “Are you now,” she stated in a firm, no nonsense voice.

Rose looked at her sitting back alone, away from everyone else and knew something was odd. “Yeah. And you are?” Rose asked, determined not to be cowed with this lady’s cold demeanor.

The lady seemed taken aback by Rose’s attitude. “I am The Duchess of Rutland. No doubt you have heard of me,” she said in her slightly Scottish accent.

Rose shook her head slowly. “No, not really. I’m a bit new here. Should I?”

The Duchess raised her eyebrows at Rose. “You don’t get out much do you?”

Rose grinned at her. “Well, we just arrived and have been a bit busy. So, Your Grace, may I sit so you can enlighten me?”

The Duchess turned and looked out among the flowers before turning back to Rose. “Mrs. Tardis, it would be in your best interest to return to the party. You might find yourself the subject of gossip if you remain here.”

Rose stubbornly sat next to the Duchess and straightened her skirts. “I’ve never been one to be concerned about what’s best for me, and I’m already the subject of gossip, so are you gonna tell me why your hidin’ out here?”

The Duchess stared at her in a mixture of irritation and fascination. “You’re not like the rest of them out there,” she said, slipping into a more rural dialect.

“No, not really. Well, some of them are all right but others are, shall we say a bit pretentious,” Rose explained and looked at the Duchess expectantly.

The Duchess did not crack a smile but looked at Rose with speculation. “And what does your husband do, Mrs. Tardis?” the Duchess asked, avoiding Rose’s questions.

“You’re not answerin’ my question,” Rose replied, still smiling, but looking closer at the Duchess.

“Very well, if you insist. My husband was Thomas Manners the Duke of Rutland. He was a cousin of the Queen and was involved in…” she paused, “the uprising.”

“Your husband was killed in the Torchwood Revolution?” Rose asked, compassion lacing her voice.

“Is that what they’re calling it now? Well, I suppose that’s accurate. Yes, he was. He was most unfortunately infected.”

“Oh,” Rose said softly.

“I don’t need your pity or sympathy!” the Duchess snapped.

“You didn’t know did you?” Rose said as it occurred to her that someone married to one of the traitorous royals would not lead an easy life, wealth and title not withstanding.

“Of course I didn’t!” she exclaimed irritated, her pale freckled cheeks flushed with outrage. “I was away in Scotland visiting my family. They lead a much simpler life than London society. When I returned, my husband was indisposed with matters of state. I knew nothing of his activities until Torchwood arrested me.” She told the story, growing bitter at the end regarding her arrest. “They asked no questions. Just hauled me off like some criminal. It was like the old days when English nobility persecuted my family just for being a Stuart.”

Rose reached over and put her hand on the Duchess’ arm. “I’m sorry. That was wrong. Torchwood did a lot of things at that time based only on fear and suspicion.”

The Duchess looked at Rose and her hand but didn’t flinch. “Yes. They let me go after the passing of the full moon, but it was never the same. Just being married to a traitor was guilt enough. They ripped away my husband’s estates leaving me with only a small house and the few servants who were loyal enough to stay with me. Even now, I endure the insult of Torchwood paying uninvited visits to my house to check on my welfare. At least, that’s what they call it.”

“Mr. McCloud came calling on my house recently. He’s a powerful man and a bit intimidating. It was all I could do to keep the Doctor from brawling with him. I wasn’t so sure he wasn’t gonna just haul us all off.”

The Duchess looked at her. “What did you say your husband does?”

“He’s a professor of physics at London College.”

The Duchess put her hand on top of Rose’s and smiled slightly. “You’re the people from Norway aren’t you?” she asked, now more in control of herself and perhaps a bit intrigued in Rose’s story.

“Well, we had a spot of trouble in Norway. How’d you know that?” Rose asked, worried about the extent of the gossip.

“Just because I’m an outcast doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s goin’ on,” she snipped. “Besides, Lady Rotchford likes a bit of excitement. It’s why she invites me and most likely why she invited you, Mrs. Tardis. Nothing like a good scandal to make for an exciting tea party. Most of the nobility around here is a bit boring. Honestly, even before my husband lost his way, I didn’t get along well with that lot,” the Duchess confided, again slipping into a more casual accent.

Rose instinctually liked this young Duchess and felt like she would make a good friend. “Just for the record, my Mum and I kind of figured out we were part of the entertainment here. It’s all right. Got us out of the house and maybe we’ll be just as entertained by some of those posh, uppity ladies,” Rose confided.

The Duchess grinned. “Well Rose, I may call you Rose?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good, and you shall call me by my family name, Amy. You ready to go cause a scandal?” Amy asked, her eyes sparkling. 

Rose grinned at her. Amy stood up and with Rose’s hand in hers walked purposefully back to the party. 

When they arrived, The women were grouped around tables. Her mother was still chatting with Mrs. Finch and Mrs. Beecham. Much of the pleasant conversation stopped when Rose and Amy approached. Amy was an expert at wearing a haughty, disdainful expression and walked up to Jackie with her head held high.

“Mum, I’d like you to meet the Duchess of Rutland,” Rose introduced.

Jackie stood up and curtseyed. “Pleased to meet you, Duchess,” she said and looked at Rose questioningly. Rose just grinned in return. Rose and Amy sat at the table with Jackie, Lady Rotchford, Mrs. Beecham, Mrs. Finch and another woman by the name of Lady Jane Barrow.

Lady Rotchford, ever the gracious hostess, kept the conversation flowing on everything from the delightful weather to the poor health of her favorite poodle, Mimsy.

Just as tea was being poured, the butler appeared and announced that Lady Bransen had arrived. Rose groaned internally and swore she heard her mother mutter something about “the rude cow.” Amy, who had heard Jackie, looked at Rose with an eyebrow raised.

Lady Rotchford stood up and greeted Lady Bransen. “Oh my dear, I thought you were unable to attend. I know that you have such a busy social calendar. You are just in time,” she gushed. Lady Bransen inclined her head and maintained a cool demeanor. She strode over to the table where Rose was seated and stared coldly at her.

“Come now Lady Rotchford, surely you do not mean to seat me at the same table with such disgraceful company. Whatever possessed you to extend an invitation to such people of indeterminate virtue? Perhaps you are unaware of Mrs. Tardis most questionable social standing much less the disrespectful way her husband treated my husband and Lord Beltram?” she announced. Every bit of chatter stopped and everyone stared at Rose.

Before Rose could say or do anything, Jackie stood up, her eyes blazing with anger. “How dare you talk to my daughter that way!” she said in an angry voice.

“As a representative of moral and just London society, I insist that these disreputable ladies, and I use that term loosely, remove themselves at once,” Lady Bransen said in her cultured voice, ignoring Jackie’s outburst. Now, there was whispering and staring at Rose.

“The only disreputable lady, and I use that term loosely, in the room is you, Lady Bransen,” Jackie insisted. “What kind of nobility walks around posh as you please making false accusations about people she doesn’t even know! Well, I’ll tell you who! Some bored noblewoman who's threatened by someone prettier and smarter than her. My Rose has ten times the grace and dignity than some evil gossip monger like you!” Jackie shouted, breathing heavy and looking like she was itching to slap someone.

“You disgusting, common old woman. You will not speak to me thusly. Especially, not when you walk around London with your guttersnipe of a daughter who has lied her way into society.” Lady Bransen turned to the rest of the ladies who were staring in fascination at the scene playing out before them. “She doesn’t wear a wedding ring and has no proof she’s actually married. I suggest she is a harlot leaving in sin with a man of questionable means along with her pandering mother! Don’t be fooled by her attire. You can dress up a whore to make her look presentable but in the end, she’s still nothing but a whore.”

Rose was stunned at the venomous words spilling forth from the Lady Bransen’s mouth. She stood up angry and grabbed hold of her mother who was lunging for Lady Bransen. “No, Mum don’t. She’s not worth it. She thinks she’s so much better than everyone here and has to put everyone down, but her words have little value. She just showed everyone what an ungracious, malicious woman she really is,” Rose said, narrowing her eyes at Lady Bransen.

When Jackie stilled, Rose looked back at the rest of the ladies. “My reputation has been called into question,” she said in her best Victorian speech. “My family and I lost so much in our travels. No, I’m not wearing a wedding ring as it was not as important as my life or the lives of my family and I willingly gave it up so my mother could keep her rings, her only remembrance of my father. I have learned in my travels that there is more to life than material things. I won’t apologize for that. And, while we are on the topic, when did it become obligatory for a lady to present her marriage certificate as evidence of her married status? Should my or my husband’s word not be sufficient?” Rose stated.

Lady Bransen stepped forward. “She’s lying. She’s trying to procure your sympathies because she is aware of the righteousness of my statement. I refuse to be tarnished by this woman’s presence,” Lady Bransen said to everyone. She turned a cold glare onto Rose. “You will leave or I will have you thrown out with the rubbish!”

Rose walked up to Lady Bransen and was inches from her face. “I won’t be intimidated by a cold, vindictive harpy like you!” Rose said in a cold voice much to the gasp of the ladies around her.

Lady Bransen slapped her. Rose’s eyes blazed and she slapped back harder. Lady Bransen was furious. “Call the authorities this instant! This strumpet assaulted me! You all saw it!”

“Yes, do call the authorities so everyone here can tell them how you walked in her beggin' for a fight and struck me first! Let’s be sure to publicize how you and your husband have been spreading lies about me and my husband all around London and by all means, let’s take this into the legal system. The only reason my husband has not of yet filed a libel suit against you and your husband is I asked him not to. I have made every attempt to conduct myself with the dignity you lack,” Rose said, refusing to back down.

At this point, Amy stood up trying not to smile with enjoyment from watching Rose standing up to Lady Bransen, whom she despised. She walked over and stood in between them transforming herself into a most haughty Victorian Duchess. “Lady Bransen, I would suggest that you recuse yourself this instant. You have caused yourself enough embarrassment for the day, and disrespected Lady Rotchford‘s hospitality.”

“I don’t take orders from traitors of the realm!” Lady Bransen said coldly, her anger now directed at Amy.

Amy stiffened with anger. “And I, don’t allow calculating social climbers like you who recklessly, and for their own advancement, impugn the reputation of my friends or make feeble attempts to influence others by the spread vicious lies. I for one will not hesitate to disclose to the authorities the details of the controversial and aggressive manner in which you approached Mrs. Tardis.”

“Lady Rotchford, are you going to remain silent and allow these vulgar disreputable individuals to treat me in this disrespectful manner?” Lady Bransen demanded.

Lady Rotchford, who had been most enjoying this exchange, delicately took a sip of tea and gently set her tea cup down. “Lady Bransen, I can hardly be held accountable for the actions of my guests when you quite clearly not only rudely arrived late, but appear to have arrived in a most disagreeable mood. My dear, you look most out of sorts. Perhaps you have taken ill and should retire until you have recovered,” Lady Rotchford politely suggested, giving Lady Bransen a socially acceptable way to gracefully leave.

Lady Bransen glared disdainfully at everyone, turned and stormed out followed by five other noble ladies in attendance who all glared at Rose as they swished their way past. Rose didn’t move from where she stood stiffly watching the exit of the ladies. The garden was silent except for the call of the peacock and the tinkle of wind chimes in the gentle breeze.

Amy looked at Rose with concern and admiration. Rose turned slowly and looked at Lady Rotchford. “My Lady, I am filled with remorse at allowing that wretched woman to influence me to behave in a most unacceptable manner. I beg your forgiveness and that of your guests.”

“Nonsense!” Amy said loudly. “You did nothing but defend yourself. That evil woman assaulted you and should face charges.” Amy pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at Rose’s face which was bleeding. 

Rose looked at the blood in shock. “One of her rings must have cut me,” she whispered as Jackie and Amy guided her to a chair sitting on either side of her in support. Rose was filled with horror at allowing things to get that far, it was all she could do to hold tears at bay. She had failed miserably at the one thing the Doctor had expressly made clear: “Keep a low profile.” She would not allow herself to fall to pieces in front of these people. It would only make matters worse. She owed it to the Doctor to try and save some face at this disastrous party.

Lady Rotchford smiled kindly at her. “There, there, child. We have all had incidents with Lady Bransen, although, none quite so colorful. I must say, you did stand your ground quite magnificently. I dare say that this party shall be the subject for much discussion for months to come,” she said with the slightest hint of amusement.

Rose groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Jackie looked over at some of the staff standing off to the side staring at Rose with wide eyes. “Well, don’t just stand there! Go get my daughter something for her face and while you're at it, something for her nerves as well,” Jackie ordered, before turning back to Rose. “It’ll be all right, sweetheart,“ she said and put her arm around Rose and squeezed her.

The servants delivered some clean flannels and hot water along with a snifter of brandy. Mrs. Finch and Mrs. Beecham looked at Rose sympathetically. Mrs. Beecham cleared her throat and boldly confessed, “It’s about time someone did something about that wretched woman.” She reached for Rose’s hand and patted it. “Don’t worry, dear. We’ve all thought about calling Lady Bransen on her despicable behavior.”

“Agreed, but Mrs. Tardis has a formidable opponent in Lady Bransen,” Mrs. Finch stated. She turned to Rose. “It may be wise for you and your husband to file your marriage certificate with the local magistrate just for propriety. It would enjoin her from continuing her campaign to smear your family’s name.” 

Rose nodded her head wondering how they would come up with a marriage certificate. “Yes well, we lost everything in Norway. I know my husband has requested copies of all our documentation. I’ll have to explain what happened here today and…” Rose paused. “He will be unhappy to say the least,” she finished.

“Oh, don’t you worry about himself,” Jackie admonished. “He says one thing out of line and you leave him to me.”

Rose smiled at Jackie and pulled herself together. 

Lady Rotchford shoved a plate with sandwiches and tea cakes over to Rose. “Now then Mrs. Tardis, what you need is sustenance and I won’t listen to one protest from you. You must eat.” 

Rose nodded her head gratefully and took a bite of a cucumber sandwich.

Lady Rotchford smiled kindly. “Now then, do share with us the harrowing tale of your journey in Norway,” she asked. 

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and began telling them about Ola and the kind people in Norway. At the end of the party, Rose felt better about what had happened but knew if she didn’t produce a marriage certificate, these ladies would certainly turn from her, and life would be made most uncomfortable for she, her mother and the Doctor.

She and Jackie walked out alongside Amy. Their carriages arrived instantly. 

Amy turned to Rose. “Well, I must say this was the best tea party I’ve ever attended. I am sorry you had such a public confrontation with Lady Bransen but you may have won over more friends than adversaries.”

“Thanks, Amy. Maybe we can get together and do something less shouty and more fun.”

Amy smiled and took Rose’s hand in hers. “I’d like that. I don’t have many people to talk to other than my husband’s cousin Dr. Williams. He’s been the only person other than you to show me any kindness. He’s a fine physician should you ever need medical assistance.”

“Thanks, we’ll keep that in mind. Let me know when you’d like to get together,” Rose said as Amy climbed into her carriage and left. Mr. Thornton was next and promptly helped she and Jackie into the carriage. The trip home was quiet as Rose contemplated all that had happened.

That evening, Rose went down to the Doctor’s secret laboratory and found him working on the baby Tardis. Rose smiled as she heard its song the moment she entered the lab.

The Doctor looked up and grinned brightly at her as he knelt on the floor, jacket tossed off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Rose noted with amusement that his boots were tossed aside and he was back in his trainers.

“Trainers the latest in Victorian men’s fashion?” she teased.

The Doctor looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. “Well, that is a thought.”

Rose knelt down next to him and saw that the baby Tardis had already grown quite a bit and he had modified the equipment surrounding it. “She’s growing fast, yeah?”

“Oh she’s doing very well. A bit better than expected,” he explained and cooed to the little piece of coral. He turned to Rose. “And what about you?” he said and ran his finger down the cut on the side of her face. 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself into his arms. “Doctor, I blew it! I…I lost it at the tea party,” she told him tearfully.

“What do you mean lost it at a tea party? What, did Lady Rotchford serve some rubbish flavored tea?” he teased. “Oh it wasn’t pear was it? 'Cos that would be grounds for most definitely blowing it and being rude and insulting. You did tell them how rubbish pear tea is didn’t you?” he babbled on.

Rose looked at him and giggled through her tears. She pulled him into a long snog. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes. “It wasn’t the tea was it?” he said softly, concerned at how easily Rose had burst into tears. Rose was not the sort of girl to cry easily so anything that brought her to this agitated state was serious.

Rose’s smile fell and she shook her head. “It was Lady Bransen. She showed up and started saying nasty things. She told everyone we were liars and our marriage was a fake. The bint called me a whore and said Mum and me should be thrown out. I stood up to her and she slapped me.”

At this point the Doctor tensed up. “She what!” he practically growled, ready to got to battle for his Rose. 

“Doctor, I slapped her back,” Rose said hiccupping. “Everyone saw and she wanted to call the police. But, Amy, the Duchess of Rutland, stepped in and then Lady Rotchford suggested Lady Bransen leave but it was too late. Everyone heard. What are we gonna do?”

“Rose, it’ll be all right. She attacked you,” he said softly, wanting to calm her. “It’s not your fault.” The Doctor was surprised that Rose would allow things to escalate to violence. She was usually the level headed one. He would have expected Jackie to become involved in a physical altercation before Rose.

Rose took a deep breath. “I don’t think you understand. Everyone heard. You could lose your job at the university. One of the ladies there, Mrs. Finch, her husband is a judge and she said we should file our wedding certificate to settle it. She didn’t say it, but I think she meant if we don’t, people will believe Lady Bransen.”

He looked off across the room, deep in thought. He snorted. “Bloody Victorian morals. Like a piece of paper is more important than how we feel.” He sighed. “All right, guess we need to come up with something.”

Rose had an idea. “What about Mr. McCloud. He said Torchwood would help us.”

The Doctor grimaced and pulled away. “No. I don’t trust him.”

“Well, neither do I but he owes us. Mum and I were there finding out stuff for Torchwood so the least he can do is help us,” Rose reminded him. She scooted over and wrapped herself around him. “Please,” she whispered into his ear. 

He turned, looked at her, feeling worry and anxiety rolling off of her. Finally, he sighed and nodded. “All right.”

Rose smiled brightly and kissed him again. The Doctor thought to himself that she was definitely a bit more emotional than normal. He worried that maybe their circumstances were starting to wear on her. It was an enormous task to fit into this society where she lacked so much freedom and for such a long length of time, much less to also be responsible for watching out for Jackie. Adding Torchwood into the mix, only added more pressure. An idea sparked and when they parted he looked at her with a mischievous grin. “Dame Tyler, may I have the honor of your company tomorrow for a day of fun and frivolity?”

“I would be honored, Sir Doctor!” Rose enthused and wrapped herself around him, blissful in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun day in London may not end as fluffy as it starts.

To the surprise of Jackie and Rose, Torchwood’s contact ended up being someone very innocuous. Thomas Steele worked at the local general store and had been making delivers to Grantham Manor since the Doctor, Rose and Jackie had arrived. Rose had often teased her maid, Sarah, about his flirtations with her and had even arranged for Sarah to run errands to the market so she could spend time with him. One of Mr. Steele’s deliveries was a package addressed to Rose. When Sarah handed Rose the package, Rose assumed it was a gift from the Doctor and sat with her mother in the sitting room to open it.

Inside the package, was a decorated brass cylinder about twelve inches in length with dials on its side inscribed with letters and numbers. Rose held it up played with the dials.

Jackie stared at it in confusion. “What’s that s’pose to be?” she asked.

“Don’t know. There’s no note with it so I guess we need to figure out the code to open the lock and maybe there’s something inside,” Rose answered, already turning the various dials in different combinations of letters and numbers.

“Well who sent it?” Jackie asked, and looked back down at her needlepoint, bored with the mysterious item.

Rose looked at the wrapping and could not find any clues as to where it came from. “There’s nothing on the package. Sarah’s sweetheart, Mr. Steele, delivered it so it must be something the Doctor ordered.”

“Figures. Only he would send us something that’s gonna take half a day to figure out how to open it,” Jackie complained and then looked up at Rose. “Better be something good in there.”

Rose smiled and continued working on it. She figured the solution had to be something she‘d recognize. She tried “Tardis,” “Earth,” and “Henriks,” all with variations of the year they met, he regenerated or the year they arrived here but nothing worked. She spent hours on it, much to Jackie’s dismay.

“Really Rose, why don’t you just wait until himself is home and he can open the bloomin’ thing. Honestly, why he gets so barmy with all this technical stuff is beyond me. I mean, if he wants to give you a present, can’t he just wrap it up and hand it to you like a normal bloke,” she said, shaking her head as Carson served them tea.

Rose looked up and smiled. “Thank you, Carson.”

He bowed. “Will there be anything else, Madam?”

“How are you at puzzles, Carson?” Rose asked, and looked down at the cylinder.

“I am afraid I am more of a chess player, Madam. My understanding of puzzles is that usually there is a clue to assist one in the deciphering of the code.”

Rose’s head snapped up and she grinned broadly at Carson. “Mr. Carson, you’re brilliant!” Rose enthused, as it occurred to her that the design on the outside of the cylinder was familiar and may be more than just decoration.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tardis,” Carson said in his formal way. “Will that be all for tea?”

Rose looked back up. “Yes, thank you. We’ll call if we need anything. “Please don’t delay your own tea for us. We’ll be awhile.”

Carson bowed and left the room quietly.

Jackie smiled at Rose. “Can we package ‘im up and take ‘im home with us. He’s just so posh and efficient. I swear that man knows what you need before you do yourself,” Jackie declared, sipping her tea and reaching for one of Mrs. Patmore’s famous watercress sandwiches.

Rose smiled and turned the cylinder over in her hands and looked at the design on the outside. It matched the symbols on the obelisk in Norway. She grinned and tried a combination of words and numbers until she tried the date they arrived, 20 March 1865. The cylinder popped open. Rose carefully lifted the lid and a series of wheels and gears began turning. A tinny voice sounded.

“Greetings, Mrs. Tyler and Mrs. Tardis,” Mr. McCloud’s Scottish accented voice sounded. 

Jackie dropped her needlework and smiled brightly. “Oh, but that man even sounds gorgeous!,” she said, a girlish glint in her eyes. Rose just shook her head smiling at her mother‘s crush on Mr. McCloud.

“I am informed that Lady Rotchford’s party was most disquieting for you. My apologies for any distress you suffered and my most sincere gratitude for your attendance among such unpleasant company. This device you hold in your hand is not only capable of delivering a message, but also recording any information you feel is pertinent to share with us. 

You will note the dial contained within. Twist the dial counter clockwise and it will record your spoken words. When you have finished your report, twist the dial back to its original setting and return the canister to the courier. I am most eager to hear your thoughts on those in attendance. My dear ladies, anything you experienced, even the most mundane gossip, could contain vital information for the protection of the country. Thank you for your service to the realm and may God continue to protect us all.”

Rose looked at Jackie. “So, you want to do this then?”

“Why not? Seems harmless enough. Sides, we want his help gettin’ that marriage certificate,” Jackie said shrugging.

Rose nodded and they discussed what they would say. Rose would let Jackie do most of the talking since she had done far more socializing with the other party guests. Jackie seemed to relish this and went into great detail talking about each person she had chatted with, who they were married to, what social events they discussed and which people had snubbed her. Several times, she used colorful phrases such as “She walked around posh as you please like we were nothin’ more than servants!” or “I’ve never seen someone so full of airs and graces, like she didn’t put her knickers on the same as everyone else,” and “That crabby cow could use a lesson in manners and grace!”

Rose tried not to laugh at some of Jackie’s comments and did include her own statement regarding the incident with Lady Bransen. She made sure not to reference Amy, other than mentioning she was in attendance and, unlike several other ladies, did not appear to be part of Lady Bransen’s circle. She ended with a request of assistance to produce a wedding certificate to assist them in contradicting Lady Bransen’s assertions and restoring her reputation. Once the recording was completed, she repackaged the cylinder and called for Sarah.

Sarah entered the room and curtseyed. “Yes, Mrs. Tardis.”

“Sarah, is Mr. Steele still here?” Rose asked.

Sarah blushed. “Yes, Mrs. Tardis. Mrs. Patmore offered him a cup a tea if he would fix a stopped up pipe before Mr. Tardis arrived home.”

Rose grinned. “Oh good! Could you give him this package? He’ll know what it’s for.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” she said, taking the package and curtseying again

“And Sarah, I promise I won’t tell Dr. Tardis that Mr. Steele is helping out Mrs. Patmore. I think it best he doesn’t know that. You know how he is with tinkering, yeah?”

Sarah grinned broadly. “Indeed I do, Ma’am.” she answered with a bright smile.

Once Sarah had left, Jackie sipped her tea and enjoyed some cakes. “So, himself is taking you out to London tomorrow. Has he told you anything more beyond that?”

“Nope! It’s a surprise. All I know is that we’ll spend the day together and I’m to wear comfortable shoes.”

Jackie set the teacup down. “That’s it? But, what are you s’pose to wear? He’s got to tell you more than that?” Jackie complained.

Rose just smiled. “Do you have plans, Mum?”

Jackie sighed realizing that Rose didn’t care what they did as long as they were together. “Mrs. Beecham invited me to go with her to her garden club. Since you and the Doctor are taking off to town, thought I might get out as well.”

Rose was relieved that Jackie was making friends instead of sitting at home worrying about Tony and Pete. Jackie put on a brave front, but Rose could see through it to the underlying concern and sadness at being separated from her husband and son. She and Jackie chatted about gardening and what happened at a Victorian garden party along with the house decorating project and the Doctor’s progress with the baby Tardis.

The next morning, Rose awakened late finding the Doctor gone. Sarah greeted here with a breakfast tray and informed her the Doctor said she was to have “a leisurely morning but not too leisurely as adventure was afoot.” Rose smiled at this as it sounded so him. 

She sat down at the small table near the window overlooking the garden and sighed at the beautiful spring day outside. Sarah poured her tea and pulled the cover off of her breakfast of eggs and toast. Rose was very excited to start her day with the Doctor so didn’t want to take too long to get ready. She picked at her breakfast but found she didn’t have much appetite. She would have said it was due to excitement, but she was finding that Victorian food did not seem to agree with her. She wondered if they could find something less fussy in town. She really was looking forward to her day with the Doctor, so she shoved her food aside, quickly drank her tea and called for Sarah.

Sarah dressed her in a typical Victorian day dress made of a taupe silk with a hint of purple coloring. It had some decorative folds at the bottom of the skirt along with a slightly longer bustle. The bodice was inset with white lace with a scoop neckline and a long sleeved fitted jacket matching the skirt. Sarah swept up her hair in soft curls and pinned a hat of cream colored straw, lace and flowers. She even had taupe gloves and frilly parasol to match her ensemble. Rose twirled a bit in front of the mirror and turned to Sarah with a huge grin on her face.

“You always make me feel so pretty, Sarah! Thank you,” Rose said, impulsively pulling Sarah into a hug. 

Sarah blushed and smiled back at Rose. “Tis my pleasure, Ma’am.”

Rose looked at Sarah who was still blushing and looking at the floor. “Sarah, I just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you is all. Everyone here has been so kind to us and is real loyal. We’re grateful. I’m grateful. Okay?” Sarah nodded her head. “Good. Now then, I understand the Doctor and I will be home late this evening so no need for you to wait up.” 

Rose made her way downstairs where she found the Doctor at the foot of the stairway. He was dressed in a black top hat, long chocolate brown coat, Tardis blue and gold waistcoat, starched white dress shirt and chocolate brown trousers with matching boots along with a smile so big it lit up the room.

“There she is! Thought you were gonna sleep the morning away!” he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Rose grinned and practically ran the rest of the way down the stairs to him and wrapped her arms around him. “What, and miss one minute of my day with the most charming bloke in London?”

“Well, when you put it that way, you are awfully lucky aren’t you?” he said cockily as he escorted her out to the carriage. Rose peppered him with questions as Mr. Steele drove them into town and deposited them in a park in central London. The Doctor waved him on so he could return to the manor to transport Jackie to her day with Mrs. Beecham.

Rose opened her parasol and walked with her hand on the Doctor’s arm as he began regaling her with stories about Victorian London.

His tour started with the Globe theatre which Queen Victoria had rebuilt in 1855, prior to her encounter with the werewolf parasite. 

“Just look at it Rose! This is one of the differences between this universe and our original universe!” the Doctor enthused as he looked at the large, round brick structure with ornate brass metallic details on the exterior. 

“The original Globe theatre was built in 1599 from timbers from a previous theatre. You see, the prior theatre was built on leased land and the landlord was a bit overbearing and greedy. He asserted that he owned the building when the lease expired. So, the men who built the theatre waited until the landlord was busy with Christmas dinner one night and then along with a carpenter, the actors and their friends dismantled and transported the lumber to a warehouse until it could be erected at it’s new location in Southwark.”

Rose laughed. “So Shakespeare’s Globe theatre was really built of stolen timber!” Rose said, still giggling.

“Oi! It wasn’t stolen. That landlord had no right to it,” the Doctor insisted and winked at her.

She bumped her shoulder into his. “You helped didn’t you?”

The Doctor looked a bit too pleased with himself. “Oh, I might have been casually strolling by during its dismantling, at least in our universe. Still, my research indicates the same thing happened here. Whose to say that when we get back home and get our Tardis functioning, we don’t take a trip back.”

Rose just beamed at this thought. She loved this. Just strolling and talking about history and all the possibilities wiped away any vestiges of stress that may have been causing her any concern. 

A rumbling noise caught the Doctor’s attention and he watched as a pipe near them that ran up the building vibrated as something clunked it’s way through.

Rose grinned and nudged the Doctor’s shoulder again. “It’s a delivery system. Mum and me saw this on our shopping trip. These pipes go all over along the buildings and under the streets. There’s openings inside the buildings and when someone opens this flap inside they pull out a canister with stuff in it,” Rose told him excited.

“Really,” the Doctor said softly. “It’s a Pneumatic Tube System! This existed in our universe during Victorian times but wasn’t more than a novelty. It was invented by a Scotsman by the name of William Murdoch. He wanted eventually to use it to transport people. Now there was a man ahead of his time!” the Doctor enthused as they walked around the outside of the Globe. “It uses pressurized air and a vacuum to move capsules through it. You say it’s all over London?”

“Yep, me and Mum saw these tubes everywhere. So, how come there’s nothin’ in the history books on our Earth about that?” Rose asked as she watched a flock of birds fly up and perch on the building.

“Oh, you know how you humans are. Always looking for the next best thing,” he said as they walked down the street. Things are just a bit different in Pete’s world. Just look at the transports. They’re far ahead of your Earth at this time,” he lectured as they watched, a motorized bicycle zoom by them with a finally dressed man sitting astride wearing a top hat and with coat tails flapping in the breeze.

They continued walking at a good pace chatting quietly about some men wearing plane wings they saw who jumped off a building while a jet pack they were wearing propelled them forward until they crashed into some trees. Rose was amazed, but the Doctor felt the need to explain in great detail about the design flaws. Rose couldn‘t help but enjoy the ramble, but knew the best way to end the dissertation on aerodynamics was to point out something shiny. So, she pointed out a brass and copper mechanism sitting on a man’s ear with a tube inserted into his ear canal. The Doctor, with an impish grin on his face increased his pace to get a better look at it and accidentally ran into the man. The gentleman was not amused. After taking a good look at the man’s ear mechanism, the Doctor whispered to Rose that it was a hearing aid and again was off on the innovation of the technology of this era. Rose just sighed, happy to listen to him.

Eventually, they neared the Thames and a less posh area. Rose noticed a few odd looks directed at them as they strolled the dusty cobblestone streets until the Doctor pulled her into a wooden shack. Inside, people were sitting at rickety tables eating a meal. The room went silent when they entered. Rose smiled at the people but clung to the Doctor’s arm as he took her to the rear.

The Doctor whispered into her ear that this place served the best seafood in the city. It was simple fare, but fresh and delicious without the pretension of the expensive hotel restaurants in the West End.

Rose smiled when they walked up to a swarthy man dressed in messy clothes with a soiled white apron on. He looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

“Hello!” the Doctor greeted with enthusiasm. “I’m the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose. My good friend, Mr. Harry Donovan, tells me you have the best fish in the city. I was wondering if we could get an order to take out for a picnic?” the Doctor asked.

The man just stared at him. Rose stepped forward. “Um, do you have fish and chips here?” she asked hopefully.

The man turned to her and his face softened a bit. “I’m sorry Ma’am, we’re simple folk here. We don’t have none of that fancy food,” he stated gruffly, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder.

“Oh, this isn’t fancy. You see, you bread the fish and fry it in um…” she started to explain and turned to the Doctor for help.

The Doctor took her cue and explained fish and chips to the man who at first looked annoyed and then skeptical. The Doctor ended with, “Here, let me show you.” He removed his coat and hat and sat Rose at a table in the back where she could watch. Rolling up his sleeves and putting on an apron, he went to work filleting the fish and cutting potatoes. 

Rose sat and watched, enjoying the Doctor’s banter with the gruff and suspicious cooks as she was soon enveloped by the beloved scent of fried fish and potatoes. When the Doctor finished cooking, everyone in the kitchen tasted the Doctor’s fish and chips and loved them. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at her with a mischievous grin. Rose giggled. 

They were sent on their way with gruff thanks, a jug of lemonade and the succulent treats which were wrapped in paper. Rose wasn’t sure she had ever smelled anything so good. She looked up at the Doctor with something akin to lust as the warm scent made her salivate. If they hadn’t been in public, she would have snogged the breath out of him. It had been months since she’d had chips so she was really looking forward to this lunch. 

The Doctor found a park, laid his coat down and helped Rose to find a comfortable sitting position. She leaned back and enjoyed the sunny, warm day as they devoured their lunch. There were only a few people strolling through the park and the only sound they heard were ducks swimming in a nearby pond along with the wind gently blowing through the trees and grass.

Rose took a bite of the fish and looked over at the Doctor who was eating with gusto. He looked over at her and wiped his mouth with his kerchief. “Well, good as modern London?” he asked.

Rose thought about it. “It’s different.”

“Is that good different or bad different?” the Doctor said, grinning as he asked.

Rose giggled a bit. “Just different. Tastes different, I mean.”

“Well, it should. The frying method will evolve over time. Right now, the only option is to fry it in lard. Course, that will all change with the advent of vegetable and peanut oils for cooking which happens in the twentieth century.”

Rose swallowed the bite she had been chewing and stared at the fish and chips. She looked back at the Doctor and wrinkled her nose. “Umm lard? I didn’t really need to know that,” she said and pondered her meal.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Really, Rose it’s just a cooking method. While on Hagrash IV you ate….” but before he could finish, his attention was caught by a shadow that moved across the park. He looked up to see a giant balloon floating over them. “Will you look at that,” he said in awe.” 

Rose looked up, glad for the distraction and really not wanting to hear what he was about to tell her she had consumed. She grinned at the basket supported by the giant silver balloon and the man who peeked over the side and waved to them. She looked over to the Doctor who she could tell was just itching to follow it. “Looks like one of the first proto types for the onset of zeppelin flight.

The Doctor looked over at her. “Yep! 

“So, what else we doin’ today?” Rose asked as she snuggled up to his shoulder, much to the outrage of some of the conservative people walking through the park. “Why adventure of course and it’s high time we got back to it!” The Doctor helped Rose up, cleaned up their picnic and were soon on their way. They caught a ride with the Victorian version of a taxi which was a horse drawn carriage. Rose enjoyed the ride again marveling at some of the technological advancements in the city.

They were dropped off near Regent Street, not far from Hyde Park. Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly.

He looked a bit pleased with himself. “Well? Don’t you recognize it?” he asked.

Rose looked around at the busy streets lined with tenements and shops with people and vehicles hurrying along trying to imagine what this place would be in her time. After a few minutes of furrowing her brow in concentration, she sighed and looked back at him. “I give up. Where are we?”

“Welllll, you see that building over there?” he asked, pointing to a three story brick building across the street. Rose nodded. In the twenty first century, the building constructed at that very location will be monumentally important in history, at least in our old universe. All this area will become a shopping district. Rose looked at him, getting an inkling at what he was hinting at and a well of emotion began swelling inside of her.

“You see, a weary, old alien will arrive at this particular shop ’cos he found a signal that shouldn’t be there. He doesn’t know it, but he was drawn to this place by something more than a signal. Something momentous was about to happen in his life. His time line would be entwined with that of one very extraordinary human girl. A girl filled with so much life that….” His voice broke as he told her this story. Rose’s gloved hand caressed his face and he held her hand to his cheek. His eyes were filled with such passion and bored into hers.

“Her smile could light a thousand galaxies and she reminded him of what he had forgotten. She made him open his eyes and see what he thought was lost to him for ever, the wonder of the universe and made him feel things he had not felt in centuries. She saved him and he needed her like he needed to breath. The fate of the universe, the multiverse lay on one brave human girl who held the last of the Time Lords in the palm of her hand.”

Rose felt tears pooling in her eyes. “And this human girl, she was so lost when he found her. She never felt so alive as when she was with him. He would drive her mad sometimes, but she loved him for it. She loved him so much that she couldn’t think of living without him and never wanted him to be alone again, always wanted to hold his hand in hers,” Rose said passionately.

They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling and acting as if they were not on a public street. Each conveyed to the other that no matter what happened here, they would always belong to each other. Eventually, the Doctor took her hand and placed it on his arm and walked her down the street pointing out items in shop windows, all the while thanking his other self for this gift and hoping that other him had found peace. 

As they stood looking in a shop window where a perpetual motion machine was operating, the Doctor became aware that he was about to become the victim of a talented pick pocket who if he had chosen anyone else would have been successful. Unfortunately, he chose the Doctor to steal from and although part human, his reflexes were much faster than standard humans.

He quickly snatched the boy’s wrist as the boy was about to run off with his psychic paper. “Oh, but you are good aren’t you?” the Doctor said to the thin boy dressed in humble, slightly tattered clothing. The raven haired boy struggled and kicked the Doctor.

“Oi!” Rose shouted at the boy. “Take it easy. We aren’t gonna hurt you.”

A passer by wanted to know if he should call the authorities to which both Rose and the Doctor said “no.” The boy stopped and stared at them. Rose smiled at him and tipped his chin up with her gloved hand. “Now then, what’s your name?”

He struggled once more before the Doctor reached into his pocket with one hand and pulled out a coin which he held up in front of the boy. “Sure you can’t tell me your name?” he asked.

The boy focused on the coin and looked from the Doctor to Rose. “Luca.”

“Nice to meet you, Luca. I’m the Doctor and this is Rose. Sorry to spoil your life of crime this morning but you really should be more careful. Not everyone is as understanding as we are.”

“You live around here?” Rose asked.

Luca nodded. “You’re Romany aren’t you?” the Doctor asked. Again, the boy nodded. “Brilliant. Don’t suppose you can tell me where I could find some elixir of orris root and lavender? Been looking all over for it but it’s a specialty item. Think you’re family might have some?” the Doctor asked and flipped the coin toward the boy who caught it one handed.

The boy grinned at this and then dashed off toward an alley where he paused and waved them to follow him. Rose looked at the Doctor with a cocked eyebrow. The Doctor shrugged and they followed him into the alley. “This safe or is he leadin’ us back to his clan to get mugged and murdered?” Rose asked.

“Oh, I doubt they’ll kill us. They’re an honorable people and Luca owes us now.”

“Honorable? Doctor, they’re thieves,” Rose reminded him as they walked further down the dark, dank closed in alley, the scent of trash and refuse permeating the air making Rose lift up her skirts to try and avoid the foul mud and liquid puddled on the ground in the alley.

“Nothing wrong with a few harmless thefts. It’s part of their culture, a means for survival during hard times and they’d never take anything from anyone who was down on their luck. Think of it as their way of re-distributing the wealth,” the Doctor lectured as they emerged into a dark market place set back in a small courtyard completely shadowed by tall buildings. The Doctor grinned broadly as they walked around the covered wagons out of which people were selling various items. He was oooing and ahhhing over several items and chatting with the gypsies who Rose learned were often known as travelers. Walking around the carts and wagons reminded Rose of one of their trips to an alien market. They purchased several items before reaching a large wagon where a tall,` bearded swarthy looking man stood. Luca stood next to him smiling at them.

The Doctor walked up to the man and spoke a greeting in his native language. The man, was dressed in plain, dark trousers, a well worn white shirt with a colorful scarf around his neck and old floppy brown hat on his head. He stared at the Doctor with dark eyes, but didn’t acknowledge him other than to wave his arm toward a covered cart. Rose and the Doctor peered inside the dark interior and a middle aged woman with gray and black hair with a colorful shawl around her head peered out at them. She waved them inside. The Doctor helped Rose in and climbed in after her. They sat with the woman who said her name was Drina as she poured tea and handed each of them a cup.

Rose looked at the Doctor who sipped first and nodded to her. The tea was spicy and not what Rose was expecting. She smiled at the woman who watched them with a passive face. “It’s very good. Thanks,” Rose said to her, nodding her head in appreciation. After they sipped in silence and set their cups down, Drina took Rose’s cup first and swirled it three times clockwise before dumping it down on a saucer. She held the cup upside down for a while before turning it over. She then repeated the process with the Doctor’s cup. She stared at the tea leaves sitting in their saucers.

The Doctor leaned over to Rose. “She’s reading our tea leaves,” he whispered. Rose looked at him and raised her eyebrows before turning back to Drina who stared at her seriously.

“You have traveled far and will travel even farther. It is the song of destiny that calls to you and you will always follow it. It is not in your nature to tie yourself to a place like the Gorgio in this city. In the past, you have traveled alone, but that time is over. Yes, your path is mingled with many others now. As we travelers make our way, so shall you and your children and your children’s children.” Drina stated in heavily Romanian accented English. She looked Rose up and down. “You are with child and he will be strong like his mother and cunning like his father.”

Rose’s eyes widened before she laughed. “Oh but I’m not…” 

Before she could finish her denial, Drina continued. “Your path will not always be clear to you. It splits from one you love but not for long,” she said and then tapped her fingernail on the saucer. “There is something evil that watches you and yours. You must not let it near for it will take your soul.” Drina sat back and stared at Rose intently. “There is something of the wolf about you,” Rose’s breath caught and she shivered. “It is not the wolf that burns with the moon. Your light burns brighter than the moon creature.” Drina looked back down at the saucer. “The evil that haunts this land knows that you and those that are part of your pack can destroy it.”

Rose gripped the Doctor’s hand tightly as fear coursed through her. Up until this point, the Doctor had rolled his eyes believing all this to be a good show. In his opinion, most fortune tellers always talked about taking trips, romance and having families, but when she mentioned the wolf, he felt an internal alarm sound. 

Drina then turned to the Doctor and her eyes narrowed. “You also have traveled far through darkness, fire, loss and pain. So much pain. So many have crossed your path,” she said, shaking her head as she looked down at the saucer of leaves. She picked it up, looked closer and then back at the Doctor, her eyes drilling into his as if she was trying to see his soul. “You seek redemption but you do not think you are worthy and yet something has changed. You are not what you were and now a new path lies before you.”

She looked over at Rose and back at him. “So many faces, choices, yes, no, right, wrong, truths and lies all swirl within you. You are a man that makes his own path, a lonely god. But, no longer. You have found the one that can walk by your side and not turn away when faced with the darkness that lies within you and that which you face. You are learning what it means to share your heart. This is not easy for you. All that you hope and dream for lies before you now. You have only to accept it. But, there is also danger nearby. Like your lady, you too have evil hovering near waiting to steal all that you love and care for. I see a storm is coming. It has a name which must not be spoken, an old name that means many things. What happens when the storm is unleashed against its adversaries, I cannot say.”

The Doctor stared at Drina for a long time before he nodded his head. He said a terse “Thank you,” and pulled Rose up and out of the wagon. They left the gypsy encampment quickly and quietly. Rose stared at the dark look on the Doctor’s face as he practically dragged her from the alley and back onto the now dark London street.

Once they had left the alley, he turned back and stared at it, a cold feeling cutting through him. Although he didn’t believe in fortune telling, there was something about Drina. She knew things that she shouldn’t and much of what she said was far too close to their reality. He couldn’t ignore it. He looked down at Rose and saw the worried expression on her face. 

The Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed her as if the world were ending. He pulled from her as a passerby chastised them for indecency. He stared deeply into her eyes and felt their timelines tightly intertwined. If he was sure of one thing, just one thing, it would be her, but that didn’t mean that they were safe or that he didn’t worry about his capability to keep both she and Jackie safe. For the first time since the learned they were in the wrong time, he felt the weight of uncertainty and almost shivered with the feeling that something wicked was lurking near to them, ready to take his new found happiness. The darkness within that Drina mentioned began to surface. He would not let anyone take that from him. This, all of this, Rose, Jackie, their family was his reward.

“Doctor?” Rose said quietly, now quite worried about the dark expression on his face.

He broke into a gentle smile that never really reached his eyes. “Come on, you must be starving and it’s getting late,” he said softly and walked down the street with her toward a waiting carriage and an uncertain future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit angsty and emotional. The gypsy, Drina, was quite accurate in her fortune telling and things are about to change in a way that none of our time traveling trio could have expected.

A few weeks after the Doctor’s and Rose’s adventure in London, the Doctor was still pensive about what the gypsy, Drina, had said to them.

Rose and he had attended a few dinners with his colleagues at the university, but for the most part, he was either focused on teaching classes, or he had sequestered himself at night with the Tardis coral in his secret laboratory. Rose would often spend time with him trying to help with the coral, but he remained somewhat distant.

Rose found herself contemplating everything that happened that day in London after feeling the Doctor pulling away from her. They had such a wonderful time until their encounter with the gypsies. After that, it was like the Doctor retreated into himself. He responded to her questions but it was if their relationship had taken several steps backwards. The only reprieve would be at night in bed together. Some nights it was like he couldn’t get enough of her and made passionate love, whispering into her ear in his native language which always stoked Rose’s feelings for him. She swore that it was almost like he was making love to her as if the world were ending. It was always with such fierce passion that she could not doubt he loved her and she responded just as passionately to him.

In the mornings, though, he would be gone before she awakened and it was like it never happened. When she saw him, he would continue with his moody behavior and no amount of teasing could draw him out. Even Jackie commented one night at dinner.

“Why are you bein’ such a misery all of sudden?” she asked, clearly having had enough of his brooding and clipped conversation.

He looked up at her, his eyes intense and filled with some dark emotion. “I’m a misery am I?” he snarked back at her, as he clanked his fork down on his plate. “Well, maybe you’d be better off having dinner by yourselves then,” he huffed and left the table.

Rose sat quietly, looking down at the food on her plate which she had barely touched. She hated seeing him like this and felt helpless and sick over it. She sat rigidly and stared at the meal as her stomach turned at the turmoil of his abrupt departure.

“Rose, don’t you dare let his foul mood ruin your appetite,” Jackie chided. “I swear you’ve barely been eatin’ anything lately. S’not healthy.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but it’s his problem and he just has to deal with it. Doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer. Honestly, I don‘t know what he‘s so worked up about. It‘s not like we‘re livin‘ a hard life here. So he has to go to work and make a livin‘ like a normal person. Nothin‘ wrong with that and it‘s not like it‘s hard for someone as smart as ‘im.”

Rose sighed thinking about the Doctor’s foul mood. Something was bothering him and it had to be something bad. She worried that being trapped in one place was wearing on him and contributing to his dark mood. The most disturbing part to Rose was his refusal to talk to her. They had grown so close since arriving in Norway. She missed talking to him and was torn on how to help him. She looked at Jackie, her eyes filled with misery. “I better go see if I can help,” she said softly, pulling her chair away from the table.

“Don’t you dare!” Jackie said, now even more miffed at him. She took a breath and her face softened. “Sweetheart trust me, he just needs some time to work through whatever’s botherin’ him. When he’s ready, he’ll talk. Trust me, with a gob like his, he can’t bottle it up for too long or he’ll explode.”

Rose smiled a bit at this comment and pulled herself up to the table and quietly sipped her tea. She would have to be satisfied with passion filled nights until he was ready to talk.

The next day, Rose met Katherine Donovan who she had met at Dr. Jones's dinner party a few weeks earlier. Katherine was an expert on the local art galleries and artists. Although she had no talent herself, she was a collector and spent many hours studying paintings and sculpture. She had been showing Rose around campus and introducing her to some of the other wives of professors at the college over the previous few days. Rose found Katherine intelligent, articulate and she had a wicked sense of humor. They had become fast friends. Katherine was a mother of three, two boys who were following their father into the field of theoretical mathematics and attended London College, and a daughter who would soon be married.

They were walking through a garden on campus that was displaying the sculptures of Susan Durant. “You are looking a bit peaked today, Rose. We must tell Dr. Tardis that he cannot monopolize all your time in that grand old house,” Katherine teased.

Rose smiled. “Oh it’s not that. The Doctor’s been a little bit tense lately and I think it’s rubbin’ off on me a bit. It is good to get out. Thanks for invitin’ me. This is so much more fun than some of the garden or tea parties Mum has been draggin’ me to.”

“I confess, I did hear about Lady Rotchford’s tea party. I myself, do try to avoid those parties. It’s a bit like Christians marching into the Coliseum to face hungry lions or, perhaps in this, case a pit of vipers,” Katherine teased.

Rose giggled. “Oh Katherine, you don’t know the half of it.” Rose then frowned. “I made a bit of mess of things I’m afraid. That awful Lady Bransen was there and she and I may have done a bit more than exchange words,” Rose explained, nervously twisting a bit of lace on her dress.

Katherine stopped by a bust of Harriet Beach Stowe and turned to Rose. “You mustn’t be too hard on yourself, Rose. The university here is ripe with gossip and no matter what you did or said, it was bound to make the rounds. Personally, I think you’re a bit of a heroine to many of the ladies in the area. Lady Bransen can be such a….” Katherine said, not completing her sentence and staring off across the garden in thought.

“Pompous, vain cow,” Rose suggested.

Katherine broke out into laughter and wrapped her arm through Rose's and pulled her along the path to admire more of the sculptures. “You have such an honest and forthright way about you, Rose,” she exclaimed.

Rose felt a bit guilty at this comment as really she was not being at all honest. If these people only knew that she, the Doctor and Jackie were really time travelers from the future and that the Doctor was part alien, the locals would run screaming from them, that is, if they were lucky. Rose sighed and looked out across the myriad of pink, yellow and white rose bushes blooming around them. A gentle breeze carried their scent across the garden. Rose wrinkled her nose almost overcome by the intense fragrance and encouraged Katherine in another direction.

“You’re awfully quiet. Are you still worried about Lady Bransen’s assertions regarding your marriage?” Katherine asked.

Rose looked over at her and tried to smile. “Not so much anymore. We were able to get a copy of our wedding certificate and file it with the local magistrate. I understand that should put an end to her telling everyone I’m a….” Rose didn’t finish but stopped to run her hand over some lavender growing along the path.

“So, you mean you’re going to let her be the victor,” Katherine stated. Looking a bit perturbed.

“What?” Rose said jerked out of her misery. “No, course not! She’s just a snobby, annoying prat.”

“Good. So, stop allowing her lies and cruel words to influence you and cause you misery on such a lovely spring day.” Katherine said as they once again strolled further into the garden admiring more stone busts and sculptures.

As they walked, Rose smiled gently at her. “It’s really not her that’s got me so wound up. It’s more about the Doctor. Like I said, he’s been in a bit of mood lately and won’t talk to me about it.”

“My dear Rose, I don’t want to sound condescending, but I’ve been married to an unusually brilliant man for twenty two years and I assure you that he will talk to you when he’s ready and not a day before. When I was younger, like you, I would spend an inordinate amount of time fretting over why Harry seemed to bang around the house mumbling to himself, pouting, acting petulant at dinners and practically raging at the most insignificant things. Then there were scientific equations scratched on every available surface along with crumpled notes littering the floors. We are married to men of science. They can be moody, clueless and utterly annoying, but we love them anyway; and when they are quite done suffering in their silence, we reap the benefits of their contrition.” .

Rose looked at Katherine in awe. “That’s brilliant,” she said softly.

“My dear, that’s why they married us. They may be geniuses and capable of solving equations we could not even conceive, but they need an equal partner, someone who loves them no matter their eccentricities and scientific doldrums.”

Rose burst out laughing at the simple truth spoken by this Victorian woman. She guessed that some things really did transcend time. They continued walking and talking quietly. Katherine would tell her anecdotes about her husband’s work, teaching positions as well as things about raising intellectually advanced children. They also talked about Jackie and the benefits and trials of living with one’s mother.

As they reached the water garden, the ran into Jane Finch who Rose had met at Lady Rotchford’s party. Jane was strolling the gardens with her twin daughters, Margaret and Mary who were seven years age. Although identical twins, they could not have two more different personalities. Where Margaret was outgoing and curious, Mary was shy and reserved. At one point, while the women were chatting, Margaret took off chasing after a butterfly. Jane shouted after her with exasperation so Rose offered to run after her. Just as Rose caught up with her and spun her around playfully, a strange feeling overtook her and Rose fell to the ground unconscious, much to the horror of everyone in the gardens.

 

  
*************************

  
The Doctor was in his office at the college becoming more and more aggravated with his students's work. Although he was a popular professor, he often grew impatient with some of this students who he felt were lazy and capable of much more than they were showing him. Of course, his own frustration at being trapped in this era, along with the growing threat of Torchwood and the werewolf infected royals, added to his impatience and aggravation. Finally, he shoved the papers off his desk sending them flying as he began tugging at his hair.

He paced around his office like a caged animal. It all had come to a head after the gypsy, Drina’s, predictions. He hated even thinking that some Victorian gypsy might see something he couldn’t, but her observations were all too accurate. It was possible it was just random luck that she was just good at reading them or perhaps she had some latent telepathic abilities and was able to pick up surface thoughts. He couldn’t ignore certain key things that she had referred to, like the danger they faced or the wolf and the storm and other things he suspected, but was afraid to say out loud for some illogical fear it would make them real. He stopped and stared out a window. This was getting him nowhere. On the contrary, he was worked up, frustrated and angry at himself and unfortunately, taking out his frustration on Rose.

“Oh Rose, I’m so sorry,” he murmured as he realized he had cut off the one person he needed to help him through this. He just now allowed the thought to ramble around his big Time Lord brain that his Rose was brilliant at seeing the things he couldn’t. She would help him work this out.

Dr. Henry Jones briskly entered his office. “Doctor Tardis, I need you to come with me at once.” he said without preamble.

The urgency and intensity of Dr. Jones face made the Doctor tense, ready to run and face Torchwood itself if need be. “It’s your wife, sir. She collapsed in the south gardens while out for a walk with Mrs. Donovan. They’ve taken her to the infirmary.”

The Doctor’s heart beat increased tenfold. “Where!” he demanded, gathering his coat and following Dr. Jones out of his office.

“This way, I have a carriage ready to take us to the other side of the campus.”

“I don’t need a carriage! I need to know where Rose is and what happened!” the Doctor snapped.

“Doctor, this is the fastest way to get you there. Now, come on!” Dr. Jones ordered back and turned to head out of the building. The Doctor followed and the two of them practically ran to the carriage. Once inside, Dr. Jones began to explain what he knew.

“It appears she collapsed in the garden after chasing after one of the Finch children. She regained consciousness rather quickly and insisted she was fine but Mrs. Donovan and Mrs. Finch insisted she be seen to by medical staff. One of the students carried her to the infirmary.”

“Carried her!” the Doctor said, fearfully. Rose would never have allowed that unless she was truly ill and even if she did, would have not gone easily. She was far too strong willed.

“Take it easy old man. She’s fine and surrounded by people who will help her. I promise,” Dr. Jones explained.

Dr. Jones assurances did not into allay the cold feeling gripping the Doctor. Guilt weighed heavily on him. This was all his fault. Other him should have confirmed the date. He himself should have taken greater care of Rose. The last few days he allowed himself to sink into a dark pit of self deprecation and misery when he should have been, talking and paying attention to Rose. If anything happened to her…. He couldn’t even think about that.

Before long, they reached the building which housed the infirmary. He was jumping out of the carriage before it stopped and racing into the building while Dr. Jones called out for him.

 

  
*****************************

  
Rose was embarrassed. She just couldn’t believe that she fainted and then to top it off, had vomited right then and there in the middle of the garden. She couldn’t believe that she had actually wilted like a true Victorian woman and made a spectacle of herself.

Although insisting she was fine, Mrs. Donovan and Mrs. Finch would have none of her assurances, and tapped some tall, sturdy student who whisked her up and carried her to the infirmary. While she was being seen to by the nurse, word had reached Jackie. Jackie had been at tea with her friend Mrs. Beecham who lived not far from this side of campus and the moment she heard of Rose’s collapse, she practically flew out Mrs. Beecham’s door straight to their carriage and ordered Mr. Thorpe to “Get this bloomin‘ thing movin! My daughter needs me!”

Mr. Thorpe, having also heard of his mistress's dramatic collapse and fearing the wrath of Mrs. Tyler, did indeed push the vehicle to its limits racing by and weaving in and out of carriage traffic and people like a mad man on a mission. When they arrived, Jackie didn’t even wait for Mr. Thorpe to assist her, but raced out of the carriage, lifting her skirts up in a most unladylike fashion and sprinted for the infirmary.

Jackie burst into the room to find Rose reclining on sofa with a nurse hovering over her. “Mum!” Rose exclaimed, surprised to see Jackie there.

“Oh Rose! What happened? Are you all right?” Jackie asked as she made her away over to Rose putting her hand to Rose’s forehead and shifting into protective mother mode.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Really. Everyone’s just a bit overreactin’ is all.” Rose looked around at everyone. “I really do appreciate all of you, but I’m fine. I promise.”

The nurse looked down at Rose and then over at Jackie, a pleasant expression on her face. “How has your appetite been? Have you been feeling ill?”

Before Rose could answer, Jackie did. “Her appetite’s been off for weeks. I keep tellin’ her she needs to eat more and now look what’s happened,” Jackie said, shaking her head in motherly concern.

“Mrs. Tardis?” the nurse asked.

“Well, I s’pose I have been feelin’ a little off lately. There’s been so much happenin’ with the move to London and gettin’ the house ready and all.”

“Forgive me Mrs. Tardis, and I don’t mean to embarrass you but as we are all women here, when was your last monthly?” the nurse asked.

Jackie stiffened at this question. Rose just gaped at the nurse. “Uh well I…” Rose started to say as her mind worked in overtime to consider this very important question. Her cycle had not been anywhere near normal since she started jumping through the Void. It was not uncommon for her to skip a month or two. She paled as the importance of the questions struck home with her. She looked up at the nurse with fear in her eyes.

The nurse smiled kindly at her and patted her hand. “Mrs. Tardis, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is a perfectly natural thing. Most new mothers feel a fear of the unknown. I think your fainting spell was just a symptom of your pregnancy.”

“Pregnancy!” Rose practically shouted. “But, I can’t be. I mean…” she started to deny it but saw everyone staring at her. “I mean, the Doctor and I wanted to wait a bit. Get settled in,” she said softly, staring at the floor and trying to come to grips with what they were suggesting. She couldn’t even look at Jackie.

Once Jackie had recovered from the shock that Rose was more than likely pregnant, she felt worried for her daughter, angry at the Doctor and then elated that she was going to be a grandmother. She walked over to Rose and sat on the edge of the sofa. “Oh sweetheart, it’s going to be all right,” she said softly and emotionally, brushing some hair off of Rose’s forehead. “I promise, the Doctor and I will take care of you.”

“Oh Rose, this is such wonderful news! Don’t you worry about a thing. You are young and healthy and married to a wonderful husband who loves you. There is no greater blessing than having children,” Katherine assured her.

“Oh yes! This is wonderful news, Rose! This is a most exciting time. I’m sure Dr. Tardis will be ecstatic. Katherine is quite correct. Children are truly the blessing of a solid and loving marriage,” Mrs. Finch said enthusiastically.

Rose’s face paled and she laid back on the sofa, filled with worry. Oh, but she was not looking forward to telling the Doctor. She looked up at Jackie sitting next to her and noticed tears running down her mother’s face. Jackie grinned brightly. “My baby’s havin’ a baby,” she practically shouted.

The door burst open and the Doctor came running in, his hair all askew, coat unbuttoned and looking thoroughly disheveled. He saw Rose laying on the sofa looking up at him pale and scared and Jackie’s tear stained face and felt terror shudder through him.

“Rose,” he croaked and fell to his knees before her.

“Doctor,” she whispered back, tears pooling in her eyes, overcome with the emotion of this moment, of the look of concern shadowing his face, the consequences of being pregnant while lost in time and of having to tell him and his reaction.”

He leaned over and caressed her face. “Are you alright?” he asked softly and tenderly, ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Just a little dizzy spell is all.”

“A dizzy spell!” Jackie said in outrage, all tears now wiped from her face. “She bloomin' passed out and vomited all over the garden!” Jackie then turned and glared at him. “And it’s all your fault,” she said accusingly.

The Doctor turned his tender gaze from Rose and faced Jackie. “My fault,” he almost snapped. “Exactly how is this my fault?”

The nurse stepped in. “Mrs. Tyler, why don’t we leave Mrs. Tardis and Dr. Tardis to have some privacy.” She put her hand on Jackie’s shoulder and did her best to guide her out of the room behind the other ladies who had discreetly left. Jackie stopped at the door and glared at the Doctor.

“Just you remember, it takes two! Don’t even think of blamin’ her!” She then looked at Rose and her voice softened. “I’ll be right outside, sweetheart. Call if himself starts actin’ like an arrogant git.” She then turned and glared at the Doctor one more time for good measure.

The door clicked shut behind her and the Doctor turned to Rose. “Rose, what’s going on here?”

Rose burst into tears. He gathered her up in his arms. “Shhh now, it’s okay,” he said, rocking her gently and caressing her hair. “There’s nothing so bad that we can’t face it together.”

She looked up at him trying to speak the words, staring into the depths of his ancient brown eyes. After several minutes of this, she took a deep breath. “The nurse thinks ‘m pregnant,” she whispered and then looked away afraid of his reaction.

The Doctor swallowed hard and his arms tightened around her. “That gypsy woman was right,” she said and buried her face into his chest. “I’m sorry. I thought everything was fine I…”

He placed his finger on her lips. “No,” he said emotionally. “No, apologizing. This was my responsibility. I should have been more careful; should have seen this. I allowed my own selfish desires to suppress what I knew could and would happen.” He pulled his finger away and situated them on the sofa with her in his lap. “I’m still a Time Lord, still can see the potential even if I can’t really see my own time line. Now that we are….together.” he said after swallowing again. “Your time line is a bit dodgy for me to see, but the potential was there. I just didn‘t think it would be so soon.”

He lifted up her face and caressed it smiling down at her, his eyes shining with love. “It’s not the worst thing that could happen. Might make things a bit more complicated, but you and I, when have we ever not been complicated?”

She smiled up at him and then frowned. “The gypsy woman said a lot of other things. If she was right about this….” Rose said, leaving her sentence unfinished, but concern flashed in her eyes.

“What fortune teller doesn’t predict children for a married woman?” he said and rolled his eyes and turned back to her concerned face. “I won‘t let anything happen to you…. or the baby,” he said, looking down and gently laid his hand protectively over her stomach.

Rose nodded and laid her hand over his. “I‘m sorry. I haven‘t been easy to live with lately,” he said suddenly and started fidgeting clearly uncomfortable admitting this to her.

“It’s all right. I know you’ve been worried and been thinkin’ ‘bout things, but Doctor, you have to share with me. Sometimes sharin’ your burdens helps, yeah?”

He looked at her, still clearly uncomfortable but nodded his head in agreement. Rose smiled up at him. “So, no more broodin’ okay?”

“Oh, if you insist,” he said beginning to smile down at her. “Suppose I could sacrifice my inner turmoil for you.” Rose smiled at him brighter. “Course, might have to find an outlet like winding up Jackie. Nothing better than going a few rounds with …”

The door burst open and Jackie waltzed in. “I heard that!” she groused at him. The Doctor looked a bit startled and Rose started to laugh. The ladies and the nurse peered in, looking concerned.

Rose decided they’d made enough of a spectacle of themselves. “Right, I think I’m well enough to go home now and I’d really like a lie in if that’s all right?”

Jackie softened immediately “Oh of course, sweetheart,” she said smiling at her.

“Right-O!” the Doctor said, standing up and helping Rose up with him. Jackie glared at him. He quickly thanked Katherine and Mrs. Finch, and winked at Mrs. Finch’s daughters. He gave his sincere thanks to the nurse as well who also lectured that Rose should consult with a physician and midwife as well as get plenty of rest and try and eat small frequent meals. The Doctor promised her he would take care of everything to which Jackie snorted with derision. Rose apologized and thanked everyone again, promising Katherine and Mrs. Finch she would be in touch.

The three quickly made it home where Jackie took command, informed the staff of Rose’s impending motherhood and gave instructions for making Rose comfortable. She even ordered the Doctor upstairs to sit with Rose. He looked at Jackie as if she were mad.

Rose just whispered to him. “Just do what she says for now. She’s a bit upset with the whole baby thing. She needs to do this to feel better.”

“She needs to bully everyone to feel better! That’s like saying Attila needed a little cuddle!”

Rose giggled and looped her arm through his and marched upstairs. Sarah was waiting for her and smiled brightly and helped her undress while Mr. Bates assisted the Doctor to change into more comfortable attire.

Once everyone was gone, Rose walked up to a mirror and held her lounge wear tight across her stomach and stared at herself. The Doctor walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around and watched her with a smile on his face. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “What are you…” he started to say before his pocket vibrated. Rose smiled up at him in the mirror as he pulled out the mobile

“Malcolm!” he called out cheerily and began walking away pacing as he talked to Malcolm.

Just hearing him say Malcolm’s name was a relief to Rose, especially after all the confrontations with Lady Bransen, weird gypsy fortune tellers and finding out she was more than likely pregnant. That is, it was a relief until she watched the Doctor and heard how the tone of his voice changed with, “That’s great, really really great. Thank you Malcolm.”

He pocketed her mobile and turned toward her.

Jackie burst into the room followed by the maid, Katie carrying a tray of food. “Rose, what do you think you’re doing? You’re to be resting!” Jackie chastised. Katie set the tray down and uncovered it.

Jackie ushered Rose to lie down in bed while she supervised Katie pouring tea. The Doctor had turned and walked toward the window and stared out, not saying a word.

“Now then, let’s start with a cuppa and some mild biscuits and see how you handle that,” Jackie said, bringing said items over to Rose who looked like she wanted to do anything other than drink tea and eat biscuits.

Rose looked at the Doctor standing at the window. “Doctor, you want some tea?” she asked.

Jackie sighed and shook her head tsking at Rose. It used to frustrate Jackie watching how connected the Doctor and Rose were and how much she had lost Rose to him. They’d been this way since he wore a black leather coat. They were always sharing some private joke and completing each other’s sentences. Even now with Rose ill, she was still thinking of the Doctor first.

Jackie still didn’t like how connected Rose was to him, but she did have a better understanding and respect for that connection. She knew in her heart that he loved Rose and would do anything to protect her. His devotion to Rose also worried her a bit if she could ever admit it. If anything ever happened to Rose, she shuddered to think what he would do and now with Rose being pregnant, she suspected that protectiveness would extend to their child.

The Doctor turned around and dismissed Katie as he poured two cups of tea, one for him and one for Jackie. Jackie was stunned that he was being so polite. “Let’s have a chat shall we?” he asked as he handed Jackie her cup. They sat down and he took a sip before looking at Jackie and then Rose.

“I spoke to Malcolm,” he stated.

“Tell me he had some good news!” Jackie demanded, sitting there anxiously and hoping he was about to tell them they were leaving soon.

“He did. They’re almost ready.”

“Thank Gawd!” Jackie exclaimed. “At least we can get Rose home to receive decent medical care. The last thing she needed was being stuck her while pregnant, especially with those wolf things around and Torchwood constantly in our business,” Jackie asserted.

The Doctor didn’t say anything but stared into his tea. Rose knew immediately something was wrong. “They’re almost ready, but something’s wrong isn’t it?” Rose asked quietly, swirling her tea in her cup.

“Yes, there’s a bit of a complication,” the Doctor acknowledged and looked up at Rose with a serious expression on his face. Rose stared into his eyes and just knew what he was going to say. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Whadda you mean complication?” Jackie asked, her voice raising a notch.

“He means me,” Rose said softly.

“He most certainly does not!” Jackie shouted. “Tell her, Doctor!” she almost pleaded.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but this type of travel is not like Tardis travel. It’s harsh under the best circumstances, but with what we’ve cobbled together, it’s going to be physically stressful and Rose….” he said, but didn’t finish his sentence. He just stared at Rose.

“No!” Jackie said and threw her tea cup down. “You are not sayin’ this to me!”

“There’s no reason you can’t go home, Jackie,” he told her with a calm voice.

“Do you think I’m gonna swan off and leave my daughter her alone to have this baby without me!” she shouted, her eyes shiny with tears. “Find another way!”

Rose was shaking at this point, but pulled herself together and knew what she had to do. “No, Mum. You’re goin’ home to Pete and Tony. I’ll be fine with the Doctor and he’ll figure something out, another way. Won’t you Doctor?” Rose said, looking at him pointedly.

Even though he knew he would find a way since he traveled back to this time to carve the obelisk in Norway and arrange for the house here in London, a small part of him had doubts. He wondered if time was being re-written and everything was about to change.

“Doctor!” Rose said sternly. “Tell Mum there’s another way!”

He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. “There is another possibility, but it’s going to take some time to work it out.”

“How much time?” Jackie asked, her voice quiet and sad.

“I don’t know,” he answered.

“You don’t know! You’re the brilliant Time Lord! How can you not know!” Jackie shouted again.

He stood up, his eyes blazing. “I don’t have a Tardis and only limited access to technology here. It’s not like I can pop off world to the market at Zelwah and pick up what I need or make a quick trip the fifty first century to bring back temporal stabilizers now is it! Rose cannot travel the way we originally planned or she will lose this child!”

“Our child,” Rose said quietly.

Jackie and the Doctor looked over at her sitting on the bed chewing on her thumb nail nervously and looking oh so young. “This baby it’s ours. We made it together and we have to be responsible. If you went back with Mum, you could maybe build what you need and come back for us, me and the baby,” Rose suggested.

“No!” the Doctor said, with no hesitation.

“Absolutely not!” Jackie shouted.

Rose straightened up and looked at both of them. “We have to be logical ‘bout this. I can’t go back this way. The Doctor doesn’t have what he needs here to make something that works. It only makes sense that both of you go back. I’ll be fine here. The servants will look out for me.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Jackie asked, horrified at the thought that her daughter would be alone and pregnant in this dangerous time period. “I’m not leavin’ you,” Jackie said tearfully.

“But you’ve got to, Mum. You’ve got to get back to Pete and Tony. They need you. Don’t pretend like you haven’t been miserable here. I know you have even with all the goin’ out to the teas, garden parties and shoppin'. They need you and you need them. You’ve been away too long already,” Rose said pleading with her.

“You need me,” Jackie whispered, walked over to Rose and sat beside her pulling Rose into her arms. “You’re gonna have a baby. This is when you need your mum the most,” she said.

Rose pulled away slightly. “Mum, I can’t ask that of you. I’m pregnant cause I made a choice. You didn’t make a choice to be here and neither did Pete or Tony. I’ll be alright and besides, I’ll have the mobile. If I have questions or need to talk, you’re only a phone call away.”

Jackie just stared at her unable to believe this was happening. She didn’t want to choose between leaving Rose here and returning to Pete and Tony. Finally, the Doctor knelt before Rose. “Rose, I’m not leaving you. I agree, Jackie needs to go back." The Doctor turned to Jackie. "Jackie I know you don’t want to leave Rose but, I need you to go. I’m going to draw up some plans for something that may help us. It’ll take time for Malcolm to put it together, but it’s our best chance. I give you my word I’ll keep Rose safe,” he said, looking from Rose to Jackie and then he added, “Rose and the baby.”

Jackie just stared at him, tears coursing down her face and she knew he was right. He leaned between them and pulled them both into his arms as both women wept at the thought of being separated during such an important event in both their lives.

 

Tags: victorian


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's pregnancy has complicated things and has left Jackie torn about leaving her pregnant daughter in Victorian London while she returns home. Jackie has decided it's time to have a chat with the Doctor about pregnancy symptoms.

Rose was practically going mad with Jackie’s insistence that she rest, and with the never ending assortment of food that was delivered to her on an almost hourly basis. She understood that her mother would be returning home soon and was trying to squeeze in as much pregnancy pampering as possible, but this was almost unbearable. Finally, Rose had enough and called for Sarah to dress her. Sarah looked very unsure as no one wanted to contradict the orders of Mrs. Tyler who insisted Rose rest.

“Sarah, I’m an adult and capable of makin’ my own decisions. It’s a pretty spring day out and I’m goin’ into the garden. So, let’s just pick somethin’ and get me dressed,” Rose insisted in a cranky voice.

“Yes, ma’am,” Sarah said nervously, looking at the door in fear that Jackie would burst in and tear a piece of out of her hide for assisting in Rose’s rebellion. Secretly, Sarah agreed with her mistress. A little fresh air would do her some good rather than being constrained to the house with an overprotective mother constantly hovering over her. Dr. Tardis seemed confident that her mistress would be fine. Although, he seemed to find the nearest exit whenever Mrs. Tyler was approaching. Sarah was always amazed that he seemed to sense Mrs. Tyler’s approach before she even entered the room.

Sarah dressed Rose in a loose, long sleeved light blue cotton day dress with dark blue ribbons around the waist and decorating the cuffs of the sleeves as well as decorating the deep “V” of the neckline. She pinned up Rose’s hair in loose cascading curls and added more of the dark blue ribbons. 

Rose sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how much more cleavage she seemed to have now. Sarah had loosened the corset a bit, not realizing the Doctor had tinkered with it so it no longer constricted Rose as much as a standard corset would. As Rose looked at her reflection, melancholy seemed to descend. It wasn’t that she thought she looked bad, indeed, you could hardly tell she was pregnant. It was more that she just felt drained.

Sarah looked up at Rose. “Mrs. Tardis, you look lovely ma’am. Glowing really.”

Rose looked over at her and tried to smile. “Thanks, Sarah. I just feel so….” she tried to explain, but couldn’t.

“Begging your pardon ma’am, but my sister was the same way during her first pregnancy. She was happy to be havin’ a baby, but she was all of sorts with herself. The midwife said it was normal and was just a woman’s way of gettin’ used to the changes in her body,” Sarah told her, almost shyly.

Rose smiled brighter at Sarah and reached for Sarah’s hand. “You’re a good friend, Sarah. Thanks for bein’ here and for bein’ so understandin.”

Sarah walked with Rose down to the garden, wrapped her in shawl and left her to wander amongst the flowers while Sarah tried to run interference with the ever overanxious Jackie.

Just as Jackie was chastising Sarah for allowing Rose to wander in the garden outside, the Doctor walked into the house. As Carson was taking his coat, he heard Jackie and tried flee, but it was too late. Jackie had seen him.

“Where do you think you’re goin?” she asked, hands on hips. Sarah took this opportunity to escape and warn Rose.

“Me, oh I have things to do elsewhere. As in not here,” the Doctor babbled, trying to escape.

“Well, you can do these things another time. I need to talk to you,” she said firmly. “Carson, take his coat and bring some tea and biscuits to us in the library.” After directing Carson, Jackie turned with a swish of her pale pink skirts and marched toward the library.

The Doctor sighed as Carson removed his coat. He handed his valise to Carson and stared after Jackie with an uneasy expression on his face.

“Is there anything else I can so for you, Doctor?” Carson asked.

The Doctor sighed. “Oh, I don’t know. Throw me to the lions, stake me naked and covered in honey to an ant hill or maybe drag me through a briar patch. Any of which would be a kinder fate than what I’m about to face,” the Doctor said dramatically.

Carson maintained his dignified countenance. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said in his quiet dignified voice.

“It’s all right, Carson. You’re a good man to deal with this all day. Just make sure there’s a snifter of something at the ready when I’m done with Mrs. Tyler,” the Doctor said and patted him on the arm as he slowly walked to the library.

He found Jackie sitting elegantly in a chair, fussing with her skirts. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

“You wanted to talk about something?” he asked and slumped down in a chair, opposite her, unbuttoning his brown woolen suit coat.

“Oh stop it!” she chastised, seeing the miserable expression on his face.

“This isn’t ‘bout you. It’s about Rose.”

He straightened and tensed up immediately. “Why? What’s happened? Is she all right?” he sputtered and stood up, ready to race out the door to find Rose.

“She’s fine and I want to keep it that way. Now, sit yourself down. We’re gonna have a talk so that when I’m…..” Jackie’s voice cracked and tears came to her eyes as she stuttered through what she was about to say. “When I’m gone, you can take care of her and make sure she’s takin’ care of herself.”

The Doctor sat down, his face relaxing and looking at Jackie with compassion. He felt awful about what was happening. He had suspected something was off with Rose, but chose to ignore it even after the gypsy had pronounced Rose pregnant. He had become so distracted with the other far more serious allegations the gypsy had made regarding Torchwood and the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariforms. He had pulled away from Rose and Jackie, fearful that they would see how frightened for them he really was. One wrong move could embroil them in a battle between Torchwood and the wolf creatures. Each day they spent here, put them in a more precarious position as well as endangered the timeline.

Jackie stared at him seriously. “They’re gonna be ready to bring me home soon aren’t they?”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes.”

“Sooner than Rose thinks,” Jackie stated.

Again the Doctor nodded and looked away across the room, guilt at separating mother and daughter apparent on his face.

A look of sadness descended over Jackie before she pulled herself together and the Tyler woman determination took over. “Then, you need to listen up ’cos I’m not gonna be here for her. She’s pregnant and you just can’t swan off when you please when she’s not feelin’ well.”

The Doctor’s head whipped over and he stared at Jackie in outrage. “I would never leave Rose ill and alone!” he protested defensively.

“I’m not sayin’ that!” Jackie snipped and then calmed down. “What I am sayin’ is that you’re not used to bein’ around a pregnant human woman. There’s things you need to know and need to do for Rose.”

“Oi, I’m over 900 years old and am well versed in human biology. The Doctor isn’t just a name you know. I think I understand the biologic development of a fetus as well as what happens to the mother’s body during development better than you,” he asserted, sniffing arrogantly.

Jackie leaned over and whacked him on the arm. “Ow!” he said dramatically, rubbing his arm.

“Stop it!” Jackie demanded. “I don’t care if you’ve studied a hundred books on pregnancy. There’s more to it than what some bloke wrote in a book! I’m talkin’ ‘bout what a woman feels and what bein’ pregnant does to ya. It’s a personal thing, Doctor and sides, have you ever even delivered a baby?”

“Well, I… That is to say,” he said, tugging at his ear before he continued. “Of course, I I’ve seen babies birthed and been around pregnancies before. Not on my world mind you. It just wasn‘t done, welll, not for millennia at least. 

I mean you can’t travel as long as I have and not been around a few gestating beings. Why, I was even named what you lot call a godfather. You see, I had just saved the planet F‘krau from a rather nasty invasion by this aggressive sentient mold creature and had made quite an impression on the regent. Nice fellow, the regent, played a mean game of darts. He was quite impressed with me,” the Doctor rambled, sniffing and looking pleased. “Invited me to attend to his mate who was pregnant. Now on this world, that was a privilege. Usually, no one touched the mate of the another. There was a strict no touching the pregnant mate policy or death by slow roasting. Not pleasant.” He shuttered. Jackie rolled her eyes. 

“So, there I was with this wonderful pregnant female. Watched over her, I did. Welll, I say watched, but really I jumped around her timeline. Gestation takes twelve of your months there and well, have Tardis, will jump around timeline I always say! Oh, and she had her days I can tell you that, with nearly decapitating her husband and turning purple with exhaustion! Now the birth, that was something! You see her body convulses several times and they throw her in a vat of mucous that the male secretes and after a few more shudders and a few loud squeals she’s ready for the final step. The male thrusts his hand into the birthing canal which has opened up on her abdomen, plucks out the infant and bites off the umbilical cord!”

“Doctor!” Jackie said, trying to get his attention and wincing at his description.

“Oh, but there’s always Tialania. Completely different process. The female carries this egg sack around on her….”

“Doctor!” Jackie shouted again.

He looked over at her, perplexed at why she was interrupting. Jackie crossed her arms and glared. “I’m talkin’ ‘bout human babies, as in natural child birth. Have you ever been around a human pregnancy or seen a human born?”

“Welllll, there was this one time at UNIT when I was around one of the Brig’s assistants. I did see her every now and then. Nice girl, fast typist and made decent cup of tea. Not as good as Rose, of course, but still… She did go into labor during a incident with the Ice Warriors. I may have done something to help out.”

Jackie sighed and shook her head and he continued to babble. “Compared to a lot of species, human gestation is a cake walk. I mean, humans gestate their young internally for approximately nine earth months, the mother’s body changes to accommodate the growing fetus and when it’s ready, the females body just sort of ejects it and Molto Bene, you have a baby!” he explained Doctor style.

Jackie’s eyes narrowed. “You think it’s that easy do you?” she said, angry.

“No, no, no,” he answered defensively, prepared to bolt from the oncoming Jackie Tyler wrath. “What I meant was that …” Luckily for the Doctor, Carson appeared with tea, giving him a reprieve.

While Carson began serving tea, Jackie continued to glare at the Doctor while the Doctor babbled on to Carson about the history of tea. Carson, as always, maintained his dignity and merely raised an eyebrow at the Doctor’s desperate look.

After Carson bowed and left, the Doctor stuffed vanilla cream biscuits into his mouth and sat back on the high backed ornate velvet chair waiting for Jackie to continue.

Jackie, who seemed to have calmed down from the Doctor’s rather unorthodox view of child birth, took a sip of her tea and set it gently down. She looked at the Doctor in a stern manner. He looked back at her innocently.

“All right, so we’re gonna have to start from scratch. First things first. When you’re pregnant you suffer from awful mornin’ sickness. Maybe you haven’t noticed, but Rose is turning up her nose at meals and has been sick every day.”

“I know she’s been ill, Jackie,” he snapped. “I’m working on a blend of tea to help with that. It’s almost perfected,” he said defensively.

“You are not feedin’ my daughter some alien concoction that’ll do Gawd knows what to her and my grandbaby!” Jackie exclaimed.

The Doctor sighed and set his tea cup down forcefully. “Do you really think I would allow her to drink anything that would harm her or our offspring,” he said with an edge to his voice, offended that she would think he wouldn’t care for Rose.

“Not on purpose, but the point is you don’t understand what it means to be pregnant.”

“I might not understand what Rose is feeling, but that doesn’t mean I won’t take the greatest care of her. You have to trust me, Jackie.” he insisted, staring at her intently. He understood her compulsion to protect Rose. She was a fierce and devoted mother and he respected that. What he couldn’t understand was the distrustful way she looked at him. Hadn’t he already proved he loved Rose and would do everything he could to keep her safe?

Jackie stared into his eyes and nodded her head. “Fine, if you have something that’s safe and can settle her stomach so she can eat, do it. Nothins worse than bein’ so sick you can’t eat, specially when you have to eat for the baby.” she said. She nibbled on a biscuit and started her next topic.

“So, this tea’ll make her feel better and you have to make sure she eats right. She’s eatin’ for two now. That means she can’t just live on tea and biscuits.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Jackie set her cup down with a bang. “Don’t you give me attitude, mister!. This is important! She has to eat right and eat enough. She’ll also be havin’ cravins too. Have you thought about what you’re gonna do when she starts cravin’ Jaffa cakes or chips?”

The Doctor perked right up. “Oh, I’ve taken care of the chips! Rose and I ate lunch at place in town and taught the cooks the proper method for making fish and chips. If I can teach a bunch of curmudgeony fisherman, I’m sure I can teach Mrs. Patmore,” the Doctor said enthusiastically.

Jackie sighed and stared at him. She should have figured they were up to something on one of their trips into town. “Fine, so you think you can take care of her cravins. What about when smellin’ certain things puts her off. When you get pregnant, you get real sensitive to smells and lots of times they bother you. When I was pregnant with Rose, I couldn’t stand the smell of fish. Any fish just made me want vomit all over the place.”

The Doctor swallowed hard. This was the exact conversation he didn’t want to have with Jackie. He really didn’t need to hear her tales of woe regarding her own pregnancy experience and was quite sure he could take care of whatever Rose experienced. “Yes, well I’m sure I can see to it that anything offensive is removed or that she’s not exposed to anything she finds uh vomitable.”

“And what about her breasts?” Jackie asked with attitude. The Doctor who was holding a teacup at the time fumbled it.

“What?” he squeaked horrified.

“During the first trimester your boobs hurt. I mean she’s already gettin’ bigger and she’s tender. Don’t think she’s gonna want all them hugs you’re so fond off. Her breasts ‘ll be all sensitive and swollen and it’s gonna make her cranky. And while were discussin’ this there’ll be no more shaggin,” Jackie pronounced with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The Doctor’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe that Jackie was not only lecturing him about how to feed Rose or care for her during some of the more violent symptoms of pregnancy, but now was putting a moratorium on their sex life! Finally, he pulled himself together. “That is really none of your concern!” he responded, outraged and fidgeting.

She smiled and shook her head. “You poor useless thing you. You haven’t got a clue what’s comin. She’s gonna be emotional, cryin’ one minute, ragin’ at you the next and the last thing she’s gonna want is for you to touch her much less shag. Of course, that’ll change eventually.”

The Doctor began shifting uneasily in his chair. He took a deep breath and tried to reign in his resentment of this lecture. He kept repeating to himself that Jackie would be leaving soon and would miss seeing Rose experience this pregnancy and this was her way of participating. Although he would miss Jackie terribly, he would not miss her scrutinizing everything he did or said.

“Jackie, I really don’t think…” he tried to respond, but she cut him off.

“Oh of course you don’t! Alien or not you’re still a bloke! Rose wouldn’t be in this situation if you’d been able to keep it in your pants.”

“The Doctor glared at her. She just smiled and kept on “Oh, don’t look at me like that! You’ve always been starin’ after her and holdin’ her hand and wantin’ her all to yourself. You can keep sniffing about and sayin’ how superior you are, but it still boils down to she’s a pretty girl and you’re a bloke in love with her.” Jackie took a sip of tea.

“Now then, like I was sayin’ come the second trimester, the morning sickness will ease up and she’ll get a bit more sorted. She’ll feel really randy so you’ll like that!”

The Doctor jumped up and started pacing, nervously tugging at his ear and wishing he was anywhere else. His big superior brain which could run over one hundred complex calculations simultaneously was shorting out during this very uncomfortable and domestic conversation. All he could think about was “Give me Daleks. I‘d rather face a Dalek army than talk to Jackie about….shagging!”

Jackie smiled and nibbled on a biscuit, pleased to have finally gotten the upper hand on her alien in law. She knew he had a tendency to think he knows everything or run his gob as if he did, until everyone just got tired of listening to him and left or give in just to shut him up. Yes, she was quite pleased.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how to take care of that now do I?” she finally said, with a wicked smile. 

He snapped around and glared at her, mentally calculating several temporal quadratic equations to stop himself from saying what he really wanted and probably getting slapped for it.

“She’ll also have really strange dreams. I kept dreamin’ I was an opera singer with all these dogs about me howlin’ anytime I sang and the Queen was there telling’ me I was most excellent. Then, there was the one where Pete turned into a bowl of fruit and I was so hungry and couldn’t help myself and I ate him.”

The Doctor turned toward the window and muttered, ”Not far from the truth, that one.”

“What was that?” she demanded.

He turned around feigning innocence. Jackie squinted her eyes at him. “I’m not just sayin’ this to hear myself talk ya know. It’s on you to see to Rose. You still have heartburn, bein’ uncomfortable no matter what she does and peein’ all the time.”

The Doctor looked at Jackie with wide eyes. He had forgotten some of the more appalling symptoms, but he was sure he could handle it, as long as slapping wasn’t on the list.

Satisfied that she now had his attention, Jackie continued with a bit more calmness. “Doctor, it’s not gonna be easy, specially given when we are in history. The first time your pregnant, it scares you ‘cos you have all these things happenin’ and she’s not gonna have anyone to ask for advice. She’s gonna only have you,” Jackie said, her voice softening and with a sad infliction. 

The Doctor could see how conflicted Jackie was and walked over to sit next to her. He reached out for her hand. “I love Rose,” he said, without hesitation and for the first time to someone other than Rose. “I will always be here for her, to protect her, support her and help her in any way I can.”

Jackie looked at him, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. “I know you will. Even when you’re bein a mad alien git, you always looked after my Rose. I just… This is so hard, me leavin’ her like this. I’m so worried ‘bout her bein’ without proper medical care and bein’ pregnant and alone here.”

“She won’t ever be alone. Never,” the Doctor promised her, speaking softly but with great assuredness. “I’ll take the best care of her and I will bring her home. I’ll bring all of us home. I promise,” the Doctor said with conviction.

Jackie threw her arms around him and hugged him tight and he hugged her back, feeling a tug at his heart. He wondered how Jackie Tyler could manage to crank him up one minute and then wrap him in a unique motherly love the next.

Jackie pulled away and pretended to straighten him up and fussed with his tie. “I know you’ll take the best care of Rose, but sweetheart, you have to let her take care of you too.” Jackie said pointedly, but still with emotion in her voice.

The Doctor tried to pull away, both physically and emotionally. Jackie sighed and watched him withdraw. “When are you gonna stop doin’ that?” she said, shaking her head. 

“I know what you’re trying to do and you don’t have to. As I’ve said, I’m over nine hundred years old Jackie, I don’t need anyone to take care of me.”

“Is that so? Thought you loved my daughter,” Jackie replied, trying to get through to him. “It’s not just Rose I’m worried ‘bout. I worry ‘bout you too. I don’t know what happened to you to put you in such a foul mood lately or why you were snappin’ at people and bein’ ruder than normal. You stopped talkin’ to Rose and it hurt her.”

He looked over at Jackie and then off to the side. He didn’t want to hear this. He felt guilty enough for causing Rose distress and not paying attention to what was happening to her. It never should have gotten so far that she fell ill in public like that. If he was honest, he should have taken better control of things when Torchwood came calling. Torchwood. His resentment for them rose like a foul bile in his throat. Pete’s world Torchwood may be responsible for reuniting him with Rose, but he couldn’t forget Canary Wharf. He enjoyed talking to Malcolm and his team, but he would always have an inner distrust for that organization.

He was especially concerned with their current situation with Victorian Torchwood. He was sure that Jackie didn’t see how precarious it was or how the mysterious Sir James was not their friend. He was charming all right, but he had an agenda. The Doctor was sure Sir James would not hesitate to sacrifice innocent people to achieve victory over the wolf human hybrids and that was unacceptable to him. They were caught in the middle of a war and he knew once again, he would have to be a soldier in order to keep those he loved safe. 

Jackie watched the dark expression on his face as he stared off in the distance. She knew he was trying to come to grips with whatever was tormenting him. He thought he knew so much, but she had a feeling that this was about keeping them all safe and taking it all on himself.

“Sweetheart, you’ve got to stop. Let us help you. Let Rose help you. We’re Tylers not some wiltin’ Victorian women. We stand by our blokes. Defenders of the world we are.”

The Doctor stared at her almost startled at her declaration, smiling slightly.

“You may be this smart alien who knows a bunch of stuff we don’t, but you’re not half smart if you don’t let us help you. We might be good listeners and might have a good idea or two. So you can just put aside that planet sized ego and put your gob to some good use. Holdin’ it all in just hurts everyone and it’s got to stop,” Jackie lectured. She watched him react. “We love you sweetheart. Let us help you.”

He stared at Jackie for a time and then sat back and sighed. “Don’t have chance against a Tyler woman do I,” he said finally, raising an eyebrow.

Jackie smiled in satisfaction. “You only figuring that out now?” she said and huffed. “Not as smart as you think you are then are you?”

He grinned at Jackie and they made a peace of sorts between them and continued talking about her trip back to modern day Torchwood.

After meeting with Jackie, he made his way into the garden to find Rose. He walked around a bit and when unable to find her, he stopped and concentrated. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to get a feel for her, but his instincts told him after sharing physical intimacies with one another that he should be able to sense her without touch. He breathed in and stretched out his mind and senses and felt her. He grinned brightly and took off toward a hidden area in the garden. After making his way through some shrubbery, he found the entrance to a hidden garden within the normal garden.

Rose was sitting with her back against a tree and she had a pile of freshly picked strawberries in her lap. She looked up guiltily at the Doctor and then a stubborn look settled on her face. “I’m not goin’ in,” she declared.

He grinned and plopped down next to her, stealing a strawberry from her lap and looked around the garden. “A secret garden with strawberry plants! Brilliant” he said and grinned even brighter at her. She nibbled on a strawberry and his eyes went from her plump lips to her ample bosom filling out the gown quite nicely.

“Doctor, my eyes are up here,” Rose said and pointing, an annoyed expression on her face.

“Of course they are,” he said, looking up at her with a mischievous look on his face. He couldn’t help but be smile around her. She looked lovely and he could already see changes in her body brought on by the pregnancy. Although initially worried about the impact of her pregnancy, he couldn’t help but be a bit giddy at the thought that they were having a baby together. His mind wandered a bit thinking about a child with Rose’s smile running about and being brilliant.

Rose looked down at the strawberries. “The strawberries are good. I sort of fancy them right now. It’s so much better than any of that stuff Mum keeps trying to force on me.”

The Doctor reached over for her hand and grasped it, gently caressing her wrist. “Jackie means well. She’s just a bit….” he said, before Rose finished his sentence.

“Suffocatin’” Rose suggested, almost petulantly.

“Yes well, maybe a little,” he said, nodding his head as he nibbled on another strawberry.

Rose looked up at him and grinned, bumping her shoulder into his and eventually cuddling up next to him so he could wrap an arm around her and she could rest her head on his shoulder. It was nice having a quiet moment with him where they could just be them. 

“Doctor, are we gonna be all right?” Rose asked, looking across the garden as the wind blew through the tree and the shadows danced across the small pond at the center of the secret garden. She was still worried about whatever had so concerned him that he had withdrawn from everyone.

He squeezed her close to him. “Course we are!”

“It’s just, I know you’ve had a lot on your mind and this whole pregnancy thing complicates things and I’m so, so sorry,” she said, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face.

He turned to face her and gently wiped her tears away. “You have nothing to apologize for. This baby is a miracle not a burden. We did this together.”

Rose hugged and kissed him but winced when he held her too tight. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Bein’ pregnant’s a bit uncomfortable.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. There’s not much I can do about that. I am working on a new blend of tea to help with the nausea,” he said, trying to comfort her.

Before they could talk any further, Carson cleared is throat noisily. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. “Not such a secret garden after all,” the Doctor whispered.

“Dr. Tardis and Mrs. Tardis, my apologies,” Carson announced. The Doctor crawled out of the secret entrance and helped Rose out too.

“Yes, Carson?” the Doctor asked after he and Rose were standing before him.

“Excuse me sir, ma’am, but you have a guest. The Duchess of Rutland and Dr. Roderick Williams to see you.”

The Doctor looked at Rose with raised eyebrows. Rose grinned back at him pleased to see Amy again. The Doctor turned to Carson. “Well then Carson, show them into the sitting room. Let’s not keep our guests waiting.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Duchess aka Amy and her beloved Dr. Rory Williams call on the Rose, Jackie and the Doctor. This is a bit heart wrenching as Jackie will be making her trip home. I admit, I was a bit teary eyed.

Rose and the Doctor found Jackie already entertaining the Duchess and Dr. Williams in the parlour. Rose smiled brightly and immediately walked over to hug Amy. The Doctor watched for a moment from the door pleased to see Rose so happy and then entered the room.

Rose turned to him with a bright smile permanently affixed to her face. “Doctor, I’d like to introduce you to my friend Amy, the Duchess of Rutland.”

The Doctor bowed formally. “Duchess, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Dr. Tardis, Rose has told me all about you. It is an honor to finally meet you. May I introduce all of you to my dear friend Dr. Roderick Williams. Dr. Williams is a cousin of the late Duke.”

The Doctor bowed and Rose and Jackie curtseyed. Dr. Williams was a young man in his twenties, with short brown hair, light green eyes, and dressed in a plain brown suit with black trim. He bowed politely in return. “Amy speaks very highly of all of you," he said softly.

“As she does of you, Dr. Williams,” Rose said, gazing at the young man appraisingly. She had a feeling given the way he glanced at Amy that they were far friendlier than cousins.

“Rose, as soon as I heard you had taken ill, I called for Rory and we promptly made our way here. How are you feeling? Can Rory help? He is the finest most adept physician in London. I wouldn’t trust anyone else,” Amy proclaimed, looking at Dr. Williams with affection. Dr. Williams blushed.

“Thanks, Amy, I’m feeling much better now,” Rose responded, happy to see Amy out of the house and in good spirits.

“Better!” Jackie exclaimed. “She’s had awful mornin’ sickness and hasn’t been eatin’ properly.”

Amy’s eyes widened. “Oh Rose, you’re having a baby! Then the rumours are true!” A smile lit her face laced with something that looked like longing. Rose had a feeling that Amy would give anything to extricate herself from Torchwood scrutiny and longed for a chance at a happier life with a new marriage and family.

Rose looked at her mother sternly, not quite prepared to announce to the world at large she was expecting even if half the college probably already knew. She turned back to Amy. “Yeah, um I am. Sort of a surprise.” 

Amy hugged her lightly. “I’m so happy for you! 

“And how long have you been practicing medicine?” the Doctor asked Dr. Williams oblivious to Rose and Amy.

“Well sir, I completed my training two years ago and have been in private practice ever since.” Dr. Williams explained solemnly.

Amy turned back to the Doctor. “Rory has helped many people. He‘s saved countless lives. I know he saved mine,” Amy said, looking at Rory with more than just friendship evident on her face.

“So, Rory is it?” Rose asked, seeing a parallel between her and the Doctor in Amy and her Dr. Williams.

Rory smiled shyly. Amy stepped in before he could say anything. “Rory doesn’t stand on formality and besides, I think he could be of assistance to you in the coming months. You don’t have a physician here do you?”

“Well...” Rose began.

“She has me,” the Doctor asserted, grabbing hold of Rose’s hand and smiling at her. Rose smiled back at him.

Amy looked him up and down. “Yes, well I’m sure you’ll do what you can Doctor, but seeing a lady through a pregnancy isn’t exactly like calculating some mathematical equation. She’ll need someone with medical knowledge regarding childbirth.”

Jackie took this opportunity to make her opinion known. “Thank you Amy. Rose would be honored if Rory would be her doctor.”

“I think if anyone is qualified to take care of Rose it’s me,” the Doctor declared and shot a warning look at Jackie who just smiled a “I’m the Mum and what I say goes” smile at him in return. “Haven’t we already covered this, Jackie?” the Doctor tried to say in a friendly but slightly contentious manner.

Before a war of words erupted between the Doctor and Jackie, Rose cleared her throat. “Hello, pregnant woman here,” she said, waving her hand between them. “Doctor, no one’s questionin’ that you’re takin’ care of me. I think it’d be nice to be looked after by both you and Rory just in case somethin’ happens and you're stuck on the other side of London if I have a question or need help.”

The Doctor looked at Rose his jaw clenching just a bit and then turned to Rory and stared at him for a long time trying to suss out what kind of man he was. Rory looked uncomfortable and nervous under the Doctor’s inspection.

“Oh, stop it already!” Jackie snapped, rolling her eyes at the Doctor‘s cranky attitude. Although she was teasing him, Jackie was pleased to see him being protective of Rose. Jackie was still worried about her leaving both Rose and the Doctor so was relieved to know that they would have the support of Amy and Rory, especially since Rory was a medical doctor. The Doctor could assure her all he wanted that he could take care of Rose, but Jackie still had her doubts as to the actual labor and delivery.

“Why don’t Amy and Rory join us for dinner this evening and we can all get to know one another better, yeah?” Rose suggested.

“I’ll go let Mrs. Patmore know,” Jackie announced and left to plan dinner.

Amy looked a little uncomfortable. “Rose, it was not our intention to invite ourselves to dinner. We merely wanted to pay you a social call to assure you were well.”

“Nonsense! I’m glad you’re here and we insist you join us. Isn’t that right Doctor,” Rose said raising, her eyebrows at the Doctor.

“Yes, yes of course. You must join us for dinner,” he answered, still looking at Rory with speculation.

At dinner, the Doctor kept staring at Rory which unnerved the young physician. Rose was still unable to eat much, but thankfully Mrs. Patmore had prepared cream of leek soup which agreed with her.

The Doctor sat at dinner and swirled the wine in his glass as Amy filled Jackie and Rose in on the latest gossip.

“I don’t understand why everyone’s paying so much attention to us? Why are we bein’ bantered about in the gossip mill?” Rose asked.

Amy smiled. “Well, you’re mysterious, had an exciting and possibly scandalous adventure, are ladies of great fashion not to mention, you are genuinely nice,” Amy responded. “Trust me, I know from personal experience that even if you haven’t really done anything wrong or scandalous, just the perception alone is enough to make you a target,” Amy recounted, bitterness lacing her voice. 

Rory shifted in his chair uneasily. “It isn't fair. Amy doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. She’s twice the lady that some of those evil minded gossipers are. It’s a crime that some of the worst examples of London society are held in such high regard. They walk around like nothing can touch them and treat everyone like dirt.”

The Doctor stopped and stared at Rory. He saw something in this boy. “And you Rory, what about you? Where do you fit in this new scheme of things? I mean, since all the evil wolfified royals were executed.”

Rory stiffened and stared the Doctor in the eyes. “Most civilized, polite society doesn’t discuss such things and certainly not over dinner in front of ladies,” he answered stiffly.

“Oh stop it, Rory! They’re all right and Torchwood’s already called on them. You might as well tell them,” Amy chastised.

The Doctor smirked at Amy’s direct if slightly acerbic nature. In some ways, she reminded him of Donna. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Rory with encouragement.

Rory dabbed at his face with his napkin. “Well sir, I…”

“Doctor,” the Doctor interrupted. “My friends call me the Doctor.”

Rory nodded. “Doctor, my father was a physician and my mother his nurse. They tended the people in the village of Leadworth. Everyone came to my father, wealthy or poor and he never turned anyone away. People gave him what they could and it was enough. He took the physician's oath seriously as did my mum who was rightly qualified to be a physician in her own right. I was raised helping people. I’ve seen the best and worst and being a doctor is my life.”

He paused and looked over at Amy before continuing. “It wasn’t easy leaving my parents to attend school but it was what they wanted for me. I was to finish school and return to Leadworth and continue my father’s work. That is until those things arrived.”

Amy reached over and gripped his hand. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other and then Jackie who had a concerned look on her face.

“Rory, you don’t have to go on if it’s too painful,” Rose said softly. Carson arrived with dinner, interrupting their conversation. Plates of quail, mashed parsnips and peas were served. 

Rory stared at his plate for a moment and then continued. “I was at university when it happened,” he said, his eyes haunted. “No one went out at night and we all locked ourselves in our rooms in fear of the beasts who roamed in the dark. Many people went missing and some of the deans began acting strangely. Everyone was whispering about monsters and revolution. I stopped receiving correspondence from my parents. I just wanted to go home and make sure they were well, but I couldn’t. No one was permitted to leave. The city was quarantined and soon, armed men came searching the university and pulling people aside. It was madness. I watched them execute people in the street. The nights were filled with the foul order of burning….” He paused.

Amy put her hand on his shoulder, her face filled with such sorrow and concern. “Rory,” she said softly.

Rose reached over and held the Doctor’s hand tightly in hers. Empathy for Rory was evident on her face. The Doctor sat quietly watching Rory, his eyes an unfathomable darkness as he absorbed every word Rory spoke. Jackie was dabbing at her eyes as the horror of what it must have been like became clear.

Rory straightened and looked the Doctor directly in the eyes. “When it was done, several deans and students were killed as collaborators or infected victims of the beasts. I left as soon as I could. What I found at home was just as bad. This wasn’t just confined to London. You see, some of those things escaped into the country. One, the Earl of Denbrock and his protectors were fleeing through Leadworth. Doctor, they weren’t just running. They were slaughtering anyone in their path. Word had reached the village. My father knew what they were and how to stop them. He and the town elders gathered and prepared. My mother and several of the women prepared weapons and a hospital for they were certain there would be wounded. They knew this was a war.

My father and the village men stopped them but, the cost.” Rory stopped as his voice hitched. “The cost was so many lives. There were barrels of gun powder in town that caught fire and the explosion, it destroyed most of the town and the fire raged for days. Very few survived. Everyone I…I loved was gone. One of the few survivors told me my father and the elders had placed those barrels around town. They were prepared for the possibility they might not be able to contain the beasts and planned to take the cursed beasts with them if it came to it. No one wanted to chance the infection spreading. No one wanted to lose their souls to those foul creatures. And they didn’t. They stopped the infection.” Rory finished, a tear running down his face.

Rose looked down at her hand joined with the Doctor’s and was crying as was Jackie. Amy’s eyes were tightly shut and she held onto Rory’s hand as if her life depended on it. The Doctor called for Carson to bring in more wine.

“I’m so sorry, Rory,” the Doctor said quietly. 

“So am I,” he replied. He looked over at Amy and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him gently before he looked back at the Doctor. “Torchwood is not my way. I’m a healer. It’s what my father would have wanted and what I’ve always been. I buried my family and friends and returned to London but not the London I left. Things were different and still are. I finished school and interned with a friend of my father’s, Dr. Thompson. While assisting him, I heard many more gruesome stories. It firmed my resolve, Doctor. I won’t be swayed by the hysteria that gripped this city and I’ll make my own decisions about who to trust and not trust. 

The only person I believe in and know to be true is Amy. Amy likes Rose and trusts your family. She thinks you’re good people. I want to believe that, but I won’t trust you until you earn it and I promise you, if you ever betray or hurt Amy, You’ll regret it,” Rory said seriously.

The Doctor broke out into a grin. “Oh Rory Williams, I like you!” The Doctor held up his wine glass. “To new friends,” he said. Rory nodded his head and lifted his glass. 

After dinner the men and women separated. The Doctor took Rory back to the library and the women sat in the parlour.

Rose looked over at Amy. “So, you and Rory….”

Amy looked at her and then away. “I do not know what you mean,” she answered with an innocent face.

Jackie looked up. “Come now Amy, anyone can see the two of you are sweet on each other and he’s not bad lookin’ and a real doctor to boot!”

Rose rolled her eyes as she caught Jackie’s look at her when she said “real doctor.” She turned back to Amy. “Mum’s right. He’s a bit fit and nice. It’s obvious he adores you and you fancy him. Why aren’t you two, you know, courtin'?”

Amy looked at Rose, her face falling and stared at the floor. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can,” Jackie said putting her needlework aside. “Amy sweetheart, don’t let some snobby society types tell you what you can and can’t do,” Jackie counseled.

Amy looked up at Jackie and smiled. It was nice to feel that motherly concern which had been lacking in her life since the loss of her own parents. “It’s not that simple, Mrs. Tyler.”

“Why not?” Rose asked. “I mean, you’re already bein’ ostracized and they’ve taken so much from you. Seems to me you’ve earned a bit of happiness and I’ll bet Rory would be thrilled to have the chance to court you proper like.”

“Rory is too good for me. He’s an honorable man, a physician and just being around me has effected his practice. People turn him away. If he was to engage in more intimate behavior, it could ruin him.”

Rose leaned over and put her hand on Amy’s arm reassuringly. “Maybe you should let Rory decide that. Some things are worth the risk.”

Amy looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. “Are you speaking from experience?”

Jackie snorted. Rose smiled brightly. “As a matter of fact, I am.”

Amy shook her head. “There’s still Torchwood. They’d never allow it.”

This caught Jackie’s attention. “Whadda you mean they’d never allow it?” she almost demanded.

“They practically have me on house arrest now and are always following me everywhere. If Torchwood doesn’t want you to do something, they find a way to stop you. They may be unhappy that Rory and I even came calling on you.”

Rose shivered at those words and she looked up at Amy. “You’re my friend and no one’s gonna tell me who I can be friends with,” Rose stated adamantly. “We’ll deal with Torchwood if they come calling. Now as for you and Rory, don’t deny yourselves. Life’s too short, Amy. Trust me I know what can happen if you don’t tell each other how you feel and hold it all inside.”

Amy looked at Rose. “I believe I once advised you that you were either very wise or very foolish. I do believe you may be a wild combination of both,” she said shaking her head in astonishment and respect. “I admire you Rose Tardis and I’m proud you’re my friend. I hope you don’t live to regret our friendship.”

Rose smiled brightly. “Nope, not gonna happen.”

The men entered the parlour, both laughing and smiling. “Guess the blokes worked out their manly protective issues,” Rose noted with humor.

The remainder of the evening was spent pleasantly with much laughing and learning more about each other. Jackie went to bed that night feeling satisfied that she was leaving the Doctor and Rose, her kids, in good hands.

Two days after the dinner with Amy and Rory, the Doctor asked Jackie and Rose to meet him down in his lab. As Jackie made her way down to the cellar, she continued to worry after Rose. “Now sweetheart, watch your step. Are you sure you feel up to this? Don’t let himself push you too hard. If he’s so bloomin’ brilliant, whey can’t he fix these stairs and do somethin’ ‘bout this drafty old cellar.”

Rose merely nodded her head and kept plodding down behind Jackie, knowing that the Doctor must have something important to tell them.

In the lab, they found the Doctor fussing with the ever growing Tardis coral which was now up to his knee. Rose grinned and immediately walked over and caressed the happy pinkish coral and cooed to it. Jackie rolled her eyes and muttered “nutters” under her breath.

The Doctor and Rose were just gleeful about the coral and he immediately wrapped his arms around Rose, oblivious to Jackie’s glares and eye rolls.

Finally, the Doctor turned to Jackie. “I spoke to Malcolm. They’ll be ready tomorrow at 2 P.M. standard London time to bring you home.” Jackie was silent and looked at Rose who was trying to maintain a smile but had also quieted. 

“It’s great Mum. You’ll be havin’ dinner with Tony and Pete tomorrow night,” she said with feigned enthusiasm. Rose really was happy for Jackie, but the reality that Jackie was leaving was weighing heavily on her and she clung to the Doctor.

The Doctor kept an arm wrapped around Rose and looked at Jackie with understanding and a compassion that he didn’t know he could feel. “I know this is difficult Jackie, but there’s no reason you can’t go home.”

Jackie nodded and looked over at the Tardis coral. “So that thing is gonna grow into another blue box?”

“Yes, she should be grown and ready for the next phase by the time you get back,” the Doctor responded.

Jackie turned to him. “Are you tellin’ me that we could fly this thing back and pick up you and Rose?” she asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes a bit. Rose elbowed him and looked up at him speculatively The Doctor rubbed his side and looked at Rose hurt before he turned back to Jackie “No, it’s not that simple. She may be grown, but she’ll still need months of work. I’ll have to install equipment, set up the internal transcendental modulator, the temporal flux relay and many more things you couldn’t begin to understand,” he recited a bit condescendingly.

Jackie’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you talk that way to me, mister! I’ve traveled across universes and faced bloody Daleks! I think I’ve picked up a on few things. I’m askin’ you if you go back instead of me, can’t you fly this thing back and pick us up?”

The Doctor sighed heavily and began pacing with hands shoved into his pockets. “First off, there is no conceivable way I would leave you and Rose alone here. Two, it would take a considerable amount of time for me to find all the parts necessary to even get her in the minimal condition to travel in space much less time. C, she’ll be a young Tardis and I would have to make a precision landing in this time period. If I miss the date, I become part of the fixed timeline and can’t go back; oh, and let’s not forget, future me has already made one trip back and the chances for causing a paradox are astronomical. Especially, bringing the future grown Tardis within close proximity to her infant self. No Jackie, I‘m sorry but I‘m not willing to risk it. We stick to the present plan.”

Jackie looked crestfallen and looked at Rose. “I s’pose you agree with him then?”

Rose looked up a the Doctor who stared back at her with such a serious expression. She knew that he hadn’t been exaggerating, although suspected there was more to it than he was revealing. Some things never changed and the Doctor was still the Doctor which meant he did what he thought was best and wouldn't tell everyone everything. Still, just the thought of reapers made her ill. She turned to Jackie. “The Doctor’s right. We can’t risk reapers. They could unmake history.” Rose walked over to Jackie and hugged her tight. “I love you and I know that we’ll be home soon, especially with you there makin‘ sure Torchwood is on top of things. It‘ll be all right, Mum. I promise.”

Jackie sniffed and held onto Rose for a few minutes before letting her go. She turned to the Doctor. “Right, so what are you gonna tell everyone when I’m gone?”

“Oh, hadn’t thought about that,” he said scratching his head. “Well, I guess that you had to leave to take care of some distant cousin somewhere.”

“Don’t be daft! It has to be better than that. It’s got to be serious. No mother is gonna leave her pregnant daughter unless it’s good reason,” Jackie admonished.

“We could tell people that you went to take care of your estranged ill sister,” Rose suggested.

“Oh yes! It’s tragic story! You have to go to your estranged ill sister in France that you haven’t seen since you were young girls. She ran off to marry a foreigner and your family forbade you to ever speak of her. She contacted you through me and begged you to come see her since she‘s ill and her husband is gone.”

Jackie turned to the Doctor. “That sounds like something off of Coronation Street!”

The Doctor looked horrified and turned to Rose for sympathy, but she was too busy laughing.

Jackie looked at Rose laughing and started to feel like Rose would be all right. “All right, that’s enough you two. Let’s get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow and Rose needs her rest!” Jackie ordered before turning and marching up the stairs. 

The Doctor and Rose stood hand in hand as they watched Jackie climb the stairs pretending to not be effected by her imminent departure. The Doctor looked down at Rose and pulled her into his arms comforting her. “Jackie’s right. Big day tomorrow.” Rose nodded and they followed Jackie up the stairs.

The next day went by quickly. Jackie was much quieter than normal at breakfast. The Doctor was determined to try to lighten the mood commenting on Mrs. Patmore’s most excellent strawberry jam, babbling on about the process of jam making and the variation in berries. 

Jackie rolled her eyes and gripped her head at the Doctor’s non-stop chatter, finally looking at Rose. “Will you please shut him up before his ‘ead explodes or somethin!”

Rose snorted the tea she was sipping and looked over at the Doctor who had a look of indignation on his face. “Jackie Tyler, I will have you know it is physically impossible for me to explode my head just by talking! Well, unless I was on the planet Oxodo and then it might be possible due to certain gases present in the atmosphere. I mean certainly if I…”

“Doctor!” Jackie said quite loudly. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. “Maybe we should get ready. Rose and I need to meet with the staff and I’m sure you have work to do.”

“Uh yes. Of course. You two just carry on and I will be leaving to do my very important work. Elsewhere,” he babbled, happy to escape. He leaned over kissed Rose and practically ran out of the room. 

Rose smiled watching him scamper off and then turned to Jackie. “You all right?”

Jackie smiled a sad smile at her. “Yeah, just thinking’ it’ll be a while before I hear himself babblin’ like that. Never thought I’d say this, but I’ll miss it.”

They exchanged a meaningful look before walking hand in hand into the library where they would be meeting with all the staff. Jackie took the lead in this meeting and explained that the Doctor had received word from her estranged sister who she hadn’t seen in over thirty years. She wove a convincing tale of a sister who had married without her parents' permission and ran off to France with her new husband. Jackie went into detail on how her parents forbade her to talk of it and even Rose knew nothing of this sister until the Doctor received word that she was a widow and quite ill.

Jackie had tears running down her face as she made her goodbye. “I’m holding you all accountable for watchin’ over my daughter and the Doctor. You all know how he is gettin’ all involved in experiments and forgettin’ to eat or falling asleep in the library when he stays up too late workin'. Promise me you’ll look after them while I’m gone and make sure my baby here eats. She’s eatin' for two now you know,” Jackie said, barely able to spit out the words.

Rose stood by with tears falling down her own face and when Jackie had finished and embraced her. Jackie then turned to all of them and nodded her head and thanked them. Several of the servants were crying including Mrs. Patmore who promised Jackie she would pack her a basket for her trip. 

“Oh Beryl, you don’t have to go to all that trouble,” Jackie expressed.

“Tis no trouble at all, Mrs. Tyler. Why I couldn’t let you leave without it!” Mrs. Patmore exclaimed. “All that foreign food will do you no good! Don’t you worry! I’ll send you off with a decent English meal.”

After the tearful goodbye to the staff, Rose and Jackie walked arm in arm up the stairs to work with Jackie’s maide, Daisy, to pack a case for her travel. While they were packing, the Doctor was down in his lab pulling together what he needed to send Jackie off. He finished off a few notes to Malcolm so he could work on the stabilizer they would need in order to transport Rose back to modern Torchwood although he had his doubts that Malcolm would complete it in a timely manner. He was certain this would take him time. Time, that word had a new meaning ascribed to it in this context. Time now meant being on the slow path. He looked down at his growing Tardis coral and knew she would be an integral part of their returning, but that they would be here for much longer than he had originally hoped.

When it came time to leave, Jackie’s bag was loaded into the steam powered carriage. The Doctor informed Mr. Thorpe that he would be driving Jackie himself. The staff lined up outside of the house out of respect and bowed or curtseyed to Jackie as she left. Jackie, who thought she had no more tears, felt them well up as she looked at the staff and up at the house that had been her home for these past several months. 

She stood by the carriage, dressed in her silver grey dress with ruching along the skirt which had vertical stripes of black velvet. A cool breeze made her grateful for the long sleeved jacket with black velvet detailing along the collar and edges, and the matching silver grey hat with black lace accents. After taking a moment to gaze at the house, she turned toward the carriage. The Doctor helped her into the carriage where Rose was already waiting. The two of them held hands while the Doctor drove them toward the train station. They had already decided that in case they were being watched, they would maintain the appearance that they were taking Jackie to a train station on the outskirts of town. Instead of stopping, however, they continued on to a deserted area.

When the Doctor was sure they were alone, he pulled over and helped them both out and pulled out Jackie’s bag.

“Will the bag make it with me home?” she asked.

“As long as your holding it, it should come through with you. Just remember, this is going to be a bumpy ride.”

“When isn’t it a bumpy ride with you?” Jackie shot back.

The Doctor pretended to be offended while Rose smiled brightly despite the tears welling in her eyes. Jackie walked up to him so he could put the dimension jumper over her head. She couldn’t help but reminisce about the last time she had worn this jumper when she and Mickey, carrying enormous guns, had crossed the Void to find Rose. The lemon tart looking jumper stood out starkly against her Victorian gown. Jackie looked up at him and neither of them said a word but threw their arms around each other. He held her tight and then released her looking sadly into her eyes.

“Don’t forget your promise you daft alien,” she said, her voice thick with tears. He nodded his head and handed her the papers to give to Malcolm. She tucked them into her coat and turned to Rose.

“Mum,” was all Rose could say, before being enveloped by Jackie. There was just something special and safe about her mother’s arms about her, and Rose relished it. Even though she knew she would see Jackie again, she couldn’t help but cling to her as if it was the last time. Rose did her best to maintain some semblance of composure knowing that if she lost it, so would Jackie so when she pulled back she was tearful but smiling.

“Give Pete and Tony big hugs from me and tell them I’ll… I’ll be home soon,” she said, her voice cracking. “Love you.”

Jackie nodded her head. “Love you too, sweetheart,“ Jackie rasped out. “Call me any time. Promise?” Jackie asked feeling, some peace that they still had the Doctor’s modified super phone.

Rose nodded her head unable to speak for fear of bursting into wracking sobs.

The jumper began to beep. Jackie picked up her luggage and the basket from Mrs. Patmore and watched as the Doctor, dressed in his formal Victorian brown coat and hat, put his arm around Rose, dressed in her own navy travel dress and hat. Rose mouthed again “I love you” just as the jumper flashed and Jackie disappeared.

Once Jackie was gone, Rose buried her face in the Doctor’s coat and let loose the tears she had been holding in. The Doctor held her tight whispering comforting things to her and promising her that Jackie would be all right. The trip home was in silence with Rose sitting in the front of the carriage, clinging to his arm.

A hundred and forty-four years in the future, a distraught Jackie Tyler burst into the room at Torchwood stumbling forward into her husband’s arms. She burst into tears and clung to him. When she pulled away, she turned to Dr. Malcolm Taylor and handed him the Doctor’s notes. “All right you lot get to work. There’ll be no mucking about,” she ordered.

The team stared at her stunned. “Well, go on then. Get to work! This isn’t over until all my family is home,” she commanded. “Oh and take care of my bags,” she shot over her shoulder as she walked with Pete out of the lab. Pete smiled and looked at his team with pity. Jackie Tyler was most definitely home.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Sir James sat in a musty, dimly lit office situated in the bowels of one of the most notable buildings in central London.  There were no windows to this room and in deed, no one other than those in prominent positions in Torchwood even knew of its existence.  The walls were lined with wooden shelves filled with old leather bound books.  There were a few tables in the very masculine room which were similarly stacked with more books and metallic objects along with bric a brac that would have shocked the typical Victorian Londoner.   
  
The lantern on the massive mahogany desk which was carved with a design most decidedly not of this world cast a glow over the mass of papers sitting before Sir James.  He peered at them through his wire rim glasses, almost casually paging through them.  Upon completing his perusal, he removed his glasses and set them down gently on the desk, sitting back and tapping his finger on the desk as he contemplated the reading material.  He looked up into a shadowed corner of the room.  
  
“Things are progressing much more quickly than we anticipated.  Mrs. Tardis seems to have associated herself unexpectedly with the Duchess and her physician.  This turn of events is making certain parties uncomfortable,” Sir James said aloud in his Scottish accented voice.  
  
A shadowy figure stepped forward from the darkness, but still in complete shadow. “What are your orders?” the unknown male asked.  
  
“Have your people continue watching both of them.  It may be time to call on Mrs. Tardis and extend my congratulations for her impending motherhood,” Sir James pondered  as he sat back in his leather chair.  
  
“And as to Mrs. Tyler’s mysterious disappearance?” the shadowed voice asked.  
  
Sir James looked up at the dark figure.  “That is no concern of yours.  I am quite aware of the circumstance surrounding that,” Sir James snipped and waved a hand dismissing the dark figure.  As he sat back in his chair, he picked up a large wristwatch type device and smiled as he gazed at it.  “Fair thee well, Mrs. Tyler.”  
  


*********************************

 

After Jackie’s departure, the Doctor spent as much time with Rose as he could distracting her with trips to London, picnic adventures and spending time in his secret lab working on the baby Tardis.  Rose missed Jackie terribly, but not for the reasons most people assumed.  It was nice having her Mum there to talk about pregnancy and the day to day happenings of the house, but what she really missed was someone who knew the truth of who they were and where they were from.  Someone who could understand what it was like to be a modern person trapped in Victorian times.  She had the Doctor, but it was a bit different.  He was often busy and she didn’t want to burden him with the minutiae of everyday frustrations.

  
A few weeks after Jackie’s departure, Rose was having a particularly bad day.  She was emotionally out of sorts with herself and was alternating between cravings and the thought of food making her ill.  The servants were sympathetic, but it was times like these, that Rose missed Jackie fussing over her.   As she was picking flowers in the garden hoping that the fresh air would make her feel better, Carson approached her.  “Mrs. Tardis, Sir James McCloud is here to see you.”  
  
Rose stopped and stared at Carson.  Torchwood.  This couldn’t be good. “Thank you Carson.  Please show him into the parlour.”  
  
After Carson left, Rose began pacing as she wondered if he was here because of Amy’s visit or maybe he wanted to question her about Jackie.  At first, she wished the Doctor was here, but on second thought, she worried that might make things worse as the Doctor had an intense distrust of Torchwood and Sir James in particular.  Finally, Rose realized she couldn’t put off seeing him any longer and walked into the house.  As she made her way into the parlour, she found Sir James paging through a book of Shakespeare’s sonnets.  He turned around with a smile when Rose walked in.  
  
He bowed formally.  “Mrs. Tardis.”  
  
Rose curtseyed in her lavender say dress. “Sir James, it’s good to see.  Please have a seat.”  
  
“Thank you.  I hope I have not inconvenienced you by calling on you unannounced on this fine morning.”  
  
Rose smiled as she settled on to the settee.  “No, not at all, although I’m afraid the Doctor isn’t home.  He’s lecturing this mornin.”  
  
“Of course.  I understand he is quite popular with the students.  But, I am here to call upon you.” he said, inclining his head.  “It has not gone unnoticed that you had an unfortunate incident at the college.  I understand that your illness was in fact evidence of a most happy occasion.  I would like to wish you and Dr. Tardis many happy tidings and best wishes for the upcoming blessed event,” Sir James said, most charmingly in his lovely accented voice.  
  
Rose had folded her hands in her lap and smiled brightly at Sir James.  “Thank you.  That’s most kind of you and I’ll be sure to let the Doctor know.”  
  
There was an awkward sileence before Carson served tea.  Sir James sipped and set his cup down.  “Mrs. Tardis, I feel I may be blunt with you.  I am most aware that the Duchess of Rutland and Dr. Williams called on you a few days ago.  I take it you are aware of the Duchess’ reputation?” he asked.  
  
Rose sipped her tea and revealed nothing of what she was thinking as she looked at Sir James.  He was gazing at her speculatively.  Rose took her time answering.  Eventually, she set her tea up down. “Sir James, let’s not dance around why you’re really here.  You don’t like that Duchess came to see us and yes, I know Torchwood has their eye on her ‘cos of her husband.  I also know that she had nothin’ to do with what her husband was up to.”  
  
“Do you now, Mrs. Tardis?” Sir James drawled, raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Rose said confidently.  “I have a bit of experience with judgin’ people’s character and my instincts tell me that she’s victim in all this.  A victim whose been punished for bein’ married to an evil wanker.  Hope you don’t mind my language seein’ how we’re bein blunt here.”  
  
Sir James laughed. “No, of course not.  I find it refreshing to have an intelligent discussion with a lady who prefers her conversation blunt and direct.  Now, I’m sure you won’t mind if I make my own blunt observations.”  
  
“Not at all,” Rose indicated.  Maybe it was hormones or maybe it was being stuck here for so long, but she felt a bit of stubborn indignation boiling just under the surface and wasn’t about to put up with Sir James sweeping in here and telling her who she could be friends with.  
  
“Although the Duchess may not have participated in her husband’s treasonous activities, she will always be associated with him and thus, a subject of scandal and suspicion.  I concur that she does not appear to be associated with persons of nefarious reputation or who engage in dubious activities, but there is still the matter of her husband’s actions.  We believe he may have been involved in a far more devious plan that may involve the Duchess whether or not she realizes it.  She is being watched, Mrs. Tardis, and not just by Torchwood.  And, thus I am concerned for you, especially in your delicate condition.”  
  
Rose’s initial reaction was suspicion, but as she stared at Sir James, her instincts told her that he was being honest when he said he wasn’t suspicious of Amy.  However, that’s where it ended.  He wanted something and Amy was the means to his ends.  “So, that’s why you’ve been watchin’ Amy and constantly subjectin’ her to endless spontaneous inspections then is it?”  
  
Sir James scoffed.  “Torchwood is there for her protection as much as yours or anyone living in this fine country,” he said with great flourish.  
  
Rose cocked an eyebrow at this overly dramatic performance, but did not say the sarcastic comment that she was thinking. “Right.  Well Sir James, I’m sure we all feel better knowin’ you’re here to protect us.  It’s just, Amy doesn’t see it that way.  She feels more like a prisoner.”  
  
“Amy is it now?” he said, smirking.  “Well, it would appear you  have already established a more than cordial association with the Duchess.  I would hypothesize that you have determined her trustworthy and have shared confidences with her.  Perhaps you find her a kindred spirit.  She is also a lady of intelligence and determination.  I caution you, Mrs. Tardis.  This affiliation with the Duchess has captured the attention of certain dangerous parties.  You must take care.”  
  
“Amy’s my friend and friends stick by one another.   I’m not gonna allow anyone to hurt Amy or threaten the Doctor and me,” Rose responded stubbornly, her head held high.  
  
Sir James smiled broadly.  “Of that I am certain.  I have already seen evidence of your fortitude and quick thinking from the report you and Mrs. Tyler filed.  Your report of Lady Rotchford’s party was quite illuminating.  I must admit to enjoying Mrs. Tyler’s witty anecdotes.  I shall miss listening to her keen observations, but trust that Torchwood may continue to count on your….friendship?” he asked, tapping a finger on his teacup.  
  
Rose sipped her tea and settled herself down before responding.  “Of course, as long as Torchwood is extendin’ the same courtesy to me and Dr. Tardis.  I mean, no reason we should be at odds is there?” Rose asked.  
  
“None whatsoever.  Of course, we understand given your new circumstances that extra care must be taken to assure your continued good health.  We will not ask you to put yourself in harms way and in fact encourage you to keep trusted company at all times.  These are not times in which a lovely lady like yourself should be wandering unescorted.”  he said a bit ominously.  
  
Rose understood quite clearly that he was saying she was in danger.  She needed to speak to the Doctor about this and soon.  “Thank you for your concern, Sir James.  I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
“You do that and I’m sure that Dr. Tardis will see to it as well.  Now, I believe I have taken up enough of your time,” he said with a charming smile and stood up to leave.  Rose stood up as well and began walking him out.  
  
“Thank you for calling, Sir James and if either Dr. Tardis or I see anything noteworthy, I’m sure we’ll contact you.”  
  
“Oh, no need for that dear lady.  If there is anything noteworthy anywhere nearby, I will contact you and somehow, I am most sure that noteworthy things do find you and Dr. Tardis.  In fact, I believe you will be receiving invitations to certain social occasions that could put you in close proximity to some persons of interest to us.”  
  
Rose smiled and shook her head. “Sir James, I find it pretty amusin’ that you know more about my social calendar than I do.  I would think Torchwood has better things to do.”  
  
Sir James smiled broadly. “Never underestimate London gossip.  You would be surprised the information we have learned from the seemingly inane and idle chatter.  Mrs. Tyler is a prime example of that.  
  
Rose smiled and looked off into the distance. “Yeah, never thought I would miss hearin’ her go on about things she heard at her garden parties,” she said sadly  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you do miss her, but you will be seeing her again soon will you not?”  
  
Rose looked up at him sharply.  Her first thought was that he knows something.  There was some spark in his eyes.  “Yeah, course I will,” Rose responded automatically.  
  
“I’m sure she won’t allow the two of you to be parted for long.  There is no stronger bond than a mother and her child and especially one who is so fearless and devoted. It is only a matter of time.”  
  
His last comment knocked Rose off balance.  Now, she was positive he was no typical Victorian man.  He was far too perceptive and she didn’t like the way he was almost toying with her.  She tried to show him how his words had not effected her, but knew she had failed by the knowing look in his eyes.   
  
“Now then dear lady, I must bid you farewell.  I ask you again to heed my advice and take care.  I‘m sure that I will have the pleasure of your company again.  Do pass on my best wishes to Dr. Tardis,” he said as he bowed and walked out the door.  Rose slowly walked back to the parlour and stared at the tea set.  
  
Carson walked in.  He could see that Mrs. Tardis was pale and looked fragile, quite different from the robust lady he was accustomed.  “Madam, may I bring you anything?” he asked formally.  
  
Rose looked up startled.  “No.  Thank you, Carson.  I think I just need to rest for a bit.”  
  
“Yes Madam,” he said as he cleared away the tea service.  He immediately went to the kitchen and spoke with Anna Smith, expressing his concerns for Rose’s health.  Mrs. Tyler had entrusted the welfare of her daughter to them and even Dr. Tardis had mentioned he was to be called immediately if his wife was unwell.  Mrs. Patmore heard them discussing their concerns and immediately put together a tray.  Carson and Anna watched as Mrs. Patmore called Sarah to take the tray to the her mistress.  Mrs. Patmore looked at the two of them and put her hands on her hips. “Oh don’t look at me that way.  That poor little lamb is missing her mum and she’s feeling off due to the little one.  She’s needs comforting and nothing more comforting than some of her mum’s biscuits and Dr. Tardis special tea.”  She then bustled back to work on meal preparation rolling her eyes a bit at how Mr. Carson and Mrs. Smith complicated simple solutions.  
  
Unbeknownst to Rose, during her uncomfortable meeting with Sir James, her agitated emotional state was being conveyed to the Doctor.  He felt Rose’s fear and anger slice through him and knew he needed to get home quickly.  He barreled through his last class and caught a ride home with Dr. Jones.  
  
“Thank you for the ride, Henry.  It’s imperative that I get home quickly,” the Doctor said nervously, watching Dr. Jones operate his steam powered carriage.  
  
Henry Jones smiled. “Ah, nervous father syndrome.  Relax Jean Luc, you’re not the first new father here.”  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes at the name “Jean Luc.”  Why oh why did he pick that name.  Every time someone used it he would forget they were talking to him.  He chastised himself for not using Alonzo.  Still, at least Jean Luc had style and Rose found it amusing.  Rose, he was more than a little concerned about the emotions she had conveyed to him.  He knew they had not discussed the increased empathy between them so had no idea she was broadcasting her emotions.  He really need to get around to that discussion.  
  
Henry watched the emotions displayed across the Doctor’s face.  “Look, Jean Luc, it’s okay to be nervous.  It must be difficult with her being new around here and not having her mother with her, especially now.”  
  
Just as the Doctor was about to respond, a carriage passed them.  Sir. James peered out the window and inclined his head smirking a bit.  The Doctor felt fear and then a seething anger now knowing why Rose was upset.  Sir James had paid a visit to Rose and done or said something to disturb her.  Henry saw the Doctor’s dark look directed at the smug Sir James.  
  
“Doctor, you know who that is?” Henry asked.  
  
“Yes, Torchwood,” the Doctor snapped.  
  
Henry stared and was silent for a moment before speaking again. “A word of advice my friend, Torchwood has a certain reputation for being a powerful enemy.  People disappear when Torchwood comes calling.  You would do well to avoid them.”  
  
“Avoid them!  How can I do that when they show up on my doorstep!” the Doctor burst out and then regretted his hasty words.  The last thing he needed was for everyone at the university to know Torchwood had been speaking to his family.  “I shouldn’t have said that.  Henry, I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this,” the Doctor said, still in a foul mood and worried about Rose.  
  
Henry nodded his head and increased the speed of the carriage.  “Don’t worry Jean Luc, I won’t say a word.  Just be careful.  Torchwood is dangerous and isn’t afraid to destroy anyone who gets in their way.  It’s said, their spies are everywhere. These days, you can’t really trust anyone.”  
  
The Doctor ran an agitated hand through his hair.  “Thank you Henry.  I’m quite aware how dangerous they are.”  
  
“Do you know whey they’re interested in you?” Henry asked, watching the road but shooting inquisitive glances at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor didn’t like Henry’s line of questioning.  After all, Henry himself just said he couldn’t trust anyone.  Henry was an anomaly here.  He was one of only three American’s teaching at this school and was regarded as something of an oddity.  His interests varied from fine art to classical literature to mythology.  The Doctor had been drawn to his intelligence and somewhat rebel behavior, but there was something else.  He just couldn’t put his finger on it yet.  
  
“Our little adventure in Norway seems to have captured their interest,” the Doctor said with ease.  “We had lost our identification so I imagine that made us suspicious looking.  Well, that and an incident with Lord and Lady Bransen.  I suppose it’s possible they had something to do with it.”  
  
Henry didn’t say anything for a while. “The royal family may have fallen and the aristocracy in turmoil, but Lord and Lady Bransen still have power and influence and they are not afraid to use it.  I’d avoid them if I were you.”  
  
“Yes, well that’s more difficult than one might imagine,” the Doctor responded, thinking about what happened to Rose at the tea party.   They pulled up the drive to Grantham Manor and the Doctor was gathering his things to hop out.  
  
“Want me to come in with you?” Henry asked, as he slowed the carriage and knowing the Doctor’s pension for dashing out of still moving vehicles.  
  
“No, thank you Henry.  I’ll see to this.  Thank you for the ride,” the Doctor said as he hopped out of the car and ran for the door.  
  
Henry shook his head as he watched the Doctor run off, turning the carriage around to head home.  One thing he knew about Dr. Tardis, he was brilliant, a bit odd and was hiding something.  
  
The Doctor burst into the house quickly throwing his coat at Bransen and dropping his valise carelessly on the floor.  “Rose!” he shouted and practically ran through the house.  He shouted for her again before Sarah found him, curtseying.  “Where’s Rose?” the Doctor demanded, not in the mood for Victorian manners.  
  
“She’s nappin’ in the garden, sir.  She’s been in a bit of state this morning, but she’s fine.  I promise you Dr. Tardis, we’ve been looking after her.  I would n’er let anything happen to my lady,” Sarah assured him.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  “Thank you, Sarah.”  He went straight into the garden where he found Rose asleep on a lounge chair.  He walked over and knelt down by her and gently tucked some hair behind her ear.  She looked so beautiful and innocent when she was asleep.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.  “Hello,” he said softly, his face relaxed into a soft smile, all previous anger and fear vanished.  
  
“Hello,” she whispered back, lifting her hand up to trail her fingers down his sideburn.  He closed his eyes and gently pulled her palm around and laid a soft kiss on it.  
  
She smiled and sighed.  He leaned over and kissed her and gently rubbed noses with her making her giggle.  He grinned in response before turning serious.  “Torchwood was here weren’t they?”  
  
Rose’s smile faded.  “Yeah, Sir James was by.  How’d you know? Wait, you’re home early?” she asked.  
  
“I had a feeling you needed me and Henry gave me a lift home.  We passed Sir James’ carriage.  The arrogant prat smirked at me,” he revealed, his anger at Torchwood surfacing again.  
  
Rose hated seeing him like this.  “Hey, I’m all right.  It was nothin’ really.  He stopped by to talk ’bout Amy.  Well, Amy and to make sure we still had an agreement.”  
  
The Doctors eyes narrowed. “An agreement,” he snapped, stood up and started pacing.   
  
Rose sat up. “Doctor, he didn’t threaten me or anythin.   We talked about Amy and I made clear that she’s my friend and he’s not gonna tell me who I can be friends with.”  
  
The Doctor whipped around. “I don’t like that he came here while I was away.”  
  
“Yeah well, you two did sort of butt heads last time.  He’s definitely got an agenda.  That’s for sure.  He did tell me that he doesn’t think Amy’s guilty of anything, but he thinks Amy knows somethin.  He said Torchwood wasn’t the only one watchin’ Amy.  Doctor, I’m worried ‘bout her.  I think we need to have a chat with her and Rory about this.”  
  
The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets staring at the house and then turned to look at Rose.  “You said he had an agenda.  What do you think it is?”  
  
“He said Amy’s husband was involved in something worse than just being part of the whole royal wolf thing and Amy knows somethin although she may not know she knows it,” she explained with a contemplative look on her face.  
  
The Doctor smirked at Rose’s explanation.  He couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride.  His Rose was very observant and had incredible instincts about people.  She noticed what he often missed and he loved that about her.  He might be out of sorts with Torchwood, didn’t trust them and wished they’d leave them in peace, but there was something happening here.  Something was wrong and he and Rose were in the thick of it which was after all, so them.  Neither of them could stand by while there were people in need and particularly friends in need.  Then, there was always that they couldn’t resist a mystery, particularly one that involved werewolves, nefarious government agencies and potentially evil aristocracy.  He sighed.  
  
“I think we may need to invite the Duchess to tea,” the Doctor said with a contemplative look followed by a huge grin.   
  
Rose smiled brightly back at him.  She could just see the wheels turning in his head and she had to admit, the mystery surrounding Amy was exciting and reminded her of the trouble they always found themselves in and best of all they were in it together.  
  
 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Rose and the Doctor to talk to Amy and Rory to about Torchwood.

A week after Torchwood’s visit, the Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory were enjoying a picnic on the grounds of Grantham Manor. Mrs. Patmore had packed them two enormous baskets filled with her famous watercress and cheese sandwiches, rosemary scones, assorted fruit, Rose‘s favorite biscuits and banana bread made with the Doctor‘s specially imported bananas. Rory and the Doctor were elected to carry the baskets and blankets while Amy and Rose walked ahead of them, each carrying a parasol. Rose was dressed in pale peach cotton gown with floral embroidery at the hem of her skirt. It had short puffy sleeves and was perfect for a warm spring day and Amy wore a similar gown only hers was white with green stripes. Both of them wore straw hats with flowers matching their gowns. They chatted and gigged quietly as they made their way through the garden to a quiet grassy area. Rory and the Doctor smiled, watching Rose twirl her parasol and the two women leaning in toward one another laughing at some piece of gossip. Of course, both men, complained loudly about being treated as beasts of burden, hefting the baskets which they said felt like sacks filled with lead. Rose and Amy looked back at them rolled their eyes and started giggling again.

Eventually, they found a grassy spot beneath a shady tree and arranged the blankets, settling in to enjoy each other’s company. 

“How are you feeling Rose?” Amy asked, as she situated herself comfortably next to Rose while Rory and the Doctor unpacked the baskets.

Rose patted her abdomen. “You know, I’m feelin’ much better. Don’t know if it’s all the rest or the Doctor’s tea but my appetite’s back. I‘m still a bit tired and I get these odd cravins but nothing’ I can handle. The Doctor says I’m past my first trimester. Got a baby bump and everythin’ now,” Rose said, smiling brightly.

Amy looked at her with a touch of longing. Rose was glowing. It was obvious that she and the Doctor adored each other and seemed genuinely happy. Amy fell quiet as she contemplated her own life and felt a hopelessness descend. This is what she would never have. Not even the bright day with birds singing nearby and the scent of honeysuckle in the air lightened her mood.

Rose watched Amy’s expression change and her heart went out to her. She would not allow Amy’s life to be ruined by Torchwood or the wolves. She reached over and put her hand on Amy’s arm. “Amy, one of the reason the Doctor and I invited you and Rory to picnic with us is we wanted to talk about you and Torchwood.”

Amy and Rory exchanged a worried look. “Why?” Rory demanded. “Did something happen?”

“Sir James paid Rose a little visit when I was at school a few days ago,” the Doctor explained as he popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured glasses for he, Amy and Rory.

Amy looked at Rose with a spark of anger lending an edge to her voice. “What did he want?”

“Well you never know for certain with a bloke like him, but I think he knew ‘bout you and Rory payin’ us a visit. He didn’t seem too pleased,” Rose explained.

“I knew it!” Amy raged. “They want me to be miserable and alone. I told you this would happen, Rose. He threatened you didn’t he?” Amy said, thinking about how Torchwood had ruined her life with their interrogations and constant surveillance of her. It was bad enough her husband was guilty of treason, but being under the constant suspicious eyes of Torchwood made it much worse. Everyone in London seemed to know and fear Torchwood and being associated with a traitor kept them far, far away from her.

Seeing the haunted look on Amy’s face only reaffirmed Rose’s decision to not abandon her friend. “No, Amy. That’s not what happened and I told him I make my own decisions regardin’ who to be friends with,” Rose vehemently assured Amy. 

“How can you be so foolish. You’re pregnant and have so much to lose,” Amy said, shaking her head and not comprehending why Rose would put herself at risk.

Rose smiled. “You’re my friend and I’m not gonna let them tell me what to do.”

Amy looked down and then back at Rose. “I can’t let you do this. Rory and I should leave,” she said firmly, starting to gather her skirts to rise.

“Hold on now,” the Doctor said, holding up his hand. “Let Rose finish.”

Amy settled back down and looked at Rose. “I told him you hadn’t done anything wrong and shouldn’t be punished for what your husband did and he agreed with me,” Rose explained.

“What?” Rory asked, surprised. “What do you mean he agreed?”

“The thing of it is,” Rose continued. “Sir James, he’s the kind that if he thinks you know ‘bout somethin’ important, somethin’ that both Torchwood and the wolves want…”

“But, I don’t know anything! I’ve told them everything that I could think of. I wasn’t even here when Edward was infected,” Amy angrily insisted, interrupting Rose.

“Yeah, but what if it’s some detail you know without understandin’ how important it is? Whatever it is, Sir James wants to find out and isn’t gonna let you out of his sight until he finds it,” Rose finished explaining.

Rory walked over and sat next to Amy and picked up her hand in his. “It’ll be all right, Amy. We’ll figure this out.”

“Of course we will!” the Doctor answered enthusiastically. “You’ve got Rose and I to help you. We just have to put ourselves in the place of power hungry wolves and morally ambiguous governmental agencies on power trips,” he explained, grinning brightly.

Amy and Rory stared at him as if he was insane. Rose shook her head and rubbed her face in distraction.

“And who are you anyway?” Rory asked, irritated. “We don’t even know you. How do we know you don’t want whatever this thing is that Amy knows. Why should we trust you?” Rory asked, protectively putting Amy behind him.

The Doctor’s smile faltered. “I’m the Doctor and I’m here to help you. I want Amy safe as much as you. Neither Rose nor I wanted to be in the middle of this thing with Torchwood, but we are and that puts us all in danger.”

Amy shoved Rory aside, directed an aristocratic look at the Doctor and held her head up high. “That still doesn’t answer Rory’s question. “Who exactly are you? Both you and Rose appeared from no where with nothing but scandalizing gossip surrounding you. Why should I trust you?”

Rose directed a look at the Doctor and he looked back at her. “Doctor, how can they trust us if we don’t trust them?” she asked. Rose’s instincts were screaming at her that she could trust them. She believed in Amy and knew Rory had integrity and would be loyal. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that they would keep their confidence.

“Rose, you know we can’t,” he responded. Telling Amy and Rory they were time travelers from the twenty first century could be a monumentally bad idea. It would be spectacularly bad if they told anyone else and especially Torchwood.

Amy watched Rose and the Doctor staring at each other almost like they were having a mental argument. There was something different about the two of them. Even though they appeared upper middle class, the way they spoke and acted just didn’t fit. “I give you my word of honor and so does Rory that we will not betray your confidence. If you really want to help us, then let us all be honest with one another.”

The Doctor sighed. “All right, but we all agree that none of this is ever discussed anywhere outside of this very spot and I mean that. Rose and I chose this spot to be away from prying eyes and curious ears.” The Doctor looked around the area and once satisfied no one was around pulled out his sonic.

“What’s that?” Amy asked just as Rory was about to do the same.

The Doctor activated it and a blue light glowed on the end. He looked at Amy and Rory with a huge smile on his face. “This is a sonic screwdriver. The most useful tool in the universe and I just set it so that if Torchwood should have any type of listening devices aimed at us, they won‘t hear anything except a most annoying whistling sound.”

“A sonic screwdriver,” Rory said slowly as if the Doctor was demented. “Right.”

“What in all that is holy is a sonic screwdriver?” Amy demanded.

The Doctor launched into techno babble the likes of which Rose had not heard in a long time and could see that Amy and Rory were zoned out after the first five minutes. “Doctor!” she called out, interrupting him.

He stopped and looked at Rose. “What?”

“Let’s not scare them off with all the geek talk, yeah?” Rose suggested. He pouted. Rose turned to Rory and Amy. “Right, let’s just get to it shall we?”

“Please,” Amy and Rory said simultaneously and then looked at each other.

“Basically, we’re from the future. We’re time travelers and had a bit of a problem and got stuck here.”

Rory shook his head. “Sorry, did you say you’re from the future?”

“Like some fantastical Jules Verne story?” Amy asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

The Doctor perked up at the mention of Jules Verne. “Oh, do you have Jules Verne in this universe? I love Jules Verne!” the Doctor said excitedly.

Rose just held her head in her hands and shook it. She was trying to avoid the whole multiverse discussion right now. She was sure time travel was enough for them to swallow.

She turned back to Amy and Rory who looked like they were ready to run for their lives. “Look, truth is, we’re from the twenty first century. We’re stuck here until we can find a safe way to travel back. My mum’s already left, but we couldn’t go ‘cos of the baby. We don’t belong here and are doin’ out best to fit in and let history happen they way it should. We can’t let ourselves get too caught up. Certain things have to happen and if we get in the way or they don’t happen…. it’s bad,” Rose explained, emphasizing “bad.”

“You’re serious,” Amy said, a disbelieving look on her face.

“That’s insane,” Rory said, shaking his head and wanting to take Amy away from these people as quickly as possible.

The Doctor could see he was losing them and with great hesitation decided to prove a point. He pulled out Rose’s mobile and zapped it with the sonic so that it played music. Rory and Amy stared in amazement. He turned it off. “Right, technology from the future. This is a mobile communication device which most people in the future have and use to talk with one another along with using it to entertain themselves and well they do other things with it too.”

Rose watched them absorb this information. “Can I see that?” Rory asked. The Doctor handed it to him and Rory looked it over and shook it and even sniffed it. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed it from him running her fingers over the buttons when all of a sudden pictures flashed across the screen. She looked up at Rose. “This is you,” she said in wonder.

Rose looked at the pictures and pointed out, Jackie, Pete, her brother and some Torchwood friends.

“You have a family waiting for you in the future,” Amy said slowly. Rose nodded. “And your Mum, she’s married and wanted to get home to her husband and son?”

“Yeah, this has been real hard on her,” Rose answered softly, thinking about her Mum back at home. The Doctor reached over and squeezed her hand.

“But you told everyone she lost her husband?” Amy continued to push.

“Yes, well we had to sort of make it up as we went along. Couldn’t exactly tell everyone the truth now could we?” the Doctor explained as he plucked the mobile from Amy’s hands and tucked it away back in his coat.

“I’m sorry, Amy. I didn’t like lying to you, but we’ve been trying to not involve ourselves in this time period. Like I said, we can’t risk changing history.”

“You keep you saying that. Changing history. What does that mean exactly?” Rory asked, now starting to believe them and although he didn’t want to admit it, he was fascinated.

“Certain events in history are fixed,” the Doctor explained as he put on his brainy specs which made Rose giggle. “Imagine a great raging river,” the Doctor continued with dramatic hand gestures. “This river is time. Sometimes it splits off into streams, sometimes it overflows or eats away at the banks. Every once in a while there is a great big boulder in it and the water flows around it and it changes the current. Those boulders are fixed points, things that must happen.”

Rory’s brow furrowed as if he was trying to grasp this concept. Amy stared at the Doctor intently “And if these boulders are smashed or aren’t there suddenly, the water rushes through, creates a new destructive current and it floods, digs a deeper channel or destroys the river bank?”

The Doctor smiled brightly. “Oh, but you are clever!” he said enthusiastically and winked at Rose. This was why he loved traveling, meeting people like Amy who had the ability to learn and become more. “If a fixed point is altered, it causes chaos, a rip in time that unleashes these creatures called reapers to come through to try and cauterize the temporal wound which, unfortunately, may mean the destruction of the time line.”

“Trust me, Amy, you don’t want to meet a reaper,” Rose said and shivered.

“Reaper, that sounds bad,” Rory acknowledged, considering the Doctor‘s description and trying to fit it into a medical analogy.

“Oh, it is. Point is, Rose and I can’t allow that to happen so we’ve done our best to tuck ourselves all nice and snug in the manor and keep out of the way of history.”

“And Torchwood?” Amy asked.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but Torchwood is meant to happen,” the Doctor acknowledged.

“The Doctor’s tellin’ the truth. I even work for Torchwood in the future and it’s nothin’ like this lot. My Dad took over from evil Torchwood and cleaned it up. That’s why I know about the Torchwood Revolution and how dangerous this all is. It’s why the last thing we need is Torchwood muckin’ about near us,” Rose explained.

“And you still want to help me?” Amy asked astounded.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and then back to her. “Yes. I think you are a pivotal point in history. As some points are fixed, other’s are flexible. These are points that can be changed and you Amy, are most definitely one of those points. You change and the world changes with you.”

Rory perked up. “How can you tell?”

“Oh, I’m sensitive to time. I sort of see it. It’s not something I can explain,” the Doctor answered, trying to avoid explaining aliens to them.

Amy looked off across the garden and focused on a butterfly fluttering around some roses. She sighed and looked at the Doctor. “I think I believe you,” she said tentatively.

Rose leaned over and hugged Amy who embraced her without hesitation. “Thank you, Amy,” Rose said and looked over at Rory who still seemed unsure. “Rory, you got any questions?”

He snorted. “Uh I’m having a picnic with people from over a hundred years in the future. I think maybe I have a few.”

The Doctor sipped his wine and looked at Rory. “Well Rory my friend, I’m sure you do but there’s not much we can tell you without causing a paradox.”

“A paradox?” Rory said uncertainly.

“Yeah, that would mean reapers and the destruction of the time line,” Rose said, waving a hand in the air casually like this was a common topic of discussion. Rory looked disturbed.

“I think maybe we should focus on what Torchwood wants with me,” Amy announced, taking control of the discussion. “Rose, you said that they think I know something important, but I wasn’t even here when my husband was infected. It’s not possible for me to be privy to anything he was planning and even if he told me something in his correspondence, Torchwood confiscated all that.”

“Then it must be something he talked to you about prior to his infection,” the Doctor concluded as he bit into a sandwich. “Was there anything he mentioned to you frequently? Could be some family history, a hobby, a favorite antique or a place he liked to visit?”

“Edward was not interested in having many discussions with me. Our marriage was arranged and we had little in common. He was more interested in politics, social standing, horses and hunting,” Amy said with little emotion.

“Well, that makes this…a bit not…easy,” the Doctor acknowledged. “But, no worries, we will figure it out, after all we’re all brilliant people. Of course, some of us are more brilliant than others, but..”

“Doctor!” Rose inserted, to stop the oncoming ramble. “I think that we need to narrow this down. Now, they’ve already searched all the properties so if it’s a thing, they can’t find it which means they think you know where he might have put whatever it is.”

The Doctor jumped up “Ha! And you said your brain was melting! Told you being pregnant doesn’t impair your cognitive abilities,” he exclaimed, proud of Rose’s deductive reasoning. Rose had been moaning that being pregnant was making her forgetful and he had promised her she was fine despite her forgetting to order some supplies he asked for. He remembered the incident vividly as she had looked so miserable. His solution had been to kiss her on the head and assure her she was fine, just recovering from the upset at Jackie‘s departure.

The Doctor grinned brightly at the idea of solving a mystery and began pacing. “Now then, as my brilliant Rose suggested,” he said, winking at her causing Rose to blush. “This is very likely an object or a piece of information good old wolfie Edward has tucked away in some hiding place that he may have discussed with you before he got all wolfiefied. It could be some place he went to for privacy or maybe some frequent stop he made in his travels or some family vault somewhere.”

“But, I told Torchwood about all those places. I even game them the keys and combinations to all the vaults and cupboards,” Amy told them.

“Amy, they have a point. This may be a place he spoke of casually to you. Not a place you would expect him to keep important documents or items of value,” Rory acknowledged.

“Yes! That’s it,” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Maybe we should make a list?” Rose suggested

“And how long would it take Torchwood to find that!” Amy said discouragingly.

“Leave that to me. I’m very good at hiding things,” the Doctor said cockily. Rose rolled her eyes.

“And, if we find this thing that they all want, then what?” Rory asked.

“Depends on what it is,” the Doctor said, trying to steal a biscuit from Rose who slapped away his hand. He winced. “Once we figure out what it is and why it’s important, then we can make a decision. Find out how we can use it to free Amy from interrogation by Torchwood and keep her safe from the wolves.”

“What if we give it to Torchwood in exchange for Amy’s safety,” Rory suggested, looking at Amy with concern.

“No!” Amy responded sharply. “I don’t want to do anything to help them.”

“But, Amy…” Rory started to say.

“No. You know how they’ve treated me. Why should I help them. Whatever this thing is can be thrown off the nearest cliff for all I care. It‘s done nothing but cause me misery.”

Rose could see Rory’s perspective. He was so in love with Amy and all he wanted to do was protect her. “Amy, Rory’s got a point, but I think we should do like the Doctor suggested. Let’s find it first and figure out what it is and why it’s important. Then, we can decide what to do. No one’s gonna make you do anything you don’t want to do,” Rose assured her.

Rory and the Doctor looked at each other seriously. They were in silent agreement that Amy may be letting her hatred of Torchwood cloud her judgment. After a moment of thought, Amy agreed with Rose‘s suggestion. They spent the next few hours talking to Amy about her marriage to Edward, where the honeymooned, which made Rory blush, and various trips they took. Finally, the Doctor looked over at Rose and could see she looked exhausted as did Amy and decided they should stop for the moment. They would meet again in a few days to continue delving through Amy’s memories. In fact, the Doctor was contemplating that maybe it would be easier for him to telepathically examine Amy’s memories to try and solve this mystery. This was not something that was his first option as he was sure it would make both Rory and Amy that much more suspicious of him, but he was afraid time was running short to find an answer. His instincts were screaming that something was coming and it was very not good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what's happening with modern Torchwood and perhaps a romantic evening for the Doctor and Rose.

 

 ** _Present day Torchwood One at Canary Wharf_**  
  
“What the bloomin’ ‘ell is takin’ you so long!” Jackie Tyler shouted and paced back and forth in the executive conference room.  The group of scientists and Torchwood agents in the room flinched.  Pete Tyler sat back at the head of the long conference room table and stared out the window at the zeppelins peacefully floating by.  He knew that it was best to let Jackie get this out of her system.  She’d been back and forth to Torchwood constantly in the days since she arrived home, demanding updates on the team’s progress.  He’d tried his best to reassure her, but it wasn’t enough.  He knew the team was working nonstop, but there was no placating Jackie Tyler on a mission, especially one that involved one of her children.   
  
He smiled slightly as he watched his tigress of wife shout and make demands.  She was more fearsome than some of the most powerful politicians or business men he’d faced.  The team would complete this task.  Of that he was quite sure.  He was equally sure it would not happen on a time schedule to make Jackie happy.  So for now, he would let her blow off some steam.  He would make it up to the team later.  
  
“It’s not that simple, Mrs. Tyler,” Dr. Nevil Sutton, one of the physicists tried to explain but backed down when Jackie glared at him.  
  
Jackie, dressed in a tailored cream and peach pantsuit, was not pleased at the progress of the team assembled to build a device that could safely transport her pregnant daughter and the Doctor back safely.  To her mind, they weren’t paying attention to the Doctor’s very detailed instructions.  “Do you think I’m daft!  Of course it’s not simple.  It took some super brilliant alien to come up with the solution.  All you have to do is follow his instructions.  How hard could that be?” she practically shouted at them.  
  
Dr. Malcolm Taylor, dressed in his white lab coat and thick black glasses, hair a bit disheveled and looking just a little nervous, stood up.  “Yes, um, Mrs. Tyler, you see the instructions are quite complex and well genius.  That is to say, the Doctor is quite advanced in his knowledge of temporal physics and teleportation and we are….um not.  There have been a few,” he paused as Jackie’s glare intensified.  He took a few steps back, stumbling into another scientist. “minor set backs.” he finished. “But, I feel we are much, much closer now.”  
  
“Closer isn’t gettin’ my daughter home.  Do you lot understand that she’s livin’ in a time with rubbish medical care for pregnant women!  Do you?  Cause I’m not gonna sit here while you lot stumble about gettin’ all excited over some little theory that isn’t gettin’ my kids home!  Now, stop playin’ about and get somethin’ done!  Well, go on shift!” she shouted, waving them out of the room.  Malcolm turned to Pete who nodded to him and everyone scattered from the room, thankful to be away from the wrath of Jackie Tyler.  
  
After they left, Jackie was staring out the window when Pete walked up to her.  “They’re doing the best they can, Jacks,” Pete said quietly.  
  
She turned and directed a hard look at Pete. “Well, it’s not good enough.  My baby is out there and she needs me, needs to be home.  They both do.”  
  
Pete was quiet for a bit, contemplating the skyline.  Finally he sighed.  “There’s something you should know,” he finally said.  
  
Jackie turned to him, not liking the sound of his voice.  He took her arm and they sat down and looked at each other.  
  
“What?  What is it?” Jackie asked. When Pete didn’t go on she demanded, “Pete, tell me!”  
  
“We found information in the old Torchwood archives.  Information about the Doctor and Rose.”  
  
Jackie felt cold seep in the pit of her stomach. “Pete?”  
  
“We know they will get home since the Doctor already found evidence that he traveled back in time to leave himself messages and provide funds and a house, but it’s more than that.  Jacks, they’re part of history, the history that Torchwood kept secret.  We know that there was an incident in Grantham manor and the Doctor and Rose were part of it.  Rose told you about the Torchwood revolution didn‘t she?” Pete asked.  
  
“Yeah, that was about that whole royal wolf thing, but that was years before we arrived there.  What’s that got to do with Rose and the Doctor?”  
  
“It was, but it wasn’t over.   There was another battle, a much smaller one.  Something happened to draw out the rest of the wolf creatures and their supporters.  It happened at Grantham manor.”  
  
“No,” Jackie whispered in horror, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
“We know that the Doctor and Rose were there and disappeared during the battle.  Torchwood never found any evidence about what happened to them.   
  
“Pete,” Jackie whispered, before Pete leaned over and embraced her.  
  
“We’ll get them home, Jackie.  I promise,” he whispered as he held his weeping wife.  
  
 ** _Victorian London, 1865_**  
  
While Jackie was berating the Torchwood team for their lack of progress, the Doctor and Rose continued living their lives in Victorian London.  As the days passed, Rose found herself settling into a new routine.  She and Amy grew closer, now bonded by their shared secrets.  Even running the house became a little less boring as she grew to know the servants better and learned more about their lives and families.  She even enjoyed participating in various social events planned by the wives of some of the Doctor’s fellow professors.  She soon found that Mrs. Beecham’s garden club which her mother had avidly attended, was less about gardening and more about gossip.  Although she didn’t participate much in dispersing information, she was a bit amused at some of the tidbits passed along by these women.   
  
A typical garden club party was held at Mrs. Beecham’s home in her garden.  Tea, sandwiches and biscuits were served and ladies wore pretty pastel gowns and it was almost a contest to see which lady wore the most elaborate hat stacked with flowers and feathers.  After such events, Rose would delight in describing it all to the Doctor in great details.  Of course, her mother’s name was often brought up and Rose would be forced to maintain a façade that all was well, but often was unsuccessful and her underlying sadness at Jackie’s absence often leaked through.  The ladies were always very comforting and offered advice on pregnancy, motherhood and marriage to Rose who would nod her head attentively even though she found some of their comments tiresome.  
  
After one such garden party, the uncomfortable topic of Lady Bransen was raised.  A ball was going to be hosted by Lady Rotchford and many of the tenured professors and department heads at the university were expected to attend as there would be a mix of London’s wealthy elite in attendance and the College was always looking for new patrons.  
  
“Oh yes, I’ve heard Lady Bransen commissioned a new gown by that genius, Byron Durmont, specially for this event.  It’s rumored that she had four seamstresses working on the ruby and diamond embellishments.  Why, she even had guards inspecting the poor things before they left each night to assure none of them stole anything.  Poor dears, and they were only paid a few pences for all their hard work,” said Mrs. Finch.  
  
“It doesn’t surprise me.  I think she’s grown bolder lately, walking about London as if she owned it.  You’d think she was setting herself up as Queen they way she orders people about,” commented Mrs. Edith Vining, Mrs. Beecham’s cousin.  
  
“Bite your tongue, Edith!  Such comments are practically treason these days.  You should take greater care,” Mrs. Beecham chastised.  
  
Rose was worried.  She and the Doctor were expected to attend this ball and she was not looking forward to it.  The Doctor would be by her side, but the chances were still high that they would have a run in with that Bransen woman.  Mrs. Finch noticed Rose was lost in thought.  
  
“There, there, dear.  Don’t you fret.  There will be at least a hundred people there.  I’m sure you won’t even cross paths with her,”  Mrs. Finch assured, patting Rose on the knee.  Rose smiled and thanked her, unconsciously rubbing her baby bump and mentally promising her child she would look after him or her.  
  
That evening, the Doctor had planned a surprise for Rose.  He knew she was still missing Jackie and was frustrated with only the running of the household and boring social engagements to fill her time.  After dinner, she dressed in a new gown her dress maker, Lillian had made for her to accommodate her baby bump and her far more ample bust.  It was a rusty cinnamon color silk and taffeta gown embellished with swirls in a shade darker than the dress with tiny pearls scattered throughout that began in a panel at the hem and stretched up to outline and cover the corseted front.  It had delicate ivory lace just peeking out of the sleeves at her elbows.  The neckline emphasized her bosom in a tasteful way.  She wore a simple garnet necklace to complete the look.  She made her way downstairs to meet the Doctor as Carson was handing him his coat.  She paused to admire how handsome he looked.  He had on his brown top hat that matched his long brown coat and his chocolate brown suit with a garnet and brow paisley waistcoat.  He saw her standing at the stairs and a brilliant smile lit his face.   
  
The Doctor couldn’t help but feel his eyes drawn to Rose’s bosom.  She had reached a stage in her pregnancy where she had an insatiable libido and he often spent time enjoying that ample bosom, not that he was complaining.  Each night was filled with heat and passion and quite frankly tested his manly endurance.  He rather enjoyed this particular side effect of pregnancy as they collapsed exhausted together into a deep and satisfied sleep each night.   
  
He also marveled at her blossoming body.  Every day he could see small changes in her and emotion welled in him when he though about how she was carrying their child, a little piece of both of them.  The first time he felt a slight flutter in his mind of the burgeoning life within Rose, he was overcome with emotion.  Tears had glistened in his eyes as he gently sent comforting telepathic thoughts to his unborn child.  Although the whole process terrified him slightly, he still felt excited and awed at the thought that he would have a life with Rose and they would share that life with this child.   
  
Thinking about this child, made him reminisce about their first meeting in the basement at Henriks and the timelines that seemed to wrap around Rose and intertwine with his own in unbelievable ways.  He never thought this life they were leading now would be the outcome.  Silently, he thanked his other self as he embraced each and every day even if he had to fend off Torchwood and werewolves.  
  
The Doctor held out his hand and wiggled his fingers at her.  Rose giggled and they were soon in the carriage driven by Mr. Thorpe to whatever adventure the Doctor had planned for them.  Rose cuddled up next to him in the carriage and despite her best attempts, he wouldn’t tell her their destination.  As they made their way to the secret destination, the sky darkened and she enjoyed the cool night air.  She listened to the quiet noise of horses snorting, whinnying and the clip clop of their hooves on the cobblestone street along with the quiet murmur of people walking by and the sound of music floating on the wind from some musician playing nearby.  It was the sound of people living there lives day after day and it made Rose feel more alive than ever.   
  
Soon, they slowed and stopped.  The Doctor hopped out, straightened his hat and helped Rose down.  She looked around up at the tall octagonal shaped building and smiled.  “Is this the observatory?” she asked the Doctor.  
  
“Yep!” he answered, rocking back on his heels, pleased at the look of delight on her face.  He then held out his arm to her and escorted her inside where they were met by Mr. James Stanford, President of the Society for Astronomical Advances London office.  
  
“Mrs. Tardis, a very great pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Mr. Stanford said, smiling and bowing slightly.  “Dr. Tardis has spoken quite highly of you.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Stanford.  The Doctor has told me good things about the observatory and the Society.  This building is amazin,” Rose enthused as she looked around the large main room with polished dark wood floor, artifacts and books lining the walls lit by the flickering gas lights which cast almost magical shadows against the walls and dark nooks and crannies around the room.  
  
“James,” the Doctor acknowledged.  Thank you for allowing Rose and I to spend some time on the telescope this evening.  How is the new lens working?” the Doctor asked.  Although the Doctor had initially been quite wary of Mr. Stanford and his association with Torchwood, he had come to realize that scientists like him and some of his associates in the society were what tempered Torchwood and kept them from taking over the country and turning it into a military regime.  He had consulted on and off with the society on a few matters over the past months and had developed a respect for James Stanford’s intellect and considered him a friend now.  
  
“Oh, it’s quite amazing really.  Mr. Wickham and I were just discussing some of the latest observations made about the horse head nebulae,” Mr. Stanford exclaimed, most excited.  Rose wandered around the observatory while the Doctor and Mr. Stanford discussed the latest astronomical findings.  She admired the asteroid fragment which was proudly displayed on a pedestal and some of the old worn leather bound books detailing observations made by various members of the society.  She stopped at a star chart, mapping the constellations as seen in the night sky.  The Doctor walked up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  “Ready to see the real thing? Well, the real thing from here in this time period.  I mean, not quite as brilliant as on the Tardis but still…”  
  
Rose looked up at him and grinned. “As long as I’m with you, it’ll be brilliant,” she said with excitement alight in her eyes.  It didn’t matter that she couldn’t touch the stars right now.  All that mattered to her was that he was here with her and they would see them together.  He stared into her eyes for a moment almost as if he was trying to figure something out and then smiled one of those electrifying grins of his and led her up the stairs to the telescope.  
  
They walked over to the immense brass telescope pointed skyward as the onion skin roof was cranked open and the starlit night sky was revealed.  The Doctor was practically hopping around as he babbled on regarding the various components of the telescope.  Rose smiled, not understanding all of his technical explanations, but was just happy to see him so enthusiastic and in his element.  Sometimes she just loved to listen him ramble on about some complicated technical thing.  It reminded her of their early days on the Tardis.  
  
As the Doctor explained the inner workings of the telescope, a little thrill went through him.  He’d been looking forward to bringing Rose to the observatory for a quiet night away from wolves, Torchwood and Victorian propriety.  Tonight was about everything that made them who they are now.  The look of excitement and wonder on her face was the same as it was the first time she set foot on his Tardis oh so many years ago.  They both had grown and changed but the essence that made them who they are together was still there.  
  
He focused the telescope on the Udala quadrant and surreptitiously soniced the telescope.  Of course, Rose knew he soniced it and raised an eyebrow at him.  He stood up and motioned to the telescope. “What am I lookin at?” she asked.  
  
“Just look,” he said, seeming pleased with himself.  
  
She sighed and leaned over, placing her eye against the telescope.  The Doctor slipped around and wrapped his arms around her to support her as she leaned into the scope.  Rose gasped and stood up, turning around in his arms.  “Is it?  But, how could we…” she asked incoherently.  
  
“Oh it is,” he told her, winked and patted his pocket where the sonic was kept.  
  
She smiled broadly and turned around to look again.  “It’s beautiful.  Just like I remember,” she said softly as she gazed through the telescope at the image of Woman Wept.  His jiggery pokery of the telescope amplified the image of the planet light years away so she could make out the shape of the continents.”  As she stared at the planet, emotions welled up in her as she remembered that trip.  They had walked hand in hand among the giant frozen waves, some of which stood almost a hundred feet high and sparkled in the moonlight.  He was her leather wearing Doctor then and she vividly recalled his enormous grin and twinkling blue eyes as he walked her around being impressive.  Well, that is, until Jack initiated a snowball fight.  Then it devolved into all out war until Jack and she were shivering and they returned to the Tardis for cocoa.  It had been one of her favorite trips.  
  
She stood up and threw her arms around him.  “Thank you,” she said softly as she burrowed her head into his coat.  
  
  
  
The Doctor pulled her tightly into his arms, reveling in the happiness he felt rolling off of her.  “Want to see more?” he asked.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide and excited.  “There’s more?”  
  
“Oh yes, we’re just getting started.  We have the telescope all to ourselves for another hour.  Rose practically jumped up and down as he continued to reset it and showed her planet after planet they had visited in their home universe along with stars, nebulas and many other astronomical events they had visited.  To Rose, it was romantic and very them.  After each time he showed her something she would look up at him and mention something about that particular trip.  Sometimes it was something funny, sometimes sad or perhaps it was just a poignant moment that was special to them.  The last thing he showed her was something she didn’t recognize.  It was a binary star system swirling with cosmic dust.  
  
Rose looked up at him confused.  “I don’t recognize it.”  
  
He stared up at the night sky and looked back at her, his eyes ancient and sad. “No, I never took you there.”  
  
She stepped closer to him and grasped his hand.  Her head cocked to one side as she looked at him and she just knew what it was he had shown her. “It’s the Kasterboros system.  It’s where…” he started to explain, but couldn’t finish.  He turned back to the night sky.  
  
“It’s where your home was, yeah?” she said softly.  
  
“Yeah,” he answered, still looking up at the sky.   
  
In that moment, Rose understood why he was sometimes called the lonely god.  When he looked back at her, she could feel him and all he had lost.  She stared deeply into his soulful brown eyes and placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel the child within her.  He gasped as he again felt a small curious tendril of thought reach out to him.  “You’re not alone any more,” she told him and smiled softly.  A single tear fell from his eyes.  She held his hand to her baby bump and together they stared at the night sky, mourning all he lost and relishing all he had gained with her.  
 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter - more about Amy's memories and Rose and Amy going dress shopping and run into an old nemesis.

The Doctor and Rose met with Amy and Rory several times over the next few weeks. Each time, they picnicked at a spot on the grounds of Grantham Manor that the Doctor had secured. These sessions were filled with Rose and the Doctor gently prodding Amy to remember her time with her husband. Rory was Amy’s quiet supporter and kept the Doctor in check any time he pushed Amy harder than Rory thought appropriate.

During one such session, the Doctor was pacing and finally stopped and sighed. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.”

Rory glared at the Doctor. “Amy’s doing just fine,” he asserted defensively.

“Of course she is,” Rose soothed and gave the Doctor a pointed look.

“No, the Doctor’s right. It’s useless. We’ll never figure this out,” Amy said annoyed.

“No, I didn’t say it was useless. Only, that this method is not working,” the Doctor quickly assured her.

“Amy, we don’t have to go on with this,” Rory said softly to her. “We can stop now.”

Amy looked at Rory sharply and then softened. She cupped his face with one of her hands and smiled. “Oh Rory, why do you stay with me? Can’t you see where this is leading?”

Rory placed his hand over hers and smiled. “Actually, I do. The question is, do you?”

As the two stared lovingly at one another, the Doctor walked over and knelt by Rose. “There is another solution,” he said quietly.

Rose arched an eyebrow at him. “Whatcha got in mind?”

The Doctor tapped his temple. Rose immediately understood what he meant. “Doctor, I’m not sure either of them will go for that. I mean, it’s enough that they’re acceptin’ time travel.”

“I know, but I don’t think we have any other option. It’s only a matter of time before something happens,” the Doctor said, a worried expression on his face.

“There’s somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me,” Rose said, staring searchingly into his face.

He sighed and looked across the garden before turning back to her. “I’m still a Time Lord, Rose. I can sense things and something’s coming. Some major event is about to happen.”

“You … you mean a storm,” Rose stuttered, shivering at the thought of what that really meant.

He immediately reached over and held her hand. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or the baby. I’m not gonna lose you. Not this time,” he said in a steely voice.

Amy and Rory looked up at them. “Why would you lose her?” Amy asked.

The Doctor and Rose looked over at her almost startled. “Welll, Rose and I have had a few adventures that didn’t always go…well,” the Doctor answered.

Rose looked down at their grasped hands and then back at Amy and Rory. “The Doctor has an idea that might help us find out what you know. It’s just somethin’ that’s a bit outta the ordinary.”

“How out of the ordinary?” Rory asked. “I mean the whole time traveler thing is already beyond what one would normally encounter. How much more unusual can you get?”

“Well Rory my friend, you have a point. So, I just thought I might take a peek into Amy’s memories and look around for anything that you know, might be helpful. If she wants me to that is,” the Doctor quickly suggested with a friendly smile on his face.

“What?” Amy answered, her voice raised an octave.

“Well Amy, ya see the Doctor has a way of lookin’ into your mind…” Rose started to explain before Rory interrupted.

“Wait a minute! What do you mean look into her mind? What is this some kind of weird future wizardry?” Rory exclaimed, having had enough of the Doctor‘s seemingly bizarre behavior. “That’s it. I listened to the time travel nonsense, but I draw the line at anyone interfering with Amy’s thoughts.”

“What? No, no, no,!” the Doctor exclaimed. “Nothing like that. No interfering. It’s more like reading a book and not even the whole book. Amy controls what I can see. Anything she wants to keep private, she just locks away behind a door.”

Rory did not look convinced. He was barely believing the whole time travel story. Although he didn’t admit it to anyone, he had spent time reading any books he could find on the subject and to his scientific mind, it all sounded impossible. He just couldn’t reconcile himself with the obviously advanced technology they showed him. That was the only thing that kept him from grabbing Amy and running away from not only the Doctor and Rose, but Torchwood and every snippy, snobby aristocrat in the country.

But, then there was Rose. When he looked into her eyes, she looked so believable. The Doctor appeared quite the nutter, but Rose, she seemed so kind and compassionate. He couldn’t dismiss her so easily.

Rose could see disbelief and worry flashing across Rory‘s face. “Rory, I promise Amy won’t be hurt. This isn’t our first choice which is why we didn’t suggest it until now. It’s just, we’re worried that someone might come for Amy, someone who wouldn’t be understandin. I don’t want to see her hurt and if the Doctor can help….” Rose said to Rory, trying to help him understand they had no ill intentions.

“I would be in control, correct?” Amy said, dismissing Rory’s protests.

“Amy! We do not know anything about what he wants to do or what effect it could have on you. Not that I believe any of this witchcraft or whatever it is. How can you even entertain such a notion?” Rory said, put out.

“I can entertain it because Rose is right. Torchwood has been sending more and more agents by lately. They’re always around,” Amy explained, looking tired. “I want this over with one way or another.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rory asked, quite upset that she was keeping things from him.

Amy smiled sadly. “As much as you want to protect me, I want to keep you safe. You have put your whole life at risk just for me. You keep my spirits up when everything seems dark and well, you let your emotions get the better of you. Someone has to look after you, you silly face.”

Amy turned to the Doctor. “Explain how this works,” she commanded.

The Doctor explained how he would touch her temples, access her thoughts and review her memories with her and how she would protect private memories she didn‘t want to share. As the Doctor was about to begin, Rory objected. “No!”

“Rory!” Amy chastised, annoyed by his lack of respect for her wishes.

“Amy, at least let him try it first on me,” he pleaded and then he directed a hard look at the Doctor. “I want to know what he’s going to do first hand so that I can make sure it’s safe.” He turned back to Amy. “As your physician, I insist.”

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. The Doctor smiled and nodded with respect. “All right Rory, you heard what I explained to Amy. Are you ready?”

Rory nodded at him. “Yes, let’s do this.”

The Doctor gently placed his fingers against Rory’s temples and they both closed their eyes. Rory was immediately transported to his childhood home. He felt himself gasp as he heard his mother singing. He jumped when he felt the Doctor next to him.

“Hello Rory! Welcome to your mind!” the Doctor greeted cheerfully.

“But, but this is impossible,” Rory argued. Suddenly, young Rory ran through the room toward the kitchen and the singing stopped. Rory stared and pointed. “That’s, that’s me!”

“So it is. Want to go take a peek?” The Doctor asked and headed toward the kitchen with Rory close behind. Inside, was an eight year old brown haired boy dressed in play clothes, sitting on stool licking a spoon coated with frosting. Mrs. Williams, a tall fair skinned women dressed in a muslin print gown with a white apron was walking across the kitchen with a tall frosted cake.

“Oooo, that looks good,” the Doctor commented, his eyes glued to the cake.

Rory turned to him annoyed. “It’s for my father’s birthday,” he snapped and then realized what he said and stared in shock at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at him and nodded. “We’re in my memories,” Rory stated shocked.

“Yes, we are,” the Doctor responded as he walked around the kitchen examining everything.

“Wait! Don’t touch anything,” he shouted and then covered his mouth with his hand. When he watched his mother humming and fussing with the table, it hit him. “She can’t hear me?”

The Doctor turned and walked back to him. “Oh, no. This is just a memory, not interactive. So, are you convinced?”

Rory scowled. “No, not entirely. For all I know you’re manipulating this.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “And how would I do that seeing as I’ve never met you or your parents before?” This stumped Rory. “Look, I’m not going to hurt Amy. I just want to help her so if we’re done, I’d really like to get started.”

Rory walked over and watched his younger self interact with his mother. “This was a happy memory,” he murmured to the Doctor.

The Doctor walked over and smiled at the domestic scene. “I’m sure it was. I’m sorry you lost them,” he said softly.

Rory looked back at him. “I’m not going to lose Amy the way I lost them,” Rory said with strength. “So, if you have to do this to keep her safe, then I’ll agree. But, I’ll be watching you,” he said and poked the Doctor in the chest and tried to look menacing. He didn’t really succeed but the Doctor thought it best not to tease him just then.

As they were separating, Rory caught a glimpse of an older man in a black leather Jacket holding Rose’s hand, but this was a younger Rose and dressed strangely. He saw several more strange things he didn’t understand and then he was back at the picnic. He stumbled back a bit and stared at the Doctor.

“Well?“ Amy asked impatiently. Rory looked at her and nodded. The Doctor knelt before Amy and they began. Rory sat nearby silent and watchful as the Doctor began flitting through Amy’s memories and talking to Amy about them.

Even though Rory understood what the Doctor was doing, he was still a little jealous that another man was getting so familiar with her, especially since it seemed so intimate. He looked over and saw Rose sitting back eating biscuits seemingly unconcerned that her husband was in such close proximity to another woman. He walked over and sat next to her. “Doesn’t this bother you?” he asked.

Rose raised her eyebrows. “What, the Doctor doing his telepathy thing? Nope. I’ve seen him do it before to help people.”

“But, don’t you think it’s a bit…intimate. I mean, some things should be private.”

Rose smiled at him and patted his hand. “Come on, Rory! You saw what it was like. Trust me, Amy is in control of this. As a matter of fact…” Rose said, before Amy suddenly shouted out at the Doctor “NO, not that way stupid! The other way!”

Rose giggled. “I think maybe you should feel sorry for ‘im instead of gettin’ all worried about what those two are up to in her mind. I promise you, he’s not really enjoyin’ this.”

After Rose said that, the Doctor winced. Several more minutes later, after Amy ordered the Doctor about and the Doctor snarked back at her followed by more bickering and quips at one another, they were done.

“Rory immediately went over to Amy and took her hand in his. “Are you all right?” he asked tenderly.

“Of course I am! Just annoyed at him for being so gobby. Honestly, even in his mind the man can’t stop talking,” Amy said annoyed. Rory was a bit pleased at this.

“Me!” the Doctor exclaimed offended. “You’re the one that was back seat memory surfing!”

Amy’s eyes narrowed. “I have no idea what that means, but I’m sure it’s rude,” she retorted tartly “Rose, I do not know how you put up with him.”

Rose who had half a biscuit in her mouth almost choked. “Um, I’m guessin’ it didn’t work?”

“Oh, it worked all right. I think there are several possibilities,” the Doctor mused, staring pensively at the sky.

“So, what are we going to do next? Take a trip to investigate?” Amy asked, a bit excited at the thought of an adventure.

The Doctor looked back at Amy. “Not we. I’ll go.”

“What! Oh no you won’t! They’re my memories!” Amy insisted.

“You can’t. You’re being watched. If we’re followed and your assorted watchers figure out what we’re doing, it won’t matter what we find. We’ll be in the middle of a battle between two sides, each trying to take whatever your husband had tucked away and neither of them will give a care if we’re injured or worse,” the Doctor explained to a perturbed Amy.

“The Doctor’s right,” Rory agreed. “He and I will go.”

The Doctor smiled and nodded. “Good man!”

“And you expect me to sit here and wait on the two of you?” Amy asked, crossing her arms, clearly unhappy.

Rose had been observing quietly and although she hated being left behind and was uncomfortable with the Doctor going off on his own, she had to acknowledge he had a point. “Amy, I think the Doctor‘s right. I don’t like the thought of him goin’ off on his own. To be honest, he’s a bit rubbish on his own.” The Doctor looked at Rose with a put out expression. Rose smiled and continued. “I’d feel much better knowing they’re doin’ this together and could watch out for each other.”

“Well, I still don’t like it,” Amy quipped.

“It’s settled then,” Rory said firmly. “The Doctor and I will get together and plan how best to proceed.”

The Doctor sighed dramatically. “Plan. Is that what we do now Rose? Plan?”

Rose patted her pregnant stomach and looked at him, “Yeah, for now we do.”

The Doctor looked down at his very pregnant Rose and smiled. “For now,” he acknowledged.

They all agreed to wait a week before seeing each other again so as not to raise suspicions. Due to the Doctor’s duties at the university, this stretched into weeks. Finally, the day that Rory and the Doctor decided to meet and discuss what they would do arrived and Rose decided it was time she and Amy went dress shopping for Lady Rotchford’s upcoming ball. Amy was resistant, but Rose insisted.

It was a cloudy warm day and after Mr. Thorpe dropped off the Doctor at Rory’s clinic, he took Rose to retrieve Amy to drive them to the fashion district. Rose and Amy were each dressed quite fashionably. Rose wore a crepe and silk eggplant gown with a pink skirt with purple lace trim and deep purple and pink lace up the bodice along with an elegant matching purple bonnet. Amy wore a pistachio green gown with a white bodice and a sea green trim with embroidered vines and flowers. She wore an elegant sea green hat with an intricate folded ribbon design decorating it.

They walked easily down the street, each holding their matching parasols in their gloved hands. When they approached Byron Durmont’s shop Rose looked away.

“Rose, what’s wrong?” Amy demanded, stopping before the shop.

“This is the place where Mum and I were embarrassed by that Mr. Durmont’s shop girl. No one in there was very nice. I also heard at Mrs. Beecham’s garden party that this is the bloke designing Lady’ Bransen’s gown. Just goes to show what kind of person he is.”

“We should go in and show them what for,” Amy said, a fire burning in her eyes for whoever hurt her friend.

“No, Amy. It’s not worth it. Besides, I don’t want to wear anything he makes if he works with that Bransen woman. Let’s go some place else, yeah? I have a really wonderful dress designer further down the road.”

Amy did not look happy. She could not fathom why Rose would allow anyone to bully her. Rose saw the look of determination on Amy’s face. “Amy, you know I can’t make a scene.”

Amy sighed. “Fine, but we’re stopping at that French couturier next.”

Madame De Poire’s shop was lavish and decorated in rich colors. Rose was a bit taken aback, but Amy strode in with confidence and authority not caring that some of the ladies in the shop gasped when they saw her. Rose raised an eyebrow and knew today was not going to be boring. She and Amy strolled around admiring fabrics when a refined, elegant women dressed in black approached them.

“Good day, ladies. May I assist you with something?” she asked pleasantly.

“Yes, we will be attending Lady Rotchford’s ball and are looking for appropriate ball gowns. These fabric’s are lovely but the colors are not suitable. Is this Madame’s only color palette?” Amy asked while Rose stepped away to examine some silk fabric.

Before the woman could respond, Lady Bransen surrounded by several elegant aristocratic ladies strode in. She turned a cold disapproving eye on Rose and Amy. She was feeling quite superior surrounded by her supporters and was determined to put the traitor Duchess and the insolent Mrs. Tardis in their places.

“Well, it appears Madame De Poire has lowered her standards. I would have thought that she would prefer a more elite clientele than this,” Lady Bransen drawled in her upper class and cultured voice.

The sales girl turned to her, obviously not wanting to upset such a prestigious client. “Lady Bransen, Madame is of course honored that you and your most noble acquaintances have chosen to grace her salon with your presence. Perhaps I could show you to our private viewing room so that we might provide you with a more intimate shopping experience of some of our more exclusive gowns.”

Lady Bransen turned a disapproving stare at the sales girl who cowered a bit. She was not going to accept anything less than humiliating Amy and Rose the way she was humiliated at Lady Rotchford’s estate. It was her personal goal to destroy both women until they were groveling at her feet where she believed they belonged. There was a social order in London and she was determined to decide who would receive her favor as the most prestigious lady in the land. “Not until these vulgar and disreputable women are removed from the salon. Either you remove them or I will see to it that Madame does not receive any further commission and is returned to the pathetic little hovel of a village she crawled out of.”

Amy had heard enough. Her hands were clenched at her side as she strode up to Lady Bransen. “They only vulgar person in this salon is you. How dare you try and black mail and manipulate good hard working people like Madame De Poire into submitting to your avaricious desire to elevate yourself above your station. You have no principles, decency or respect for anyone other than your own personal self gratification,” Amy asserted, her head held high.

Lady Bransen smiled a frigid smile. “Look at her. The traitor thinks we care about her pathetic opinions. You are nothing here and one day soon, the aristocracy will tire of your feeble excuses and tawdry behavior with the common and morally ambiguous Dr. Williams. Those of us from decent upstanding families tire of having our good names tarnished by the likes of some slanderous amoral pariah like you.” Lady Bransen spat out. Several of her lady friends moved in closer muttering things such as “insult to decent society,” and “should be locked away.”

Amy was fuming at Lady Bransen for insulting her Rory. Rose had been observing off to the side and growing increasingly angry herself. In a burst of hormonal outrage, she stormed up to stand next to Amy. “You wouldn’t know grace, decency and honor if it slapped you in the face,” she asserted.

“Oh look, it’s the trollop who thinks she’s something more,” Lady Bransen snipped, in a cold disdainful voice, dusting herself off as if Rose was dirty. Several women in the shop now stared at the confrontation with a gossipy fascination. “Personally, I find it disgusting to see any alleged lady displaying the result of her indiscretions in public. Even commoners have the good sense to constrict themselves to a nunnery until the result of their prurient behavior is disposed of,” she said, relishing the opportunity to insult Rose.

“You know very well that I am a married lady and there is nothin’ indiscrete about my baby. Maybe you’re sayin’ all that ‘cos you know what its like to be sent off for bein a slapper,” Rose shot back, furious at the condescending and rude behavior of this lady.

Amy gripped her arm to try and calm Rose down even though she herself was livid at this treatment. At this point, several of the ladies gasped and whispered, “The nerve, such coarse and vulgar language, who does she think she is!”

“How dare you,” Lady Bransen whispered dangerously, her eyes flashing with anger.

“No, how dare you come in here and attack the Duchess and I, impugning our reputations. If you’re gonna spit out venomous words, you better be ready to receive them back,” Rose retorted sharply.

The sales girl had run to fetch Madame de Poire who swept in and knew she had to diffuse this situation before it got well out of hand.

“Duchess, my lady, I must insist that you and your friend leave this instant. This salon is a reputable establishment and we cannot tolerate such unruly behavior.”

Lady Bransen smiled pleased. Several of her ladies did as well feeling superior.

Amy turned to her and in a very aristocratic way. “Madame, if this is the type of clientele you associate your salon with then I most certainly do not wish to patronize it. Mrs. Tardis and I only wish to patronize establishments which conduct themselves with scruples and decency,” Amy announced.

“Come along, Rose. We’ve spent enough time in tarnished company,” Amy said, staring down at Lady Bransen.

“Quite agreed,” Rose said, still fuming. The two of them flounced out, but not before they heard Lady Bransen and her women snipping. “It is past time that such disreputable women were put in their place and shown to the street where they belong; yes, the gutter is quite where they belong; the nerve of such uncouth, insolent peasants; the new order will see to them.”

Amy marched Rose down the street as far away from that shop as possible. Eventually, Rose calmed down and began trembling knowing that she should not have said those things and quite frankly worried about what new order they were talking about. She slumped a little as she had once again, allowed herself to be involved in a very public controversy which could have an effect on the timeline.

“Amy,” Rose whispered miserably.

“Don’t,” Amy responded, still livid at what had happened.

Rose looked at Amy’s stony expression, but she could see the anger beneath the surface. Amy’s eyes flashed with resentment. Rose may have been miserable at causing a controversy, but she couldn’t help but be impressed by Amy. She was courageous and principled and dealing with haughty, unscrupulous people like Lady Bransen rankled her. If the Doctor was the Oncoming Storm, Amy was the Oncoming Tempest.

Finally, Amy stopped and looked at Rose. “I’m sorry you’re upset, but I’m not sorry for what I said to that, that…”

“Ugly cow?” Rose inserted.

Amy smiled brightly. “That may not have been the word I would have chosen, but it fits,” Amy acknowledged.

Rose smiled back at her and then it faded. “Look Amy, I understand why you did what you did back there. It’s just, I’m tryin’ to avoid trouble which isn’t easy with that Bransen woman around. I may have lost my temper a bit too. It’s not like I wouldn’t like to smack her but good. Somethin’ about her just sets my teeth on edge and from what I’ve heard, she’s doin’ her best to climb her way to the top of this society or worse. She wants power and I doubt she’ll hesitate to step on anyone who gets in her way.”

“You are quite right, which is why someone needs to stand up to her and call her on her behavior,” Amy stated firmly.

“Yeah, but neither of us is in a position to do that,” Rose reminded her.

“Torchwood is,” Amy responded, a far away look in her eye.

Rose just stared at her stunned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rose said shaking her head and wondering what brought all this one. “Look, let’s just go to my dressmaker, Lillian’s shop and have her make the fanciest and most elegant gowns possible and show up all those ladies and their snooty attitude.

Amy looked at her and took a deep breath. “Fine. You’re right, now is not the time for this.”

Rose was relieved, but knew that this was not over. Not by any means. She also couldn’t help but notice they were being followed. The question was by whom?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter - Rose hosts a garden party while the Doctor and Rory go adventuring.

 

To say that Rose was nervous, was an understatement.  She fiddled with flower arrangements while mentally cursing Amy for convincing her she needed to host a garden party.  They had been at Lillian’s discussing fabrics and designs for their ball gowns trying to set aside the trauma of their confrontation with Lady Bransen when Amy had asked Rose about it.  Rose sighed as she recalled how Amy wouldn’t let up until Rose agreed.  Now, here she was working with the servants to make sure everything was perfect.  
  
Of course, this was not the  only stress to contend with since the tumultuous dress shopping trip three weeks ago.  There was always Torchwood.  As Rose suspected she would, she received another of Sir James's recording cylinders with a flowery message courteously requesting or demanding, depending on your point of view, information about what he called a disagreeable confrontation in the dress shop.  Rose had stared at that cylinder for a long time wondering if the person she saw following them was indeed Torchwood as she suspected.  Of course, it was possible that some of the gossipy women in the shop and said something.  Actually, that was a more likely explanation.  Still, the man following them had a Torchwood look about him.  
  
Rose and had sighed and resignedly recorded her view of events making sure to emphasize the careless comment by one of Lady Bransen’s lady friends made about a “new order.”  She was sure that would give Sir James something to think about.  The Doctor was none too pleased about the whole sordid affair, noting that it wasn’t surprising she found trouble at a shop by someone name Poire since it was French for pear.  After several sighs and assuring himself she was all right, he asked her not to take any more trips into town without him, muttering about how jeopardy friendly she still was even after all this time and that Amy was no better.  
  
So, here she was now about to welcome several lady friends for tea.  While she engaged in this social occasion,  the Doctor would be picking up Rory to begin investigating some of the places that he discovered in Amy’s memories and which he thought sounded like promising possibilities.  
  
Apparently, it would take Rory and he most of the day to complete their travels as they were visiting some secret childhood hiding place that Amy’s husband mentioned in passing during one of their trips, along with an old hunting lodge and an ancient family crypt that was over a century old.  Rose had been a bit cranky when she heard, thinking it sounded more fun to be off adventuring than at some garden party.  The Doctor had been sympathetic and promised her once they got back to modern day Torchwood, the two of them would go off exploring.  Well, possibly three of them with baby in tow.  
  
Rose heard the clock chime and knew her guests would be arriving shortly.  She fussed with her pink and white gown as Carson walked Amy in. She was dressed in a light blue and white cotton gown with a shade darker blue ribbon decorating a sweetheart neckline with puffy sleeves tied with ribbon at the elbows.  
  
Amy had bright smile on her face as she greeted Rose.  “Rose you look lovely!  You definitely have that motherly glow about you,” she complimented and hugged Rose.  
  
“Thanks, Amy!” Rose said blushing and patting her quite prominent baby bump. “I love your gown!  It’s gorgeous.  Is it new?”  
  
“Yes, it’s one of the gowns I ordered from Lillian,” Amy replied, swirling the skirt a bit like a giddy school girl.  It had been so long since she had been dress shopping and she and Rose had so much fun once they reached Lillian’s shop.  Amy found her to be warm and welcoming and quite talented and had ordered three gowns in addition to the ball gown for Lady Rotchford’s party.  Something about a new gown just made her feel feminine and pretty, especially when Rory tripped over himself when he saw her.  
  
Soon, the rest of Rose’s guests were arriving including Mrs. Beecham and her cousin Mrs. Vining, Mrs. Finch, as well as two professors’ wives, Mrs. Donovan and Mrs. Hailey.  
  
The ladies sat in a shady area of the garden that had been set with ornate white tables and cushioned chairs near some blooming primroses.  Butterflies flew about in a flurry of bright colors and a lone gold finch was signing a song to them.  The tables were dressed in fine white and yellow linens with freshly picked bouquets of flowers setting off the formal porcelain white and blue tea set.  Mrs. Patmore did not disappoint and had a variety of tasty sandwiches, scones and biscuits along with fresh berries and clotted cream.  
  
The ladies gossiped about the latest fashion which made Rose wince when Madame de Poire’s name was spoken.   
  
Amy stiffened.  “Madame de Poire is nothing more than an unprincipled servant of Lady Bransen,” she said in a tight voice.  All the ladies turned toward her eager to hear more.  
  
Mrs. Beecham set her tea cup down.  “Duchess, I feel I must relate to you that my husband has received in his correspondence a mention that Lady Bransen and her husband have been speaking to members of Parliament about an action to cleanse and purify the aristocracy and your name was mentioned specifically.”  
  
Amy set her cup down a little harder than necessary. “She has no grounds,” Amy said in a quiet, angry voice.  
  
“Oh my dear Duchess,” Mrs. Finch said, shaking her head.  “I am so sorry, but apparently Lord Bransen and his solicitors have  uncovered a very old and outdated mandate from the Tudor era relating to stripping the title and property from the family of any head of household who has committed treason against the people of England.   Due to the antiquated and obscure nature of this legal authority it is presently being discussed and debated amongst the judiciary prior to consideration by Parliament.  If proven legal and enforceable, it could be used to strip your title and any remaining lands and property you inherited from your husband.  It would be a powerful tool to threaten and control the nobility.”  
  
“A new order,” Rose whispered in horror.  She turned to Amy. “This is what those women were talkin’ about.  They’re going to create a whole new class system with them at the top.”  
  
Several ladies began whispering in horror. Katherine Donovan sat up and looked at Rose.  “If this happens, it will be the Inquisition all over again.  Why stop at the aristocracy? They will have unlimited power to eliminate or remove anyone in the way of those who wish to control everything.  Oh my dear ladies, I fear for what our lives will become and for the future of our children and our grandchildren.”  
  
“No!” Amy said decisively.  “I will with ever fiber of my being not allow such a thing to come to pass even if I must ally myself with the devils themselves.  Torchwood is by no means sinless, but they at least have the good of the people of this country as their primary directive.  It‘s their duty.”  
  
Rose listened to the women talk about different members of the aristocracy and debate who was on which side of this issue and who was greatest at risk to be harmed.  There was even gossip about who would buy their way out of harms way.  All of this left Rose with a sinking feeling.  Things were happening quickly and she was afraid the Doctor and she were going to be somehow drawn into this fight, and that the fate of the future depended on it.  She focused her thoughts on him as she set her hand over her growing womb and reached out to him with her worries.

**********************************

The Doctor and Rory were on their way to the there first stop, a hunting lodge in the country outside of the London.  There was no road to it so Mr. Thorne let them off at a nearby farm where they borrowed horses for the rest of the journey.  As they dismounted at the lodge, the Doctor was overcome by Rose’s overwhelming concern and worry.  He stumbled and Rory took his arm.

  
“Doctor?  Are you all right?”  
  
“Yes, it’s just…..” he started to explain and paused as he focused on Rose and was able to just grasp some of her surface thoughts.  Of course, the surface thoughts he gleamed were very not good. “Oh,” he said as he processed the information about the Bransens and their attempt to reorder society.  
  
“What?” Rory asked, frustrated and worried.  Amy was with Rose after all so if something was wrong, he wanted to take action immediately.  
  
The Doctor turned to him.  “You know I’m telepathic.”  Rory nodded his head.  “Well, Rose and I are quite close and I’m able to sometimes see some of her thoughts.  Usually, it requires touch but since she became pregnant, we have become even closer and more connected.  Strong emotions are transmitted to me and sometimes I can read the thoughts associated with those emotions.”  
  
Rory sighed.  He was often frustrated with the Doctor's babbling especially when it involved his bizarre future-kind behavior. “Doctor!” he interrupted.  “Are Amy and Rose in any danger?” he firmly asked.  
  
“What? Oh no, no, no.  They’re fine, brilliant really.  Drinking tea with Rose’s garden club.  It’s just a topic of conversation has come up relating to Lord and Lady Bransen and their rather wicked plans to create some new social and political order.  It has the markings of what the royal wolf hybrids were trying to accomplish.  Wouldn’t surprise me if the Bransens are on Torchwood’s watch list,” the Doctor explained while pacing frenetically.  
  
“New order, wolf creatures!  Amy’s in trouble.  We have to get back!” Rory insisted, fearing for Amy’s life.  
  
The Doctor stopped pacing and gripped Rory’s shoulder.  “Calm down.  Everyone’s fine for now.  It’ll take them time for them to get people in political positions to accomplish anything.  Especially, with Torchwood watching.”  Rory didn’t look convinced.  “Rory, our best chance is to find whatever Amy’s husband was hiding.  We have to keep moving forward.”  
  
Rory sighed and nodded his head.  As much as he hated to admit it, the Doctor was right.  “Very well then, let’s find this thing and be done with it,” he said in a clipped tone and marched toward the old hunting lodge.  The lodge was a standard English  hunting lodge, a two story building built of rough hewn stone in white and beige colors.  There didn’t appear to be a caretaker and the outside looked quite overgrown and run down.  The heavy dark brown door was locked so they had to break in through a side window.  Rory was a bit horrified at this.  
  
Once inside, they found themselves in a gentlemen’s drawing room.  It was dim and dusty.  The Doctor found an oil lamp which he lit.  The walls were of the same stone as the outside.  Some heavy dark wooden shelves lined one side of the room and on the other were mounted heads or entire taxidermied animals such as deer, fox, boar and even a bear.  The floors were made of thick plank wood and covered in some old red printed Persian type carpets.  The Doctor walked over to a table and lit another lamp which he handed to Rory who just stood staring at the wall of animal heads.  
  
“It’s like they’re looking at us,” he murmured while staring at a deer head with massive antlers.  
  
“Yes, well I’m sure it’s meant to be like.  Barbaric custom really.  It’s not bad enough he killed innocent creatures for sport, but he wanted trophies too.  Some people might consider him a serial killer, that is if these were human parts,” the Doctor mused staring at the wall.  
  
Rory turned and stared at him, his eyes huge and shook his head.  “Your future time scares me, Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked at him.  “Rory, sometimes, it scares me as well,” he said. “Now then, we have to think like Duke of Rutland and narrow it down.  I would think he would choose a hiding place in a room he would frequent such as this study or his bedroom.  Maybe even a dining room or the barn out back.”  
  
“I’ll take the upstairs bedroom,” Rory said decisively and walked toward the door.  He paused and turned to look at the Doctor who was examining the book shelves. “Um, Doctor, what exactly am I looking for again?”  
  
The Doctor looked up from a book he was holding.  “Oh, you know something that doesn’t belong,” he said waving his hand in the air for emphasis.  
  
“Right,” Rory said with little conviction and left to run up the stairs to the second floor, thinking that Amy’s life was dependent on some mad man from the future.  He paused.  That thought in itself sounded insane and he couldn’t believe he had just broken into someone’s hunting lodge with said nutter from the future.  Maybe he was the mad one.  He continued toward the master suite, determined to get this task done quickly.  
  
The Doctor made short work of the study.  He used the sonic to search for anything non-terrestrial or any hidden compartments, but found nothing.  He continued his search of the rest of the first floor and Rory eventually joined him.  There was nothing out of the ordinary and they continued searching the barn but again found nothing.  Rory was looking frustrated.  
  
“Rory, we knew this wasn‘t going to be easy.  There were no guarantees we would find anything here.  Best to move on and keep searching,” the Doctor told him as they walked back to their horses.  
  
“What if we don’t find anything at any of these places?  What then?” Rory demanded in his frustration and concern for Amy.  
  
“Then we try again with Amy’s memories,” the Doctor responded calmly.  
  
Rory stopped. “And what if it’s too late?  What if they come for Amy before you can work your witchcraft on her?  What then, Doctor?” he demanded almost shouting.  
  
The Doctor’s eyes darkened and he stood completely still.  “I’m not going to let that happen, Rory.  We, the two of us, won’t let that happen.  No one’s going to hurt Rose or Amy.  Not Torchwood, not werewolves and certainly not power hungry aristocrats.  We will solve this.”  
  
Rory stared at him and felt himself shiver.  There was something about this Doctor that both infused him with confidence and terrified him.  He had a look in his eye that was like staring into an abyss and wondering what lay at the bottom, the gates to heaven or hell.  They quickly made their way back to Mr. Thorpe and were soon on their way to a wooded area outside the Duke’s childhood home where he had a secret hiding place.  Again, they could only travel so far by carriage and then had to procure horses.  
  
Their trip was silent and both men were determined and focused.  Soon the woods became too thick and they tied up their horses and continued on foot.  The Doctor would stop periodically to get his bearings, looking for any landmarks that would indicate if they were near the area the Duke had described to Amy.  The Doctor explained to Rory what landmarks he was looking for and the rock formation that made up this hidden place. He babbled on a bit about the local flora and fauna but Rory didn’t respond.  Soon, the Doctor quieted and a cold, misting rain began to fall.  It wasn’t long before both men were damp and chilled as they slogged their way through the mud and decaying leaves.  It was late afternoon before the Doctor stopped. “Rory, do you hear a stream?” he asked looking around the forest.  
  
Rory paused. “Yes, I think I do.  Look over there,” Rory pointed to his right where the land seemed to fall away to a lower elevation.  
  
The Doctor quickly made his way down, stumbling a bit as he made his way down the incline until almost falling into a stream.  Rory slid down behind him.  
  
“We’re not far now, I’ll wager,” the Doctor said, smiling as he began to climb along the tree shaded rocky bank until they reached a small rock slide.  Looking up the other side of the stream bank, they could see what looked like a natural lean to made by some trees that were severely bent over a rock formation.  “Oh, I think I would have liked the Duke when he was younger.  That’s just brilliant,” the Doctor said, gazing over at the dark nook created by the tree and hillside as he  began hopping from rock to rock across the stream.  Rory was somewhat less enthusiastic and slipped, dowsing his foot with water and muttering a curse under his breath.  
  
The Doctor turned and smirked at him. “Come now Rory, it’s not that bad.  Allons-y!” the Doctor called as he climbed up the damp, moss covered rocky slope toward the lean to.   
  
Rory sighed and looked Heavenward. “Lord, I know you have purpose in everything that happens but, why him?  I mean, I think I’ve done my best to do what’s right for Amy and my patients.  Exactly what am I suppose to make of this lunatic Doctor?  Time travel? Monster wolves? Secret hiding places?  I mean if this is a test, I could certainly use a sign,” Rory said, looking upward.  
  
“Oh Rory look!  It’s a Great Crested Newt, also known as the Warty Newt  or Triturus cristatus!  Isn’t it gorgeous. You never see one of these on a simple walk in the woods!” the Doctor called out, filled with boyish enthusiasm and wearing his glasses to get a better look at it.  
  
Rory stared up at his mad tour guide on this trip through the bizarre and terrible and then again looked Heavenward. “Okay, I get it.  This is a test and I should just follow the mad time traveler.  Got it.”  Rory then climbed up to where the Doctor was examining his prized newt.  They soon ducked into the lean to and dug through the mud, lichen, and thick muck.  The Doctor used his sonic as a torch and they examined every nook and crevice of  the place, turning over rocks, running from centipedes and digging around until they were covered in sweat and dirt.  
  
“Nothing, there’s nothing here,” Rory said crankily.  
  
The Doctor sat on a rock nearby, leaning into his hand deep in thought.  He sighed and sat up.  “Well, Rory, looks like we’re off to the crypt then,” he said as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
“The crypt?  It’ll be dark soon and we’re filthy!  Let’s go home and come back in the morning when we are clean and at least appear to be decent gentlemen rather than grave robbers or worse.”  
  
The Doctor paced a few steps, his hands shoved in his pockets before looking seriously at Rory.  “Every fiber in my being says we can’t delay this and every moment we spend debating this is another moment that Torchwood or the wolves get a step closer to finding whatever this thing is.  Rose and Amy’s lives depend on us finding it first.  Even if that means we have to be uncomfortable, tired or in pain, we have to do this, Rory.”  
  
Rory looked at the Doctor and knew he was right.  This serious, almost deadly side to the Doctor’s personality was strangely easier for him to accept than the manic mad man he’d been following all day.  Rory nodded and they climbed back out of the woods and toward the carriage.  As they rode toward the Duke’s estate where the old family crypt was located, the Doctor was deep in thought.  He hated being apart from Rose, especially now with so many timelines in flux.  It was frustrating that his time sense was blurred and he couldn’t see things clearly.  He’d never been able to see his own time line and Rose’s had often been blurred to him but now, it was like there were so many threads of possibilities tangled and intertwining with others, blurring together and disappearing in some obscuring mist that he was prevented from making a particular choice.  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would relish the challenge and excitement of the unknown, but with Rose’s life and the life of his unborn child in danger, it changed everything.  The thought of losing them was too much to bear.  A cold anger and rage sat beneath the surface of his mind at the thought of anyone who would hurt them or try and take them from him.  He knew that he would go mad if anything happened to them and a darkness unlike this planet had ever seen would be unleashed on those who took them from him.  
  
The carriage hit a bump jarring him and he looked over at Rory staring out the window at the darkening landscape.  The Doctor mused about how young he looked.  When he looked at Rory, he could see such potential if Rory could just open his mind up a bit more.  He was clever, quick and had heart.  Sometimes he appeared to think with his heart more than his head which was both a positive and negative trait.  He definitely, seemed to have a more advanced attitude about the practice of medicine than what was normal for this time period.  And, most importantly, he had Amy.   
  
The Doctor was sure those two were meant to be with each other, were almost bound together in a way really.  Amy was fiery, temperamental, stubborn and had such a zest for life and adventure that Rory’s calm demeanor and contemplative nature balanced her.  Rose was right about trusting them.  There was something about this couple that was niggling at his time sense.  He couldn’t tell what it was yet, but he was betting they played a part in a much bigger picture.  
  
Soon, Mr. Thorne advised them they had arrived at a back entrance to the Rutland estate.  He hopped out of the carriage to retrieve a lantern for them.  As he watched his passengers disembark and standing in the waning light of this practically uninhabited area, he couldn’t help but wonder about this trip.  The Doctor had said very little.  As with all errands or chores with which the Doctor tasked him, he was both curious and wondered about the sanity of such things.  But, this was Dr. Tardis, his brilliant employer who had always treated him and all the servants with respect and kindness more so than most upper middle class employers would.  He would do his best to serve the Tardis family even if it meant driving them around the countryside on some odd or secretive mission.   
  
He had already been questioned by Torchwood about his employers and knew they were being watched.  He found such suspicions nonsense. It was quite clear to him and all the servants that the Tardis were good people and were certainly not tainted by the evil of the wolf creatures.  He would have words with anyone who suggested otherwise.  
  
The Doctor retrieved the lantern from Mr. Thorne.  “Thank you, Charles. Dr. Williams and I may be a while.  If you encounter any problems, sound the whistle I gave you and I’ll be back lickety split.”  
  
"Yes, sir.” Mr. Thorne replied, nodding his head as the Doctor walked off muttering about never saying “lickety split” again followed by Rory looking less than enthusiastic about their final destination.  
  
They ended up having to crawl over a brick and stone fence to access the grounds of the Rutland estate.  Rory made it over with little problem, although landing in a muddle puddle did not improve his already foul mood at tromping through yet more woods in the dark.  He glared at the Doctor.  
  
“What?  It’s just a little mud,” the Doctor defended as he looked around and then headed off at a brisk pace followed by Rory with the dimly lit lantern.  
  
As they walked, Rory suddenly became talkative. “So, Amy tells me that you and Rose met in London and that Rose was a shop girl of some sort.”  
  
“Yep,” the Doctor acknowledged. “She was in danger and I happened to be there.  Knew right away she was special.”  
  
“Me too.  I mean with Amy.  I met her at my cousin’s funeral.  I could tell she was special and didn’t deserve how she was being treated.”  
  
“So, exactly how did you get Torchwood to allow you to call on her?” the Doctor asked, curious as to how the young physician had broken past the almost impenetrable walls of Torchwood to reach Amy.  
  
“I just told them who I was. They verified my credentials and authorized me to call on her to assure she was in good health.”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Clever.”  
  
Rory shrugged as he walked through the dark woods. “She was intelligent, articulate and had such spirit, I quickly found myself completely enamored.”  
  
“Yes, me too with Rose.   She has a way to just infuse even the darkest moments with such light.   I was quite jaded and filled with darkness when I met her.  She took this old, worn man and made me see life was still worth living again.  She was filled with such light and life and was so brilliant.  Still is.  All I ever wanted was what was best for her.  Even tried to send her away thinking it would be best for her to be away from me, but she wouldn’t’ have it.  Tore apart time itself to find me.  She promised me forever and she meant it.  Sometimes I wonder how she can possibly love an ancient, tainted old man like me, but she does.”  
  
“You don’t look so old to me.  Mad yes, but old not so much,” Rory said, stepping around a rock in their path.  
  
“Oh Rory if only you knew,” the Doctor responded, shining the sonic in torch mode up ahead of them. “I do believe we’ve reached our final destination.”  
  
Rory stopped and looked over at him. “Do you have to put it that way?”  
  
The Doctor just grinned. “Onward Rory!  The mysterious crypt awaits us!”  
  
Rory sighed and followed him.  The cemetery at night can be an eerie place, especially if one has an active imagination.  Rory Williams was one such person.  Although trained as a scientist, there was still that little niggle of doubt in the back of his mind that evil lurked in the dark crevices of these old consecrated grounds.  All his instincts told him that one did not most boldly walk across the graves of the dead in the dark of night.  The Doctor, however, seemed most unconcerned as he hopped over graves and made his way to the massive crypt with sculptures of angels and ornate iron work around it.  
  
The Doctor stopped suddenly when he saw the angels and just stared at them.  “Doctor?” Rory asked and looked at the angel sculptures.  “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Uh I don’t know, maybe.  Just keep staring at the statutes and don’t blink.“  
  
Rory stared at the angels as ordered and then paused and scratched his head. “Wait, why shouldn’t I blink?“ he asked as he watched the Doctor walk up to the angels, wave his sonic screwdriver around a bit and exhale loudly.  
  
“Nope,” he said popping his ps.  “Everything’s fine,”  he announced and moved forward.  
  
Rory looked once more nervously at the angels before watching the Doctor stroll up to the crypt.  He wondered what other odd or insane behavior the Doctor would exhibit before the night was over.   
  
Of course, even the Doctor said everything was fine, he still glanced nervously at the angel statutes as he unlocked the old wrought iron gate at the entrance to the crypt.  When he pulled the gate open, it squeaked loudly.  The Doctor looked back and grinned at Rory.  “I love a good squeaky gate.  Gives the place a certain  authentic feel don’t ya think?”  
  
Rory stared up at the crypt and then focused on the Doctor. “No, actually, I think it just says this is a sacred place of the dead.  Do not trespass.”  
  
“Oh, come on Rory!  If Rose or Amy were here, they’d be charging in,” the Doctor teased and stepped into the mysterious or perhaps ominous dark of the crypt.  
  
Rory just shook his head. “If Amy and Rose were here, we’d have stopped for tea and fresh change of clothes,” Rory muttered as he walked into the dark opening.  He immediately was enveloped by a musty scent of decay.  He saw the Doctor in a corner flashing his torch around and walked slowly over saying a prayer asking for forgiveness for violating the sanctity of this gravesite.  
  
The two of them examined all the walls, moldings, statues and urns.  Just as the Doctor had begun eyeing some of the crypts like he wanted to open one, Rory tripped over something while backing away in horror.  
  
The Doctor flashed his torch over at Rory. “What are you doing down there?”  
  
“What does it look like?” Rory snapped at him.   
  
The Doctor walked over and shined his light on the ground.  “It looks like you found something,” he said and knelt on the ground examining a stone that was slightly higher than the surrounding stones.  Rory sat up and stared at it and watched in fascination as the Doctor felt around until the stone popped up.  The Doctor looked up at Rory while shining the sonic between them and grinned.  He turned the light back at the hidden compartment where there was an envelope and a something wrapped in a monogrammed handkerchief.  He pulled them out and opened the envelope while Rory unwrapped the handkerchief.   
  
The Doctor gasped. “Well I’ll be!  It was right under our nose the whole time.”  
  
Rory held up a brass knob like item and looked at the Doctor. “What was under your nose?”  
  
“The meteor at the observatory.”  
  
“What do you mean?  Why would a meteor be important?” Rory asked.  
  
“The werewolves.  The infection that created them was from a single celled organism that arrived on Earth on a meteor.  What you lot call werewolves are really Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, a parasitic organism from another world that spreads like an infection.  The parasite takes over the hosts brain and neural system.  And, it all started on a meteor which so happens to be an exhibit at the observatory at the Society for Astronomical Advances,” the Doctor said with wonder in his voice.  He then saw the metallic item Rory was holding. “Oh that… that is so not good,” he whispered as he took the brass colored item from Rory.  
  
“Why? What it is it?” Rory asked, now fascinated by the scientific explanation behind the werewolf plague.  This was, at least, something he could prove scientifically and could justify in his mind.  
  
“It’s part of a weapon.  A very powerful weapon that should not exist in this century on Earth.  Not even for centuries,” the Doctor said softly, looking intently at it.  And, it’s even more not good if it should be found with the meteor.  Catastrophic even,” the Doctor whispered softly as he looked at the two items, knowing that they were two components of a very powerful weapon that could tip the balance of power on this world.  He looked at Rory with deep concern.  Such a weapon would change the course of history.  
  
“What kind of weapon?” Rory asked, now feeling some of the Doctor’s fear and concerns.  He was intuitive enough to realize that any weapon built by such evil creatures would be something monumentally dangerous.  
  
“It could break down any matter into it’s molecular components and….” the Doctor started to explain but stopped.   He sat up suddenly and stared out the entrance of the crypt and turned the light of his sonic off.  He quickly shifted the stone back in the floor and pocked the letter and the metallic piece.  
  
“Rory, shut off the light. Quickly!” he ordered.  
  
Rory complied and leaned close to him. “Is someone out there?”  
  
“I think we need to leave now.” The Doctor stood up and pulled Rory up with him.  “Stay close to me.”  As quietly as possible they snuck out of the crypt into the darkness.  Rory was tense and his heart racing.  Every little noise left him on edge and ready to bolt.  He stayed close to the Doctor who seemed to have little trouble navigating the cemetery in the dark.  Just as they made it out of the cemetery and into the woods, the Doctor stopped.  Some wood snapped and they heard the crypt door creak.  
  
“Rory,” the Doctor whispered.  “Run!”   
  
The two of them took off through the dark woods hurtling over logs and bushes, as they were scraped and smacked by wet branches and could hear dogs barking behind them and sound of running footsteps.  They reached the wall, and with a strength neither of them knew the had, leapt up and climbed over the old stone and brick wall, in one swoop,  falling to the ground with a thump and then running to Mr. Thorne who was dozing in the carriage.  
  
“Charles move now!” the Doctor yelled as he Rory hurdled into the carriage.  Mr. Thorne startled awake and nearly broke the controls as he put the carriage in gear racing away from whatever or whoever was chasing his passengers.  None of the men relaxed on the drive home.  Two of them were filthy, wet, cold and bearing knowledge that could change the fate of not just a nation, but the fate of the world.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be very fast paced. Yes, this ends in a cliffie.

 

The day of Lady Rotchford’s ball was swiftly approaching and Rose was both excited and nervous.  The gown that Lillian designed for her had been delivered and she stood with her maids Sarah and Daisy admiring it.  
  
“Oh, it’s beautiful Ma’am,” Sarah breathed, admiring the butter yellow silk gown that flowed from an empire waist and had short puffy sleeves.  
  
“Oh, yes, Mrs. Tardis!” Daisy agreed as she fluffed out the long skirt.  “It suits you and you’ll be bright ray of sunshine at that ball.”  
  
Rose smiled brightly at both of them.  She considered Sarah a good friend now and since her mum had returned home, she had been growing closer to Daisy who she learned was being courted by Professor Donovan’s valet.  “Thank you, both of you.  I don’t suppose you‘ve seen the Doctor’s new suit have you?”  
  
The two maids looked at each other conspiratorially. “We might have, Ma’am.  Mr. Bates arranged for it as the Doctor seemed a bit busy.”  
  
Rose grinned at those words.  The Doctor was oblivious to any clothing choice and more than likely would have wanted to wear the same thing over and over if given the option.  Of course, there was one suit he would never wear again.  Rose remembered that night quite vividly.  It had been over a month ago since her garden party and the Doctor’s and Rory’s trip to explore potential hiding places for the Duke of Rutland’s secrets.  
  
Rose had been worried sick as the hours had passed and still no word from the Doctor or Rory.  Every once and while if she concentrated hard, she thought she could feel a glimpse of him in her mind, but although he mentioned she could contact him that way, he never really explained how.  She felt that he was alive and all right but nothing more. As the  hours ticked away, she couldn’t help but worry.  When it was three hours past supper, she dismissed the servants.  None wanted to leave her waiting alone.  After much pleading by her, it was agreed that all would retire with the exception of Carson who stayed stoically on duty.  
  
Finally, they heard the carriage arrive and the Doctor, his dark brown overcoat covered in mud and leaves walked in the door and stared at Rose, knowing he was in trouble.    Rose remembered how Carson dutifully took the doctor’s coat only to reveal his light brown tweed suit rumpled and almost every surface covered in more mud and leaves and, to put it mildly, he wreaked.  Carson stood stiffly holding the Doctor’s filthy coat before him as if it was a venomous snake.  
  
Rose quickly dismissed Carson.  The Doctor thanked him and then tried to flee to his secret lab.  Rose may have been just past her sixth month of pregnancy, but that did not slow her down, especially not when she was in pursuit of a Time Lord hiding something.  She had quickly followed him down to the lab and cornered him, arms crossed and a scarily similar Jackie Tylerish glare on her face.  
  
“Well?” she demanded.  
  
The Doctor tugged at his ear nervously. “It took a bit longer than we expected and I had to get Rory home you know.”  
  
“Right.  And?” she asked, tapping her foot and looking him up and down.  
  
“Um, we hit a few snags and when I say a few I mean…..” he started to babble, but upon viewing the look on Rose’s face, swallowed hard and stopped.  
  
“Just tell me you and Rory are all right and we shouldn’t expect Torchwood or a horde of werewolves to break down the door.”  
  
The Doctor walked up to her and placed his dusty hands on her clean pink and white dress. “We’re fine.  Better than fine even, and although I hope we don’t have hordes of beasties or Torchwood, or well that’s really the same thing isn’t it,” he mused scratching at his head. “What I mean is, I’m not expecting any kinds of hordes of anything to bust in, at least not tonight.”  
  
Rose raised an eyebrow and gave him the “we are not amused look.”  
  
“We found it, Rose,” he said and grinned at her smugly knowing this would effectively wipe the slate clean of any Rose unhappiness at his current state.  
  
“What? You mean whatever Torchwood and them wolves want?” she asked.  
  
“Yep!” he said, pleased and rocking back on his heals before he pulled out the folded up envelope and the brass colored knob.   
  
Rose looked down at the items and then back up to him. “So, what’s it mean.  I mean what’s that knobby thing?”  
  
He picked up the brass colored knob that was the size of a walnut and held it up.  “This small brass knobby thing as you call it, is part of a weapon that shouldn’t exist on Earth for centuries, if ever.  I’m thinking the Duke was helping build it and when the wolves felt Torchwood closing in on them, I think they broke their prototype into pieces and hid bits of it all over London.  They probably made sure no one knew where all the pieces were to keep it hidden from Torchwood.  It’s the only explanation as to why it’s still hidden and why they’ve been watching Amy.  This little thing,” he said and tossed it up in the air and caught it one handed, “is crucial to them.”  
  
“So, he hid it in one of the places he told Amy about?”  
  
“Well, he told Amy about a place he considered safe before he was infected.  I’m sure it never occurred to him that she would figure it out.  It was fairly well hidden.”  
  
Rose thought about this and then looked back at the Doctor. “If Torchwood gets this thing and figures out how to assemble it…  
  
“It would change history, not to mention possibly destroy the world,” the Doctor said seriously.  
  
Rose backed up and sat down on a chair.  She looked up at the doctor, her hands folded over her baby bump protectively.  “Whadda we gonna do?”  
  
The Doctor sighed and set it down on his work bench.  “For now, hide it.  When we leave, take it with us.”  
  
Rose nodded and stared at the envelope. “And the envelope?”  
  
The Doctor perked up at her mention of it. “Ah, now this is brilliant!”  You remember that meteor in the observatory?”  
  
Rose nodded her head. “That is where the lupine wavelength hemavariform originally arrived on Earth.  Isn’t it brilliant!  Hiding in plain sight!” The Doctor enthused.  
  
“What does that have to do with the dangerous knobby thingy?” Rose asked.  
  
“Wellll, I think that the meteor might contain Serexine 9 which would be used in combination with some common elements found on Earth to fuel the weapon.”  
  
“So, the meteor’s not dangerous unless they build this weapon, yeah?”  
  
“Yep!  It’s really just a space rock.  I mean at first it was transport for our not so friendly wolfy parasites, but now it’s just a hunk of rock.”  
  
“And whadda ‘bout Amy?  How will this help her?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and began pacing.  “I’m working on that.  Might be able to pass off the notes in the envelope to Torchwood.  All it talks about is the meteor.  Might buy Amy and Rory some time.”  
  
Rose looked at him seriously.  “Buy them some time.  You mean you don’t believe Torchwood will leave her be with just the meteor.  You think they’ll want more?”  
  
He gazed down at Rose and smiled slightly.  She was just so brilliant and intuitive.  He sighed. “Sir James is very clever.  I suspect he’s looking for something more.  He may even push harder if we reveal the contents of the envelope to him.”  
  
“But, this could give Amy time to get away.  Rory wants to take her away doesn’t he?” Rose asked, worried about her friend.  
  
“Yes, I am certain he does,” the Doctor said softly, knowing he would do the same for Rose.  “Now then, I think that’s enough for tonight.  Let’s get upstairs and get cleaned up shall we?” he said, observing how tired and worried Rose looked.  
  
Rose looked at him with an arched brow and amused expression. “As in ‘We’ need to get cleaned up?”  
  
The Doctor pouted a bit and gave her puppy dog eyes and soon a sexy smirk emerged. “Bath time is better with two.”  
  
“Yeah, but not when you smell like…” she said, sniffing and making a disgusted expression. “Horse manure and Gawd only knows what.”  
  
The Doctor looked offended.  “I was busy trying to find the Duke’s hidden stash of wolfie secrets!  It’s not my fault his choice hiding places were a dusty old hunting lodge, a rather gorgeous if muddy fort in the woods or a crypt in need of a good cleaning.”  
  
Rose stared at him, her eyes widening slightly. “A crypt.  You and Rory were mucking about in a crypt in the dead of night?”  
  
“Wellll, we might’ve.  A bit,” he said, tugging at his ear again.  
  
Rose wrinkled her nose. “Right.  That suit’s bein’ binned and you are definitely gettin’ scrubbed before bed,” Rose said decisively.  
  
“Does that mean that you’ll scrub my back?” he asked with a cheeky smile and a waggle of his eyebrows as he followed her upstairs.

**********************

 

That had been a night to remember.  Rose smiled at the memory of how she joyfully threw the suit in the rubbish and cleaned her dirty Doctor.  She looked at Sarah and Daisy, a big smile on her face.  “I’m sure the Doctor is in good hands if Mr. Bates has a suit arranged for him.”

  
The ball was still several days away and it was not the only thing on Rose’s mind.  There was, of course, Torchwood, Amy and the wolves but most importantly, she was in the third trimester of her pregnancy.  This meant she was beginning to feel all the discomfort that went hand in hand with this stage.   
  
Her pregnancy was now quite obvious.  Her back had been killing her, she often found herself swollen and she never traveled far from a loo.  The baby was also growing more active.  She had fond memories of the first time the baby moved.  It was during dinner and the Doctor had been babbling on about how much he loathed asparagus and comparing it to some alien appendage when Rose had gasped.  He had stopped mid babble and raced over to her tipping his chair over in the process.  Rose found herself nose to nose with a very concerned Doctor who began an all new babble demanding to know how she felt and even licking her face to try and assess her health.  Carson had stood off to the side as stoic as always, but one of the maids nearly dropped a tray when he had done that.  Without another word, Rose had taken his hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled at him as a look of wonder crossed his face.  She would never forget the look of wonder in his eyes nor the way he gazed at her and gently bumped his forehead to hers whispering something alien to her in his soft lilting voice.  
  
It had been an emotional moment for both of them and one that drove home to her how much she missed sharing such moments with Jackie.  The Doctor had promised he would continue slowly charging the phone so she could ring Jackie to talk.  He was very cautious with use of the mobile as they needed to keep it functioning for his conversations with Malcolm about the technicalities of getting them back to modern Torchwood.   
  
That morning, the Doctor had handed her the mobile and told her it was ready.  His only caution was to keep the conversation brief as he was concerned about the constant need to recharge it and didn’t want to lose all communication with Torchwood should the mobile battery fail completely.  Rose had thrown her arms around him and gratefully accepted the mobile, tucking it away in a pocket of her gown.  After the Doctor left for his lecture and Rose had met with Sarah and Daisy about her dress, she slipped away into her secret garden and rang up Jackie.  
  
After speaking to Malcolm and Pete, the line was quickly directed to a very anxious Jackie.  “Rose! Sweetheart, how are you feeling?  Is everything all right?  Is himself takin’ care of you? Are you eatin’ well? What about sleep and have you found a proper doctor yet?” Jackie peppered her with questions.  
  
Rose smiled, knowing it was driving her mum spare not to be here and be a part of the pregnancy.  “Mum, I’m fine.  The Doctor’s takin’ care of everythin’ and Mrs. Patmore and the servants are makin’ sure I eat just fine.  Amy’s bloke, Rory, is a really good physician and he and the Doctor are watchin’ over me.  I promise I’m fine.  How’s everyone there?” she asked as she watched a butterfly flutter onto a flower next to her.  
  
Jackie had tears coming down her face listening to Rose.  It was so hard to not see, hear and touch her so that she could make sure her daughter really was okay. “Everyone’s fine.  Tony misses you somethin’ terrible.  Oh Rose, I’m just so worried about you.”  
  
“I’m fine, Mum.  Really.  I just wanted to talk.  It’s only a couple more months before the baby get’s here and I just wanted to hear your voice is all,” Rose said, playing with a ribbon on her gown.  
  
Jackie smiled warmly into her own mobile.  “I miss you too, sweetheart.  Tell me everythin.”  
  
Rose recounted all the local gossip to her, telling her how Sarah and her sweetheart had been growing closer, how Mrs. Patmore’s youngest son was engaged to be married and that she and the Doctor had told Amy and Rory they were time travelers and how much closer they all had become.  Jackie told her how she was overseeing the Torchwood team and insisted on daily reports.  Rose smiled at this and felt sorry for Malcolm and his team.  She knew Jackie would be a fierce task master to them.  
  
Jackie didn’t tell Rose about the information Pete had revealed about Rose and the Doctor’s part in events that had not yet happened to them.  Pete had made her swear not to tell as it could cause a paradox which she knew was bad, but more importantly, it could endanger the Doctor’s and Rose’s lives.  It was the hardest secret she ever had to keep.   
  
Rose also was keeping secrets.  She didn’t tell Jackie about the confrontation with Lady Bransen or how the Bransens were trying to reorganize the social structure of London society and take control of everything or how she and the Doctor suspected they were collaborating with the wolves to accomplish all this.  She knew Jackie would worry and want to come back in time if only to slap Lady Bransen into submission.  She just didn’t want to worry her.  
  
Rose ended the conversation telling Jackie about the baby.  “Mum, we felt the baby move,” Rose said with tears in her voice.  “You shoulda seen the look on the Doctor’s face.”  
  
Jackie’s voice hitched and more tears fell down her face. “Oh Rose,” she whispered tearfully, before collecting herself. “I’ll bet with a gob like that he couldn’t shut it and probably went all sciency and all.  You just tell ‘im how lucky he is.  Not every woman would carry some mad time travelin’ alien’s baby.   He needs be thankin’ you every day,” she said, hiccupping tears.  
  
They continued to talk about pregnancy, what was happening with Torchwood and planning for when Rose would be home and all the baby things she would need.  Rose had decided that Jackie would feel more part of this if she could go baby shopping so Rose give her a list of things to buy.  She knew that when they arrived back, this baby would have the poshest, most well equipped nursery around.  It was difficult to say good by so Rose didn’t.  She ended the call with “I love you and I’ll see ya soon.”  
  
Later that afternoon after she had recovered from Jackie’s call and was nibbling on some butter biscuits, Carson announced that Professor Jones was calling.  Rose was quite puzzled as to why he would be here knowing the Doctor was in the midst of giving lectures and administering exams.  Rose made her way into the parlour where she found Dr. Jones standing before a painting, hands in his tweed coat pockets.  
  
“Dr. Jones,” she greeted, curtseying.  
  
Dr. Jones bowed slightly.  “It’s good to see you, Mrs. Tardis.  You’re looking lovely today, the picture of a glowing mother to be.”  
  
Rose grinned and blushed.  “Thanks.  Um have a seat.  You know the Doctor’s not here?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I do.  I just wanted to have a word with you in private,” he said as he sat on a settee across from her.  Rose watched him, curious as to why he would want to speak to her in private.  
  
“I don’t know quite how to say this so I’m just gonna get to the point.  I know you’re friends with the Duchess of Rutland and by now you know all about her husband.  I also know that Torchwood is watching you and Jean Luc.”  
  
Rose had to catch herself for a moment, forgetting that ridiculous name the Doctor had chosen for his alias.  It really was hard for her to remember who that was when people mentioned the name.  He would always just be the Doctor to her. “Sorry Dr. Jones, but I don’t understand what any of that has to do with you?”  
  
He smiled brightly and leaned back, looking around the room. “Well Mrs. Tardis, uh do you mind if I call you Rose?  Seems like we’ve known each other long enough to be on a first name basis.”  
  
Rose nodded. “All right, Henry.  Go on.”  
  
“Well Rose, when Torchwood is involved it effects everyone in the community, especially the college.  I would hate for your reputation to be damaged or Jean Luc to lose his position as a result of some misunderstanding.”  
  
Rose stiffened.  He was getting at something and she wasn’t sure she liked the sound of it. “I’m not sure what you mean.  Maybe you need to elaborate?”  
  
“Torchwood wouldn’t be around unless they’re suspicious of you for doing something or participating in some questionable activities and well, just being around the Duchess could put you in jeopardy.  I just would hate to see either of you get hurt for trusting the wrong person.”  
  
Rose was not happy with the conversation.  In fact, she was suspicious.  It would be just like Sir James to try and manipulate her by sending over someone who appeared non-threatening to shake her up with dire warnings.  “Sorry, still not gettin’ what you mean?” she said with a smile, but more of an edge to her voice.  
  
He sat up and stared at her as if he was trying to figure her out.  “Just, that the Duchess’ loyalties are in question.  Some say she’s loyal to her husband’s selfish and traitorous intentions and some say she’s an agent of Torchwood itself and helped bring down the wolves.  Rumor has it, she’s harboring a secret.  You know how these things get spread around, Rose.  Either way, anyone associated with her might be held in a less than socially acceptable light.  Some might even consider them dangerous and you don’t want that, especially with a baby on the way.”  
  
Rose was a little surprised, but part of her was almost expecting this, just not from Dr. Jones.  “Henry, are you sayin’ there are people out there who would hurt the Doctor and me?” she asked, trying to figure out how in trouble they were.  
  
Dr. Jones smiled slightly and scratched his head. “Well, I don’t know if I’d put it quite that way but, these are perilous times.  This is still a politically unstable environment.  One must choose one’s allies carefully or you could end up in a bad place.  We feel it even at the university level.  There’s a lot of whispering going on about whose in power and who will be soon.  You and the Doctor seem like nice, smart people.  It would be a shame to see Jean Luc lose his position or for you to lose your home or worse.”  
  
“I still don’t see why you’re tellin’ me and not the Doctor,” Rose said, trying to maintain a calm demeanor even though she was feeling increasingly upset, worried and suspicious.  
  
Dr. Jones smiled a very charming smile that reminded her of the actor he looked so much like.  “Jean Luc doesn’t seem to care what people think.  Don’t get me wrong, he’s brilliant but, he’s a bit arrogant and dismissive of people he thinks are less intelligent.  I don’t think he really understands the danger of irritating the wrong people.  You seem to be open minded and more aware of the changing social climate.  I think you know that people question your family’s authenticity.  That didn’t just go away because you filed a marriage certificate.  You have a lot to lose.  I like you, Rose.  You’re a refreshing intelligent lady and I don’t often cross paths with  a woman of your intellect and wit.  I want to make sure you are aware that times are changing and make sure you have an opportunity to….re-evaluate your priorities, assess alliances and make informed decisions.  You’re Jean Luc’s wife and hold the power of persuasion.  Perhaps you can avoid any future unpleasantness by making the right choices now.”  
  
Rose didn’t like this conversation.  Dr. Jones was right.  Things were changing and there were murmings of political and social upheaval.  Even the servants were gossiping about it and the wolves were mentioned several times in this gossip.  The Doctor said it could be another two months before they would be able to leave.  A lot can happen in two months and she wasn’t thinking of just the birth of her child.  She looked at Dr. Jones who she had an overwhelming feeling was hiding something.  She suspected Torchwood, but appearances could be deceiving.  He had clearly referenced some of Lady Bransen’s accusations.  Perhaps he had something to do with her agenda?  
  
“I understand, Henry.  It was nice of you to stop by and  let me know ‘bout all this,” Rose said, standing up, effectively ending the conversation.  
  
Henry stood up as well, understanding that this discussion was at a close. “Thank you for listening, Rose.  I’m glad we had an opportunity to talk.  Just remember, you can always confide in me.”  
  
Rose nodded and walked out with him.  He wished her well and left.  Rose spent the rest of the day contemplating what he said.  Later that day, when the Doctor heard about this meeting, he was not pleased, not please at all.  Rose begged him not to confront Dr. Jones and to let things play out.  He grudgingly agreed.  It left a heavy feeling weighing over them, like the proverbial walls were closing in on them.   
  
That night, it was muggy and warm, even with the windows open. Rose was stifling and restless.  The Doctor was uncomfortable as well, his mind flashing furiously with thoughts of Torchwood, Henry Jones, Sir James, the Bransens, Rory, Amy, politics and Rose.  It all began and ended with his Rose.  He turned and looked at her trying to find a comfortable position in her quite large pregnant state.  He leaned over and tried massaging her back.  
  
“Doctor, I know you’re trying to help but, it’s too hot and uncomfortable for that.” Rose complained.  
  
“You gonna turn down a back rub?  You must be feeling miserable.  I’m sorry.”  
  
She sat up, shifting pillows behind her back to support her. “It’s not your fault.  The baby’s just sittin’ in an uncomfortable place and it’s just so hot,” she said and reached for a fan to fan herself.  
  
The doctor hopped out of bed and reached underneath it producing a brown wooden box with silver mesh on one side.  He touched his sonic to it and suddenly Rose felt a light cool breeze blowing in the room.  She looked at the Doctor like he was a bag of hot steaming chips.  
  
“Better?” he asked as he positioned the new gadget on the cabinet by the bed.  
  
“It’s gorgeous!  Oh thank you!” she said enthusiastically and promptly snogged him.  
  
“Welll, I may have been tinkering the other night when I felt the humidity increase by fifteen percent and with your body producing five degrees more heat, it seemed like it might be useful,” he said, lying down next to her and enjoying the cool breeze.  
  
After a pause, Rose turned to the Doctor.  “Doctor, with everything Dr. Jones said today…” Rose started to say before the Doctor interrupted her.  
  
“I don’t want you to worry.  Henry had no right to come here and imply I was putting you at risk by being arrogant or condescending which I’m not.  Perhaps a bit rude, yes.  Maybe even a little absorbed in my projects, but I can’t help that I’m brilliant and my intelligence far exceeds that of anyone on the planet,” he said with a cocky attitude.  
  
Rose sighed. “Doctor, that’s not the point.  The point is that Henry came here at all.  I don’t trust him.  He’s no better than any of Torchwood, the wolves or the horrid Bransens.  We’ve got to keep neutral is all until we figure out whose doin’ what.”  
  
The Doctor, looked over at her as she wrinkled her brow in concentration.  He smiled loving when she did that.  He thought it was adorable.  “You’re right.  We can’t be seen to be taking sides.  There’s too many people interested in us and too many fluctuations in the time line.  Promise me you won’t receive any more calls from Dr. Jones, Sir James or anyone who even seems like their part of this mash up of politics and social pish posh.”  
  
Rose looked at him worried. “Okay and what about Amy and Rory?  I’m not gonna stop talkin’ to them.  They’re are our friends and need us.”  
  


“Agreed.  In fact, at the moment, they may be the only people here we can trust,” the Doctor said, deep in thought.  Rose sighed, worried at what was to come but feeling secure as long as the Doctor was by her side

 

****************************

 

The day of the ball had finally arrived.  Rose and the Doctor were preparing in their respective dressing rooms.  Rose’s butter yellow silk gown fit her beautifully.  She admired herself in the mirror and how the gown draped over her baby bump and discretely enhanced her quite ample bosom.    The short puffed sleeves allowed her to wear long elegant white gloves.  Sarah carefully pinned up her hair in soft curls with small seed pearls woven throughout.  She wore an elegant pearl choker necklace with a cut amber pendant and matching earrings in her ears.

  
The Doctor was dressed in a typical gentlemen’s formal attire, a black superfine dress-coat, well fitted trousers of the same material and a black waistcoat with a slight design imprinted on it, a starched white dress shirt and a black and gray cravat.  Of course, being the Doctor, it meant that he would resist part of the typical attire.  In this case, he refused to wear the white gloves.  He insisted they made his hands itch.  Rose took them from Mr. Bates and tucked them into a secret pocket in her gown that Lillian had designed just for her.  The only other adornment he wore were silver cufflinks with a “DT” engraved on them.  Rose was surprised and a little disappointed to see his hair was actually combed back into a current style instead of his normal spiky or un-slicked style.  
  
Amy and Rory arrived at the manor so that the couples could travel to Lady Rotchford’s together.  Rose spent several moments complimenting Amy on her gown which was a stunning silk and satin chartreuse off the shoulder gown with an inset panel in the front of a shimmering peach fabric and with embellishments up the front and through the middle of the bodice and around the trim in a silver and darker green metallic fabric.  The embroidery on the peach panel was especially lovely in intricate designs of sweeping loops and swags.  Smaller tufts of matching peach chiffon lace swept up around the bodice enhancing Amy’s glowing complexion.  Her hair was swept up and dotted with pearls and green sapphires and she wore a matching gold and green sapphire necklace and earrings to match.  Rory was dressed quite similar to the Doctor and his eyes rarely left Amy.  
  
Mr. Thorne dressed in his finest suit and drove them to the Rotchford estate.  The ball began at eight o’clock at night and the Rotchford estate drive was lined with glowing lanterns as elaborate carriages made their way up and down the long drive way toward the main entrance of the massive house where formally dressed footman attended to the guests.  The two couples walked into the cavernous main ballroom which was lit with massive gas lit crystal chandeliers.  Large, sparkling silver candelabras filled with long, white taper candles sat on white cloth covered tables emitted a warm glow.  An orchestra sat at one end playing a Strauss Waltz as elegantly dressed couples swished and twirled about the dance floor, the ladies colorful gowns making it almost look like a blooming garden.  A formal chamberlain was announcing the couples as they entered and were greeted by their hosts, Lord and Lady Rotchford.  
  
When the chamberlain announced “The Duchess of Rutland and her escort Dr. Roderick Williams” there were a few gasps and whispers.  Amy, her face the epitome of Victorian aristocratic nonchalance walked in and inclined her head at their hosts.  Soon they were followed by the Doctor and Rose who entered with less gasping but still quite a bit of whispers.  Lady Rotchford greeted Rose with great warmth while her husband shook the Doctor’s hand being courteous and complimenting him on his success at the university.  
  
Soon, the two couples were winding their way through the crowded hall chatting with some of the university professors and their wives along the way.  Rose was quite delighted to see Katherine Donovan and Mrs. Finch along with their husbands.  Amy maintained a certain aloofness, even when being introduced around by Rose and the Doctor, but Rose knew that inside, Amy was fighting some inner turmoil.  It was obvious by some of the not so hushed whispers that people were scandalized by not only her appearance but that she was being escorted by Rory who many thought was beneath Amy’s station in society.  A noble lady such as a titled Duchess was just not seen escorted by an untitled physician irregardless to his familial connection to her late husband. Despite all the snobbery, Amy still managed a few smiles, especially when Rose wrapped her arm through Amy’s and brought her into conversations with her friends.  
  
After safely leaving Rose in the Donovan’s care, the Doctor joined by Rory went to fetch refreshments.  Katherine chatted with Rose and Amy while her husband debated mathematical theories with Dr. Laurie who was also in attendance.  
  
“Rose, you look lovely tonight!  How are you feeling?” Katherine asked.  
  
“Thanks, Katherine.  I’m feeling a bit tired and have good days and bad but the Doctor takes good care of me.  Actually, I think he’s spoiling me a bit.”  
  
Katherine smiled and patted Rose’s hand. “That’s the way it should be.  Just enjoy it while you can.  The little one will be here soon enough and you may find little time for rest.”  Katherine then turned to Amy.  “Duchess, I must say that gown is stunning and you look especially lovely tonight.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Donovan.  Rose was kind enough to introduce me to her dress maker, Lillian.  She is quite the artist,” Amy replied formally.  
  
Mrs. Finch joined their conversation.  “I am truly sorry for the hardship you have endured Duchess.  My husband has lamented the unjustness of your circumstances and that of other titled widows like yourself who have been treated most egregiously by certain members of society.”   
  
Amy was a bit stunned.  No one, other than Rose, had expressed support for her situation.  “That is most kind of you, Mrs. Finch.  I can appreciate how my husband’s treasonous actions harmed many people.  I have endeavored to not force my company amongst those who associate me with him.  I just wish to live a normal and quiet existence and leave all this scandal behind me,” Amy explained, a sad pained look in her eyes.  
  
“Of course you do,” Mrs. Finch agreed.  She then leaned over and in a quiet voice said, “You must take care.  My husband, the judge, was approached by certain individuals supporting the ratification of certain antiquated laws that would cause you and other ladies in your unfortunate position great harm.  Rest assured, he does not support this vile initiative and will do everything in his power to persuade other members of the judiciary of the irreparable harm that it would cause.”  
  
Amy was shocked as was Rose who caught part of the conversation.  Katherine looked at Rose questioningly, but before she could say anything, Rory and the Doctor returned with punch.  Rose and Amy shot a serious look at each other before plastering smiles on their faces and engaged in slightly less tumultuous conversation.   
  
Rose and the Doctor did their best to appear a properly conservative Victorian couple, making small talk to various staff members of the college and schmoozing with notable and wealthy members of society that enjoyed supporting the academic world.  Rose received many compliments on her gown as well as wishes for her soon to be born child.   
  
After one particularly boring and tiresome conversation with a member of the Board of Regents of the college, Rose thought she would have to stomp on the Doctor‘s foot to stop him from being insulting.  When the orchestra began playing a beautiful waltz, Amy who had walked up to Rose, sighed, “The Starlight Waltz.”  Rose remembered learning about this dance when she was at a Vitex party.  There was nothing like it on her Earth.  It was danced to a typical waltz but the music was dominated by dueling pianos instead of the standard violins.  
  
Amy looked at Rory who bowed and held out his hand. “Duchess, may I have the honor of this dance?”   
  
Amy smiled and curtsied. “You may,” she said softly, but when she looked at him, her eyes were sparkling.  
  
Rose watched this play out and smiled.  When she turned to the Doctor he was staring at her intently.  “Mrs. Tardis, would you care to dance?” he asked, holding out his hand and winked at her.  
  
Rose grinned and curtseyed.  “Indeed I would, Mr. Tardis,” she responded with cheek.  
  
He led her out to the dance floor amidst the myriad of dancing elegant couples and Rose placed her one gloved hand on his shoulder while the Doctor grasped his right hand to her left.  He placed his left hand on the small of her back, gently caressing her with his thumb and led her into the three beat measure to the music.  The Doctor was an impressive dancer, gliding effortlessly across the dance floor always taking care to make sure Rose was supported.  Rose was glowing with happiness and felt like she was floating as her yellow dress swirled about her legs and for a moment, forgot the discomfort of this part her pregnancy or the worry about being trapped in this time period.  They gazed into each other’s eyes almost giddily as they danced.  They only time they looked away was when they caught a glimpse of Rory and Amy looking at each other with such apparent love on their faces.  
  
At the end of the dance, the Doctor led her off to the side toward a sitting area where Mrs. Finch was sitting enjoying some punch and biscuits.  They were soon followed by Rory and Amy.  The couples chatted pleasantly with Mrs. Finch when Dean Nevil from the college swept in and insisted on introducing the Doctor to one of the university’s most generous patrons.  The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy.   “Don’t worry, Doctor, we’ll look after Rose,” Amy promised.  The Doctor nodded, and turned toward Dean Nevil scowling slightly.  
  
Mrs. Finch smiled and leaned toward Rose. “Dr. Tardis is not one for politics is he? Or, perhaps he does not wish to leave his lovely wife alone amongst so many handsome man?” she teased.  Rose giggled quietly in response.  After a while Rory stepped away to retrieve refreshments for the ladies and that’s when the evening took a terrible turn.  
  
Rose and Mrs. Finch had been chatting when Rose noticed Amy glaring to the side.  Rose turned to find Lady Bransen dressed in the most jewel encrusted gown she had ever seen.  It was a scarlet gown embroidered in every possible place with rubies and diamonds and gems of all sorts.  Around her neck was a heavy gold necklace dripping with diamonds.  In her elaborately designed blond tresses, sat a tiara with yet more diamonds.  Rose mused she could have competed with Marie Antoinette dressed like that.  
  
Lord Bransen stood stiffly beside his wife uncomfortable with her insistence on persecuting the Tardis family.  He felt they were hardly worth their time and would be sorted soon enough when his new legislation was passed.  He was looking forward to seeing Dr. Tardis hauled off to prison and would enjoy wiping the smug look from his face when he personally collected all of the Tardis family’s considerable assets and sent his unladylike wife and ungodly child out into the street.  He found being in their presence beneath him, but he wanted to please his wife so indulged her desire to humiliate them.  
  
“Mrs. Finch, one would think that a virtuous lady like yourself would see fit to keep more modest company.  I’m sure your husband would like to avoid any scandal, especially during such ever changing times.  Why, any purported mark on one’s reputation could be more than devastating, it could ruin your entire family or worse.  You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your children would you?” Lady Bransen said coldly.  
  
Before Mrs. Finch could respond, Amy arose like an avenging angel and walked up before the Bransens and their entourage of snobby friends. “I’ve had just about all I can take from such a rude and perpetually vindictive lady.  This is not your house and you are a guest here.  Why must you continually act in such course and vitriolic manner.  Might I suggest that you and your associates find other ways to amuse yourself other than attempting to bully unpretentious and kind hearted people.”  
  
Lady Bransen stepped up toward Amy and was inches from her face, anger and perhaps a bit of madness in her eyes when Rose stood up and walked over next to her friend concerned about what Lady Bransen would do to Amy.  
  
“Might I remind all of you that this is a party that Lady and Lord  Rotchford were kind enough to host and perhaps it would be best if everyone calmed themselves and enjoyed the festivities,” Rose suggested with a steely edge to her voice.  Mrs. Finch sat off to the side in stunned fascination.  
  
“Insolent, filthy strumpet!” Lady Bransen almost shouted and pushed Rose backwards hard.  Rose lost her balance and reached out, grabbing Lady Bransen’s bodice as she fell backwards.  
  
“Jane!” Lord Bransen called out, knowing that she had crossed the line and attention was being drawn as several people walked over to stare.  
  
Amy, likewise shouted “Rose!” and grabbed Rose’s arms to cushion her fall.  Rose half fell down with Lady Bransen tumbling in front of her, her dress torn down the bodice to the skirt revealing her rather brazen corset which was now displayed to the entire party due to Rose’s firm grip.  Rose was fortunate that Amy had grabbed her as Lady Bransen would have landed on top of her and her unborn child.  
  
Rory and several men ran over to tend to Rose.  Rose was stunned to find herself on the floor next to Lady Bransen.   
  
“Rose, are you hurt?” Rory demanded, shoving Lady Bransen out of the way much to her outrage, so he could examine Rose.  
  
Lord Bransen’s face was red and he was spouting in outrage. “How dare you touch my wife!” he shouted at Rory. “I demand that he be arrested for ungentlemanly conduct and assault!” he called out dramatically to the crowd that had gathered around them.  Several gentlemen in his entourage were coming forward and trying pull Rory away from Rose who was recovering from her shock and was feeling a combination of anger and fear for her unborn child.  
  
The Doctor burst through the crowd, took one look at Rose on the floor, Rory being assaulted and Lady Bransen being helped up and cooed over by her lady friends and lost his temper.  
  
“Enough!” he shouted, loudly enough that everyone in the ballroom heard and the orchestra stopped playing.  It was as if the very hall reverberated with his anger and made everyone pause.  
  
Sir Melville, who had defended the Doctor and Rose in the restaurant months ago, stood at the Doctor’s side along with several other men as he made his way to Rose.   
  
“It was Lady Bransen!” a voice shouted out.  “She pushed Mrs. Tardis.”  There was a great deal of murmuring.  
  
Lady Bransen was livid as she attempted to hold the front of her dress toether and glared at Rose on the floor. “How dare you!  Look what you did to my gown!  You all saw what this strumpet did!  She assaulted me and destroyed it.  She did it purposefully and with spite and malicious intent.  I want her arrested!”  
  
“That’s not true!” Amy shouted from the floor next to Rose.  “You attacked her!  What kind of monster shoves a pregnant woman down!”  Rory was struggling off to the side against Lord Bransen’s henchman but even amongst his own turmoil, he smiled with pride at his Amy.  
  
“The dishonorable wife of a known traitor of the realm with no  honor is hardly one to speak as to proper conduct.  Why are you even here?  Your presence is an insult to decent society!” Lady Bransen shouted back.  
  
Mrs. Finch stood up. “This is intolerable and Dr. Tardis is quite right.  This bickering must cease and Dr. Williams, who has committed no crime, must be freed to care for Mrs. Tardis who was unceremoniously and without provocation attacked.  You should be ashamed of yourself, Lady Bransen!  You purposely strolled over here and without one word being spoken, verbally attacked us, hardly proper behavior for a lady of your standing,”  Mrs. Finch bravely announced.  Her husband, the judge, was soon at her side, eyeing the Bransens speculatively.  
  
By this time, the Doctor was kneeling on the floor next to Rose examining her quickly and assessing her condition.  As he was seeing to her, Lord Bransen stepped forward in all his pompous glory.  
  
“I will not tolerate this insult to my wife or my good name.  I shall personally see to it that you are all brought up on charges….” he started before he was interrupted by the Doctor who once assured, Rose was safe stood up and loomed over him.   
  
“No, you see here.  I warned you when we first arrived here to not insult us and that I would not be bullied by you or your wife.  This continued harassment ends.  No more warnings Bransen.  For you or your…..wife,” the Doctor said grimacing, “If either of you even comes within a foot of Rose or I and that will be it.”  
  
“Are you threatening me, sir?” Bransen said, seething.  
  
“No, I don’t threaten.  I’m telling you that if you even think of coming near us again, there will be repercussions.  No second chances.  This ends now.”  
  
At the  Doctor’s final words, several people grouped around him and stared daggers at the Bransens.  The tension was thick.  Dr. Jones soon popped into the crowd and walked in between the two men.  
  
“Jean Luc, I think that’s enough.  Maybe you should see to your wife.”  
  
The Doctor glared at Henry Jones. “That goes for you too, Dr. Jones.  Stay away from my wife.   You are not welcome in my home,” the Doctor said quietly with a very dangerous voice.  He directed a dark, dangerous look at Henry Jones that made him back up a step.  Several people shivered as if electricity was sparking across the room.  Lord Rotchford walked over but hesitated to approach the Doctor.  
  
Rose cried out, breaking the tension. “Rose,” the Doctor said in a broken voice as her face tensed in pain.  
  
“Doctor, something’s wrong!  The baby!”  
  
Rory was finally freed and raced over and began examining her.  “We need to get her out of here now!” he said.  Several women gasped and began shaking and saying prayers for Rose.  
  
“Serves the little hoar right,” spat out Lady Bransen, before her husband  pulled her away.  
  
“Be quiet, Jane!” he chastised her.  
  
Sir Melville stepped forward with several men to make way for the Doctor to carry Rose out followed by Amy and Rory. When they burst out of the house, Mr. Thorne had the carriage ready and the door open.  The Doctor placed Rose in the carriage in his lap followed by Amy and Rory who took up position around them.  
  
“Hang on, Rose.  I’m here and I’m not gonna leave you.  Not ever.  Stay with me, love,” he choked out as he watched her pale face grimace in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out a little tense but it ends on a pretty happy note.

Mr. Thorne made record time back to Grantham Manor.  The Doctor held Rose close to him the whole time, whispering encouragements to her as he gently nudged his way into her mind to try and assess her condition.  Rory was in full doctor mode himself, taking her pulse, trying to assess her temperature and looking for any other injuries while Amy looked on in fear.  Finally, Amy snapped out of her worried state and began ordering Mr. Thorne to, “make haste and don’t stop for anyone or anything.”  
  
Arriving at the Manor, Mr. Thorne immediately noticed something was off.  He bounded out of the car and opened the door for his passengers and then turned to the house, surprised no one had come out to greet them.  
  
“Doctor, something’s not right,” he said as he looked at the semi dark house.  
  
The Doctor looked over at the manor and knew Mr. Thorne was correct.  He directed a serious look at Rory.  “Rory, Amy, stay with Rose.  If I’m not back in ten minutes, take her to your clinic, Rory.”  
  
“What do you mean if we don’t hear from you?” Amy demanded and peeked out the carriage door toward the house.  “If something’s wrong, you can’t go in there alone!”  
  
Rory looked at the Doctor and nodded his head. “Amy, the Doctor’s right.  Shut the carriage door now,” Rory commanded her in a tone of voice he had never used with her before.  
  
Amy just stared at him as realization hit.  The Doctor and Rory thought this was a trap and someone was in the house intent upon doing them harm.  She looked down at Rose who gasped and whispered, “Doctor.”  Amy reached a decision.  “Mr. Thorne, you will go with the Doctor.  If need be, I’ll operate this contraption.”  
  
Charles Thorne looked at the Duchess as if she was mad. “My lady, this is not…”  
  
“Don’t my lady me!” Amy retorted.  Do as I say!  Now go!” she commanded and pointed toward where the Doctor was at the front entrance to the manor.  Charles Thorne knew when he was beaten and knew not many people attempted to contradict the Duchess when she commanded them to do something with that look in her eyes.  He nodded and ran up next to the Doctor who looked at him with an irritated expression.  
  
“Did I not tell you to take my wife and friends out of here if something goes wrong?” he whispered harshly.  
  
Charles nodded. “Yes sir, but the Duchess has other ideas and she’s a bit scarier than you,” Charles responded, looking over his shoulder and wincing as he watched Amy in the front seat of the carriage touching the controls.  
  
The Doctor looked over and winced as well and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“All right, just stay close!”  
  
They inched into the dimly lit house and immediately noticed it had been ransacked.  Furniture was tipped over, cushions ripped open, paintings ripped from the wall and there were even some holes in the walls.  Charles was stunned.  The Doctor stood rigid and still as if waiting for something.   He cocked his head to the side, pulled out his sonic, put it on torch mode and then slowly continued into the house.   
  
The Doctor’s first thought was Torchwood.  They knew that he and Rose would be at the ball and away from the house, but as he observed closer, he wasn’t so sure that was a correct assumption and then it really hit him.  “Charles, is there a full moon out this evening,” he whispered.  
  
Charles stilled and then walked over to the window.  “Yes, sir,” he breathed, trembling slightly but determined not to leave the Doctor to face whatever this was or what they would find.  Fear coursed through Charles, for the other servants who had been in the house that night as well as anger that anyone dared come here to attack Mr. and Mrs. Tardis.  A new resolve infused him with courage.  The Tardis were like family to him and this was not just their home, but home to all the servants as well.  He would defend it with his life if need be.  He stood up tall and strong, his rebellious eyes flashing his decision to stand firm and looked at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor felt the first trickle of fear as Charles confirmed his gut instinct about the phase of the moon.  He breathed in deeply and tapped into his Time Lord senses.  He stretched out with his mind and tried to get a sense of the house.  He opened his eyes and saw that Charles was looking at him with a new found courage and determination.  A new timeline flared  around Charles and the Doctor smiled.  The boy he had met at the docks oh so many months ago with so much potential was changing right before his eyes.  Charles had made a choice.  Although proud of the young man who stood before him, ready to defend those he loved, the Doctor felt responsibility for him as well.  He wouldn’t allow such a brilliant young man to sacrifice his life and potential to be so much more over Torchwood’s or the wolves’ lust for power.  
  
“Charles, you don’t have to come any further,” he said softly.  
  
Charles walked over and stood by the Doctor. “No sir, I don’t, but I want to.  This is my home too.  The others may need help and you have to tend to Mrs. Tardis.”  
  
The Doctor nodded and they walked carefully through the house.  The Doctor was fairly certain the intruders were gone not having found what they were looking for and the doctor knew exactly what they wanted.  What disturbed him was how they knew the items were here.  A memory of being chased from the cemetery flared in his mind and he quickly assessed this possibility.  As he walked with Charles, he became more and more certain Rory would also find his home in shambles as well.  They, whoever they were, knew that he and Rory and had found something.  
  
After canvassing the first floor, they went to the back of the house where they heard some scuffling.  Both men broke out into a sweat as they approached the servants quarters.  Charles had picked up a heavy cast iron skillet and held it at the ready in case they were attacked.  He stood on one side of the door while the Doctor stood on the other.  The Doctor thrust open the door to find Carson lying on the floor with Anna kneeling next to him holding a coat rack in a defensive position.  
  
“Carson, Anna,” the Doctor breathed.  
  
“Oh Dr. Tardis, Anna called out, dropping the coat rack.  It was terrible!  These men dressed all in black broke in and attacked us.  They locked the staff in the laundry building outside and assaulted Mr. Carson here.  They kept demanding to know about any vaults or hiding places and then locked us in here saying they’d be back.  Doctor, we…we heard a wolf howl,” she said, trembling and breaking down into tears next to Carson who looked up at them with blood running down his face.”  
  
“I am sorry, sir.  I fear for the others.  Please sir, I will see to Anna if you would be so kind as to locate the others.”  
  
Anna stopped crying and began dabbing at Carson’s wound with a handkerchief. “Mr. Carson, do not be foolish.  You must rest and recover.”  She looked up at the Doctor.  “Please sir, Mr. Carson is right, the others….”  
  
“I’ll find them, Dr. Tardis,” Charles volunteered.  “You go see to your Missus.”  
  
Anna looked up and raised a hand to her mouth. “Mrs. Tardis?” she asked in fear.  
  
“She’s fine, Anna.  Everyone’s going to be fine.  Stay here for now.  I’ll fetch Dr. Williams and he’ll see to Carson,” the Doctor assured her in a calm voice and then nodded toward Charles.  
  
The Doctor quickly stomped through house, livid that his home, his family had been attacked.  That was the last straw.  Just as he had told the Bransens, there would be no more second chances.  He found Amy about to take off in the carriage and stopped her.  They quickly moved Rose inside and laid her on some cushions in the parlour.  The servants ran into the house and gasped when they saw Rose laying on the floor.  Charles rounded them up, armed them with fireplace pokers, coat racks and anything else he could find to serve as a weapon and began directing them to inspect the upper floors of the house while sending one of the stable boys into town for help.  
  
Mrs. Patmore went to the kitchen to boil water for tea tsking the whole way about Rose‘s state.  The Doctor asked Rory to check on Carson.  Rory looked at the Doctor with concern. “Are you sure you’ll be all right here?  She needs medical attention.”  
  
The Doctor looked into Rory’s compassionate eyes and calmed down a little.  He smiled slightly at his friend.  “I’ll be all right, Rory.  Amy will help me if I need anything.  Please see to Carson and anyone else who might be injured.  Rose will be fine.  She has to be,” he murmured and looked down at her.  Rose seemed to be wincing less and was holding onto the Doctor’s hands.  She opened her eyes and looked at Rory.  
  
“I’m fine.  Please take care of Carson,” she whispered and looked up at the Doctor who caressed her face.  Rory looked over at Amy who nodded her head at him and he took off running followed by one of the maids.  
  
“Rose,” whispered the Doctor and placed his fingers on her temple.  He ever so gently brushed her mind and felt not only for her but the baby while Amy sat by fidgeting with worry.  Eventually, he smiled and pulled out of her mind.  He shushed Rose when she tried to speak.  “Rest.  You need to rest.  You’ve suffered a shock and you felt a few premature labor pains.  They’ve stopped now but you need to take it easy.”  
  
“But, Doctor it’s too early.  The baby…”  
  
“Will be fine,” he finished for her.  “Everything will be fine.”  
  
“You’re a rubbish liar,” she chastised him and then she looked toward a window, her face paling again. “The wolf is at the door,” she said softly with an odd look in her eyes.  
  
The Doctor’s breath caught and he looked over  at Amy who likewise was stunned.  Amy snapped out of it. “Don’t be silly.  It’s just us, the servants and a disarrayed home.  The thieves who did this are gone.  The Doctor’s correct, everything is going to be fine,” Amy reassured her in as confident a voice as she could.  She looked over at the Doctor with uncertainty.  
  
He nodded his head. “Course.  Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Rose closed her eyes and opened them and looked at the Doctor.  “They’re all comin.  All of them.  The empire of the wolf and the lost soldier with his army.  Don’t trust any of ‘em, especially the two faced man.”  
  
The Doctor stared at her in fear and realized, she was seeing events further down the timeline.  She shouldn’t be able to do that, but then, she was Rose.  She ate impossible for breakfast.  “Shhhh.  Not to worry.  I’m here and not going to let that happen.  I promise.  Now rest.”  
  
Amy shivered as Rose closed her eyes, sighed and fell asleep.  “Doctor, what was that about,” she asked, looking down at her sleeping friend.  
  
“Nothing.  It’s nothing,” he said with little conviction, his voice belying his concerns.  
  
Soon, the servants had confirmed the upper floors were safe and the master bedroom was put back in enough order so the Doctor could move Rose upstairs.  Rose seemed to stabilize as soon as they put her to bed.  Rory insisted on bed rest for at least a week minimum and the Doctor agreed, although he was already feeling better about Rose’s condition.  That being said, he still wasn’t going to sleep a wink that night and would continue to touch Rose’s mind and keep tabs on her and the baby’s conditions.   
  
Amy and Rory decided to stay at the manor that night as well, not comfortable leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.  Several people from town including the local police had arrived and spoken with the Doctor and the servants.  The police were ultimately suspicious that nothing of value appeared to have been taken and quite nervous when the servants mentioned the wolf howl.  Everyone who came to help was gone by sun up and the Doctor knew Torchwood would be calling soon.  
  
The next day, the servants worked at reassembling the house, with the exception of Carson who was confined to bed on orders of Rory and the Doctor.  He, of course objected, but the Doctor went to see him and assured him they would be fine and he wanted Carson healed before resuming his duties.  
  
Rose awoke the next morning seemingly fine, but the Doctor, Rory and Amy all insisted she stay in bed and rest.  Rose hated it.  She hated it even more that this was all due to, as she called her, “that evil cow.”  Amy smiled at this as she sat and played cards with Rose.  While Amy was seeing to Rose, and Rory was assisting servants who were injured in the attack, the Doctor slipped away to his secret laboratory.  He assured everything was undisturbed and the baby Tardis was well and thriving.  Everything depended on this small piece of coral growing into adulthood.  She was the key that would allow Torchwood to get his family home.  
  
While in his lab, he rang up Pete.  “Pete, how’s Malcolm coming on our project?” the Doctor asked, without any of his usual zeal.  
  
“We’re on schedule.  Is everything all right?” Pete asked, noting the odd tone in the Doctor’s voice.  
  
The Doctor sighed. “Certain things are moving faster than expected,” he said and then paused as a thought occurred to him.  “You know don’t you?”  
  
“Know what?” Pete asked  
  
“What happens here.  It’s in Torchwood records isn’t it.  And, you know you can’t tell us or it would be bad,” the Doctor said, almost tonelessly.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Pete said, in an anguished voice.  
  
“It’s not your fault.  Just tell me one thing.  Just one.  Rose…”  The Doctor tried to say the words but couldn’t.  
  
“I don’t know.  The records are a bit lacking on certain things,” Pete responded.  
  
“Right,” the Doctor said, his voice filled with worry.  
  
“That doesn’t mean you don’t get out of there.  Doctor, I can’t tell you what happens, but I have faith.  I believe in you and Rose.  If anyone can survive this and find their way home, it’s you two.”  
  
“Does Jackie know?” the Doctor asked.  
  
Pete sighed and leaned over his desk, staring at the dark wood. “Yes.  She knows not to say anything to Rose.  Is Rose all right?”  
  
The Doctor stared across the room, remembering his last words with Jackie before she left.  The thought that she knew they were about to face something bad and he was sure it was based on Pete’s tone of voice, almost made him sick.  No mother should have to bear such a burden.  “Rose is fine.  We had a bit of a confrontation with the Bransens and the house was ransacked.  I’m sure it’s no coincidence.  The Bransens are connected to the wolves.  I’m sure of it.  This is going to come to a head and soon.”  
  
Pete felt sick.  He knew exactly what the Doctor was describing.  He wanted them away from this now. “Doctor, Malcolm is working as fast as he can.  Jacks hasn’t let up on them.  You know how she is,” Pete tried to joke.  
  
The Doctor smiled slightly.  Jackie Tyler was her own fearsome beast and one which it was best to not to cross.  “Yeah.  Try to keep her from hurting Malcolm too much.  We need him.  He’s quite something, Pete.  You’re lucky to have him.”  
  
“Doctor, you can save Malcolm yourself when you’re home,” Pete assured him.  
  
“Thanks, Pete.  I’ll talk to you when Malcolm’s ready,” the Doctor responded.

“Until then, Doctor,” Pete said and rang off.  He sat back in his chair and stared in contemplation.  He let out a heavy sigh and looked up heavenward.  “Please, just bring them home safe,” he murmured.

 

******************************

 

As they all suspected, Torchwood came calling the afternoon after the ball.  Mr. Bates served in place of Carson and informed the Doctor of their visitor.  The Doctor was upstairs with Rose, Amy and Rory at the time and immediately, his face darkened.

  
“Doctor, don’t.  It’s not worth it,” Rose warned, worried that he would lose his temper.  
  
The Doctor stood up, clenching his fists.  Rory also stood and looked just as angry.  The two men looked at each other and nodded as if in agreement to what would happen next.  
  
Amy stood up abruptly. “Both of you stop it this instant!” she ordered, almost stamping her foot in aggravation.  She would not tolerate the men putting their pride and anger ahead of Rose’s well being.  “I insist that you handle yourselves with decorum.  None of us like that arrogant man but we must deal with him whether we like it or not.  I won’t stand here while you go down there and incite some feud with Torchwood.  Enough turmoil has happened already.  Do I make myself clear?” Amy asked with arms crossed and giving them her haughtiest aristocratic glare.  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes while Rory raised an eyebrow at her.  Rory did love it when she was strong and feisty.  Finally, seeing Rose’s angry Tyler glare,” the Doctor agreed and both men left the room.  
  
“Honestly, what are we to do with them?” Amy huffed, settling herself down once more to pour tea for she and Rose.  
  
Rose, who was feeling much better since the incident at the ball, looked at her with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Well Amy, I could make some suggestions,” she said with her trademark Tyler grin that showed a hint of the tip of her tongue.  
  
“Rose!” Amy exclaimed but grinned back at her.   
  
“What?” Rose responded, laughing.  She and Amy enjoyed more girl talk, but the reality was they were both trying very hard to not think about the Doctor and Rory facing off against Sir James.   
  


********************

 

The Doctor and Rory entered the parlour which was still in a disheveled condition and found Sir. James standing by a window observing the disarray.

  
“Dr. Tardis, Dr. Williams,” he acknowledged with an edge to his voice and a slight incline of his head.   
  
“Sir James,” the Doctor acknowledged, while Rory stood stoically beside him, glaring at Sir James.  
  
“Please accept my heartfelt regrets on the grievous and vicious attack afflicted against Mrs. Tardis.  I understand that after a most troubling evening, you arrived home only to find your house in quite a state and your servants injured and traumatized.  The local constable has informed Torchwood that this incident has disturbing signs reminiscent of certain unpleasant times in recent history.”  
  
The Doctor listened to Sir James with little emotion, but when Sir James used flowery words to describe what happened to Rose and his home, he’d heard enough.  
  
“Sir James, as much as I appreciate your concerns, why are you here?” the Doctor asked directly and stared at Sir James.  
  
“So, we are being direct.  Good,” he acknowledged in his lilting Scottish accent and paced a few steps with his hands clasped behind his back and turned toward Rory and the Doctor.  “I meant what I said.  I am quite sorry that Mrs. Tardis came to any harm.  I would not have put her in jeopardy.”  
  
“Wouldn’t put her in jeopardy?  What exactly have you been doing then?” the Doctor snipped.  
  
Sir James stood rigid. “Torchwood was around you tonight whether or not you realized it.  We did not anticipate the Bransen woman would take such public and aggressive actions much less attack Mrs. Tardis.  I would never put her in direct physical danger and have only ever asked her for information.  I understand your anger and if directing it at me helps you to vent your frustrations… Well, I shall endeavor to ignore your caustic comments.”  
  
“Now then, I understand the Duchess and Dr. Williams spent the night here to assist you with Mrs. Tardis.  The criminals that vandalized the manor also struck at the Duchess and Dr. Williams’ homes along with Dr. Williams’ clinic.”  
  
“What!” Rory shouted.  
  
“Rest assured, Dr. Williams, Torchwood is taking this all very seriously.  We will apprehend the criminals and justice will be served.”  
  
“Justice!” Rory shouted.  “What could you know about justice!  You treat Amy like a criminal.  She’s done nothing wrong unlike other parties who seem to roam about the city free to coerce and threaten innocent people and foment plans to subvert the government and subjugate the masses.  Tell me Sir James, how is Torchwood seeing justice with such things happening without consequences!” Rory demanded hotly.  
  
The Doctor watched Rory passionately, chastise Sir James.  Again, the Doctor felt something click into place around Rory.  He was so much more than a physician.  There was something about him that screamed he had an unusual destiny.  It frustrated him that he couldn’t pin this down.  Time was flowing oddly around Rory and Amy, especially as they both grew into their courage and set aside their fear of societal prejudice.  
  
Sir James was not amused at Rory’s accusations.  “Dr. Williams, despite your erroneous assertions, Torchwood is not imprisoning the Duchess as a criminal.  She has been under protective custody.”  
  
“Is that so?  Then tell me Sir James, why doesn’t she know this?” Rory asked.  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows at this. “I must agree with Rory on this one.  You’ve got a funny way of keeping the Duchess safe. Interrogating her, always inspecting her home, keeping her away from everyone and maybe even perpetuating some half truths about her loyalty to the realm.”  
  
Sir James was becoming annoyed and it was apparent at the way he was looking at the Doctor and Rory.  
  
“Torchwood does not answer to you.  If I were you gentlemen, I would be concerning myself more with the present.  For instance, why would your homes be vandalized in this manner?  To an observant man, it might appear like someone was looking for something.”  
  
“Really.  And tell me Sir James, what would they be looking for,” the Doctor asked, his face giving nothing away.  
  
“You tell me, Doctor,” Sir James retorted, staring at him hard.  
  
The Doctor shrugged.  “Don’t know.  I’m just a college professor.  What could I possibly have other than a few baubles in this house,” the Doctor shot back.  
  
“Don’t play coy with me,” Sir James snapped and began pacing.  “You and I know you are not just some college professor.  Don’t presume that I am oblivious to the circumstances of your and your wife’s arrival here or any of your activities hence forth.”  
  
The Doctor felt his anger and resentment of Torchwood bubbling just below the surface and glared at Sir James. “And don’t you presume, Sir James or whoever the hell you are, that I am not aware that you are not who you appear to be.  You have secrets, Sir James and one might presume, dangerous secrets.  You hold a great deal of authority here.  How do I know it wasn’t you who ransacked my home?”  
  
There was a brief standoff between Sir James and the Doctor with Rory looking back forth between them.  Finally, Sir James sighed. “If Torchwood wanted something from your home, we would not arrive in the dead of night while you and your wife were away.  That is not how we do things.  I ask you again sir, what were they looking for?”  
  
Rory knew the Doctor wasn’t going to budge and he feared what Sir James would do to Amy. So, he made a decision.  “We found the Duke’s hiding place,” Rory spit out.  
  
“Rory!” the Doctor said with aggravation.  
  
Sir James smiled triumphantly. “Did you now.  And, if I may ask, how did you find this place and where exactly is it?”  
  
“We’ve been working with Amy for weeks, trying to help her remember anything the Duke might have told her that could be important or have some significance to the wolves.  We came up with a list of places the Duke mentioned before he became infected.  The Doctor and I started paying visits to some of these places.  I can tell you where they are, provided you leave Amy out of all of this.  She’s to be freed of further restrictions by Torchwood.”  
  
Sir James watched the Doctor glare and begin tugging at his hair.  He turned back to Rory.  “I think that there’s more to this story.  Now then Dr. Williams, what did you find?”  
  
Rory swallowed hard and looked at the Doctor.  The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Fine, we found some notes from Amy’s evil wolfy husband.  And, you’re gonna be kicking yourself Sir James.  You really are,” the Doctor taunted.  
  
“Enlighten me, Doctor,” Sir James demanded, once again annoyed.  
  
“It’s right under your nose.  Has been all along.  They want the meteor. They just don’t know it,” the Doctor explained.  
  
Sir James eyes lit up. “The observatory.”  
  
“Yep, that’s how the parasites arrived on Earth.  If I were you, I’d start examining it and I’d run over there quickly before they figure it out.”  
  
“And these notes?  I don’t suppose you would still have them in your possession?” Sir James asked, his eyes narrowing on the Doctor.  
  
“I might have them.  Somewhere,” the Doctor acknowledged flippantly.  “I suppose I could put my hands on them and perhaps deliver them to you, if you want,” the Doctor suggested almost casually.  
  
“Aye.  I think that might be best.  I wouldn’t want for Mrs. Tardis to suffer anymore traumatic events.  Don’t you agree?” Sir James suggested with  his typical slightly threatening demeanor.  
  
“No, we wouldn’t and as a matter of fact, I prefer that Torchwood refrains from entering my house again or contacting my wife.  Are we agreed,” the Doctor asked, aggressively.  
  
Sir James smiled and nodded his head. “But, of course.  I’m certain with the upcoming birth, she will be quite occupied and unable to provide us with further assistance.”  
  
The Doctor hated hearing Sir James talk about his child.  It worried him tremendously.  “Very well, I shall see to it that the notes are delivered to you.  Thank you for enquiring about Rose.  I’m sure you are quite busy given that my servants seem to feel there was a wolf at my house last night.  That is Torchwood’s purpose is it not?  To protect us from werewolves and similar threats?” the Doctor asked sarcastically.  
  
“Never fear, Doctor.  I will see to it that this great country is protected from any threats from outside the realm,” Sir James said ominously.”  
  
“I’m sure you will,” the Doctor responded, with an almost bitter quality to his voice.  
  
As they reached the door, the men paused.  “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me who you really are, are you?” the Doctor asked Sir James as the two men faced off one final time.  
  
Sir James smiled. “London is a sanctuary for many lost travelers is it not?  Many, like you and Mrs. Tardis, are far from home.  Tis a place of great mystery and great purpose.  I’m sure you can see that, Doctor.  Many an old soldier chooses to lose himself among the masses and perhaps find a new purpose.”  
  
“And is that what you are? An old soldier?” the Doctor asked, really staring at Sir James now, trying to weed his way through whatever was shielding him from the Doctor’s Time Lord senses.  
  
“We are all soldiers, Doctor.  We just fight different wars.  Good day to you, gentlemen.” he said mysteriously and left.  
  
After he was gone Rory looked at the Doctor. “What was that about?”  
  
“That was about who he is not,” the Doctor answered absently, while staring at the closed door.  
  
“And that means what exactly?” Rory asked as they turned to rejoin Amy and Rose.  
  
“Let’s put it this way, Rory.  ‘There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’”  
  
“Shakespeare, Act I, Scene V,” Rory answered.  
  
The Doctor grinned and slapped him on the back. “Well, done Rory!  Shakespeare, brilliant man, smelled terrible but still brilliant!”

Rory just stared at him opened mouthed.

 

****************************

 

After Sir James’ visit, Rory and Amy stayed two more days.  Rose seemed to bounce back but was frustrated with Rory’s and the Doctor’s orders for continued bed rest.  When Amy and Rory left, their relationship had changed.  Being at Grantham Manor with the Doctor and Rose and away from the constant ever watchful eyes of Torchwood and the disapproval of society, had given them the time to relax, flirt and grow ever closer. 

  
When they left, both were smiling and happy.  Amy promised Rose she would be back to check on her.  During this time, the Doctor arranged delivery to Torchwood of the Duke’s notes they had found in the crypt.  He scanned the paper with his sonic to be sure there was no other hidden message other the information about the meteor and it’s chemical makeup.  He was sure Sir James would know the significance of that.  He also included the locations of the places he and Rory had searched in the hopes that Torchwood would be kept busy scouring these locations for anything they might think the Doctor and Rory missed.  
  
Rose received many visitors during the weeks of her confinement.  Katherine Donovan and her husband, Mrs. Finch, Mrs. Beecham and her cousin, Edith Vining along with many other acquaintances visited with her.  Even a very apologetic Lady Rotchford visited who had expressed how horrified she and her husband had been by what had happened to Rose and who delivered a basket filled with tasty morsels, flowers and baby clothes.  All of these visitors kept Rose occupied while the Doctor was finishing up his classes.  He had been most hesitant to leave her, but the servants had assured him no one on the Doctor’s black list would get through the doors.  Mrs. Patmore, with skillet in hand assured him she’d have strong words with any one who tried to “Come ‘ere and upset my little lamb!”  He had grinned at this, seeing touches of Jackie in Mrs. Patmore who had practically adopted Rose since the night of the ball.  
  
Rose’s delivery date was quickly approaching and the Doctor was relieved he had finished the semester and was able to be home with her.  There had been one final incident with Henry Jones who had paid a visit to the Doctor as he was packing his office.  He had apologized for any misunderstanding and wished the Doctor and Rose well with the birth of their child, assuring the Doctor that he would be here if either the Doctor or Rose needed anything.  The Doctor very curtly thanked him and left abruptly.  He was suspicious of everyone and from his perspective, no one could be trusted, especially not with Rose about to give birth.  
  
The birth of their child happened in a manner very consistent with how the Doctor and Rose lived their lives.  Everything started out like a normal walk in the garden and a picnic with Rory and Amy.  There was laughter, the Doctor being doctory and verbally sparring with Amy and Rory while Rose giggled off to the side.  An adventure was afoot as the Doctor discovered some allegedly non-existent beetle which led to a nest of such non-existent beetles.  This of course, then led to a run for you lives when said nest became a swarm of angry beetles.  Of course, for Rose, it was more like waddle for your life with the Doctor pulling her a long by the hand.  
  
As the four of them made it back closer to the house, laughing and panting, Rose bent over as the dull ache in her back which had been nagging at her for a few hours became a sharp pain and as she felt moisture gushing under her skirts.  
  
“Doctor!” she called out, as she grasped her side. “My water broke.”  
  
“What!” the Doctor shouted, his voice pitched an octave higher and his eyes wide. “But, but you can’t!  It’s not time.”   
  
Rose looked up and glared at him. “The baby says it’s time,” she gritted out.  
  
Rory immediately took Rose by the arm and led her over to a bench to rest through her contraction.  “Amy, go tell Sarah it’s time,” he ordered calmly.  He smiled at Rose.  “It’s going to be fine Rose. Just breath nice and easy,” he said softly and began taking her pulse and placed his hand on her abdomen, trying to get a feel for the baby’s position.  
  
The Doctor knelt down beside her as she started practicing the breathing meditation method the Doctor had taught her.  She looked into his eyes feeling fear and excitement.  He held her hand and smiled at her. “I’m right here and I’m not gonna leave you,” he thought to her.  Daisy and another maid along with the ever stoic Carson soon arrived to help their lady upstairs to the master suite which had been prepared for the delivery.  
  
Rose remained amazingly calm, insisting on walking through a good portion of her labor and leaning against walls breathing through each labor pain along with squeezing the Doctor’s hand.  The Doctor was not so calm.  He was the complete opposite of calm and reacted in a very typical Doctory manor.  He babbled.  He babbled a lot about various never ending topics from the physics of zeppelin travel to the history of cheese making to complex mathematical theories.  It was driving Rose and everyone else mad.  
  
“Doctor, will you stop it all ready!” Rose snapped as she panted through another more intense labor pain.  
  
Amy who was dabbing Rose’s forehead with a damp flannel, glared at him. “Do you want me to slap him, Rose?  I’d be more than happy to end his annoying and unending prattle.”  
  
“Oi!  I am not prattling.  I’m helping to distract Rose from labor pains.  Aren’t I Rose?” he asked petulantly.  
  
Rose, wearing only a shift and dressing gown, her hair damp from perspiration and suffering yet more labor pains squinted her eyes at him and may have muttered a few unpleasant things about his masculinity.  Rory stepped in before Amy and Rose decided to commit bodily harm on the poor Doctor who Rory felt a little sorry for.  Only a little sorry.  
  
“Rose, I want to check on your progress if that’s all right?” he asked kindly.  
  
Rose nodded and situated herself so Rory could examine her.  Amy stood by holding her hand while the Doctor and Rory assessed her condition.  She heard the whir of the sonic and the two men mumbling to one another.  
  
“Righty-O! the Doctor called out.  I think it’s just about time to have a baby!” he said way too excited.  
  
By this time, Rose was not in the mood for anymore Doctory babble or exuberance.  She was tired, trembling, in pain and just wanted this baby out of her.  “Doctor, I swear I am gonna….” she started to say before gasping in pain.   
  
The Doctor was immediately there for her.  He was determined to help her through this and wanted to do as much as he could to relieve her pain.  There was a deep well of guilt in him that he had done this to her, put her in a position to deliver their child in an era with little to no pain relief and in what some would consider barbaric conditions.  As her labor continued, he tapped into her mind to try and alleviate some of the pain and bear some of it for her.  He tried to logically process the science behind her labor to understand the pain of the her muscles contracting but all he could think of was “Blimey, that feels like a bad case of Utsetse parasites trying to burst out!”  
  
Unfortunately, Rose was quite aware of his thoughts. “You think!” came the sarcastic thought she shot back at him.  
  
“Sorry,” he sheepishly thought back as he found himself breathing with her.   
  
After what seemed to Rose like an eternity of intense labor pains and exactly two hours, forty-three minutes and thirty three point six seconds to him, Rose was pushing.  
  
The Doctor found himself in a very intimate communion with Rose as he stayed with her telepathically, encouraging her to push, his own body reacting to the stress in hers.  They were both drenched in perspiration as Rory commanded Rose to push.  The Doctor soon realized, he didn’t need to touch Rose to maintain this connection and found himself helping Rory as their child emerged.  Tears welled in his eyes as he watched his son slip out of Rose.  
  
“Rose,” he croaked out. “It’s a boy!” he said as the baby let out a wail.  
  
Rory was grinning brightly as he began to finish up with Rose and help the Doctor clean up his son and watched in amazement as the Doctor used his sonic to cut the umbilical cord and assist with cleaning and healing Rose.  There was a new found respect in Rory’s eyes as he watched the miracles performed by the Doctor’s sonic.  
  
“I wanna see ‘im,” Rose cried out tearfully.  Amy sat on the bed with Rose, tears falling down her face as she watched the Doctor bring the crying, wiggling baby, swathed in clean white linens over to Rose.   
  
“Look at ‘im,” Rose said tearfully.  “He’s beautiful!”  
  
The Doctor, grinning down at his family, raised his eyebrows at her comment. “Wellll, he is a bit red and wrinkly and he arrive in this world a bit….” he started to say, wrinkling his nose a bit before Amy smacked him.  
  
Rose just smiled, glowing, happy and exhausted.  “I don’t care.  He’s beautiful and perfect and ours,” she whispered tenderly.  
  
The Doctor’s face softened as he watched his Rose hold their child.  Something inside of him changed right then and there.  This was something he never thought he would have or even want.  Being a father again frightened him, much less watching how Rose had suffered to carry his child, but this right here touched him and filled him with something warm and wonderful.  This was home, the home he longed for ever since the Time War.  No matter what happened or where they ended up, home would be with Rose and their family.   
  
Along with this new found realization, also came a need to protect this happiness.  Something was coming for them and it would be here soon.  This dark thought seemed out of place in such a joyous moment, but it firmed his resolve and unleashed a darkness that lay hidden inside of him.  Nothing would take this from him and anything that tried would meet the wrath of a Time Lord enraged.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

After the baby was born, everything seemed quiet.  The Doctor’s teaching contract at the college was completed.  Rory and Amy had settled into a quiet routine of paying the Doctor and Rose a visit every few days.  Rose seemed to heal quickly from giving birth.  Sarah often helped her with the baby who, after a lengthy debate with much input from Amy and Rory, they named Asher which meant happy or blessed.   
  
Rose’s only frustration was with breast feeding.  Every feeding seemed a bit traumatic for both she and the baby.  The Doctor was a bit flummoxed when it came to breast feeding, preferring to lecture her regarding mammary glands and biology rather than the practical  dos and don’ts.  It was Mrs. Patmore and her daughter who had finally come to the rescue.  They had patiently sat with Rose and given her tips.  Rose would be forever grateful for these kind women.  
  
On the third week after Asher’s birth, Rose was feeling nervous.  Why hadn’t they heard from Malcolm she wondered.  Dressed back into some of her regular Victorian gowns which were still a little snug, but were not hanging off of her like her maternity clothes were, she walked through the garden in a light cotton peach colored gown gently rocking the baby.  The Doctor found her cooing to Asher by a weeping willow.  Rose looked up at him and her relaxed smile fell.  The Doctor looked worried.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.  
  
He stared at her and Asher before continuing.  “Remember our discussion about something coming,” he asked, almost casually as he bent over to kiss his son’s head.  
  
“Oh Gawd,” she whispered.  
  
“I feel something on the horizon, Rose.  We need to be prepared,” he said as he sat down and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Rose looked down at her baby and an overwhelming motherly need to protect him swept through her.  She found herself thinking like a Torchwood agent preparing for battle more than a Victorian mother.  It seemed like a lifetime ago since the stars were going out.  That had been a time where she had to toughen herself to face unimaginable things as she crossed the Void.  Of course, the reality was, she was a Torchwood agent and she would do whatever she had to protect her family.  She looked over at the Doctor and saw a similar look in his eyes.  They were the Doctor and Rose, the stuff of legends and both knew that the days of Dr. and Mrs. Tardis were over.  
  
Finally, Rose confessed to the Doctor that she felt it too. “Doctor, I’ve had some bad feelins lately.  I don’t know what it is but, it’s like the walls are closin‘ in.  It’s this Torchwood and wolf thing innit?”  
  
The Doctor gazed at his son in her arms.  She was so intuitive and an incredible mother.  He thought back to when he’d first met her in a basement in Henriks oh so many years ago.  Never would he have imagined all that had happened between them, how close he would grow to her and how much she would change him for the better.  Never did he see himself with her being domestic and with a child that the two of them made.  He never thought any of it possible.  Now, he couldn’t imagine anything else other than raising a child and living his life with her.  She was so brave, adapting at being trapped in this time that was not always conducive to an independent woman, having to be separated from her mum and carrying and delivering his child with little to no medical attention.  She had inspired a courage in him to face life and not run from it.  She also made him determined to keep this life even if forced to dip into that dark part of himself he so desperately tried to tamp down.  
  
“We’re caught in the middle of a war,” he finally said.  “This thing with Torchwood and the wolves, it was never over.  It’s still raging on today even if most of the population is blissfully unaware.  This is a quiet battle that’s about to become not so quiet and it’s going to become a lot more noisy right here.”  
  
“Whadda ya mean right here?” Rose asked, alarmed and cradling her child close to her.  
  
“Pete sort of indicated he read something in the Torchwood archives.  He didn’t say much.  Didn’t want to chance causing a paradox, but it’s what he didn’t say combined with what we’ve seen here and felt with the shifting timelines.  It’s coming Rose and we can’t stop it.”  
  
Rose shivered and looked back at him. “We need to get the servants away from here,” she said, trying to be practical.  
  
He nodded his head as he stared out across the garden in contemplation. “You could go with them,” he said softly.  
  
“No, that’s not gonna happen,” Rose said with conviction.  
  
He looked at her sharply. “You are in no condition to be in a battle and don’t give me that look, Rose Tyler.  You only gave birth three weeks ago and although you are healing at a remarkable rate thanks to the sonic and your own brilliant constitution, you’re not ready for this.”  He paused. “Then there’s Asher.  You need to keep him safe,” he said softly, gazing down at his son.  
  
Rose took a deep breath to try and calm herself.  She was not going to leave him no matter what.  Every instinct in her screamed that they needed to stay together.  “I don’t want Asher in the middle of a battle either,” she finally said as calm as she could. “But, it’ll be worse if we’re separated and they capture us.  What do you think Torchwood would do to our son?  How would that change things?”  
  
“Rose ,” he said aggravated.  
  
“No!”  she said sharply.  “We’re stayin’ together as a family.  I’m not leavin’ you again, ever.  You do what you have to and I’ll look after Asher.  We’re doin’ this together,” she finished emphatically and that was it.  He looked at her, angry at her stubbornness but still in awe at her bravery and determination.  She was the Bad Wolf in all her human glory.  
  
“I don’t agree with this, but other than tying you up and dragging you off,  I don’t have much choice do I,” he admitted.  
  
“No, you don’t and don’t even think about it, mister!” she said and poked him in the chest.  
  
He grinned at her then.  He knew without a doubt if he sent her away, she’d be back fiery and feisty and read to kick some arse.  “Right, time to have a talk with the staff then,” he said and stood up.  
  
They met with the staff that very same day.  Rose sat in an ornate chair holding the baby while the Doctor, dressed in his casual chocolate brown suit stood beside her as the servants settled into the parlour.  
  
“Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” the Doctor began.  “Rose and I wanted to have a quick chat with you all today.  As you are aware due to the burglary and assault on the house and your persons, Rose and I are being targeted by some rather nasty individuals.  We feel that the people that perpetrated this assault will be back only next time, it will be worse.  Neither Rose nor myself are willing to risk your lives because we are caught in the middle of a scuffle between…”  He paused. “Well, let’s just say between two groups of power mad people who want to control this country or more.  You are all like family to us and this is why we can’t sit by while you’re lives are in danger.”  
  
Before he could continue, Mr. Thorne stepped forward, dressed in his dark suit. “Beggin your pardon, Doctor, but I couldn’t leave you and the missus at a time like this.  You’re  more than my employer, sir.  You’ve been a teacher, a friend and well, family, sir.  I’ve seen how you treat others and I know ‘bout these wicked people watchin’ and tryin’ to hurt you and Mrs. Tardis.  I can’t and won’t leave you, sir.”  
  
“Charles, I can’t…” the Doctor started to say before he was interrupted by Mrs. Patmore.  
  
“Beggin’ your pardon sir, but I won’t be leavin my little lambs here to them wolf beasts,” Mrs. Patmore insisted looking at Rose and the baby.  “I know you’re just bein’ a gentlemen and all and want to protect us but sir, I’m not leavin neither,” she said, crossing her arms in stubborn defiance.  
  
“I’m not leavin’ my mistress either!” Sarah said and stepped forward next to Mrs. Patmore.  Several other servants reiterated this sentiment including Mr. Bates who nodded his head at the Doctor and even young Daisy who nervously stepped forward.   
  
Finally, Carson stepped forward and in his booming voice concurred. “We appreciate your candor, Dr. Tardis.  With respect, we’ve known for quite some time that this was not a typical household.  I accepted this post with full disclosure that I would be of use and that although it would be a challenge, I would be treated with respect.  I concur with the staff.  You and Mrs. Tardis may not be what society dictates as typical examples of propriety, but you have shown honor and dignity that most take a lifetime to achieve.  I shall not leave your side in this time of turmoil and shall endeavor to continue to make myself useful, if you will permit it.”  
  
The Doctor was stunned and stared at all of them.  Part of  him was proud to see these people standing strong and brave.  Part of him was horrified as he knew not all of them would survive and was concerned they didn’t realize the terror they would face.  
  
Rose decided to try one last time to warn them.  “I don’t know what to say to all of you except, thank you.  Thank you for your guidance, understanding and compassion from the day we moved in and through out everything.  You’ve never questioned us and have always been a source of great comfort for me personally.  Both the Doctor and I couldn’t have asked for a kinder and more loyal staff than all of you.  You are family to us which is why we could never ask or expect you to stay.  If you choose to stay, please think long and hard of it.  Neither of us will think any less if you decide to leave for we know what’s comin’ and I’m just gonna come out and be direct.  It’s Torchwood and the wolves,” Rose explained.  
  
Several of the servants murmured and gasped in horror.  Rose smiled sadly.  “Torchwood wants to protect everyone from those beasts but that doesn’t mean they won’t kill anyone in their way.  I would never ask you to be in the middle of all that.  Even worse though, is that  we believe Lord and Lady Bransen are thick as thieves with these wolves and are tryin’ to change the laws so that they can decide who will be a titled lord or lady and take anyone’s property that they want.  You all know my friend, the duchess.  They’ll come for her, take everything and….well, what they’ll do will be too horrible for words and they would do similar to me and the Doctor.  This is what it’ll mean if you stay.  You’ll put yourself in danger.  Please, please think about this.”  
  
After a bit more murmuring, Sarah came forward.  As her mistress had said earlier to the Doctor, she repeated her resolve. “I’m not leaving you , Ma’am.  I’m stayin’ by your side no matter what.”  
  
Several servants elected to leave and return to their families but a core group stayed.  The Doctor and Rose met with them and prepared a plan of action for when the worst happened and they were certain it would.  Little did they know that the worst would happen the following night during the full moon.  
  
Amy and Rory had joined the Doctor and Rose for dinner the day of the Doctor’s speech to the servants.  Amy noticed right away that something was wrong. “All right, are you two going to tell us what happened, or are we to interrogate you?” Amy asked after the first course was served.  
  
Rose smiled sadly at Amy and the Doctor sighed.  “Duchess Amy, perceptive as always,” he announced.  Amy glared at him as was typical for the two of them.  If there was one thing in the universe you could count on, it was that Amy and the Doctor would banter and spar with each other until the end of time.  
  
“Why? What’s going on?  It’s not Torchwood is it?” Rory asked with trepidation.  
  
“Wellll, it is and isn’t that,” the Doctor responded. “It’s much worse actually.”  
  
Rory and Amy looked at each other nervously.  
  
“What the Doctor’s tryin’ to say, is we are expectin’ Torchwood and the wolves to both show up here.  We’ve asked the servants to leave and not be put in danger,” Rose explained and looked kindly at Carson who stood to the side. “We know it’s comin’ and soon.  I…that is to say.” Rose choked up as she looked at Amy who was beginning to understand.  
  
“We’re not leaving you to face this alone,” Amy said sternly.  
  
Rory looked at the Doctor and Rose compassionately, but knew they were right.  He hated leaving them.  Rose was like a sister to him now and the Doctor… Well, he was the Doctor and although he didn’t always like him or agree with him, he knew the Doctor had always done what he thought best for Amy and that made Rory like him, if not respect him.  “Amy, they’re right.”  
  
“No!  I’m not leavin’ Rose and Asher!  I’m not!” she said and her voice cracked and she looked at Rose who had tears pooling in her eyes. “You believed in me when no one but Rory did.  You stood by me.  You’re my friend,” she said, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
“And you are mine,” Rose responded tearfully. “Which, is why I have to ask you to do this.  If you won’t do it for yourself or Rory, do it for me,” Rose pleaded.  
  
“Amy,” Rory said softly. “They need us to be away in case things go badly.  We can find a safe place, a refuge for them, if they need it.  It won’t due for all of us to be captured or imprisoned.”  
  
Yet again, Rory had proven himself  to be much more than the Doctor first thought and he was right about this. He admired Rory’s quick thinking.   Amy would never leave unless she thought it would help them.. “Rory’s right, Amy.  Leave London.  Go home with Rory to his family’s village.  When this is over we’ll contact you or if we need safe harbor, we know we can count on you.”  
  
Reluctantly, Amy agreed.  After dinner that night, she and Rose hugged and cried.  “I won’t say good bye,” Amy announced to all of them.  She looked at Rose and held herself like the Duchess she was. “I expect to hear from you soon,”  she said with great dignity. With that, she turned to leave.  Rory looked compassionately at both the Doctor and Rose, sorry to be leaving them and concerned for their safety.  In the end, there was nothing more he could say and nodded before following Amy out.  
  
The mood in the house was subdued the next day.  They shut down as much of the house as they could due to the limited staff.  The remaining servants that were leaving, did so that day.  The air was palpable, almost like the house knew danger was about to cross it’s threshold.  There would be a full moon that night.  The Doctor knew but didn’t tell Rose.  He didn’t want to worry her any more than she already was.  He spent most of the day with her and Asher.  He also had a private conversation with Charles instructing him on what to do if things turned pear shaped.  The Doctor thought Charles was brilliant and felt that he had an amazing future ahead of him.  Well, amazing provided they survived this whole alien wolf battle that he knew was coming.  Just as the Doctor expected, Charles remained calm and confident, assuring the Doctor he understood what was necessary.   
  
The Doctor walked the grounds one more time before enjoying a late dinner with Rose.  Sarah had already take Asher upstairs and was watching over him so Rose could have a break and eat some supper.  Rose even wore the Tardis blue gown she had worn for their first dinner out in Victorian London as she knew it was the Doctor’s favorite.  After dinner, he persuaded her to join him in the study were he sat down and played the piano.  After playing for a while, he sensed something was wrong in the house.  He looked over at Rose, attempting to not show her his concern but she was too intuitive.  Her smile faded.  He focused on her and had one thought. “Asher now!”  
  
Rose stood up, her heart racing and calmly walked out of the room.  As she reached the stairs, she heard a scream and a crash.  She raced up the stairs, but was soon tackled by several men dressed in black.  She watched in horror as they burst into her bedroom and heard crashes inside.  They stormed out empty handed.  Rose said a prayer of thanks that Sarah had escaped with Asher.  The men dragged her down the stairs and into the parlour where the Doctor was similarly being held.  They were restrained and roughly shoved down onto their knees by who they would soon learn were several of Lord Bransen’s servants.  
  
Lord and Lady Bransen and several of their gentlemen and lady friends swept in as if they owned the house and positioned themselves to stare haughtily at the Doctor and Rose.  
  
The Doctor struggled as he watched the contemptuous, evil lord and lady enter the room. “I’m not going to warn you again.  If you harm my family or any of my household staff, you will regret it,” The Doctor spit out in an angry voice, his eyes dark with a fury simmering beneath the surface.  
  
Lady Bransen just smiled and picked imaginary dust off her overly designed silk lavender gown while her husband, dressed in an expensive black suit stared disdainfully at the Doctor.  
  
“You are in no position to make threats, Dr. Tardis.  I’m in charge here and there is no one coming to your rescue this time,” Lord Bransen informed him.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah was thrown into the room crying out as she thumped onto the floor shrieking, “I‘m sorry Ma‘am!”  
  
”No!” Rose called out, fear in her voice as one of Lady Bransen’s evil ladies walked in carrying her son who was quietly crying.  
  
Rose looked at Lady Bransen who took the child in her arms and looked down at him and then coldly at Rose as the baby let out a wail. “Well, well, what have we here?  Could it be some poor wretched offspring of the most lowly and perverted couple,” she said, demeaning and cold and looked at her husband.  “I think perhaps we should give it a new start on life don’t you, my darling?”  
  
“Do what you will with it.  It’s no concern of me,” Lord Bransen said dismissively.  
  
Lady Bransen smugly looked at Rose as a howl echoed throughout the house.  
  
“I think this whelp would do well in the new empire.  Especially, with some special assistance,”  
  
“Don’t you touch my child you evil bitch!” Rose shouted, struggling to free herself  
  
“If my son even suffers a scratch, you’d better run far and fast,” the Doctor said, emitting a cold rage as he watched the cold hearted Bransen woman threaten his son.  
  
“As if you could ever touch me.  You really think that such lowly creatures as yourself have ever been anything.  This is a new world, Dr. Tardis and one in which only those born and bred of pure untainted bloodlines make the rules and govern the ignorant masses.  We say who lives, dies and what they do with their pathetic lives.  It’s a new order and in this world you are nothing.  I think this child shall be part of the blessed, the new Empire of the Wolf and all it will take is one little scratch and one tiny drop of blood from our new improved bloodlines.  The poor little wretch won’t even have to remember his tainted beginnings.  He will know nothing of his whorish mother or his cur of a father.  He will know power and what it means to feel the potency of the moon,”  she taunted and then she turned to Rose.  “And you will watch as your son grows and hunts and kills for the glory of our empire.”  
  
“No!” Rose cried out.  “Don’t you dare touch him!”  
  
The Doctor said nothing, but shook with anger, his cold gaze focused on Lady Bransen who was so caught up in her own madness, she didn’t realize how afraid she should be.  Her lady in waiting brought over a needle as Lady Bransen began unwrapping the child.  She held up the long, sharp needle looking like she was going to relish what she was about to do, but before she could stab the child, a voice rang out.  
  
“Now then my lady, let’s not be too hasty shall we?” Dr. Henry Jones called out as he ambled into the room casually, if not a bit smug.   
  
“Dr. Jones?” Rose gasped.  
  
Lady Bransen looked up at him in annoyance.  “You don’t tell me what to do.  Who do you think you are talking to me this way?  You are nothing but a servant.”  
  
“Gee, sorry your ladyship.  I’m only trying to accomplish everyone’s goal here.  Seems to me, once you nick the kid, neither of them’s gonna want to tell us anything.  Dr. Tardis here wouldn’t even hesitate to make a martyr of himself.  No reason we can’t be civilized about this anyway,” he said casually, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his tweed coat.  
  
Lord Bransen looked at him annoyed. “All right, Jones.  Speak your mind and get on with it.  We don’t have all night.  Jane and I are due at the celebration for the inauguration of the new era being held at the Beltram estate.”  
  
Henry smiled. “Sure you are.  I have a few plans of my own this evening.”  He turned to the Doctor and Rose. “Well now, I did tell you two to be careful didn’t I.  Now look at you.”  
  
“You traitor!” Rose shouted, still struggling.  The Doctor remained quiet and stared darkly at Henry.  
  
“Now Rose, that depends on your point of view.  To some, you two are the traitors.   After all, you did steal something that belonged to someone else and then turned over malicious evidence about my new friends to a person of questionable motivations who clearly has his own agenda.  I did tell you not trust to Sir James.  He and his group are off trying to dig up my new friends’ property.  Ya know, they just want to help us be stronger, more advanced.  Torchwood just wants to control everything.”  
  
Finally, the Doctor spoke.  There was little emotion to his voice. “Do you really think they’re your allies?  You think they will share power with you, any of you?  To them, you’re nothing more than stupid apes, tools they will use for their own benefit.”  
  
“Oh I don’t think so, Jean Luc.  I think they need us, someone to help them build this empire.  They need people to work their factories, serve them and be emissaries for them.  They understand the value of loyalty.”  
  
“What? You sold your loyalty did you, Henry?” Rose asked spitefully. “And how much does loyalty cost today?”  
  
“He’s not being paid entirely in money, Rose.  Henry wants power.” the Doctor said coldly.  
  
“You always were smart Jean Luc, to your own detriment.  You thought you were so much more clever than everyone else and look where it’s gotten you.  You’re gonna die, you’re son’s gonna be converted to new higher evolved species and your wife will spend the rest of her life in servitude.  Course, you could change all that by cooperating.  You tell me where the other item that I know you found is located, and I’ll make sure Rose and your son live.  I’ll even watch over them personally.  After all, Rose is an attractive woman.  Be a pity to watch her get used and abused by someone who couldn’t appreciate a woman of her unique charms.”  
  
If the Doctor was angry before, Henry‘s comments and lustful look at Rose added fuel to his ever emerging dark rage.  “And, I suppose I am to fall on my sword so you can steal my family and obtain your power and glory?” the Doctor asked, almost trembling with his anger and hatred of Henry Jones’ betrayal.  
  
“It’s a generous offer, Jean Luc.  Take it or watch your son initiated into the new empire,” Henry said as an eight foot tall, brown furred bipedal wolf with narrowed yellow eyes and baring its sharp teeth entered the room growling and staring hungrily at the baby.  
  
Rose moaned, “Nooooo,” and continued struggling until one of her captors slapped her across the face much to Lady Bransen’s enjoyment.  The baby let out a wail, almost like he felt his mother’s anguish.  
  
Everything in the room shifted almost unnoticed.  Rose felt it immediately, as if the room became charged with static electricity, prickling at her skin.  The blood pounded in her ears and she felt the Doctor’s rage. She watched in horrified fascination as the Doctor almost transformed before her eyes from an angry human man to a Time Lord enraged.  He became inhumanly still and stared at Henry, examining him like some sort of laboratory specimen he was about to dissect.  And then, the rigid stillness snapped.  
  
“My name. Is. Not. Jean Luc!” the Doctor shouted, his voice reverberating in the room.  Everyone stopped dead still and stared at him, even the wolf.  “I am the Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and this stops NOW!”  He threw the men who were holding him off like they weighed nothing and aimed his sonic in the air.  A piercing sound emitted and the wolf howled in pain and the windows shattered and everyone fell to their knees as the very room seem to tremble.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Action continues. Cliffie ending alert.

 

 

Rose broke free from her captors and ran for her baby, pulling him from Lady Bransen’s accomplice’s grip, shoving her aside and knocking the needle from Lady Bransen’s hand.  Soon, Lord Bransen’s henchman were running at the Doctor and Lady Bransen turned on Rose growling in rage.  
  
Sarah appeared and took the baby from Rose backing off to the side and sheltering him with her own body.  Once she was sure the baby was out of the fray, Rose turned to Lady Bransen, fury in her eyes at the pompous, power hungry woman who threatened her family. “All right bint, let’s do this!” Rose shouted and the estate girl in her was ready to teach the this purported lady what for.   
  
A loud bang sounded and walls were crumbling.  Rose stumbled back and Sarah covered the baby from flying debris.  Several servants who had been forcibly gathered at one end of the room to witness the Bransens’ triumph over the Doctor and Rose, gasped and Lady Bransen fell backwards.  Rose looked up to see their carriage had driven through the front of the house and Charles Thorne hopped out armed with a shovel.  He was soon followed by several of the missing servants and some towns people similarly armed who rushed into the house shouting at the tops of their lungs.  It was chaos.  Rose saw Lady Bransen trying to duck out of the room and became enraged that she would escape.  Whether it was the Doctor’s anger rubbing off on her or her own motherly outrage she couldn’t say, but irregardless to her long elegant dinner gown, she ran over and grabbed the Bransen woman by her golden hair and dragged her back into the room.  
  
Lady Bransen snarled and turned on Rose, but Rose was ready for her.  Rose threw her to the ground in a perfect example of venusian aikido, her blue dress swirling about her.  Lady Bransen, although stunned, sprinted back at Rose pushing her back until Rose slammed into the wall.  She was like an animal enraged trying to scratch or bite Rose.  Rose pushed back from the wall and was on top her.  The two women rolled across the floor, their gowns rustling and bunching up around them as a stunned Sarah watched while cradling the baby protectively against the chaos of villagers fighting the Bransens’ people.  Soon, the two women broke apart, stood up and circled each other. Sarah watched as Lady Bransen came at Rose with a vase.  Rose ducked, knocked the vase from her hand and with no hesitation, drew back her fist and smacked Lady Bransen in the face, breaking her nose.  
  
“And that’s for bein’ a snobby, greedy, condescending, baby snatchin’ cow!” Rose shouted, before heading back to Sarah who was being threatened by one of Lady Bransen’s women.  Rose picked up a heavy colored glass bauble and threw it, smacking the lady in the head and knocking her out.  “Come on Sarah!” she said and took the baby from her and led her toward where the other servants stood stunned on the side of the room.   
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor was focused and determined to stop this and keep his family safe.  When Charles Thorne crashed the vehicle into the house, the Doctor went straight for Henry Jones.  Jones looked stunned, took one look at the Doctor and sprinted away through the house.  Lord Bransen could see that it was time to run away to live to fight another day and likewise made a hasty and cowardly exit.  The Doctor was not concerned about him.  He knew Torchwood would  make short work of him.  He wanted Jones.  Jones who had threatened his family, who was nothing more than a greedy coward who would sacrifice the people around  him to save himself and for his own personal gain.  The Doctor would not let him get away.  
  
He chased him into the hall leading into the formal living room.  Henry dashed for the doors leading into the garden but the Doctor soniced a lamp which flew across the room forcing Henry to duck.  Henry turned and stared at the enraged Doctor.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Henry demanded, as more objects flew across the room as the Doctor aimed the sonic at them.   
  
“I told you.  I’m the Doctor and I’m not gonna let you swan off and escape to ruin more lives.”  
  
“Let’s be reasonable, Doctor.  This house is surrounded.  You didn’t think we came here unprepared.  The wolves want their property back.  They weren’t going to leave it in the hands of the Bransens.  No one’s gonna survive this unless I stop them.”  
  
“You?  You’re gonna stop them?” the Doctor scoffed, realizing how truly foolish Henry was. “Henry Jones, you are just some envious little boy trying to outshine your father by taking a shortcut.  You’re too stupid to realize how out of your league you are.”  
  
Henry became enraged.  “I don’t think so and I’m gonna enjoy watching them tear you limb from limb as I enjoy my reward,” he said and ran out the door into the garden where one of the giant wolf creatures loomed out in front of him.  The Doctor watched coldly as Henry received his reward when the wolves ripped him to pieces.  He backed out of the room, soniced the doors shut and walked away without a second glance.  
  
While the Doctor dealt with Henry, Rose gathered up the servants.  “Listen to me, I want all of you to leave now.  Run as far and as fast as you can!”  A wolf howled and began tossing people aside, it’s angry eyes seeking out Rose and her child.  Rose’s skin prickled.  The servants stared in horror.  “I said go now!” she shouted and started pushing at them.  
  
Carson snapped out of it first. “You heard Mrs. Tardis!  We must get her to safety!” he shouted in a booming voice.  This urged the others on and they began running.  Rose held the baby close to her.  Sarah stayed at her side as they ran from the room toward the kitchen.  Carson took up the rear closing the doors behind them.  He and Mr. Bates shoved some heavy furniture in front of the double doors to slow down the wolf‘s pursuit.  
  
Several of the maids wept quietly, shaking in terror and mumbling, “God help us all the beasts are back.”  A few were saying their “Hail Marys,” clutching their rosaries.  Rose said a prayer herself for the Doctor’s safety and for the strength to get her baby out of here alive and not infected by the alien wolf.  They heard gun shots and shouting and ran faster until they were in the kitchen and again, Carson and Bates locked them in and turned to look at Rose, holding her crying son looking around for a way out and a way to defend themselves.  Carson looked toward the window in the kitchen and saw several men run by carrying torches and guns.  
  
They didn’t look like Sir Bransen’s thugs.  “Torchwood,” Rose whispered and everyone turned to her.  “It’s Torchwood.  They’ve come to stop ‘em.”  
  
“That’s good isn’t it?” Daisy called out crying.  “It is, right Ma’am.  They’ve come to save us?”  
  
There was a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach as Rose remembered some of the stories about the Torchwood revolution.  They killed anyone touched by the wolves whether or not they were innocent.  Cauterizing the wound to prevent an infection they had called it.  She looked at Daisy, Sarah, Mrs. Patmore, Bates and the others, her eyes finally falling on Carson.  “No, they haven’t come to save us,” she whispered and looked down at her tiny son.  
  
Rose looked back at Carson, her eyes mirroring her horror. Carson knew what she was implying and nodded his head. “We must evacuate and run as far from this place as possible.”  Rose nodded and looked at the others. “Tell no one you were here or what happened here tonight.  Do you understand?  No one or they will kill you and your families.”  Rose hated to be so brutal, but she had no choice.  Her staff looked at her in terror but nodded their heads.  
  
Bates shut off all light in the dimly lit kitchen and the group began slipping out the door into the darkness lit only by starlight and the full moon.  
  
The Doctor heard the gunfire and shouting mixed with wolf howls and felt Rose’s horror through his telepathic link to her.  Torchwood was here and they needed to leave now.  He reached into his hidden coat pocket and patted the mobile phone.  The tunnels.  He would take Rose and the baby to the tunnels.  They would be safe there.  He had to find her.  He quickly made his way through the house avoiding Torchwood, angry townspeople, Lord Bransen’s people and an angry wolf that ran by him chased by yet more Torchwood agents.  The house was literally a battle ground and he worried about Rose and Asher.  He reached out to Rose and saw images of darkness, grass and trees and knew she was outside.  He soniced open a nearby window and hopped out.  
  
As he made his way to where he hoped to find Rose, he saw Lady Bransen, her dress torn and hair unkempt, looking bedraggled trying to escape.  She shoved one of the fleeing servants out of her way as she made her way to the laundry building.  The vile woman grabbed their maid Daisy and tried to order her to procure a transport so she could escape.  Daisy shook her head and struggled.  Lady Bransen slapped her across the face.  Daisy responded by stomping on Lady Bransen’s foot, and the wicked woman lost her grip, allowing Daisy to flee.  The now limping Lady Bransen ducked into the laundry facility to hide.  
  
The Doctor stared at her cowardly retreat into the building.  He stood tall and aristocratic, contemplating the building she had ducked into as a hiding place.  This selfish, egotistical, greedy woman was more concerned with her own escape than anything.  She wasn’t even making an attempt to find her husband.  She had attacked his family, tried to destroy not only the future of Earth for her own greedy purposes, but his son’s future.  She represented everything the Doctor despised and with Time Lord arrogance, he passed judgment.  His eyes darkened and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and coldly aimed it at the laundry building. “Time to clean out the filth,” he said as he activated the sonic, turned on the malfunctioning washing machine that he had invented and locked the door.  It wasn’t long before the building filled with suds and exploded, raining splintered burning wood down around the grounds.  
  
“Doctor!” shouted Rose, tears streaming down her face and clinging to a crying Asher.  He turned to her, his eyes dark with the wrath of the oncoming storm.   
  
Rose knew what he was capable of and it scared her.  She knew he would never hurt her or Asher, but she feared for those who had attacked and pursued them.  He was done hiding and had given all of them numerous chances to leave he and Rose be.  She was the only thing between the rest of the world and a Time Lord enraged.  
  
“Doctor, please stop.  Please,” she begged, pulling the crying baby closer to her.  
  
The Doctor heard Rose’s tearful voice and the whimper from his child and the icy rage within him shattered.  He took a breath and walked over to them, pulling them tightly to him.  
  
“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I just want you safe,” he told her in a broken voice.  
  
“We are now.  We’ll always be safe with you,” Rose murmured into his chest.  
  
Loud shouting could be heard along with more gun fire close by. “Torchwood,” the Doctor snarled.  “Come on, we need to go.”  He grabbed Rose’s hand and they dashed toward the side of the house where he knew a secret entrance to the catacombs and the cellar was.  They were stopped by Sarah’s sweetheart who was also their Torchwood contact, Thomas Steele, and who was now holding a gun aimed at them.  
  
“Thomas, don’t do this.  You know we’re not the enemy,” Rose pleaded.  The Doctor was tensed and still, ready to do anything to protect his family.  
  
“No one leaves.  We have to quarantine the contamination,” he answered woodenly, but his gun hand shook slightly.  
  
“There is no contamination here.  Rose, the baby and I are clean.  We’re the ones helping Torchwood.  You know this.  Now put that gun down now!” The Doctor ordered.  
  
Thomas didn’t waiver. “I can’t.  I have my orders.  Torchwood decides whose clean.”  
  
Suddenly,  Sarah ran up to him. “Thomas!  What are you doin?”  
  
“Sarah, go into the kitchen and wait for me.  I’ll come for you shortly,” he ordered, still staring at the Doctor.  
  
“I will not!” she retorted angrily.  
  
He turned, stunned and then looked back at the Doctor, still pointing his weapon.  
  
“You will let them go now!  The Tardis are good people.  You know all they’ve done and I know they were not infected. And neither was that sweet baby.  You’re gonna let them go or so help me Thomas, you’re gonna have a donnybrook the likes you haven’t seen!” Sarah shouted, her eyes flaring with anger and breathing heavily.  
  
Thomas let his arm drop to his side.  “Thank you,” Rose breathed and cuddled her baby.  
  
The Doctor nodded at him. “You won’t see us again.”  
  
“I better not, or I can’t guarantee you and your family won’t prefer death to what will happen.”  
  
Rose hugged Sarah. “We owe you everythin!  Rose ripped off her pearl necklace and handed it to Sarah.  Take this and if you can, take the rest of my jewelry and make a life for yourself.  Please Sarah,” Rose said with feeling.  
  
“Ma’am, I can’t,” Sarah cried.  
  
“Yeah, you can. Now go!  Hurry!” Rose ordered as she and the Doctor fled toward the house and the awaiting hidden tunnel.  It was a simple matter for the Doctor to open the secret door.  Rose paused and looked back, watching men with torches and guns run by and her servants dashing away.  No, she thought, she would never call them servants again, her friends and family were running for the trees.  Tears leaked from her eyes as she hoped for their safety and knew she would never see any of them again.  The baby whimpered and she looked down at him.  
  
“Rose,” the Doctor said softly. “We have to go now.”  She nodded and followed him into the dark tunnel, the blackness enveloping them as the door shut.  The Doctor used his sonic as a torch as they winded their way through the dark catacombs carved out of the rock and muddy soil as Roses dress brushed against the dirty floor and walls.  It smelled of the earth and moisture.  The darkness seemed to calm the baby, who was practically falling asleep now, safely tucked away in his mother’s arms.   
  
They heard some scuffling and the Doctor stopped abruptly.  They stood still and the sound moved away from them.  Rose heard the Doctor in her mind. “They’ve found the catacombs.”  The Doctor dimmed his torch and they made their way quietly with only an occasional gurgle from the baby, or a slight scuffle of their shoes against the dirt floor making any noise.  
  
Rose trembled from the chill of the catacombs as the simple strapless gown was meant for parties, not wandering through an underground labyrinth.  Soon, the Doctor paused.  She could hear a howl echoing and trembled for a whole new reason.  The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her carefully behind him down a corridor slick with water.  Rose held the baby closer, concerned that he might be chilled, but Sarah had swaddled him up tight when she had fled their attackers earlier that evening and he appeared to be fine.  
  
Before long, the Doctor was opening another hidden door and they slipped out into what appeared to be the cellar.  Rose hesitated, giving the Doctor time to check out the area.  He waved her inside.  They quietly made there way through the cellar toward the Doctor’s secret laboratory.  They were making progress until the Doctor gently pushed her behind some racks of wine.  Rose almost held her breath as she heard something snuffling and a muffled growl.  Inside, she was praying for it to go away.  The baby made a soft noise and the wolf growled louder.  She looked at the Doctor who motioned her to be quiet.  She watched him tense up and reach down to grip a long piece of wood that was laid against the wall and knew he was preparing to defend them.  A cold breeze blew by and the Doctor backed up and stood in front of them as the wolf ran by their hiding place and made for the secret passage they had just exited.  
  
They heard a gun shot and yelling.  Someone shouted out, “Shoot damn your eyes! Shoot!”  the Doctor pulled her out and ran toward the other end of the cellar, toward his lab.  Rose looked back over her shoulder and saw Sir James with a sword hacking at the wolf.  Their eyes met briefly and then he continued his battle with the wolf.  
  
The Doctor soniced the lab door open and pulled her inside, locking them in.  He was breathing hard and turned to her.  “Are you all right?  Is Asher all right?” he asked and walked over to them.  Rose could barely answer and just nodded her head.  The Doctor pulled them both toward him.  “Rose, your freezing,” he finally said and took his jacket off and wrapped her up in it.   
  
He turned and stared at the door as they heard more shouting, howling and gunfire.  There was a scream and a thud.  The Doctor pulled Rose further into the lab toward the baby Tardis.  They knelt by the growing coral that was glowing enough to illuminate the corner in which it sat.  The Doctor caressed it and whispered to it in Gallifreyan.   
  
The baby opened his eyes and looked at Rose and cried out.  Rose looked him and knew what he wanted.  She just knew.  As odd as she found it, she brought the baby to coral. He stopped crying and cooed.  
  
“Well, I’ll be,” the Doctor whispered and looked at his child in awe as the baby almost seemed to be focused on the coral.  
  
“Doctor, is it okay?” Rose asked, looking from the coral to the baby.  
  
The Doctor took the baby from Rose and cradled him next to the coral. “Oh yes, perfectly okay.”  
  
“He’s daddy’s boy, yeah?” Rose said, smiling at father rand son.  The Doctor looked up and grinned as he connected telepathically with his son and the growing coral.  A tear rolled down his face at the shear beauty and tenderness of this moment.   
  
The noise from outside became louder and something was scratching or digging at the wall.  “Oh Gawd,” whispered Rose.  She looked at the Doctor and then her son.  
  
“It’ll be all right,” he reassured her.  He handed Asher back to her and rang up Pete and Malcolm on the mobile.  
  
“Malcolm, I need you to make this happen now.  I don‘t care how you do it, just do it now.”  
  
Rose pulled the Doctor’s jacket tightly around her as she cradled the baby.   
  
The Doctor stood up and paced. “You tell them there’s a bloody werewolf trying to get in and I’m not about to stand here and wait for it.  Now modulate the refractor to fifty rels at a triple amplitude rate of pulse ten.  Yeah, that’s it. No, no, no. Don’t do that,” he directed as he began tugging at his hair. “Yes, I’m sure.  The Tardis coral can handle this.  I’ve already embedded the information at this end while she was growing here.  She knows and will monitor everything.  Just use the temporal stabilizing unit as I instructed.”  The Doctor stopped and rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s gonna cause a minor power fluctuation.  Well, I don’t care if there’s a brown out.  I’ve got a werewolf about to blow my door in if you get my drift.  Yeah, that kind of wolf.”  
  
Rose stood up and began pacing as the noise outside continued to escalate.  Soon, something shook the whole room.  Both she and the Doctor stopped and stared at each other and the baby started shrieking.  “Was that a cannon?” Rose asked.  
  
“Bloody Torchwood,” the Doctor muttered. Then he looked at the phone. “No, not you Malcolm!  These idiots here.  Well I’ve got canons and werewolves sorry if that makes me a bit cranky!  Now what’s our status?” he asked as he walked over and started sonicing what looked like two vortex manipulators and a long black belt with a circular copper pattern on it.  
  
He paused and looked at the mobile. “It’s about bloody time!  Get that thing on and keep it on or I swear to you, I’ll find way to reach Jackie and I think you know that won’t be pleasant for any of you.”  
  
Rose swore she heard begging coming from the person on the other end of the line and giggled.  She looked down at Asher. “Don’t worry sweetheart, nana’s gonna kick some arse so we can go home.  Nana can be a bit scary, but she’ll love you to pieces and spoil you rotten. I promise.”  
  
The Doctor looked over and winked at her.  He pocketed the brass knob that the wolves wanted, strapped a vortex manipulator on Rose and one on himself.  The door to the lab started to shake.  He walked over and soniced it, sealing it tight.  He turned to Rose and belted her to him with the copper infused belt, putting himself between her and the door.  He looked at the phone and punched a code into it and put his arms around Rose. With the baby in between them. “This might be a little rougher than I’d like, but it should be all right and won’t hurt Asher.  We might have a rough landing though.”  
  
She looked up into his eyes and then kissed him. “We’ll be safe if we’re with you.  Let’s go home.”  He nodded.  Just as she felt something shift in the air around them there was a loud bang and the Doctor jolted and grimaced.  Rose stared in horror as blood began staining his shirt.  
  
“Nooooo!” she shouted as he winced and the world disappeared.  Rose clung to the Doctor and Asher as she felt them buffeted and jolted around.  Her ears popped and she felt freezing then hot then freezing again until they slammed into something.  She opened her eyes and looked around.  She heard voices shouting.  The baby was crying and she looked to her side and saw the Doctor laying next to her, his eyes blinked and he whispered, “Hello.”  
  
“Hello,” she whispered back and then saw the blood covering his shoulder.  
  
“No, no,  no!” she shouted as someone pulled them apart. “Don’t you dare leave me, Doctor!  You promised!” she screamed, still clinging to a hysterically crying Asher.  
  
She looked up and Malcolm and Pete were by her side. “Rose, whose hurt?  There’s blood.  Rose talk to us!”  
  
“Help the Doctor!  Please, I think he’s been shot.”  She looked back down at him. “Please don’t leave me.  Doctor Please!” she begged as someone pulled her and her screaming baby away.  
  
“Rose!” Jackie shouted and through her arms around Rose.  The entire lab was filled with people including medical technicians who were examining the Doctor.  They tried to take her away and take the baby.  
  
“No!” she shouted.  “No, I’m not leavin’ him and you’re not takin’ my baby!”  They backed off at the fierce look in her eyes.  
  
“Rose, it’s all right.  We’ll take care of the Doctor.  I promise” Pete assured her.  
  
“Pete, I can’t lose him.  Not now,” she cried and watched as the blood soaked Doctor was carried out of the room and placed on a gurney.  Rose followed him with medical personnel surrounding her and Jackie barking orders at everyone.  She watched them disappear into a room with the Doctor and they wouldn’t let her in.  
  
“No!” she shouted again.  “I have to be in there!  He needs me!”  
  
“Rose, you and the baby have to be seen to,” Jackie reasoned.  “I’ll go stay with him.  I promise.  Please sweetheart, we need to make sure you’re all okay.”  
  
Rose looked at Jackie and burst into tears.  Jackie hugged her dirty, bedraggled looking daughter and looked down at the baby. Rose tearfully looked at her mum. “It’s a boy.  His name is Asher.  It means happy or miracle.”  
  
“He’s beautiful,” Jackie whispered crying.  
  
“Mrs. Tyler, we really need to get Ms. Tyler and the baby to an examination room,” a medical tech insisted.  
  
Rose finally agreed and looked at Jackie.  “Don’t let him wake up alone.  Promise. And tell me as soon as you know anything.”   
  
Jackie nodded and went into the room to watch the medical personnel swarm around the Doctor.  She was trembling as she watched them cut his blood soaked clothes off and swore when that mad alien woke up, she was going to hug the stuffing out of him and then feed him a proper meal.  He had done as he promised and brought her Rose and grandbaby home.  Tears welled in her eyes as she thought how the daft alien had forgotten one important thing.  He was family and she needed him safely home too.  Just as she promised Rose, she stood and watched and waited as the medical personnel worked on him.  There was no way she was going to see her daughter again until she could tell her he was back to his own snippy alien self.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Special thank yous to timelord1, who_in_whoville and onabearskinrug for always being there to help me out with characterizations etc. Stay tuned for a few missing scenes which will be posted in the coming weeks. Also, I am working on a sequel so that might start popping up in December 2012. Hope everyone enjoys this final chapter and thanks again for reading!

 

 

Rose sat holding the sleeping baby in the cold, sterile medical ward at Torchwood.  The Doctor lay pale and unconscious in the hospital bed in front of her.   After their abrupt arrival at Torchwood, medical personnel had swept the Doctor away to treat his injury.  More medics wanted to take Rose and the baby to another room to examine them.  Rose had fought this, but Jackie had convinced her to go.  After all, she had to think of the baby and didn’t know what they had been exposed to during the battle at the manor or during their rough trip through time.  She made Jackie promise to stay with the Doctor  before she allowed her bedraggled self to be led away so she and the baby could be tended to.  
  
She had been very protective of Asher, not wanting them to take any blood samples from him out of fear of them finding something not human and what that would mean.  It took Pete sitting with her, promising that he would make sure nothing happened before she allowed it.  Pete had also brought her some fresh clothes and arranged for her to have a shower.  Everyone had tried to pry Asher from her, but she wouldn’t let him go, not even to Jackie who huffed and pitched a fit.  It was Pete who smoothed things over and whispered something to Jackie making her relent.  Reluctantly, Jackie had left to check on the Doctor shooting worried looks at Rose who clung to Asher.  
  
There was a look in Rose’s eyes that should have indicated to everyone that she was still in battle mode.  She had quickly cleaned herself and the baby, changing his nappy and dressing both of them in the clothes provided by Pete.  When she stepped out freshly cleaned with no make up and her hair in pony tail, Pete took her to the Doctor in his room.  He explained that the Doctor was doing well and was very lucky.  They had removed the bullet that had lodged his shoulder and that thankfully it had missed any major arteries.  He was fortunate that the bullet hit a wall first, slowing it down so it’s impact wasn’t as serious.  
  
Jackie was sitting in the room with the still unconscious Doctor, paging through a magazine.  When Rose entered the room, Jackie stood up and marched over to hug her daughter and new grandbaby.  “It’ll be all right, Rose.  He’s strong, this one.”  
  
Rose had smiled and thanked her and after a bit of cooing to her grandson, Jackie had left with Pete, promising to be back with dinner, more clothes and baby things.  Rose thanked them and settled into the chair next to the Doctor’s bed.  As Asher slept, the memories of the attack on the mansion and how that wretched Bransen woman threatened to turn her sweet child into one of those wolf things, was fresh in her mind.  Her emotions threatened to erupt as she thought about all that had happened  and the look on the Doctor’s face when he’d been shot.   
  
The baby wakened and cried softly.  Rose unbuttoned her blouse and began quietly breastfeeding him.  Tears slid down her face as she thought about Mrs. Patmore and her daughter and how they had helped her through the early days after Asher’s birth.  She would never see them again or any of her Victorian friends and family.  More tears spilled as she thought of Amy and Rory, who had been so strong and supportive.  She couldn’t bear the thought that anything bad had happened to them and not knowing their fate haunted her.  
  
“Don’t cry,” a voice groaned.   
  
Rose looked up, her eyes wide. “Doctor,” she breathed and stood up, mindful of her suckling child.  She walked over to the bed and found two chocolate brown eyes watching his son at Rose’s breast.   
  
“Hello,” he whispered.  
  
Rose tried to swallow her tears. “Hello,” she replied back, gazing down at him filled with so many emotions.  “You were shot.”  
  
“Bloody Torchwood and their guns,” he moaned, trying to move and wincing.  He looked over at Rose.  “Are you and Asher all right?”  
  
She sniffed and smiled sadly. “We’re fine.  It’s you I’m worried about.  Pete said you were shot in the shoulder and that you were lucky.” Still cradling the baby, she reached over and picked up a clear plastic bottle with the bullet in it and showed it to the Doctor.  
  
He reached over and squinted at it and then looked back at her with raised eyebrows.  “Oh,” Rose whispered and picked up his glasses off the table and put them on his face.  As soon as she saw him in his glasses and examining the bullet, she breathed a sigh of relief.  He was going to be all right.  
  
He groaned as he tried to move his injured shoulder. “Rubbish human medicine,” he grumbled and looked back at her.  Rose was buttoning up her shirt and reached for a linen to drape over her shoulder to burp the baby.  As she gently patted the baby, she looked at the Doctor to find him gazing at her through his glasses with a warm smile on his face.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
  
“Why are you sorry?  None of this was your fault.  You’re the one that took care of us and got us home.”  
  
“I know, but I’ve put you through…”  
  
“No.  Just stop.  You didn’t put me through anything.  You…you gave me this beautiful son, kept us safe and made a home with us.  Nothin’ else matters.  I just want you well and for us to get out of here.”  
  
He reached over and took her hand in his. “I want that too.”  
  
She smiled overwhelmed for love for him and feeling a hint of him in her mind.  Suddenly, she thought of something. “Oh, wait a minute,” she told him and reached in her pocket and handed him his sonic which he promptly kissed. Rose rolled her eyes, hefted her son down, gently cleaning his face from a very successful burp.  She looked over at the pleased Doctor and then whispered to her son, “That’s a sonic screwdriver, Daddy’s favorite thing in the whole multiverse.”  
  
The Doctor looked up at her, a funny look in his eyes. “No.  My favorite things in the whole universe are standing right beside me.  Anyone can build a sonic, but only I have the two of you.”  
  
Once again, Rose felt tears.  “Let’s get out of here,” the Doctor suggested.  
  
“But you can’t.  You’re still healin.”  
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.  “Come on, give me a hand.  Not going to rely on some dodgy twenty-first century medical treatment,” he said, sniffing indignantly. Rose put Asher down in the bed next to him and helped him to set the sonic and begin working on his shoulder.  It wasn’t easy and he may have grunted and groaned a bit as well as snapped at Rose, but eventually he had the wound mostly mended.  
  
Just as he was sitting up in bed, looking to make a run for it, Jackie walked in and put her hands on her hips. “Where do you think you’re goin?” she asked and glared at him.  
  
“Hello Jackie!  Long time no see!” he said cheerfully, as he soniced the bed railings down and prepared to swing out of bed as Rose picked up Asher and moved out of the line of fire between the Doctor and Jackie.  
  
“Uh, Doctor,” Rose said standing off to the side as he made motions to stand up. “Unless you want to show everyone in the hospital your cute Time Lord arse, you might not want to…”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose and then tried to see around the back of him where the hospital gown gaped.  Jackie crossed her arms and smirked.  “Well, Mr. “I’m a Time Lord and can do anything,” go on then, show us your impressive Time Lord bits.”  
  
The Doctor stopped, his mouth gaped open and his ears tinged pink as Jackie smirked at him.  Finally he collected himself, sat on the bed and tugged at the gown to make sure all essential bits were covered.  “So good to see you to, Jackie,” he snipped.  
  
Rose relaxed a bit more and felt herself calming and settling down.  “Mum, did you say you were bringing us some clothes and food?”  
  
After smirking at the Doctor, Jackie turned to Rose. “Of course, sweetheart.  Now, I didn’t bring any clothes for his nibs here as he wasn’t expected to be out of the hospital for days and it‘s not like I can just pull one of those suits he likes to wear out of a hat.”  
  
Rose smiled as she watched the Doctor and Jackie snip at one another.  It was a comfort zone for her and one for which she was very grateful.  After eating a quick meal together and listening to Jackie tutting at both of them for being too thin, Rose asked Jackie to stay with the Doctor and Asher while she ran out to buy him some clothes.  The Doctor, of course, pouted that he didn’t need a baby sitter.  Jackie offered to call Nurse Keith to come give him a sponge bath while she took Asher out for a walk.  Rose escaped at the sputtering look on the Doctor’s face.  
  
At first, she went through some culture shock at being back in the modern world.  It felt odd for her to be back in jeans, a t-shirt and trainers, although she would not miss all the layers and corseting.  This again made her pause as she thought of Sarah and hoped she managed to escape and have a good life.  She did her best to shake herself out of it as she picked up some things for the Doctor.  By the time she returned to the hospital, she was getting anxious to see both him and Asher.  
  
She found her mother walking up and down the halls with Asher showing him off to anyone and everyone.  Jake and the rest of her team were with her making faces at Asher, who it seemed had quickly enchanted everyone.  Rose smiled when she saw her team.  It felt like years since she’d seen them and when Jake saw her a huge smile lit his face.  
  
“There she is! Back from her little holiday in history!” he shouted out and ran up to hug her.  She hugged him back and when he put her down some of the other dimension project team took turns welcoming her home.  She left Jackie and the rest of the team fawning over the baby and went to bring the Doctor some clothes.  He sat in bed glaring at a doctor who was trying to examine him.  When he saw her, his face lit up. “Rose! Tell Dr…..” he paused and looked for a name tag. “Medford that I am right as rain, fine and dandy, healthy as a… well that I’m well enough to go home,” he finished and then glared again at the doctor who stood there with his electronic medical chart looking perturbed.  
  
Rose walked up, plastered a charming smile on her face and after a quick conversation and mentioning Pete’s name, Dr. Medford left, although unhappy that his patient was being so uncooperative.  The Doctor immediately dove into the shopping sacks, pulling out clothes and when he found the trainers he practically moaned, “Oh come here you beauties!  Oh, how I missed you!.”  Rose half expected him to hug and kiss them.   
  
With Rose’s help he was able to put on the dark blue dress shirt and brown suit although it was not as fitted as he was used.  He wrinkled his nose at the fabric and grumbled about his hair, but finally just wanted to leave after declaring he hated hospitals.  
  
They emerged hand in hand to find Pete placating the medical staff and Jackie completely engrossed in rocking her grandchild.  
  
“Pete!” the Doctor called out exuberantly.  Pete finished up with the medical team and walked over with Jackie to greet the Doctor.  
  
“Doctor, it’s good to see you again, especially up and about.  Are you sure you’re well enough to leave?” Pete asked, eyeing him up and down.  
  
“Superior biology, Pete!  It’s good to be back and not chased by werewolves and questionable Torchwood agents.  No offence.”  
  
“None taken.  I know you and Rose have been through it.  We’re all happy you’re home and safe.”  
  
Jackie walked up with the baby. “Right, now lets get you home and settled.  I have Margaret working up a nice meal for us to all have a sit down together,” Jackie told everyone.  
  
The Doctor immediately started to fidget.  “Right, about that…Well, I’d really like to check on the Tardis, especially after Malcolm and your team have been sort of borrowing it for the whole extraction process so Rose and I should really be going,” the Doctor said.  
  
“Going!” Jackie shouted, forgetting she had Asher in her arms and causing him to fuss.  
  
Rose stepped in. “What the Doctor means is we’re grateful for all the work everyone did getting us back, but we really need to check on the Tardis and make sure there’s no universal holes or rifts.  We’ll just stop on our way over for dinner, Mum.”  
  
The Doctor nodded his head, grateful for Rose’s quick thinking.  Jackie was not happy. “But, you just got home and we’ve barely seen you.”  
  
“I know Mum, but this is important.”  
  
“Critical really Jackie, and after all, at least we’re on the same planet and in the same time period now,” the Doctor said, bouncing over to pluck Asher from Jackie’s arms.   
  
“But what about the baby?  You can’t take him while you’re off doing your time stuff,” she said, looking longingly at Asher.  
  
“Mum, we’ll be home for tea, I promise.  Sides, I wanna see the manor and it was our home for almost the past year.  I need to see it,” Rose said softly, turning to watch the Doctor cooing over Asher.  
  
Jackie sighed and relented. “Fine, but don’t be late!”  
  
They all boarded the lift to leave the medical wing when Pete turned to the Doctor. “So, I don’t suppose you know anything about a case of single malt scotch that was held and set to be delivered to me this morning do you?” Pete asked.  
  
The Doctor tugged at his ear. “Uh Pete, that may not have happened for us yet but…well, sounds like a bit of thank you gift doesn’t it?” the Doctor said, handing Asher off to Rose.  
  
Pete smiled and shook his head “Well thank you I think.  It’s a really good year.”  
  
“How’s the manor?” Rose asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
“Under the protection of Torchwood for the past century and a half.  No one’s been in it other than Torchwood approved caretakers and well, Malcolm’s team recently. I’m sure it needs some work.  Are you planning on moving in?”  Pete realized that was the wrong thing to say the moment he saw Jackie’s unhappy expression.  
  
The Doctor was oblivious to Jackie’s glares. “Oh eventually, we’ll need to.  I want to start working on the Tardis as soon as possible.”  
  
“Working on her!” Jackie exclaimed.  “You just got back and all you can think about is leaving again and what about Asher?  You’ve got a baby now, you just can’t swan off whenever you like.”  
  
The Doctor had the deer in the headlights look and turned to Rose, looking for a rescue.  Rose sighed and looked at her perturbed mother. “Mum, it’s going to take time to fix up the Tardis.  Course, we’re not going anywhere right away.  The Doctor just wants to be close by and after all, it’s not like the manor’s not home.  I mean, Asher was born there.”  
  
Jackie had a horrified look on her face.  Rose realized why. “It was okay, Mum.  The Doctor, Rory and Amy were there.”  As soon as Amy’s and Rory’s names left her lips, Rose’s face fell.  She looked at Asher and felt the tears coming. The Doctor put his arm around her.   
  
Rose looked at Pete.  “Pete, we’ll be wanting to access the archives.  We…I need to know what happened after we left.”  
  
Pete looked at her kindly and nodded his head.  I’ll let archives know you’ll be down tomorrow, but Rose, please think about taking some time off.  There‘s no rush to do this.   
  
Rose smiled and nodded. “Thanks Pete, but I need to know what happened.”  
  
“Pete’s right.  There’s no reason you can’t take a break.  You just had a baby and need time,”  Jackie pleaded.  
  
Rose looked at Jackie and could see the concern.  She knew that Jackie had missed spending time with her and being there for the baby but, she couldn’t just sit around doing nothing.  “I will Mum but, I need to know.” Jackie nodded her head understanding her daughter’s need to make peace and grieve for the people she had left behind.  Jackie herself had taken some time to come to grips with leaving that life behind and embracing modern culture.  
  
They separated when the lift reached the garage and promised Jackie to see her later.  Pete had arranged for a Torchwood vehicle with a baby seat already installed and waiting for them.  The drive to the manor was quiet except for Asher making happy noises.  
  
When they drove up to the house, both of them felt some tumultuous emotions.  The front of the house had obviously been repaired from Mr. Thorne’s dramatic rescue.  The Doctor hopped out first followed slowly by Rose who fetched Asher.  They walked in and Rose remembered the first time they’d walked in when they had been greeted by the servants outside.  
  
The Doctor saw the mixture of emotions on Rose‘s face. “It’s okay,” he said softly and squeezed her hand.  
  
“I feel like all I do lately is cry,” she replied as they made their way through the house which was dusty, sparsely furnished and with everything covered in tarps.  Several Torchwood agents moving equipment passed them and nodded their heads.  Soon they were in the underground lab which the Tardis Coral had taken over.  Rose was in awe while the Doctor was giddy with delight.  Malcolm was just packing up when he saw them.  
  
“Doctor!  At last we meet in person!” he exclaimed and ran over to pump the Doctor’s hand enthusiastically. He then turned to Rose holding the baby. “Rose! Oh and this…well I mean you did have a, a….” he said quite excited, looking at the baby.  
  
“A baby.  Yeah, this is Asher, Malcolm.  Thank you for gettin’ us home.  I know that Mum was probably real vocal and on you constantly.”  
  
Malcolm looked panicked and looked toward the door in a bit of terror. “Oh yes, Mrs. Tyler was very….um enthusiastic for us to complete the project.”  After a bit more babbling, Malcolm left and Rose, the Doctor and Asher were alone with the Tardis coral.  Rose could feel the presence of the coral and the Doctor was caressing and cooing to her.  The baby even seemed quite happy to be here.  Eventually, Rose had to drag the Doctor away for dinner with Jackie and Pete.  He pouted, but understood and promised their new Tardis, they would be back to work on her.  
  
Tony was excited to see Rose and meet the Doctor and his new nephew.  Dinner was warm and welcoming although Rose often had a far away look to her eyes as she thought about those they had left behind.  The Doctor kept hold of her hand, understanding how attached Rose had become to their Victorian friends.  Rose and the Doctor let Jackie monopolize Asher and put him down for the night.  After a long hot shower, both of them crawled into bed and just held each other, grateful to have survived the assault on the manor and the rough trip through time.  Before she fell asleep Rose looked at the Doctor. “I need to know what happened after we left.  I need to know about Amy and Rory.”  
  
“Rose, things may not have worked out.  Are you sure you want to know this.”  The Doctor knew all to well the heartache that came with checking back on people he had visited.  It was why he never went back.  If he didn’t know they had died or had met with tragedy, he could pretend they were still alive and as fantastic as he left them.  
  
“I need to know,” was Rose’s response.  She snuggled up to him and they both fell into an exhausted sleep.  The next morning, Rose awakened alone with a note next to her.  The Doctor had already gone to the Tardis.  Rose smiled and heard Jackie knock on the door with Asher.  She grinned at seeing Asher in Jackie’s arms.  As she breast fed him, Jackie sat next to her and the two of them talked about her pregnancy and Asher being born.  Rose still wasn’t ready to talk about Amy and Rory yet.  
  
Later, after Rose pumped some breast milk for Asher, she left him in Jackie’s care and went to Torchwood despite Jackie‘s objections.  Pete met her on her way to the archives. “Are you sure about this?  You’ve been through a lot.  There’s plenty of time for you read the account.”  
  
“Pete, I have to.  I can’t move on until I know,” she said, still thinking about those she left behind.  She knew everyone was worried and thought she needed to rest and relax after everything she had been through but she couldn’t.  The Doctor had the Tardis coral as his way of coping and processing everything.  Her’s was learning the truth about what happened after they left, but it was more than that.  There was something else driving her.  It was like something niggling at the back of her mind as if she was meant to do this right now.  Like, it was important.  She couldn’t ignore this instinct.  
  
When she arrived in archives and began reading the accounts, it was a little emotional for her.  There were reports filed about her and the Doctor.  It became evident Sir James knew they were time travelers.  He had laced his reports with hidden clues such as describing them as quite forward thinking and herself and Jackie as women of advanced intellect and modern tendencies.  There was little follow up regarding any of the manor’s staff so she could only hope they had escaped.  She did have some satisfaction in reading that Lord Bransen and his accomplices had been arrested and tried for treason.  She skipped over some of the grimmer details about Lady Bransen’s demise.  She cried when she read about how many of the townspeople had died that day including one of her maids, Eliza.  
  
One bright spot was Charles Thorne.  She smiled brightly at how he was found to be a hero.  Not only was he a hero, but had gone on to invent a hydraulic system and a combustible engine that was the basis for Zeppelin travel today.  The Doctor would be so proud and she couldn’t wait to tell him.  
  
As she read further, she began to understand that Sir James was also not from that time period.  The Doctor and she had both suspected something along these lines.  The real clue to his identity was in a box that the records indicated could not be opened.  However, the moment that Rose touched it, the lid clicked open.  Inside, she found what looked like a cannibalized vortex manipulator, one of Sir James recording cylinders and what she knew to be an alien data chip.  
  
She opened the cylinder and hit play.  Sir James voice greeted her. “Greetings and Salutations Mrs. Tardis or whatever your real name is.  If my suspicions are correct, then you are listening to this message from a point in time far in advance of when I am recording it,” he said in his flowery manner with his Scottish accented voice.  Rose smiled and shook her head thinking how it figured he would do this. “By now, you have postulated that like yourself and your husband, I also am a traveler of sorts who lost my way and found himself stranded in a time not his own.  Most unfortunate, but also fortuitous for the good people of this planet who needed a forward thinking defender.   
  
“Unlike your husband, I am not the sort of man to rely solely on intellect versus more deadly means to defend myself and this world.  I have seen the result of what can happen when these foul creatures take control of a planet, having been previously retained to rid them from a world inhabited by, shall we say, pacifists.  Sometimes it takes a warrior to fight a warrior,” he narrated and paused as if in thought. “Alas, there is but one of me and even with Torchwood’s vast network, I fear I cannot eliminate all of the threat.  My time here will come to end soon and thus I must leave it to others to continue this battle.  You will find a data chip which I am sure your husband will recognize.  This chip contains further information that will assist you in tracking down these creatures.  Perhaps with more modern technology which I believe you may have at your disposal, you may rid this world of this threat.   
  
“Finally, my regrets regarding the incident related to your dear friend the Duchess and her consort, Dr. Williams.  The incident at Hadley House was most unfortunate.  The events surrounding the fire were most unique.  I cannot recall any other time I have seen blue fire or found no trace of remains of burning victims much less such interesting energy readings.  But, this is a mystery I leave to you to solve.  Time grows short for this old soldier.  I leave this world in your capable hands now.”  Sir James ended the recording with a foreign word Rose had never heard, but then she could barely focus on it after listening to him mention Amy and Rory, a fire and victims.  She found herself staring across the room as tears fell down her face.  
  
She didn’t know how long she sat that way, only that she didn’t move until she felt the Doctor’s hand on her shoulder.  She looked up startled as he knelt before her.  
  
He tapped his temple and pulled her into his arms.  The Doctor had felt Rose’s turmoil and knew he needed to get to Torchwood.  He knew that her going to the archives was a bad idea, but he also knew he couldn’t stop her.  Now, he sat with her as she finally mourned all those they left behind.  It had taken her this long to process everything that had happened and it hit her all at once.  His Rose was brave and brilliant but she was also human and there was only so much a human could take before it all came crashing down.   
  
Eventually, she pulled away and reached for the cylinder playing the message for the Doctor.  He sat and listened to it.  He rolled his eyes a bit and examined the vortex manipulator and data chip.  When they reached the end of Sir James message, the Doctor stiffened and paused it.  He looked up at Rose.  “Did you hear what he said?” he asked her.  
  
“You mean about Amy and Rory?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Well yeah, but at the end.  Did you hear what he said?”  
  
“You mean that foreign stuff?”  
  
“Rose, that was not any language from Earth.  That was a Kostovrak dialect.”  
  
“And that means?” she asked.  
  
The Doctor sat back and stared at the cylinder. “That means he was definitely toying with us.  He wasn’t just a time traveler.  He was something far more dangerous.  Kostovrak was a language only used by a group called the Talbrok, sort of posh mercenaries.  They were well educated, the gentlemen’s mercenary if you will, deadly and definitely high end.  From his accent, I’d place him more fifty first century.”  
  
“How’d he end up in Victorian London?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor stared at the cylinder and the data chip. “We may never know,” he whispered.  He held up the data chip and his eyes lit up. He slammed his palm against his forehead. “Oh I am so thick!” he shouted and jumped up and began pacing.  
  
“Doctor? What is it?”  
  
“You heard him, what he said about Amy and Rory.  The fire, the blue fire, no remains and odd energy readings.  If I’m right and I think I am, he kept a record of those odd readings and we, need to look at this.” he said holding up the data chip.  
  
“But, I’m not done, there’s more to read over.”  
  
“Later, this is more important, trust me.” he said and held out his hand wiggling his fingers.  
  
She looked up into his eyes which were sparkling with adventure and excitement.  She would never say no to that look in his eyes.  They left Torchwood, stopped for chips and went back to the Tardis.  She was amazed at the amount of work he had completed so far.  There were several half cobbled together machines, wires and various parts littering the cellar and his lab.  After examining the chip, he explained to Rose that Sir James had recorded and inordinate amount of artron energy during the accident at Hadley House.  This type of energy was an indicator of time travel.  Rose had perked up at this.  The Doctor warned her not to get her hopes up, but she was Rose Tyler.  She lived and breathed hope.     
  
From that point forward they were focused on making their Tardis a functional time ship.  They stayed at the mansion another few weeks before moving in full time at the manor, despite Jackie’s objections.  Of course, Jackie took it upon herself to make the manor into a decent home for her grandson and was over on an almost daily basis overseeing renovations.   
  
Rose elected to only work part time at Torchwood so that she could devote her time to helping the Doctor and continued researching the Victorian era for more clues on what happened after theyleft.  Of course, if Torchwood needed assistance on a special project, the Doctor and Rose were there even if the Doctor insisted he did not work for Torchwood.  Rose would nod her head sympathetically and wink at Pete who made sure both of them were compensated whenever they were needed to save the world or some hapless lost alien who needed help getting home.  
  
Most days, the two of them could be found in the cellar at the manor working on the Tardis, and often Asher was with them as they worked.  Rose would never forget the day she walked in on the Doctor lecturing Asher in his baby swing while the Doctor worked on some Tardis component.   
  
As the months passed, Rose and the Doctor seemed to settle into a routine that reminded Rose of her younger days with the Doctor, helping him with repairs.  These days, however, were different in that Rose was quite capable of doing far more than hand him a tool and make tea.  The life they now led, included intimate dinners together discussing the Tardis or a local Torchwood mishap along with speculating what new adventures lay before them in these new stars that twinkled above them so tantalizingly.  The subject of Rory and Amy was always on their minds, but neither spoke of it.  They knew that soon the Tardis would be ready and they would find out for themselves about their dear friends’ fate.  
  
Asher was growing by leaps and bounds and it soon became apparent he was progressing much faster than a normal human baby.  He started talking at three and half months and by six months was making an attempt at walking.  The Doctor was quite pleased and liked to point out how brilliant his son was whenever they were at Torchwood either as consultants working on some new project or on a foraging mission which the Doctor believed no one knew about.  Of course, Rose and Pete had already discussed the Doctor’s pension for knicking parts and had agreed that as long as nothing exploded and there were no rips torn in space and time, Torchwood would not miss a few miscellaneous parts.   
  
Eight months of almost nonstop work on the Tardis, and the Doctor was ready to activate the relative dimensional stabilizer circuit.  This was a very delicate matter which not only stabilized the interior quasi-dimensional continuum located outside of time in the interior of the Tardis but would connect it to the newly formed Time Vortex of this universe.  There was a slight potential that this could cause a rather nasty dimensional rip so the Doctor decided it might be best if Rose and Asher were elsewhere so he sent them up to the kitchen for tea and dodgy jammers, as Asher liked to call them, while he activated the circuit.  He stood just outside his lab as he initiated the final sequence.  The force of it knocked him half way across the cellar and the whole house trembled not to mention there was a particularly annoying sonic boom.  Rose raced down to the basement to find the Doctor laying on the floor giggling.  Asher, hanging on Rose’s hip just grinned and said, “It bigger on the inside!” Rose was not amused.  
  
It wasn’t long before the Tardis was ready for a test.  The Doctor took the Tardis on her inaugural flight into the vortex while Rose and Asher were napping.  It was a moment he would never forget.  He had almost forgotten the melodious symphony of time and space and breathed it all in as he made a mad dash around the console making adjustments.  He landed the Tardis what he thought was five minutes later, but in reality was five hours later only to face a furious Rose.  He babbled his way out of it and promised never to do it again.  As punishment, he was forced to take Rose out for dinner and dancing, not that it was really that much of a punishment for him, as when they returned home he was rewarded with his preferred method of dancing.  Rose didn’t complain either.  
  
The next morning over tea, Rose finally broached the subject they had been avoiding.  “Doctor, the Tardis is ready, yeah?”  
  
The Doctor looked across the table at her as Asher happily played with some mashed banana. “Rose, I know what your asking, but she’s still acclimating to the vortex and familiarizing herself with this universe.”  
  
“Yeah, you said that a week ago.  Doctor, we need to find out what happened.  I need to know.”  
  
“Time machine, Rose.  We can do this a month, a year or years from now,” he responded, sipping his tea.  
  
Rose stared at him for a long time. “I know you don’t like going back and I understand that we may find out we can’t help them, but Doctor, we have to try.  I can’t stop thinking about them and everythin’ in me says, we need to do this now.”  
  
“Rose, I don’t want to see you hurt.  I know how difficult the past few months have been, settling in here, getting back to modern day life, having to deal with all we left behind.  I know you miss Amy and Rory, but you know we can’t interfere in an a fixed point.”  
  
“Yes, but what if the fire is not a fixed point or what if we’re meant to be there to help them.”   The Doctor began tugging at his hair and looked anywhere but at her. “Doctor, you told me there was something off with their time lines.  Maybe there’s a reason and the reason is us.  Please.”  
  
In the end, he couldn’t deny her.  He asked her to give him another twenty four hours and he would have the Tardis ready, although, he was still worried about this trip.  It would break his heart to arrive there only to witness his friends death or worse.  It would take all his resolve to not interfere if they were meant to perish in the fire and even more courage and willpower to hold Rose back.  He would do anything to not put her through this.  The day they left, she refused to leave Asher behind.  
  
“No, he’s comin’ with us,” Rose insisted as she strapped Asher in the harness and safety gear the Tardis had, without the Doctor’s knowledge, built.  
  
“Rose,” the Doctor sighed annoyed.  
  
Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Remember five minutes that turned into five hours or maybe we should think back to twelve hours that turned into twelve months.”  
  
The Doctor glared at her.  “Prolonged exposure to the Time Vortex can cause all sorts of  problems with a child’s development,” he tried to argue.  
  
Rose beamed back at him with an “I know something you don’t know” smile. “Yeah, that’s why the Tardis and I worked out some special shielding around his harness.  And, if you and I are ever away while he’s here for more than four hours, she’s programmed to take him to Mum.”  
  
“Since when did you and my Tardis conspire against me?” he asked outraged and looking at the Time Rotor like she was a traitor.  
  
“Oi, us girls have to stick together,” she answered and caressed the console. “Now then, let’s get this done.”  
  
“Fine,” responded petulantly. With Rose’s help, they made it into the vortex and he programmed the date and place of their destination off the data chip.  It was a bit bumpy but Asher seemed to be having a great time and giggled as they landed with a thump.  Rose walked over and knelt down beside him.  
  
“That was fun, yeah?” Rose asked the baby who grinned at shouted “Molto bene!”  
  
The Doctor smiled proudly and began checking readings outside.  “We’re in the right place in time and I am so good, I even landed us inside the building,” he said preening. “See, still got it!”  
  
Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to look at a monitor.   They were in a bedroom and everything looked quiet.  She looked up at the Doctor who was putting on his new long brown coat she had found for him in a thrift shop.  It wasn’t exactly like his old one, but he still almost squeaked in delight when she’d given it to him.  He paused at the door and looked at her, his expression serious. “Let me go out first and I don’t want to hear any arguments. No, Rose,” he said, anticipating her insistence on joining him.  
  
Asher choose that time to shout “No wander off!”  Rose looked at Asher and then at the Doctor who had a pleased smirk on his face.  “Fine,” she agreed. “But I want to hear from you when you find something.  If I don’t, I’m comin’ after you.”  
  
The Doctor nodded once and left the Tardis.  He could tell immediately something was wrong.  He pulled out his sonic and scanned.  There were two humans and one non-human in the building.  He knew it was Amy and Rory and the other life form signature was one that was all to familiar.  After all, he had been up and close and personal with this species several times now. He opened the bedroom door and felt the heat and smoke from the fire.  He also heard the howl of wolf.  He tensed and tapped into his telepathy looking for Amy.  He had spent enough time in her mind that he knew he should be able to sense her nearby.  
  
He perked up when he felt her.  She was close.  He stepped into the smoke filled hall and put a handkerchief to his mouth as he made his way.  Soon he heard running and coughing and took off toward it.  He saw the wolf looming up in front of Amy and Rory with Rory holding a chair before him defending he and Amy.  The Doctor shouted and aimed his sonic at the wolf.  The wolf turned and snarled at him.  
  
“No,” the Doctor called out.  “You’ve destroyed enough people I care about.”  
  
There was an explosion and a creaking noise as part of the house collapsed. The Wolf lunged and the Doctor dove aside, but not before he noticed what the wolf was wearing.  His eyes widened and he shouted “No!” as the wolf hit a button a vortex manipulator it wore on it’s massive paw and disappeared.  The fire flared blue all around them.  
  
The Doctor looked at his sonic and realized the wolf’s vortex manipulator was a crudely put together device and had created an unstable temporal feedback.  Rory and Amy ran up to him.  
  
“Doctor!” they yelled and stared at him in shock.  He looked at the two of them and just knew what needed to happen.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but you have no choice,” he told them.  
  
“What do you mean no choice?  We have to get out of here!” Rory shouted, coughing.  
  
“Come on!” the Doctor said and led them back to the Tardis.  He shut the bedroom door and watched as Rory and Amy stared at the blue police public call box standing in the room.  
  
Rory and Amy looked at each other and then the Doctor.  He looked at them and smiled. “Look at the two of you.  So brave and brilliant.”  
  
“Doctor, what is the meaning of this!  You and Rose disappeared!  You were suppose to contact us over a year ago!” Amy chastised. “Where’s Rose and Asher?  What happened!”  
  
The Doctor’s smiled faded. “It’s been a year for you.  You’ve been hiding for a year?”  
  
Before they could answer, Rose stuck her head out. “Amy!” she shouted and ran to her friend, throwing her arms around her.  
  
“Rose, what has happened to you?” Amy asked aghast, looking at Rose’s jeans, trainers and general casual attire.  
  
Rose grinned back at her. “We made it home and we came back to check on you and Rory, but things are a little complicated,” she said and looked at the Doctor.  They heard glass exploding as the fire roared through the house.  
  
“No time to explain just…everyone into the Tardis!” he shouted and begin shoving them in.   
  
Rory hesitated.  “Wait, what do you mean Tardis?” he asked.  
  
The Doctor shoved them in and slammed the door shut.  He ran to the console and began flipping switches.  Rory and Amy were stunned and stood staring all around them.  
  
“Heaven above,” Amy whispered as she slowly walked in and turned around, her smoke smudged green day gown rustling against the grating.  “Its…”  
  
“Bigger on the inside,” Rory finished for her.  
  
“Welcome to the Tardis,” Rose said softly and looked back at the Doctor.  “Doctor is it…”  
  
He grinned back at her. “Everything’s going to be fine.  You were right, Rose.  We were meant to be here and I understand what I couldn’t see before.  Time flowed around them differently because of this.  Their lives intersected not only with ours but it’s tied up in the wolves.”  
  
Amy finally looked at the Doctor. “Explain,” she demanded.  Rory was still too awestruck to say anything.  
  
“You came back to London and were chased by the wolves, yes?” he asked.  
  
Rory and Amy nodded.  “That wolf that chased you into this building, used a time travel device to escape.  Problem is, it was a rubbish one.  Probably one they cobbled together from something they found in Torchwood judging by Sir James notes.”  
  
Rose looked up at him. “Whadda you mean?  Was there something on that data chip?”  
  
“Uh yeah.  Didn’t I tell you that?” he asked scratching his head.  
  
“Excuse me, both of you, but what does this have to do with Amy and I and why are you kidnapping us?” Rory finally asked.  
  
“Kidnapping!” the Doctor exclaimed.  “I didn’t kidnap you.  I was preserving the timeline and,” he paused and pointed at them. “Saved your lives.  If we hadn’t come, you would’ve died in that fire.  Rose tell them.”  
  
“The Doctor’s right.  According to all the records, you died in a house fire.  Torchwood says that they were chasin’ the wolf and locked it in.  They set the fire to trap it.  You were listed as casualties.  Sir James left us a message sayin’ he was sorry but he also left us clues that let us know you were there and that there was somethin’ odd about the fire.”  Rose turned to the Doctor.  
  
“Yes, well that would be the wolf taking off and us being here to save you.”  
  
“But, this time period, it’s our home.  Everything we have is here.  Are you saying we can’t go back?” Amy demanded.  
  
“I’m sorry,” the Doctor responded.  
  
Rory looked at Amy.  Although he was scared of what this meant, he also could see the possibilities.  They would be free to start fresh somewhere else.  He took Amy’s hand. “Amy, everything isn’t lost.”  Amy looked at him, her eyes softening. “Everything we need is right here, the two of us.”  
  
Rose smiled at them, remembering how romantic Rory could be.  It may have been a year for them, but their love had not diminished.  She looked at the Doctor who stared knowingly back at her.  She felt him telepathically send her a message that it would be okay.  
  
Asher, who had been quiet suddenly shouted “Jiggy poky!”  
  
Amy and Rory pulled apart and looked at him. Rose rolled her eyes and groaned. “Oh, you have been spending way too much time with daddy,” she murmured and then looked back at Amy and Rory.  “I know this is a lot to take in but it’s gonna be all right.  The Doctor and me will make sure you’re okay.  
  
“That’s right!” the Doctor said as he set coordinates for home.  “First things first.  A quick trip home to get you sorted and then, we have a wolf to catch before he mucks up the timeline.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “Oh my gawd, you said he had a vortex manipulator.  He could be at any point in time!”  
  
“We’ll find him.  It’ll leave a time signature.  Piece of cake for the Tardis to find.”  
  
“Wait!” Rory exclaimed.  “Amy and I are done with this.  Just drop us off in the country some where and let us live in peace.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rory with compassion. “We can’t do that.  In your time, you died.  You can’t live there or well, time would get ripped apart.”  
  
“Remember our discussion about fixed points and reapers?” Rose reminded them.  
  
“And just what do you expect Amy and I to do?  We can’t live in this..this whatever it is,” he said waving his arms around the Tardis.  
  
Amy looked at Rose.  “You said home.  You’re taking us to your home aren’t you?”  
  
Rose smiled and walked over and took Amy’s hand. “That’s right.  You helped me feel at home in your time and now I’m returnin’ the favor.  It won’t be easy but, you, both of you are smart and you can do this.”  
  
“In the future?” Rory asked in shock.  
  
“Yeah, we still live in the manor, just in the twenty first century,” Rose explained.  
  
Rory looked at Amy who had just a hint of excitement in her eyes. “This is the future where a woman can do as she pleases and isn’t judged by her marital status or standing in society.  I could do anything I want?” she asked as she thought about the freedom and possibilities.  
  
“Well, maybe not anything,” the Doctor responded and winked at Rose.  
  
Rose smiled at both of them. “Trust us, it’s a whole new world out there for you.”  
  
“And no wolves?” Rory asked.  
  
“Welll, we still have to find the one that got away, but you won’t run into one on a chippy run that’s for sure,” the Doctor explained, before hitting some controls and yelling at them to hang on.  
  
The Tardis landed with a jolt, knocking Rory and Amy down.  Amy glared at the Doctor.  Rose un-strapped Asher and walked to the door, turning to Amy and Rory who held hands and looked at each other.  
  
“Ready,” Rose asked.   
  
Amy smiled, looked at Rory and nodded as the Doctor bounced over and threw the doors open, yelling “Allon-sy!”  
  
  
The End?  I doubt it.  There is a werewolf loose in time and as we know, that's never a good thing!


End file.
